Frozen Beyond
by TheArdentPen
Summary: Once upon a time, Grand Pabbie asked if Elsa was "born or cursed" with her powers. Something that was lost in the events of the years. Until a ship docks in the Fjord and everything they've come to know will be tested. Beyond Arendelle, the world is a dangerous place, where magic isn't just beautiful...its deadly. *Continued from Frozen 2* *Elsa x female OC*
1. Wedding Bells

**_ Authors Note: Hi, everyone! I just wanted to add in this author's note to introduce myself. I'm "TheArdentPen" and I'm a frequent writer of all things LGBTQ+. I'm active on here, Wattpad, and Twitter under the same username. Please let me know how I'm doing or what you are enjoying by leaving reviews ;). I am looking to publish a chapter a day, Monday-Friday. I hope you all enjoy! I do not own any aspects of Disney's Frozen, these are solely my views on their characters. The only thing I own the rights to are my original characters and the plot._**

**_Chapters 1-30 & the short stories (except Wine, Chocolate, and First Times) are rated T (13+) for minor language, minor violence, and mild suggestive themes. However, I changed the rating to M+ for later in the story. Chapters starting at "Spring Fever" will be rated M+ for sexually explicit content. All chapters with such content will have a disclaimer warning beforehand. Thank you!_**

* * *

A tender sway of leaves scattered along the busy streets of Arendelle. Autumn was once more in full swing, the brisk chill carrying the scent of changing leaves and the remnants of summer along with it as it curled along the people flocking the streets.

Elsa stood on the balcony, transfixed by the people below. It was hard to imagine a year had passed since she stood here last, listening to a voice that sung her to her destiny today. While she loved to visit Arendelle and Anna, along with the others, there was something about the freedom of the forest that always made her yearn to return. The walls of Arendelle felt so repressing, it made it hard to breathe. Here, she felt the need to be careful, to conceal herself, and to constantly walk around feeling a little out of place. She knew, deep down, that wasn't true. But it didn't make her feel any less out of place.

But today, today was special. It wasn't about her; it was about Anna.

"How do I look?" Anna's voice echoed behind her.

Elsa jumped at the sound of Anna's voice. A gentle smile caved into a wobbling mess as emotion consumed her. Anna looked beautiful in her wedding dress. The long white train spread out behind Anna. The shoulder's dipped off the side, lace crawling up the bodice. Magenta symbols of Arendelle extended out over the train of the dress. Anna's hair was down, a few small braids were woven with a magenta twine.

It felt like just yesterday they were children building snowmen.

"D-don't cry! If you start, then I start, then we all start, and it won't stop!" Anna half-laughed, a mixture of nervousness and excitement laced her words.

Blue eyes watched Anna with pride and Elsa smoothed her hands down her own dress. It matched the magenta twine and symbols that decorated Anna's dress and hair. She took in a shaky breath, smiling as she walked up to Anna and rested her hands on her shoulders. Her thumbs rubbed there and squeezed gently.

"Mom and dad would have been so proud, I wish they could see you," Elsa whispered, emotion catching her throat.

She stared at Anna, who turned away and gave a loud, snot-driven inhale as she rubbed her nose.

"Oh, Elsa." Anna whispered, practically jumping into her sisters' arms.

Elsa smiled and hugged her close, where they stayed until Elsa finally pulled away to hold her at arm's length. "_I'm _proud of you. You deserve this." She reached out to cup Anna's cheek.

"We are ready." A pudgy man in a green overcoat peeked his head in the room. Elsa gave another look to Anna who took in a deep breath, cheeks puffing up before she blew out the air.

"Ready for your next best thing?" Elsa asked with a smile, holding out her hand to help Anna off the step stool.

Anna just nodded her head silently as they both headed out of the small room in the back of the church. Bells overhead rung out, and she felt Anna's tremble beside her. Concerned, Elsa stopped just before the large oak doors that led into the chapel. "Anna, are you cold?" She used to back of her hand to place on Anna's cheek to be sure.

"So much has changed already." Anna's voice was low, her head drooped, her eyes on the floor before she came up to meet Elsa's once more.

"Anna, you had faith in me when I didn't even have it in myself." Elsa tipped her younger sisters' chin upwards so their eyes could meet. "You taught me that change and faith can help us become who we truly are. This is a good change, he's good. This is who you were always meant to be." Elsa swept her arms wide, "The Queen of Arendelle, married to Lord Kristoff. But more importantly," she murmured, holding Anna's hand. "Someone who sees the best in every person and doesn't stop until they can help in every way possible. I have more faith in you than I have in myself, sometimes."

Anna's hand tightened over Elsa's, and she smiled at her younger sister. She loved her more than she loved herself most days. "And remember the important thing after."

"What?" Anna sniffed.

"Chocolate and a party." Elsa giggled easily.

They both laughed and Anna nodded her head, looking back towards the old oak doors. "And dancing." She added shakily.

Elsa laughed and nodded her head. "Of course, and dancing."

"Okay, I'm ready." Anna stood up straight.

The large and imposing oak doors creaked open. Within, white flowers adorned the banisters while an Arendellian carpet rolled out down the center aisle leading to the steeple. Ice ran along the ceiling and walls in intricate and whimsical patterns that matched the scenery perfectly. The people within craned their necks from their seats as the music began to play and fill the church with grace and joy.

As her sister walked to the pew, Elsa sat in the front row, hands clasped tightly over her lap. She tilted her head back, she couldn't cry. She couldn't cry. She was a fortress; she had to be a pillar for Anna.

Sven let out a grunt, rubbing his head against her shoulder. Elsa reached out to pet him on the velvet fur of his nose. The reindeer had the largest puppy dog eyes at the moment as he looked at Kristoff.

Kristoff on the other hand, looked like he would pass out. His shoulders were stiff and his whole body was rigid. His gold hair slicked back and his tux actually fit his broad shoulders nicely. Elsa chuckled. She was half expecting him to come in his old leather ensemble with bits of hay sticking out of his hair.

"This is nice. Do you think we'll be able to honeymoon somewhere with a beach?" Olaf let out a snorted laugh as he jumped up in the empty seat beside her. He tapped his stubby legs together with a large open-mouthed smile. "I bet you don't have to worry about yellow sand like you have to worry about yellow snow." He added cheerfully.

Elsa let out a little laugh, shaking her head. She didn't have the heart to tell him he likely wouldn't be able to go along if Anna and Kristoff decided on a honeymoon.

The minister started, and the ceremony went swiftly. Elsa watched the two, she felt so much love for Anna and everything she had accomplished. She found someone who supported her, someone who wouldn't overshadow or push her out. Kristoff was perfect for Anna.

But something cold settled in her own stomach. It was a different, bitter cold than her ice. Jealousy? Sadness? Elsa frowned, she didn't know how to place it. But it echoed there, and she jumped when the bells chimed excited overhead.

Anna and Kristoff laced their hands and ran down the center aisle. Sven ran after them while Olaf tried and failed, landing face-first on the ground. He spit out a stream of white petals before laughing and taking off after the crowd.

Elsa stood watching everyone flock outside to give their wishes to their Queen.

And she felt a little colder today than she ever had.


	2. Game Night

A week blew by like the angry wind spirit, Gale, did upon their first meeting. Instead of going anywhere exotic, Anna and Kristoff left for a few days to the mountains.

Elsa was left minding Arendelle. Sitting in the foyer where they used to have game night every week, she watched the fire cast shadows over the room. The walls echoed with the laughter of nights long past.

Pulling her mother's shawl over her shoulders, she hugged her arms close to her chest as she stood to go on the balcony. The moonlight washed over her and she tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

No song filled her as it did a year ago. Instead, anxiety coiled in her stomach. While Anna and her lived in separate places now, she was always comforted knowing that Anna was cozy in the castle with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, surrounded by Arendellian soldiers. Now, she was off in the mountains alone, with Kristoff. She was sure General Matthias would watch over them at a distance, but it provided little comfort to her anxiety.

It's not that she didn't trust Kristoff or the General. She didn't trust Anna not to stir up trouble if trouble would arise.

Elsa let out a hefty sigh, the smell of smoke wafted onto the balcony and she spun, half expected Olaf to have lit the foyer on fire in the few moments she took to herself.

It wasn't the entire foyer, but he held a stick over the fireplace with a marshmallow on the end.

Except the marshmallow wasn't the only thing burning, his arm was. He seemed oblivious and Elsa let out a hasty breath and rushed over. Grabbing his burning arm, she flicked her wrist and sprinkles of snow flakes put out the fire.

The flexible stick-arm gave her a thumbs up and she scowled, handing it back to a happy Olaf.

"Thanks!" Olaf jeered, humming and pulling back the charred marshmallow, "I do smell delicious when I burn." He mocked while sniffing the sizzling marshmallow, "I don't even like marshmallows." He announced, shifting to look at Sven who had several on his antlers, somehow all perfectly roasted. "Here, Sven. Yours aren't even cooked."

Sven took the marshmallow in his mouth and chewed, pausing as his eyes watered. The second Olaf looked away he spat it into the fireplace.

She wasn't exactly sure how Sven was expecting to eat the array of stuck marshmallows on his antlers. In fact, how did he get them on? Something told her Olaf helped with that one.

Olaf ran off and Elsa rolled her eyes with a quiet chuckle. Plucking the marshmallows from Sven's antlers to help.

She was a bit worried about Anna. Were the boys always this high maintenance?

"Hey, Kristoff and Anna are back!" Olaf yelled, rushing out the door to head down to the fountain below.

Excitement and relief rushed through her as she glanced over the balcony edge, watching as Anna jumped from Kristoff's sled. They both looked to be laughing. Sven and Olaf soon joined them and Elsa smiled softly, chuckling at the group.

It wasn't long before the group made their way back up to the foyer. Anna burst into the room and bee-lined it for her, jumping towards her excitedly and wrapping her in a hug.

"I missed you, Elsa! How were Olaf and Sven?" Anna inquired, glancing back to Sven and Olaf.

Elsa winced. "Were they always so high maintenance?"

"Just Olaf." Anna laughed.

Elsa took Anna's hands in her own. "How was your trip?"

Before Anna could answer, Kristoff interjected. "It was great! I showed her where I used to harvest ice."

Anna gave a gritted look and a fake smile. "Yeah, that was...great." She told as excited as she could. She clearly didn't want to hurt Kristoffs feelings. The second he turned back to talk to Sven, Anna shook her head and leaned in to whisper, "Not very fun."

Elsa and Anna shared a private laugh before Anna jumped, excited. "Who wants to have an old-fashioned game night?"

Elsa winced. "Can we not do charades?" She didn't hate the game per se, but she wasn't very good at it. She liked to keep herself carefully controlled, and charades embarrassed her. She just wasn't as outgoing as Anna and the rest of the group to be good at the game.

"I know!" Olaf leaped off the couch, coming over to grab Elsa's hand. She crouched down to his level as he tapped her knee. "Hide and seek! With —" He paused dramatically, "...no lights. Dun dun dun!" He threw his arms in the air before looking at everyone for approval. "So?"

Elsa gave Anna a look, and they both smiled, seemingly in agreement with the game.

A short time later and a few rounds in, Elsa tucked her knees under her as Anna went through a trunk of clothing. They found the one place they doubted Kristoff or Olaf could find — the attic.

It was Kristoff's fault; he wanted to do boys versus girls. Elsa smoothed her hand over the old scuffled wood of the attic. "I think they forgot we kind of grew up here."

"They'll be fine, I think," Anna spoke, though her voice was muffled as she went hip deep in the large wooden trunk as she searched for lost treasures. She reemerged a moment later and sat back down, holding an old doll in her hand and lazily moving it in her hands. "Hey, Elsa."

She looked up at Anna, arching a brow in concern. "Yes?"

"Do you ever, you know, get lonely? Up with the Northuldra?"

Elsa thought it over for a moment, smiling and giving a small, graceful laugh. "Why would I be lonely? I have the spirits, Ryder and his sister, Honeymaren."

"You never think about coming back?" Anna whispered, a tinge of sadness to her voice.

Elsa struggled to answer that without rejecting the notion, "Arendelle will always be precious and I vowed to do what's best for it. But in my heart," She gazed out the small round window that allowed the moonlight to filter into the attic. "I'm meant to be out there. Free."

"Sometimes I feel like I can't do this alone." Anna came to sit beside her, nestling into her side.

Elsa put an arm around her sister. "You're not alone. You have Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf right here at any time. And I'll always be here as soon as you need me."

Anna cleared her throat and shook her head. "I know you're right." Anna gave a hefty sigh before sitting up and angling her body to face her. "But don't you get... _lonely_?" She specifically amplified the lonely portion.

Elsa paused, remembering that bitter cold that crept into her stomach on the day of Anna's wedding. She had never thought she was lonely before; she had never thought much of weddings and marriage, even as a child. But that day made her second guess herself. Was she lonely? Did she yearn for romantic love? She still wasn't sure. It wasn't a necessity before. Why now? She shook her head, "I was never like you, Anna. Remember when we were younger, playing enchanted forest? You've always spoken of romance and princes. I was always curious why that mattered. I'm still learning about myself, my power, and learning to love who I am. But..."

"... But?" Anna whispered, putting her hand on Elsa's.

Elsa glanced down, chewing on her lip before she pulled her hand away and put it in her lap. She debated whether to tell Anna or not. As she looked over at her younger sister, she saw nothing but the worry in her eyes. Closing her own, she let out a breath. They vowed not to keep anything for one another, she couldn't keep doing exactly that. "But," She started warily, "it would be nice to meet someone like... me. With, you know," Elsa gave out a breath, looking at her hands. "Powers. Just to have that connection alone would be enough."

Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder, looping their arms together. "I want that for you, too."


	3. Black Sails

Snoring had Elsa waking up to the morning light filtering in the bedroom. She expected Anna to be sharing a bed with Kristoff now. But somehow, her younger sister wound up in her bedroom, in her bed, snoring. Anna had never been a graceful sleeper. A puddle of drool dripped from her chin.

Laughing, Elsa stepped out of bed and went to the window to greet the warmth of the morning. Stretching, she stifled a yawn and continued onto the balcony. Looking over the town and fjord. The sun just tipped the chilly horizon, but people already scattered along the marketplace below.

It was a nice sight to see, something familiar and reminded her of when she was a child. Her eyes cast away from the market to the ocean's horizon. Narrowing her eyes, black sails dotted the line where the sky and ocean met. A heavy feeling settled in her throat and she turned to march back to Anna. Sitting beside her, she shook Anna enough to try to wake her without getting her into panic mode.

Anna sat up, rubbing the drool from her lip and taking another minute to open her eyes. "What is it, Elsa?" She groaned out.

"I see sails coming towards Arendelle. Are you expecting any trades or guests?"

Anna stirred a little faster and threw off the blankets. The flurry of sheets and blankets piled on Elsa and she clawed her way out of them to follow Anna on the balcony. They both looked out over the fjord to the sails edging closer.

"I don't recognize that flag." Elsa murmured.

"Neither do I. We don't have any ship scheduled to dock."

They both got ready as quickly as possible. Elsa waved her hand and her magenta gown began to glow and shift from the bottom up. Her fifth element dress flourished beneath her. The white bodice holstering diamond shapes in various shades of blue and purple with the white sash fading into those same shades. The only difference with this dress was she made a few adjustments to it. Similar to her blue two-piece, she made white pants to hinder under a shorter dress and knee-high white boots that faded into a light shade of purple towards the bottom.

She kept her hair down, running her fingers through it as she raced down the hall and towards the main entrance to the castle. Anna and the rest were already waiting, along with General Matthias and a handful of soldiers.

Elsa couldn't help but smile at Anna in her royal attire. The long cape of the dress and the crown that rested on her head fit her so well. Once more, she felt nothing but pride. But when Anna looked back at her, she could see uncertainty in her younger sisters' eyes.

With an easy smile, she walked up to the group and touched the crook of Anna's elbow. "Everything will be fine. Perhaps they're lost, we won't know until they dock."

General Matthias dipped his head in courtesy. His easy smile made her feel a little more relaxed, and from the looks of the way Anna's shoulders eased a bit, it did her sister too. "We will escort whoever is in charge, your majesty. Please relax in the throne room until then."

Elsa nodded in agreement. He was right. It could be dangerous for Anna to meet an unknown ship at the docks. She took one more look towards the ship that sailed into the fjord.

She didn't like the look of those black sails. Only two ships came in, but the ships were larger than any they had in Arendelle.

Kristoff cleared his throat, putting an arm around Anna's shoulder as they turned back inside. Sven followed, but Olaf came to stand beside Elsa. She glanced down at him; he was watching the sails cast a shadow over the other ships. Matthias and his crew of soldiers were already stalking towards the docks.

"Did you know, many species of fish are hermaphrodites?" Olaf blurted out.

She choked and tried to conceal her shock as she looked at Olaf, trying to look calm and poised. "Olaf, do you know what that means?" She edged.

Olaf rocked back and forth on his feet, smiling. "Nope! But I love big words. And that one was especially interesting."

Elsa sighed out dramatically. "Well," she laughed, getting over her shock, "let's not go repeating that one. Come on." She motioned for him to follow her as she went back to the castle. She took one last look over her shoulder before heading inside.

Anna had been pacing for fifteen minutes and Elsa crossed her arms, cocking a hip impatiently. She was about to go searching for the General when the doors slammed open.

Everyone, including Sven, stopped what they were doing and watched the doors carefully. Matthias strut in along with a handful of soldiers who surrounded a tall man about the same height at Matthias which was no small feat.

The man had deep tan skin from long days in the sun. His biceps large and full, a red bandana wrapped around his hair. Black strands clung to his forehead, and the rest pulled back into a sloppy bun.

The hardened line of his jaw held grizzle from lack of shaving over the course of a few days.

He stuck out like a sore thumb. His black shirt was tight across his broad chest and he wore tan slacks that came to the knee, leather boots covered the rest of his legs. A red sash adorned his waist.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and took a step down the few steps from the throne to put herself between Anna and the stranger.

Matthias' eyes were trained on the dangerous-looking man.

She immediately got a bad feeling. The man looked like the pirates in those children's stories that her parents read when she was young.

The man cleared his throat and took a step forward but wasn't allotted much room. He gave a bow, a hand held to his chest in a courtesy. "My name is Crow, your Majesty." Sharp hazel eyes looked upwards. She felt them pierce right through her and focus on Anna.

"What is your business here?" Elsa asked, taking another step forward.

He scowled, "I was talking to the Queen."

Elsa bristled, shoulders stiffening as she narrowed her eyes at the man. Anna's hand came to her shoulder, and she looked back at her sister.

Her eyes were harder than Elsa had ever seen them. "That's no way to talk to my sister. What's your business with Arendelle?" Anna asked, an edge to her voice.

Crow scowled and stood up straight. "My apologies. My people and I are wayfinders. Nomads of the sea, you might say. We have four other ships out at sea, just to be transparent." He held his hands in front of him as if he had nothing to hide.

She didn't like him and turned back to Anna. "Whatever they are here for, we need to turn them away." She whispered.

Crow cleared his throat loudly. "We heard stories in the south of a Queen with ice powers. Is that true?" He asked curiously.

Elsa paused, angling her body towards the stranger as her interest peaked.

He seemed to notice, "I heard it was the Queen, but I can see your different. You're the one with the ice abilities?" Suddenly he abandoned his attention from Anna and solely focused it on Elsa.

She shifted uncomfortably. "You have yet to answer our question."

"Terribly sorry." He shifted, nearly mocking the way Elsa had moved.

She wrinkled her nose until he spoke again.

"Great rulers of Arendelle, I'm in need of your assistance."


	4. Guests

"Our ship got caught in a storm, the ships are fine, but we've got turned around and have since used most of our provisions. We usually dock in the Southern Isles for the winter. We were wondering…" Crow trailed off. He seemed to assume everyone knew what he would ask.

"No. Pack up your men and leave." She didn't care if she was judging them harshly, there was something in his eyes she didn't trust. Or maybe that was just her nature, the precarious position she was in on ensuring the elements were happy and safe meant she really wanted nothing to do with these... wayfinders.

"Elsa," Anna's voice echoed behind her and she pivoted. Anna's eyes were soft, and she leaned in to whisper, "We can't just send them away. The Southern Isles is a long voyage from here."

Her brows knit forward and she took Anna's hands in her own. "Anna, just look at them. They look like mercenaries or at worse pirates. It's not safe."

Anna sighed, "If I went based on appearances, Hans would have been the perfect prince,"

"Ugh." Kristoff scoffed in the background.

Anna grinned and returned her gaze to Elsa, "and you would've been the villain after you froze the Kingdom and ran off. We can't judge them on how they look."

She winced. Every time she remembered the choices she made in her past, she cringed. She knew those choices made her who she is today, she was no longer the insecure young girl afraid of her own body and powers. But, that didn't make the choices any less regrettable. "I'm worried about you, Anna. They know of my powers."

"Most of the other Kingdoms have heard of your powers." Anna bounced back.

That wasn't wrong but she still chewed her lower lip and glanced back at Crow.

Anna stepped around Elsa and took a step forward, "You may stay for the duration of the winter and restock on supplies and tend to repairs," Anna started.

Elsa smiled at her, when she looked at Anna all she saw was the goofy, slightly clumsy younger sister. It was amazing to see her adapt so well to her position.

"...but we will only allow two ships in the fjord at a time, you understand." Anna concluded.

Elsa shifted, holding her hands in front of her as her eyes went from Anna to Crow.

The man dipped his head, "I understand, that is very sensible of you. Thank you, your Majesty."

Upon dismissal, Elsa turned to Anna who let out a huge breath and seemed to deflate. "That was so difficult." Anna breathed, leaning over.

Elsa rolled her eyes, she should've known Anna was putting on a show. She turned to look at the empty floor and past the doors. She wrung her hands together, playing with her fingers. She didn't like the idea of going back to the forest with these people staying here.

Inwardly, she groaned. That meant she was likely to stay here some of winter to be sure nothing went awry. Not that staying with her sister was a hassle, she truly loved to be with Anna and the group. But old memories plastered these walls and she could already feel them closing in on her. Perhaps she could turn her attention elsewhere, focusing on this wayfinding group and being sure they didn't cause issues.

"Anna I-" She started.

"Elsa, Arendelle helps people. It's everything we stand for. We do the next right thing, remember?"

She sighed, Anna was right, but that didn't mean she was any less settled.

"Let's host a party in the fountain square. That way, Arendelle can get to know it's guests and we can get to know them better."

Of course her sister wanted an excuse to throw a party. It was like Anna sensed her displeasure over it and tapped her shoulder. "Oh, come on! It won't be hosted in the castle walls and Matthias and his soldiers will be here. And you'll be there!"

Well, she couldn't argue with that. She would most certainly be there.

Olaf jumped from one room to the left. She hadn't even realized he was missing, she should have known, it was too quiet.

"A party! I'm ready!" He announced joyously, coming to stand with the group. "Did you know most fish-"

"... are colorful." Elsa finished hastily for the snowman.

"That's not what I was going to say. Interrupting it rude, Elsa." He chided.

"Anna, I'm sure you and Kristoff will have a lot to plan for the party." Elsa redirected.

"Ah, you're right! We need cake, chocolate, soup, dancing…" Anna's voice trailed off as they disappeared from the room and down the hall.

Elsa held a hand to her chest and breathed out, scowling at Olaf.

He had no idea what was going on and happily jumped on Sven and the two strode out together.

Shaking her head, Elsa walked to the window to look out over the docks.

She had a bad feeling about all of this.


	5. A Splash From Fate

It had been two days since Crow had docked two ships. Elsa stood in the market square with her arms crossed. She was wearing her two-piece, blue outfit today with her hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

She had been watching Crow and his men work. So far, they barely left the ship. Perhaps Anna was right. She was being too harsh to judge a group of people she didn't know much about.

She found herself standing on the edge of a small pier, looking over all the Arendellian ships that floated gently over the Fjord. Their ships paled compared to the large ships of these "wayfinders."

A shiny stone caught her attention, and she leaned over to pick it up, rolling it in her hands to feel the smooth, saucer shape. After giving a few tosses in her hand to test its weight, she skipped it across the relaxing waters. After it skipped four times, it sunk, and it left Elsa watching the water ripple across the Fjord.

"Toss it here!" A voice behind her yelled.

Just as she craned her neck to match a face to the unfamiliar voice, the body rammed into her and knocked the wind right from her lungs. She struggled to turn herself around and reach out for anything to keep her from the frigid fjord waters.

Gale, the wind spirit, let out a chiming, frited laughter as it wrapped around her to try to keep Elsa from ending up in the Fjord.

Teetering on the edge of the short pier, the person reached out to grab both of her hands, both awkwardly trying to keep from ending up in the water. Gale chittered and swept away with the breeze. She debated whether to freeze the water that was only five feet below the pier or if landing in the water would be a better approach to slamming into ice.

"Oh, sorry!" The voice apologized.

Whoever it was, their hands were so warm, Elsa forgot for a moment she was about to end up in the fjord.

Somehow, they counterbalanced one another and Elsa hung awkwardly off the edge of the pier, her feet pushing against the wood and her back facing the water. The person holding onto her teetered precariously between gaining balance and falling over the edge.

Elsa huffed, looking up at the person clutching her hands and paused when heated sea-foam green eyes penetrated her. The surprise at her own reaction had her pulling back and fighting against the hands that held her. She went to tell the person to let go but a creaking of wood below them had the stranger and herself looking at one another.

"Oh no." They both breathed out in unison before they creaked over the edge and splashed in the water.

Breaking the surface, Elsa dragged in a deep breath and treaded the cold water. A dripping, wet hand was offered to her. Grabbing it without thinking much on it, she was hoisted up by the same stranger that landed her in the water.

"I'm sorry." The stranger told again, their voice a husky purr.

She was too busy ringing out her hair to care. "It's fine." She replied passively. Finally, glancing up at the person who both knocked her into the water and pulled her out, she paused.

The frothy green of those eyes were so unnerving. The woman standing in front of her was just a hair taller than she was, her skin a deep golden-tan. Her clothing, though sopping wet and clinging to her frame, was like Crow's. Shoulder length, jet black hair was pulled into a sloppy bun while strands decorated in beads and colorful thread came loose from the wet bun.

Something stirred in her stomach, a queasiness that made her feel on edge when she looked at the woman.

The other woman shifted from one foot to the other, "Er, I'm Keahi." She offered her hand.

Once she composed herself, she eyed the woman's hand, slowly taking it into her own. The static warmth there caused her to pull away like she'd been burnt.

What was going on?

She shook her head. "Elsa." She offered nothing else to the stranger.

"You're the royal with ice powers, right?" Keahi asked with a tilt of her head.

Narrowing her eyes, she shook out her hands to free them of the droplets of water. "Yes." She answered simply.

"Not much of a talker, huh?" Keahi asked, trailing after her as she started down the dock.

Elsa paused a moment, turning to look at the woman. "My sister is more of the entertainer and a people person." She answered honestly. She had always preferred close family to meeting strangers, it's another aspect of Anna that made her so right to rule Arendelle.

Anna could do it a lot more fluidly and comfortably than she ever could.

"That's okay," Keahi nodded, "maybe I'll see you at the party the Queen is hosting tonight?" Keahi asked.

She glanced down at the other woman, shifting uncomfortably on the stairs.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Very, is what she wanted to say, but she carefully considered it. "Of course not."

"You are very... concise when you speak, huh?"

Elsa scowled, putting her hand on the railing. She decided to ignore Keahi's little quip. "How did you know I was the one with ice powers?"

"Oh, that. We've heard stories all the way from the Southern Isles to here, and everything in between of the silver-blonde haired royal in Arendelle who is as chilly and reserved as a block of ice."

Her heart thudded in her chest. Was that how everyone viewed her? Chilly? A block of ice? She knew she wasn't as warm and outward as Anna, but she was trying to get better. Her hand gripped the railing tightly as she started up the steps.

"But don't worry, your highness, the stories didn't even touch on your beauty."

Ice shot from the hand that gripped the railing, freezing her hand to the metal. Laughing awkwardly, she pulled at it until it broke free.

What was she supposed to say to that? This had never happened before. What should her response be? Calculated and poised, like usual? For some reason, her thoughts became jumbled and she couldn't let out a concise response. She felt heat rise in her cheeks, that queasiness in her stomach more prominent. So, she started quickly up the steps and hoped to leave this entire interaction behind.

"Okay, well, maybe I can have a dance at the party?" Keahi called after her.

She quickened her pace. "I don't dance!"


	6. The Sky's Awake

"I think I'll stay in my room." Elsa finished, eyeing a pouting Anna.

They were both already dressed, Anna in a magenta and green dress similar to the one she used to wear. Her hair tied up with her braids crowning her head.

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a dress that looked similar to her coronation dress minus the long cape. Her hair was in her traditional braid swept to the side and large blue eyes stared back at her. She felt like she warped back in time to the scared, shut off girl she once was.

"But Elsa! We need to have fun. You need to have fun, you know?"

Her stomach grumbled anxiously and she let out a hefty breath before turning to Anna. "I just... you know I don't dance."

"Please, please please!" Anna bounced dramatically before sprawling over the bed. The moon was already full in the sky and laughter trickled in from the courtyard below. Anna put her hand to her forehead dramatically. "See Elsa. The sky's awake, so we need to be awake!"

Elsa clicked her tongue and looked over at Anna. "Fine. How do you do that?"

"What? Make you feel guilty for not coming with me? Years of practice. Let's go!"

Once down in the courtyard, Anna was immediately swept up by Kristoff and Sven. Elsa folded her hands in front of her and stood off to the side.

Olaf ran around entertaining the children. Elsa laughed and flicked her wrist, snowflakes falling over the kids and they let out happy squeals while Olaf danced under the mini flurry.

This was nice, she had to admit. She happily watched everyone, the smell of baked goods and chocolate floated in the air. The music made the atmosphere playful and exciting; everyone was laughing and talking with ease.

She glimpsed Crow and a few of his crew saunter in. Narrowing her eyes and watching them carefully. She had to figure out a way to spend her time tonight and following Crow was, in her opinion, a plausible cause.

Peeking around the fountain, she leaned on the edge as Crow and a few of his men made their way towards the spread of food and alcohol. The large wayfinding leader smacked one of his crew on the back so hard, the man nearly went into the cake.

That would've been a dishonor to that cake.

"What are you looking at?" A voice echoed beside her ear.

Elsa let out a gasp, ice jetting from her hands and once more sticking them to the surface of the fountain.

"That's cute. Do you always shoot out ice when you're embarrassed or surprised?" Keahi asked with a chuckle.

Grappling with the ice she tore her hands away and stood up straight, getting out of the proximity of Keahi.

"I wasn't surprised. And I wasn't embarrassed... earlier, that was. That is, I mean. What?" Really, what? She wanted to dunk her head right into this fountain with how ridiculous she sounded.

Keahi had her arms behind her back, a brow arched in amusement. "Uh huh, right. Have you never been complimented before? I assumed, being royalty, you would have a bunch of suitors walking around sprouting sickly sweet nothings in your ear." Keahi shivered in distaste at the idea.

Elsa laughed faintly, her shoulders relaxing. She wasn't sure what made her so on edge with Keahi, but it was pleasant and terrifying at the same time. But the other's humor put her more at ease. She was thankful that Keahi didn't comment on her awkwardness.

"No, when I was Queen I shut myself away from most. And now…" She shrugged.

"I see." Keahi murmured, crossing her arms and leaning against the pillar connected to the fountain. Keahi offered her hand and Elsa eyed her with an arched brow. Keahi laughed. "Let's dance then!"

Elsa recoiled from Keahi's outstretched hand. "I told you, I don't dance."

"Why?" Keahi whispered, the husky tremble of the woman's voice made a shiver rush through her.

If that alone didn't tell her not to take the woman's hand, nothing would. She used her index finger to push the woman's hand away. "I just... never cared for it. Besides," She motioned to everyone dancing, "it would be odd if you didn't dance with a man. Why don't you go ask Crow?"

Keahi wrinkled her nose. "Why would I ask my brother to dance?"

"Brother?" Elsa echoed. Oh, of course. She could see the family resemblance now.

"Besides, women can dance together. It's not that weird. I'm sure you've danced with your sister before?"

"Yeah, that's a little different." Elsa scoffed.

"Well, maybe a little." Keahi finally agreed. She held out her hand again, "Let down your guard a little and dance. You're sister and her clunky husband are out there. You can't possibly dance worse than them."

Elsa grinned, trying to find her sister in the crowd. Anna wasn't the best at dancing, but she always looked like she had so much fun. Thinking for a moment, she finally, albeit hesitatingly, took Keahi's hand.

Keahi whisked her into the crowd and Elsa nearly stumbled when they finally got towards the center. She felt Keahi's hand on her hip, the other clasping her hand. She stiffened, her whole body tense.

"I'm not kidnapping you, you can relax."

She shot a look of scorn towards her dance partner. "I told you I don't dance." She murmured.

"You know, I figured out your problem." Keahi started.

Elsa half listened as she focused on what her feet were doing, eyes directed down to the ground to make sure she didn't step on her dance partners feet. "And what is that?" She asked dryly.

"You seek too much control. Even now, if the situation isn't perfectly controlled you just don't want to do it. You have control issues. Let it go."

"You've got to be kidding." Elsa concluded at the woman's choice of words.

"Elsa?" Annas voice floated behind her, sounding completely surprised.

She glanced back at her sister, who was playfully being swept around clunkily by Kristoff, but they both were laughing and smiling at one another. Their relationship was playful and adorable, it always had been. She chuckled, going to respond but her dance partner swung her around playfully and she let out a breathless 'oomph'!

"Are you dancing?" Anna laughed. "I'm jealous. I can barely get you to dance in private. Hi! I'm Anna, you're kinda dancing with my sister." She told playfully, directing the last bit at Keahi. Beyond the playfulness of Anna's voice, Elsa caught a tinge of protectiveness.

Which confused her.

Keahi gave a charming smile and Elsa's chilled heart beat sporadically as she was dipped, suddenly looking at Anna upside down. A bubble of laughter escaped her instead of the dread she thought she'd be feeling right now.

Keahi had dipped Elsa while using it as an opportunity for a makeshift bow to Anna. "Your Majesty, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm just teaching your sister how to lose a little control."

"Good luck with that," Anna joked, a fit of laughter escaped her when Kristoff copied Keahi and dipped Anna.

The sisters looked at each other and both broke out into a fit of laughter.

They met the rest of the night with dancing and chocolate; she felt free and unhinged, like her feet weren't exactly on the ground. At first, she didn't like the feeling and pushed it away. But as the night progressed, she felt certain freedom that was different from the untamable wild she felt in the Enchanted Forest.

Tonight was eye opening, and she enjoyed the time she spent with her sister. Begrudgingly, she admitted to herself that she enjoyed spending time with Keahi.

Exhausted from dancing and being more social than she ever had, Elsa escaped behind the castle to the hill that created an overlook of the town.

The very same hill she started her venture into the unknown.

She pulled her mother's shawl around her shoulders, watching the sky. The yellow stars shone so brightly in the cold autumn night. The crisp, clear crest of the moon had her soaking up the light as she upturned her face to its light.

The sky was wide awake tonight.


	7. A Stirring

"Mind if I sit?"

The voice startled her, but she had easily come to recognize it was Keahi. How did the woman even find her? "Ah, sure. Are you following me?" She joked, but a part of her was curious if the woman followed.

Keahi grinned, plopping down rather ungracefully beside her. "Of course not, I had to take a break from my rowdy brother. Your sister sure knows how to put on a party."

"We didn't have very many parties until recently, so she loves to have them whenever she can." She murmured, looking back up towards the sky.

"Oh, why is that?"

Elsa struggled to recollect all those lonely years. While she made the choice to continue to lock herself up, her sister suffered in response. "It was my fault. I hid my powers from everyone and locked myself and the kingdom away. Anna suffered the fallout of my choices. I feared my power, so I tried to ignore it." She summarized.

They were both silent, watching the stars overhead until Keahi broke the silence. "I never understood why people fear and hate those that are different. But you know what they say, great power comes great responsibility. For what it's worth, I think your ice is pretty." The woman spoke casually, lacing her hands in front of her and leaning forward.

Elsa watched the woman, transfixed by her easy conversation but more importantly, the husky purr of her voice. It restored that queasy feeling in her stomach and she felt herself panic once again. So she tried to find something to talk about. "Why are you and your brothers' names so different?"

"He was tired of people messing up his name."

Elsa started to laugh and stopped. "Oh, you're serious?"

Keahi laughed, "My name kind of rolls off the tongue," she clicked her tongue to emphasis, it made heat rise in Elsa's cheeks. "But my brother's name was long and difficult. Besides, I think _he_ thinks 'Crow' makes him sound cooler." She laughed mockingly.

Elsa chuckled and drew in her knees closer to her body. "So, are you going to tell me his name or…?"

Keahi angled herself to better speak to her, lowering her voice so Elsa had to lean in to hear. "Our little secret?"

Why did that sound way more thrilling than what Keahi meant? Elsa nodded her head.

"Lanu'ese'ese."

"Lanu..ess.." Elsa gave up, and they both laughed.

Keahi sat back, hands in the grass and legs stretched out long. "We are island people, which is why we are usually down in the Southern Isles area. Lots of tropical islands to stay at."

"You wouldn't happen to know Hans, the 13th heir of the Southern Isles, would you?" She couldn't hide the disgust in her voice.

Keahi arched a brow. "Sounds like a grudge, an old boyfriend?"

"No!" Elsa shot back, appalled. "... he's my sister's ex-boyfriend." She corrected quietly, which only caused Keahi to lean in to hear her. "He tried to take over Arendelle and kill both me and my sister so…"

"Wow. Well, I'll tell you what, the next time I see that pretty boy I'll give him a nice knock to the head." Keahi put her index finger to Elsa's forehead playfully.

They stared at one another for a long moment before a sound behind them had Elsa's attention.

Olaf popped from the bushes and ran towards them. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He announced cheerfully, snickering and pausing. "Pft, I don't know why I still feel the need to say that. I'm old now, no time for warm hugs."

"Olaf?" Elsa questioned, confused about why he was here.

"What's an Olaf?" Keahi questioned, eyeballing the snowman.

Elsa chuckled, looking down and realizing her hand was resting on top of Keahi's. She pulled back quickly as if the other woman had burnt her as they exchanged a quick look before Elsa practically leapt up just as Olaf reached him. "This is Olaf, I made him. He was originally just a snowman me and Anna built as kids."

"Huh, interesting." Keahi stood and circled Olaf, leaning down to pluck his nose right off his face and examine it.

"Wha-what the- you don't just take a snowman's nose what's wrong with you?" Olaf gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Keahi quickly apologized and handed the carrot nose back.

Olaf screwed it back onto his face and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you, anyway?"

Keahi crouched down, leaning on her bent knee. "I'm Keahi."

"Nice to meet you, Ah Ha."

"That's not…" Keahi seemed to rethink and shrugged. "Guess my names Ah Ha now."

"Yeah, that's what I said, Ah Ha. Did you know most fish are hermaphrodites?"

Elsa's cheeks flushed hot, and she just pinched the bridge of her nose. She just wanted to engulf herself in a block of ice. She peeked an eye over at Keahi.

The woman looked shocked for a moment before laughing. "That seems like it would solve a lot of world problems if that applied to people."

Relief flooded her as the other woman found humor in the situation. Clearing her throat, Elsa stepped in. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Anna is looking for you." He answered innocently.

She smiled and looked at the castle, holding out her hand for Olaf to take. "All right, let's go back."

"I'll see you later, your highness," Keahi called behind her.

Elsa shivered. And it wasn't from the cold.


	8. Excuses

While a few days passed and Elsa kept a close eye on their... unwanted guests, she searched the crowds for a certain green-eyed Wayfinder and that alone confused her.

She paced in the foyer, chiding herself. She wanted to go out to search for the woman, but what excuse did she have to run into her? She needed something, anything. The need was a force of it's own, beckoning her out into the streets of Ardendelle. She'd never felt such a draw, such a compulsion, to a person before. What was going on?

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna stepped into her room.

She ran a hand through her hair. Was she okay? Why did she feel on edge, yet desperate to get one small look at Keahi? Her stomach coiled in knots and it all had to do with the situation she was grappling with. "I — yes, I mean, I think so." She groaned, frustrated. She sat down on the edge of her bed and held her head in her hands.

"Elsa, you know you can tell me if something is wrong?" The bed indented beside her where Anna took a seat.

Elsa gave a forced smile and took a deep breath. "I know, Anna. Thank you. I think I'll go for a walk to clear my head. I'm fine, really." She tried to ease her sisters' worry. Resting her head on Anna's shoulder, she closed her eyes to try and sort out the wayward thoughts jumbled in her head. "I'm sorry, Anna."

"Wait, for what?"

"Not being the best older sister. You are the one always going out of your way to be sure I'm alright." She murmured. While Anna was constantly following her around and watching her like younger sisters did, Elsa was supposed to be the protective one.

It seemed that responsibility still fell onto Anna. Sitting up, she smoothed Anna's hands in her own. "I just want to let you know, you are doing such a great job. Don't focus on me, make sure you are spending time with Kristoff and focusing on Arendelle. Promise?"

Anna was blinking in surprise, she didn't look like she understood where all that came from. "I promise." She edged, hesitantly.

Elsa wrapped Anna into a hug, squeezing her tenderly before standing up. Tucking a strand of hair behind her own ear, she put her hair up in a ponytail, garnering a little more courage. "I'm going to find General Mattias and see what's going on with our… guests."

She wrung her hands together before rushing out of the room and back into Arendelle.

Spotting General Mattias in marketplace, she let out a sigh of relief at the charming older soldier and rushed up to him. Once he spotted her, his easygoing smile instantly filled her with comfort.

"Your Highness," His voice smooth as velvet as he tipped his head towards her.

She tipped her head back. "What have our guests been up to?" She ground out, trying not to sound too harsh. She still didn't trust them, she likely never would.

He chuckled, arms slipping behind his back as he angled himself towards the docks. "They've been doing repairs like they said they would." He arched a brow back at Elsa, "I promise I'll monitor them. You do trust me, right?"

"Oh, yes. I didn't mean to imply I didn't." Ugh. She was not good at communicating, clearly.

He laughed, his shoulders shaking from the movement. "No worries, your Highness. I know you are just worried about your sister. I assure you, I won't let anything happen to her." He gave her a wink.

Elsa grinned back at the man. She somehow felt like a kid under the watchful gaze of her father with Mattias.

Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Keahi was loading up a small rowboat with a fishing net and other items she couldn't make out.

Chewing on her lip, she hesitated. Maybe she should just go back to the castle and watch over Anna? She wasn't sure she liked the sickening feeling that bubbled in her stomach when she was close to the other woman, anyway.

But she liked the warmth of her sporadic heartbeat and the light feeling she got when she was around her.

Working up the courage, she decisively headed down the docks and to the small rowboat that Keahi was loading, the other woman's back to her. With her arms loosely behind her back, Elsa leaned over and cleared her throat.

Keahi jumped, causing the unsteady boat to lurch and sway. Luckily, Keahi got her feet under her swiftly and twisted around to look up at Elsa.

Keahi paused before a cheeky grin broke out on her lips. "Hello, your Highness," she purred, going back to adjusting and rolling the fishing net. "You don't look like much of a fisherman."

Elsa's heart lurched. She came down with no excuse as to exactly why she was here. Rational her without a plan? What was wrong today? "Er... no, I'm not. I was talking to Mattias and spotted you down here." She fumbled, but it looked like her poorly strung together excuse was believed.

Keahi gave her a once over, it caused her to stiffen before the woman's easy smile spread onto her lips. "All right, well since you're here, want to come fishing? I could use the company."

She had no clue how to fish. But in that moment, she abruptly wanted to learn. "I... okay." She conceded.

Keahi grinned and held out her hand. Elsa looked at it, shyly taking it. Keahi's golden-tanned hands clasped over hers. Her own skin pearl white in stark contrast to the other woman. With a gentle tug, she landed wobbly in the boat. Her knees wanted to buckle as the boat veered back and forth under them.

She pressed up against Keahi for stability, grabbing the woman's shoulders and glancing down at the rocking floor beneath them. Once it steadied, she peered up into the heated green eyes that were looking back down at her. She felt like they would consume her, melt her.

Stumbling back awkwardly, Elsa cleared her throat to regain her usual regal air and posture. Keahi rubbed the back of her own neck awkwardly before sitting down and grabbing the oars.

Keahi snickered. "Ready?"

Realizing she was standing and staring, Elsa found her seat and sat down as fast as possible. Once she did, Keahi started to row.

This was probably a bad idea. This was definitely a horrible plan.

Folding her hands in her lap, Elsa was looking out over the Fjord while Keahi steered them towards a little outlet that fed into the mountains.

Arendelle fell from view and the mountains engulfed them. The shade sprinkled over them from the trees, the bellow of the breeze rattling the skeletal canopies overhead. What little leaves clung to them were browning and dry.

Her eyes fell back to the woman rowing in front of her. Keahi wore a sleeveless black with red-trimmed shirt, the familiar red sash around her waist, cotton breeches and knee-high leather boots.

Keahi was gazing off into the forest, Gale let out chittering laughter as the wind spirit frolicked through the underbrush. Keahi didn't seem to notice, she looked enamored with the forest.

The way she gazed out into its depths reflected her own need to be back out into freedom.

She tried to look away, she couldn't believe she was stealing glances at this woman. What was it about her? It's not like she hadn't met other people and cultures outside Arendelle. They had a slew of other kingdoms they traded goods with.

She watched the lithe line of muscles clutching under the sun-bronzed skin of Keahi's shoulders as she rowed. The other woman's body was built so differently than her own. While Elsa was petite and curvy, Keahi had a sturdy build. Not overly muscular, but sturdy. Athletic.

Keahi looked back and their eyes met, Elsa looked away hastily. Fiddling with her hands and biting her lower lip.

"Under all that quiet control, you're pretty adorable. Like when I catch you staring. It's like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar." Keahi laughed, setting the oars to the side as the bottom of their boat scraped against the embankment.

Arendelle was long out of view but a crystalline lake shone in the distance.

She felt her cheeks burning and realized the bottom of their boat had swirled with ice.

"And you can't control your ice when your startled or embarrassed," Keahi said as she swung herself over the side of the boat, holding out her hand for Elsa to take.

She hesitantly took it, warmth flooded the touch so much she thought their hands sizzled when they came together. Wait, did they? "I wasn't…" She let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't have anything to say to that. "How can you be so blunt and not be embarrassed?"

Keahi shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly, grabbing the net from the boat. "Practice, I guess. I was brought up around a bunch of men, and they are usually too dumb to beat around the bush. At least, the ones I grew up with." She laughed, situating the net and wading out into the water knee high. "I'm sure it's a lot different from you. Growing up around all those...poised, polite people." Keahi batted her eyelashes and put a hand to her chest mockingly.

Elsa felt a bubble of laughter erupt from her and her earlier embarrassment melted away.

"Well, you'd be right. Everyone was always so cordial growing up. There's no helping it. But it was so…" She sat down on the embankment.

"Suffocating?" Keahi finished.

Elsa raised her head to meet Keahi's gaze in surprise. "Yeah." She whispered, tossing a pebble into the water.

Silence passed between them and Keahi focused her attention on fishing. Twisting and tossing the net to catch the fish that traveled the course of the stream and into the mouth of the lake.

Elsa finally stood up, taking off her boots and coming to the waters edge. "Can I try?"

Keahi arched a brow and scoffed, "Do you even know how to fish, princess?" She teased.

Elsa puffed her cheeks before blowing out the air. "I'll have you know, I've watched Honeymaren fish before."

Keahi paused, "Who's that?"

"A friend." She answered simply, walking over to stand next to Keahi. Except she towered over the other woman and grinned down at her.

The water under her was frozen and each step a magical blue light illuminated the area and the crunching of freezing water rippled through the air.

"That's cheating." Keahi pointed out.

"Is it?" Elsa asked with a shrug, offering her hand for Keahi to take.

Once she did, she helped pull her up onto the frozen platform of water she created. Keahi held her arms out, legs bent to keep her center of gravity so she didn't slide on the ice.

"Well, this is weird." The wayfinder announced, finally getting her balance. Once she did, she handed the net to Elsa who took it apprehensively.

"Here, you just twist your hips when you throw." Keahi showed the twisting motion. Elsa watched and nodded her head, holding the net before tossing it.

It fell in a tangled, sad heap. She pulled it in a grimaced. "It's a lot harder than it looks." She finally admitted.

"Here," Keahi came up behind her, placing her hands on Elsa's hips.

Heat surged through her entire body and she swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"I'll do the motion with you." Keahi murmured behind her. She could feel the woman's body inches from her own. The warmth of the hand on her hip and her wrist had the thoughts fumbling around, drunk in her head.

"Ready?" Keahi asked.

Elsa nodded dumbly.

She twisted her hips and body in a smooth motion to throw the net, Keahi followed her motion behind her.

Then Keahi wobbled, then her foot slipped out from under her and Elsa let out a quick gasp before they both tumbled over the edge of the platform and into the water.

Gasping for air, they both reemerged tangled in the netting, keeping both of them flatly pressed up to one another chest to chest.

Elsa let out a grunt and tried to push away against the warm body pressed up to her.

"Well, that's one way to throw a net. For being so good with your magic, you're awfully clumsy."

"I'm not!" Elsa retorted, pausing in her struggle and glancing into the warmth of Keahi's green eyes.

They stared at one another. One minute, two. Then both glanced over at the water around them which froze in Elsa's flustered state. The fish popped from the stream onto the ice.

"And that, your Highness, is Ice Fishing."

They both fell into a fit of laughter.


	9. A Guest In The Castle

While the queasy feeling she felt around Keahi didn't entirely go away, excitement and the need to see her replaced it.

The leaves were completely gone from the trees, and the first brisk chill of winter started to sweep its way through Arendelle. Frost chomped at the morning dew and everyone was starting to light fires in their hearths and wear warmer clothing.

Except Keahi. Who still wore cut off sleeves shirts and didn't look like the crisp chill affected her. Even as they sat on the edge of the fountain in front of the castle, the sun setting along the horizon to their back.

Elsa gawked at her, trying to figure it out. Keahi's cheeks didn't look windburnt or flushed from the chill.

"Does it not affect you?" She finally asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Does what affect me?" Keahi asked with a clueless expression on her face. She didn't look up from the small hunk of wood she was whittling in front of her. Using the short knife to carve out a figure that Elsa didn't pay enough attention to.

Elsa stood, motioning her arms to the breeze that started, "The cold?"

"Oh," Keahi replied simply, shrugging and pausing the carving of the wood. "Does it affect you?" She asked with a coy smirk.

"No, but…" Elsa trailed off and scowled. Keahi was just being coy with her. Something more was going on with Keahi that she wouldn't say and Elsa crossed her arms. If she didn't want to say, that was her business. But it made her wonder what secrets she held.

"I can see you thinking." Keahi's voice cut through her thoughts.

"I'm not." She huffed back, sitting back down and crossing her legs.

Keahi leaned in close, a wolfish grin on her lips. "You are, what secrets are you trying to figure out?"

Elsa leaned away to give them more space. "So, you have secrets?"

"Everyone has secrets." Keahi replied plainly as she leaned back.

"There you are, Elsa!" Anna took the steps castle door so rapidly, she stumbled on the last one before making it over to the two.

"Oh, hello." Anna directed towards Keahi, surprised. "You must be the friend that Elsa has been going out to see the past few weeks," Anna tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear before she held out her hand, "I'm Anna, her you know, sister. We met once before, dancing." She laughed breathlessly. "Elsa isn't usually one to make friends, so this is exciting."

Anna gripped Elsa's arm and Elsa cleared her throat, her palms sweating as she knew exactly what Anna would do next.

"Want to come play charades? Maybe we'll have the chance to beat the boys!" Anna jeered, excited.

Keahi arched a brow towards Elsa and then Anna. "Elsa? Play charades? How bad is she?" She laughed.

"Horrible, but it's all right few people are good at family games." Anna waves her hand dismissively.

Elsa gawked at the two and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not…that bad." She wasn't... that terrible, was she?

"All right, let's go!" Anna announced, holding her dress so she wouldn't trip over it as she ascended the stairs and disappeared inside.

Keahi rubbed her hands together, bumping shoulders with Elsa. "The poised and graceful Elsa playing a crazy game of charades? I wouldn't miss this for the world!" She looked entirely too excited about this.

Keahi tossed the little wooden figurine she had been carving at Elsa, who caught it swiftly in her hands. Elsa turned it over, her cheeks warming when she realized it was a miniature carving of her.

* * *

Elsa watched the group as she got the fireplace going.

Keahi was sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching with interest as Kristoff "spoke" for Sven.

"So you just know what he's going to say and say it?" Keahi asked skeptically, her chin resting on the palm of her hand while she arched a brow at them.

"Yes!" Kristoff said in his rough and gravel Sven voice.

"Uh, huh? Well, he counts as a separate person then, girls versus boys and so your complaint on uneven teams don't count. " A competitive edge grazed Keahi's tone.

Kristoff held his hands up, "No that doesn't count, I have to speak for him."

Keahi pulled in her knees and looked at Sven with a tilt of her head. "I can understand him. He says he's fine with it."

Sven's tongue hung out like a dog and he looked thoroughly amused by the situation.

Kristoff eyed Sven and then Keahi skeptically, thinking about it before crossing his arms. "I'm not buying it."

Olaf let out a chortled laugh. "I'm so glad Ah Ha is here. She's nice."

"Her names —" Elsa started with a laugh, coming back to the group. Warmth spread through her and it wasn't from the fire.

Keahi held up her hand, "Oh no, my names Ah Ha now, it's much better." She concluded.

Elsa chuckled, taking a seat on the couch and hugging a pillow to her chest.

Anna burst into the room. "Sorry, sorry!" She announced, coming to stand in front of the couch, facing everyone with a pointed hand to the boys. "Also, Olaf isn't allowed the rearrange anymore."

Kristoff let out a long gasp in complaint, "What! Why?"

"Because it's not fair, that's why." Anna concluded, sitting down in the center of the couch.

"But Ah Ha won't get to see my sassy Elsa walk." Olaf melted back into the couch in.

"Please, no." Elsa whispered harshly, a hand over her eyes to shield her from everyone's gaze.

"Please, yes. That sounds fantastic." Keahi interjected.

"But Anna," Kristoff said in his Sven voice, pouting.

"Sven sounds disappointed." Keahi laughed.

"Don't encourage him." Anna replied dryly, petting Sven before he went over to the other side of the couch to plop down by Kristoff. "Who wants to go first?" Anna glanced over the group.

Elsa hugged the pillow a little more solidly to her chest.

"I will!" Keahi scrambled from her spot on the floor. She gave Elsa a wink as she went to stand in the center of the floor.

Elsa melted back into the couch and held the pillow even more secure if it were possible.

Sven came over with the basket of folded paper with the list of words Keahi would have to act out.

Elsa smiled and watched the woman's face crinkle and a roguish grin plastered lopsided on her lips as she snapped her fingers. "Okay got it."

Sven flipped the hour glass.

Keahi stood with her arms above her, palms together while she put her legs together to stand straight.

"Yoga! Exercise! Ice cream! Orange!" Anna called out in quick succession.

Elsa watched Keahi, she went to say something but Anna blurted out another off the wall answer and Elsa grinned in response.

"Tree?" Elsa finally got her guess in edge-wise.

"Ah, yes! Okay." Keahi exclaimed, frantically.

"Wow, Elsa good job!" Anna clung to her arm.

The rest of the evening went by easily and she felt any fear or nervousness slip away and give way to love for her family and something foreign and yet oddly familiar with Keahi.

She couldn't place it.

But she still wasn't very good at this game.

As she looked at Keahi, she felt nothing but warmth.

Keahi was talking with Olaf and they both laughed. The woman held her hand out for a high-five. "Way to go, talking snowman." She laughed out.

Anna yawned beside her, leaning on her shoulder. Elsa smiled and leaned her head on Anna's, drawing patterns on the top of Anna's hand.

The fire dwindled down to nothing. She couldn't even recall how long they had all been playing, they were all laughing and having such a great time.

"Well, I guess I'll get going. Thanks for letting me play." Keahi announced, bowing playfully.

Anna sat up, stretching her arms. Kristoff got up and offered his hand to her to help her from the couch.

"You can stay the night. It's not like we don't have the room. You shouldn't have to walk home in the dark." Anna spoke through yawns.

"Oh, I don't mind —" Keahi started.

Anna waved her hand. "Elsa can show you my old room, it's right next to hers." She yawned again and rested her head on Kristoff's shoulder as they started out of the room.

Olaf let out a dramatic yawn. "Well, night Ah Ha." He leapt on Sven's back and they headed out.

Elsa watched everyone and cleared her throat. The fun and warmth she had felt towards Keahi most of the night gave way to her nerves again once they were alone. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being so good with them."

"Oh," Keahi paused and wiped her palms on her pants, "your family is…" she looked towards the balcony, a frown on her face. "... loving." She whispered.

Elsa's heart ached at the sadness that dripped from Keahi's voice.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she reached out to touch Keahi's warm bicep. Their eyes met and the sadness in the woman's eyes gave weight to a heat that seared Elsa the longer she looked into them.

She swallowed, hard. "I'm sure you're tired. Anna's old room is beside mine." She added hastily before practically running out of the room.


	10. Fire and Ice

Elsa looked around Anna's old room. The pink and flowers had her smiling at the old memories that lingered here. "We should have some extra sleeping gowns around here somewhere…" Elsa murmured, opening up a few of the drawers.

When she didn't get a reply, she turned and regarded Keahi on the balcony looking towards the fjord.

Wavering, she started towards Keahi and came to stand beside her. Leaning on the balcony railing, she watched the water glitter under the stream of moonlight.

"The fjord always looks beautiful in the winter." Elsa finally broke the silence.

Keahi let out a weighty breath, taking a deep inhale of the frosty night air. "Your family is nice."

"We've been through a lot, and sadly I was a big problem with all that. But we've come out stronger." She beamed up at the moon. Anna was stronger because of it, but she still didn't like the oppressing loneness Anna had to suffer because of her.

"Your sister, she loves you. Having a brother is a little different."

"How so?"

"Well, my brother. He doesn't like to show affection. He's more focused on... other things."

"What other things?" She asked curiously, angling her body towards Keahi.

"Ah," Keahi scratched her chin and angled herself to face Elsa, "old issues." She laughed, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Now, let's talk about your charades."

She blushed and glanced away. "I've never been very good at acting anything out."

"It's because you think too much." Keahi whispered, smirking over at her.

Elsa puffed up her cheeks full of air but let it out, pursing her lips. She didn't have much to say to that, Keahi was right.

"Just don't overthink right now." Keahi whispered.

"What?"

Keahi's warm hand clasped over her own. The heat shot down her arm and she shivered. She could feel the intensity of green eyes on her.

She knew if she looked up she'd be lost. It terrified her, but also sent a thrill of excitement through her body. Serenely, she tilted her head upwards to gaze into Keahi's eyes.

"You know, these past few weeks…" Keahi bit her lip, heat flushing the other woman's cheeks. She'd never seen Keahi blush before, no matter what blatantly thing was coming out of the woman's mouth. "When I look at you. I feel hope."

She felt herself sick in a sharp intake of air. Like when the elements called her, so did this moment.

For once she didn't overthink and closed the short gap between them. Her hand came to Keahi's cheek, and she pressed their lips together.

Hands immediately enclosed her hips and pulled them together so their body molded into one.

Dizziness swam through her head, the feeling euphoric and she was worried that her loss of breath and aching lungs would cause her to pass out.

Hers knees, embarrassingly, almost buckled beneath her.

When she pulled back, her heart beat sporadically in her chest and her head swam with a dark fog. She couldn't catch her breath.

Ice spread out over the railing and she jerked her hand back.

Reality weighed back in and rationality came back.

What was she doing?

Tears brimmed her eyes, and she ran out of the room. She could hear Keahi calling after her. 

* * *

She couldn't sleep. All night she tossed and turned and even when the morning light tipped the horizon she didn't get up.

What was she doing? Kissing someone who would leave in a few months.

What did she know of Keahi? While she had sought the other woman out regularly, while they took a few fishing excursions together, what did she truly know?

She still didn't trust Crow. So why did she have the inexplicable feeling of trust towards Keahi? They were siblings, after all.

And kissing another woman. Perhaps she was too sheltered, but she had never heard of such a thing. That was the bottom of her "to be concerned with" list.

She had once asked Anna what she knew about love. She knew far less that her younger sister did.

What if she was incapable of love outside of her family?

Perhaps she should just go back to the Enchanted Forest. She wasn't at all sure she cared for the feelings that swirled in her now.

She spent most of the day pacing in her room. This was the first time she had locked herself away since before her coronation day. She chewed on her thumbnail, ice scattered about the floor with each step. Curling and coiling around the room.

A knock sounded at the door and Elsa jumped. "Not now, Anna." Her voice trembled.

"Ah, it's me, Keahi. Can I... come in?"

Elsa stiffened, thicker ice covered the floor. "No."

"Okay."

Elsa strained to listen to movement out in the hallway. Just like that, she left? She told her to go away, so she didn't understand the massive feeling in her chest on the fact that Keahi left with little of a fight.

She waited minutes before going to the door and opening it.

Keahi stumbled and fell back from her sitting position against the door.

Elsa jumped back, eyeing Keahi as she got up and dusted off her shirt.

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, Kitten," Keahi announced, turning her attention away from Elsa to the frozen room. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, please leave." She held the door open and motioned for Keahi to leave.

The other woman shifted nervously, tapping her palms against her pants. "I need to tell you something."

Curiosity would be the end of her and she glanced back towards the hall before shutting her bedroom door and looking at Keahi, arms crossed over her chest. "Okay." Her voice was chilly, even to her own ears.

"You are always so careful what to say, the chillier you get, the more nervous you are."

"How…" she narrowed her eyes, and she tried to ignore the fleeting stammer of her heartbeat.

"Anyway, can I ask one thing first?"

Elsa glanced away before nodding her head.

"Did you like it?"

"Like what?" Elsa edged, trying to be coy. She knew exactly what Keahi was asking.

"The game of charades," Keahi told sarcastically before rolling her eyes, "the kiss, of course."

Her mouth went dry, and she tried to appear nonchalant. "I...well," she stammered before finally letting out a sigh of defeat. "Yes. Is that common in other parts of the world?"

"Kissing? How sheltered are you?!"

"No!" A bubble of laughter escaped despite trying her best to appear composed, "kissing other women. Have you done it before?"

Keahi stiffened and suddenly became very animated with her hands like she didn't know what to do with them. First crossing them, then tapping them at her side before rubbing the back of her neck. "There is really no way for me to answer that without you ice blasting me out of this room."

Elsa was not amused and arched a brow, crossing her arms and cocking a hip. "So, yes."

"I plead for my innocence by not saying anything at all." Keahi chuckled anxiously, holding her arms up in surrender. "But to answer your other question. In some Kingdoms it's accepted, in others it's taboo. It just depends. My people don't care about that thing."

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair. If it's not one thing, it's the other. First she's born with these abilities and now this? How different could she be? "What did you want to tell me?" She finally asked, cringing at how sharp her voice sounded. She didn't mean to direct it at Keahi.

Keahi looked down at her own hands, holding them in front of her, palms up. "There's a curse that runs in my family." Her voice was quiet and solemn, a sad smile tugged at her lips. "My brother has been trying to break it. That's why we came here. But I don't think it can be broken." She closed her hands slowly.

Elsa felt her breath quickening as Keahi raised her head to meet her eyes.

"I feel like we come together so well because," she murmured, spreading her hands wide. Fire ignited in her palms, the fire blue with a tinge of crimson in the middle. "We're fire and ice."


	11. Curse

Elsa stared in silent amazement. She knew something was different about Keahi, but she didn't know enough about magic outside of her own and the elemental spirits in the forest. But it all made sense now, the rapid heat that steamed together whenever they touched. How warm Keahi always was, why the cold didn't affect her.

Her feet were moving before she realized and her hand came down on top of Keahi's open palms. The fire fizzled out, and she used her own magic to cool Keahi's hot hands.

When they touched, steam rose and cackled. The heat melting the ice; the ice cooling the fire.

"This is our last effort before the curse takes us. My brother is desperate. I'm worried about what he may do." Keahi revealed, clutching her hands around Elsa.

Elsa felt her stomach clench, the blood rushing to her ears and making it hard for her to focus. "Take you?" She repeated duly, slowly meeting Keahi's gaze.

The woman gave a sad smile. "The fire from our curse eventually burns us. Like a candle, we just... fizzle into ash."

No. Everything in her screamed and her mind raced. It didn't matter if she had doubts; it didn't matter if she was worried about her own feelings. She couldn't let this happen to Keahi. She couldn't speak for Keahi's brother, but she was good.

She's seen it. "What is your brother planning?"

"He just heard of the Queen born of ice powers, so we sailed here. Most magic is drawn to their lands center of power, where all magic is born. My brother was hoping, in some way, you may know. But, when I saw your powers, I knew." Keahi's voice dipped low, "Your magic is nothing like ours. It's beautiful and good." She whispered.

Elsa leaned her forehead against Keahi's, trying to think. "I need to let General Mattias know, and Anna. Meet me behind the castle after sundown."

Keahi squeezed her hand, and she looked back at her, questioning. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to see Grand Pabbie and see what we can do about your curse."

* * *

General Mattias and Anna stood in front of her and Elsa let out a breath. She reiterated what Keahi had told her.

They both stared back at her, blinking wildly.

Until General Mattias' eyes hardened. "From the sounds of it, her brother is desperate which can be dangerous. We need to get them out of Arendelle at once. Including Keahi."

Anna watched her. She can feel her sister's gaze on her.

"I don't trust her brother nor understand what may be going through his head. But Keahi is good. I've seen it and I...want to help her. Just let me see what Grand Pabbie has to say, and then you can send them away." Elsa pleaded.

Anna frowned, putting a hand on Mattias arm. "Let me and my sister talk...alone."

Mattias glanced at the two and sighed before tromping out of the room.

Anna settled her gaze back on Elsa. "We always vowed to do what's best for Arendelle. Sending them away would be something you would have immediately agreed to."

Elsa looked away. She was right. The best for Arendelle would be to send them on their way. They obviously had a hope that the kingdom was far more magically inclined. What would Crow do in his last-ditch attempt to save his own life? A desperate man wasn't one to be trifled with.

"I know. I just," she took a deep breath as nerves clawed at her stomach, "I care about her. If there's something I can do to help her, I want to. She's already seemed to accept what's going to happen. She is nothing like Crow."

Anna thought about it. Elsa could tell her younger sister was truly trying to weigh out what needed to be done. "Elsa, what if something happens to you? I want to protect you, but I can't when you go running into these things. I thought you said no more dangerous adventures." Anna whispered lowly.

Elsa came up to take her hands in her own. "I'm not asking you to protect me. Just trust me." She pleaded, giving Anna's hand a gentle squeeze.

Anna sniffed, giving her a lopsided smile. "Go see Grand Pabbie and see what he can do. We'll keep a close eye on Crow."

Elsa smiled and wrapped Anna in a hug. "I'll be back by tomorrow and we can figure this out."

* * *

Elsa paced behind the castle, the Fjord still in the moonlight. Dressed in her blue traveling attire, she tried to go over everything in her head. What if Grand Pabbie could foretell of a way to rid them of this curse? Then what? Then they would leave and Elsa cursed herself for even thinking of the context selfishly.

Still, Crow couldn't be all bad if he came all this way to rid himself of a curse? Something about him never sat right with her.

The bushes rattled and Elsa jumped, holding a hand out in front of her and ready to defend herself.

Keahi emerged and pulled a twig from her hair.

Without waiting, Elsa walked to the water's edge and cupped her hands behind her mouth. She let out the spirits song, the graceful melody floating out over the Fjord like a haunting whisper.

A moment later, the water horse, Nokk emerged from the depths. She let out a thankful breath, pressing her head to Nokk's. The horse let out a whinny and turned to ice. Shivering and throwing his head back.

Without hesitation, Elsa jumped on its back and held out her hand out.

Keahi watched apprehensively, "Yeah, I'm not getting on that. You know how many sea stories we hear about water horses and drowning?"

"This is the fastest way to get to the trolls. You trust me, right?"

Keahi let out a groan, pacing back and forth before letting out another massive sigh and taking Elsa's hand.

She grinned, pulling at her and the Keahi settled in behind her. As soon as Nokk whipped his head from side to side and started his gallop into the forest, Keahi wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed up tightly to her.

If she didn't lose her breath from the grip, she did with the contact.


	12. Grand Pabbie

Elsa hummed to herself, the weight of Keahi pressed gently into her back. From her gentle breathing, she assumed Keahi was sleeping. She had no earthly clue how the woman accomplished that.

But it was late. It took a few hours by horse to reach the place in the mountains the trolls called home. Just past Oaken's trading post and not quite to the castle she created in the North Mountain.

Geysers of steam hissed as they passed, causing Nokk to whinny and toss his head.

Keahi's arms tightened around her waist and the woman groaned. "Don't tell me we're going to start singing. My vocal range is nowhere near yours." Keahi's raspy, sleep heavy voice mumbled into her back.

Elsa stopped humming and craned her neck to try to see her. It didn't work. "How do you know what my singing voice sounds like?"

"Are you kidding? Your regular talking voice sounds like honey off a golden spoon. Have you heard yourself?"

Heat rose to her cheeks. "I don't—"

"You do," Keahi interrupted, before gripping her waist so hard she let out a breath, "and why are those rocks moving?"

"We're here," Elsa whispered, waiting for Keahi to slide from Nokk and Elsa followed.

The crumbling and rumbling sound of the trolls rolled from the edges of the open stone platform. Moss tangled along the edges and the area dimly lit by the moon filtering through the trees.

"I need to talk to Grand Pabbie." Elsa told, watching as the trolls unrolled themselves and stood around gawking at the two of them.

"It's Elsa." They all murmured.

"Wow. Was not expecting trolls to look like this." Keahi muttered, standing close to her side, their shoulders and arms brushing together.

"They are harmless." Elsa gave a short, breathless laugh and squeezed Keahi's hand delicately.

The other woman relaxed.

Grand Pabbie rolled from the back of the group. The trolls stepping out of the way to make a path for their elder.

"Why did you bring cursed magic here?" Grand Pabbie demanded, eyes narrowing at Keahi.

Elsa took a step in front of Keahi. Her arms opened lightly in front of her. "Please, we need to know if there's something we can do to help her curse." She pleaded.

Grand Pabbie looked her over then glanced at Keahi. He mulled it over before motioning for her to come forward.

Elsa took Keahi's hand and smiled reassuringly, taking a step out of the way. Keahi kneeled down so that Grand Pabbie could take her hand.

He grumbled something before turning and waving his arms in the air, "Let's see what I can gather..." His graceless voice echoed through the air as a mirage of colors started above him.

The background clouded crimson. "A wrong has been made, a great evil was born." He started, squinting into it. "While you, Elsa, could help right a wrong this is something that cannot be fixed."

Elsa's heart hit her feet. She clenched her fists at her side.

Fire erupted and darkness swirled into the cloud. "I see no future for the cursed. But I do see something dark that threatens you, Elsa, and the spirits." He glanced over at Keahi whose gaze dipped downward. "But," Grand Pabbie took Keahi's hand, "you will be faced with a choice. And depending on your choice, you just may be saved yet. But it depends on the spirits on the other side, and if you can combat the darkness."

"What about my brother?"

Grand Pabbie closed his eyes and waved his hand, a man stood in the center of the crimson cloud before darkness leaked in inky shadows until in engulfed him. "I'm afraid he may be lost to a need for power and greed." The cloud flashed bright before disappearing.

Elsa leaned over and put a hand on Keahi's shoulder. She hated how upset she looked.

"There's nothing else, Grand Pabbie?" Elsa whispered, imploring.

He glanced away, shaking his head. "It is too much wrong to be righted," he glanced up at Keahi, "remember, a choice will be coming your way that will either end or save you. And Elsa," his voice was grave as he took both of their hands in his. "Something dark is coming for you. I fear for your safety if your future continues to be tied to Keahi."

Grand Pabbie took one last look at the two before shaking his head and rolling back. The rest followed until they were left alone.

She gripped her fists at her side. "I thought Grand Pabbie would have more answers. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here." Elsa whispered, sitting down beside Keahi.

She hesitated before putting her hand over Keahi's. She was determined to figure something out. "You can't just be punished for mistakes someone else committed. I promise we will work together to figure this out."

Keahi looked up at her and Elsa found herself wanting to do nothing but comfort her and shelter her from everything. She tucked a strand of hair behind Keahi's ear. In response, the woman rested her head on Elsa's shoulder; she looked exhausted.

"The curse is my fault. It's because of me." Keahi whispered lowly.

Elsa shifted, confused. "How is it your fault?"

Keahi shook her head, rubbing the heels of her hand to her eyes. Clearly she didn't want to elaborate. As much as Elsa wanted to push, she left it alone for the time being.

They sat there until the sun came up.

Elsa finally motioned for Keahi and helped her up. "Let's get back to Arendelle. Maybe I can find some answers in the library." She sighed.

The ride back to Arendelle felt longer than it had on the way up. She supposed it was because she had felt hopeful that she could fix Keahi's issue. Now, she just felt hopeless. Yet, she wouldn't allow this to happen without a fight. There had to be something she can do.

Once back at the castle Nokk shivered as he returned to a liquid state and melted back into the lake with a ghost of a whinny.

They both trudged into the castle, disheartened by the night's events.


	13. Secrets

Someone cleared their throat and Elsa roused from sleep. She winced, her eyes peeled open to the bright afternoon light that filtered into her bedroom.

She had barely gotten any sleep once they got back, too worried about an impending future that she was sure she could change. She's done it before, right?

Her vision blurred, and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, realizing Anna was standing beside the bed with her arms crossed and an embarrassed yet determined look on her face.

Confused, Elsa glanced beside Anna, where a set of eyes from a familiar snowman peered over the edge of the bed.

He was chuckling. "Maybe we came at a bad time." He finally concluded.

"Bad time?" Elsa whispered, sitting up and realizing the divet in the bed beside her was Keahi.

She stiffened, forgetting that when they got back this morning, they were both so emotionally and physically exhausted they nearly collapsed on the bed. They had talked for a little and they must have fallen asleep.

"Oh, um," Elsa sat up with the energy of a thousand suns suddenly, every ounce of grogginess left her.

Her sudden motion caused Keahi to sit up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Usually the only person she allows in her bed is Anna." Olaf echoed, wiggling his brows back and forth between Elsa, Anna, and Keahi.

Keahi grunted as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "I can't decide if that's endearing or weird."

Elsa gave the woman a sharp jab with her elbow and Keahi flinched.

"Anyway," Anna drawled, clicking her tongue. It looked like she was trying to figure out some complicated mathematical problems and Elsa just grimaced. "Duke of WeaselTown is here."

"You mean the Duke of Weselton?" Elsa corrected, sliding off the bed and fixing her hair.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Anna let out a pft before continuing. "Anyway, he's here with his son. He wants to... negotiate." Anna wrinkled her nose.

"Negotiate?" Elsa reflected, clueless.

Anna giggled, trying to ignore Keahi as the wayfinder tried to sneak out of the room. "Well, you've got a lot of interest with other royal families."

"Anna, what are you talking about?" Elsa finally asked, annoyance tingling her voice. Her patience was running thin after last night.

Keahi laughed behind them, already to the door and out in the hall. She peeked her head in and rolled her eyes. "Oh my icy princess, they want to marry you." Keahi chuckled before motioning to Olaf. "Come on, talking snowman." She gestured for Olaf to follow.

He seemed keenly interested in the woman and followed her. Elsa could hear him spouting off random facts as they went down the hall.

Anna turned back to Elsa and gave her a wild look before she started walking back and forth, "_My_ icy princess? What? Just, wait, what is going on?" Anna finally jumbled everything out.

Elsa winced. "I don't think she meant anything by it. I'm not an object. I don't _belong_ to anyone." She smoothed out her dress, finally looking up at Anna and jumping slightly at the pointed look her younger sister was giving her.

"What did Grand Pabbie say?" Anna asked, exasperated.

Elsa looked away before relaying everything that the old troll had said. When she finished, Anna's brows dipped forward in worry before her fists clenched at her side.

"So you're telling me that the longer you involve yourself with her, you're in danger, Elsa?" Anna turned on her heel. "I'm sending them away."

"What? No, Anna. If there is no threat to Arendelle, there's no reason to send them away. I want to help. Let me help. Why don't you trust my judgment?"

"Because you make reckless gambles, Elsa!" Anna finally yelled, half turning to face her. Elsa jumped at the anger in her sister's voice. "You think you can go running into fire whenever you want and that there are no consequences. Last time there wasn't, but what if you're wrong?" Anna's eyes brimmed with tears when she looked up. Elsa's heart broke at the defeated look on Anna's face. "You keep secrets and haven't you learned? It's those secrets that break us down!"

Elsa clenched her hands at her side, she knew she shouldn't be angry. She's made poor choices in the past. She ran on adventures without understanding the full scope and outcomes.

She never wanted to hurt her. It was the last thing she ever wanted to do to Anna. But she was angry, couldn't she try to find herself and make her own choices without Anna one step behind her and monitoring like a child?

"I'm not a child, Anna." She whispered coolly, her whole demeanor shifting to an icy block. If everyone saw her as a cold block of ice, she could give them that. "I'm not content just sitting still. I want to explore, I want to see what the world has to offer after I locked it away for so long. Can't I have that without someone trying to direct me?"

Her chest heaved, she had never been angry at Anna before. The feeling was foreign and uncomfortable. "Everyone has secrets. Why can't I keep some things to myself?" Elsa concluded, pushing past Anna and into the hall.

Anna sniffed, the tears that once brimmed on the edges fell over her cheeks. "Like the secret you've been hiding between you and Keahi? How can you not trust me with something important?" Anna's voice rang down the hall.

Elsa bristled, turning sharply. When she did, spikes of ice swirled around her. Crunching from the floor in a defensive display. "Because it's something I'm figuring without you, Anna! I need to figure it out myself, not with you whispering your loud opinions in my ear!" She turned and ran down the hall and didn't wait for Anna's retort.


	14. Henry of Weaseltown

[_** Authors note: Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! I just want to say thank you to everyone for your continued support on reading my fan-fiction! I never thought I'd have as many views as I do on it! So thank you, my Frosty's. You are all amazing! ]**_

Elsa paced the floor just outside of the throne room. It sat broken on her heart how she left things with Anna the day before. But they both had things to tend to and had to push personal problems aside. She had been pouring over books in the library, but nothing mentioned curses. It was frustrating.

Aside from finding business with Duke of Weselton ridiculous, she found this entire situation nauseating. A thousand things jumbled around in her head.

Keahi's curse, what her brother would do in desperation, her fight with Anna, her feelings for a certain wayfinder. And now, the Duke wanted to waltz in and talk about proposals and marriage to gain whatever trading he could with those grubby, skeletal fingers of his. He made his bed but apparently wouldn't lay in it.

Her patience was drawn and her nerves frayed. For once in her life, fear and anxiety didn't control her. But anger and frustration filled her.

Inhaling and letting it out deliberately, she pushed open the doors to stride into the throne room where Anna already stood. Her sister shifted restlessly as Elsa came to stand beside her.

The Duke of Weselton stood with two foot soldiers. An equally skinny, pale man with scruffy brown hair stood beside the Duke. He was a little older than both herself and her sister, probably nearing his early thirties.

But he was scrawny, and he reminded her of a rat with the angle of his jaw coming to a point and his large nose.

The Duke couldn't be serious, could he?

She didn't think that highly of herself but… oh boy.

"This is my son, Henry of Weselton." The Duke announced, snuffing his nose in the air and taking no time to look over at Elsa.

She just arched a brow at the two.

Henry walked up to Elsa, she cringed as he took her hand and kissed it. She truly hated to be touched. Why did everyone insist on touching her?

A shiver ran down her spine. Not like the quaking tremble that ran through her every time she remembered her kiss with Keahi.

She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. Those thoughts had been consuming her lately. She needed to pull it together. Politely, she gave Henry a tight smile. "What do we have the pleasure…?"

Henry went to answer, but the Duke put a hand on his shoulder and pulled his son back. Standing as tall as he could when he came to stand in front of Anna and herself.

He cleared his throat, the spritely old man could still move around quickly. "First, congratulations, your majesty, on your marriage." He told energetically. That same energy fizzled out and turned to a stale half-smile when he turned to Elsa. "To apologize for my actions and to, in hopes, restore trade and good faith in Weselton, I'd like to offer a marriage proposal." The way he made it sound was Elsa was getting one hot deal.

She wrinkled her nose, laughing wistfully and politely. "Thank you, but I'm unfortunately not looking for any marriage. Restoration of trade will have to go through Anna." If she was honest, she didn't care if they restored trade with them or not. She trusted Anna to make good judgments in that regard.

Anna stayed silent, but when Elsa glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes, it looked as if her younger sister was trying to keep from bursting into a fit of giggles.

That alone made her smile. At least Anna didn't hate her.

The Duke gasped and looked appalled at her answer. Trying to scramble to adjust, "We brought goods, delicious food, and wine. Perhaps a small gathering in the great hall for a feast with the nobles before you write it off, princess Elsa?" The duke pleaded with a weaseled smile.

Her shoulders slumped as she nodded with a sigh. It would be rude of her and Anna especially if she refused. She didn't want to make her look ungracious. So she agreed. "Very well." She whispered.

"Fantastic! Watch it Henry. I may make all the ladies swoon. Remember, they don't call me Little Dipper for nothing." He told as the two walked away. Their soldiers following behind them.

Elsa let out a breath and stole a peek at Anna.

Anna did the same, and they laughed with one another.

"Are you ready to dance with a man in heels?" Elsa asked with a gentle lift of her brow.

"No way, I did that last time. It's your turn." Anna joked back lightly. Both still unsure about where they stood.

Elsa glanced away, letting it a breath and heading out of the room.

Silence filled the gap between them.

Once out in the hallway, Elsa let out such a violent breath she thought a piece of her soul went out with it.

She didn't know how much more of this she could take. How many more gatherings, parties, or meetings she could handle.

Her own turmoil over everything that has happened the past few days was enough to break her down.

And one face kept popping to her mind when she wanted comfort.

A tanned wayfinder with seafoam green eyes.


	15. Banquet

Elsa watched duly at the small gathering in the banquet hall. It was in the same room as her coronation gathering a lifetime ago. Though only a third of the people.

Hopefully, they could get this done and over with. Despite the Duke's past transgressions, he looked to adamantly be trying to make amends.

She glanced over the small room to Kristoff and giggled as he stiffly pulled at the nice suit he had on. Anna walked up to him and ruffled his smoothed back hair. Making it messy once more and kissing him on the cheek.

A soft smile graced her lips as she once more scanned over the crowd, Olaf and Sven were unfortunately locked away for tonight's gathering.

She had on her white element dress, her hair down as the platinum blonde could lay gracefully over her shoulders. She clasped her hands in front of her, hoping the evening would fly by.

Unfortunately, the duke's son was bee-lining it to her through the throng of people.

She inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes to the ceiling once he stood haggard in front of her. He adjusted, lifting his shoulders and adjusting the monocle on his eye, the one that matched his fathers.

He held out his gloved hand to her. "May I have a dance?" His voice was scratchy and more high pitched than she'd expected.

She grit her teeth, but a smile planted politely on her lips. "I don't dance, but my sister does." She motioned to Anna, who was currently stuffing cake in poor Kristoff's face.

Anna seemed to have a radar go off and glowered over at her and she cringed when Anna stomped over.

"Anna, Henry would like—" Elsa started her same trick but Anna held up her hand to stop her.

"No, you get to experience the 'chicken with the face of a monkey' jr." Anna held up her fingers in air quotes.

Elsa held a hand over her mouth to try and hide the bubble of laughter as she remembered the Dukes horrid dancing.

His son would likely have the same outcome.

"She'd love to have this dance." Anna finally concluded, grinning mischievously over at her.

Elsa sighed, but the sigh was cut off when Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her sharply onto the dance floor. She stumbled, blinking back surprise and straightening when he started his same rambles as his father.

Dancing around like a peacock, apparently. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, that was for sure.

She wrinkled her nose and tried to slip away, but he grabbed her hand and spun her.

Through the amusement, and looking back at Anna with a glare, she really didn't like all the touching he was doing.

Even with her control over her element and being more comfortable in her skin, she wasn't a fan of people's' unsolicited touching.

Cringing when he put a hand on her waist, a sickening shiver ran down her back as he stumbled her around on the dance floor. Having someone to dance with that was shorter than her was a bit odd. She tried to pry her hand from his but to no avail.

She'd just have to suck it up as Anna did years ago.

"I am the best dancer in our kingdom," Henry announced, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Elsa cleared her throat and let out an unsure laugh. "I can tell," she told him.

If her arm was out of socket, she wouldn't be surprised.

"It shows. Can I borrow her for a moment?" A voice echoed behind them.

Henry grumbled something and looked over at the person who spoke.

Elsa finally managed to weasel her hands from Henry's. Ignoring the person behind her and the conversation they had with Henry.

She smoothed her hand down her dress, rolling her shoulder from the way Henry had thrown her around.

She just wanted to leave and groaned when someone gently took her wrist.

"I've seen pigeons dance better than that."

She was now acutely aware of who stood in front of her and she jerked her eyes up to meet Keahi's. The woman held a broad grin on her lips.

Keahi was dressed sharply in Arendelle's clothing. Gray suit pants clung to her legs and shiny boots claimed her calves. A white button-up was covered loosely in a waistcoat and jacket.

Keahi cleared her voice and Elsa flinched as her cheeks heated. "How did you get in here?"

"Your sister invited me." Keahi topped her chin towards Anna. The minute Elsa caught her sisters' eyes, Anna looked away.

Keahi started to waltz her into a dance and Elsa relaxed under the gentle sway of the movement.

"You're not wearing a dress?" Elsa pointed out.

Keahi arched a brow and glanced down between them. "Don't tell me you fantasize about me wearing a dress? Because that'll never happen."

Elsa scowled, not embarrassed by the woman's choice of words. In fact, she felt more comfortable here than she ever did in these sorts of situations. "I don't...fantasize."

Keahi leaned in, "Don't hide it, you like me." She murmured.

Elsa stiffened, looking away hastily. "How do you know that?"

"Well for one, you kissed me. And you quickly snagged me away to the trolls to help me. Unless I'm missing something?" She suddenly sounded unsure.

Elsa realized that Keahi had waltzed them right out of the gathering and into the hall. She was thankful for the quiet.

Pulling away, Keahi kept a gentle hold on her hand but let go when she tugged it back, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not sure what I feel." Elsa hastily expelled.

"Yeah, you do. Why are you denying it?"

"Because it's easy for you, isn't it? Doing what you want on a whim, not having roots anywhere." Elsa lashed back, exhaling at the anger that exploded out of nowhere. Elsa started down the halls, her strides lengthening when she heard footsteps following behind her.

"Then help me understand," Keahi begged, keeping her distance behind her.

She paused, "I don't understand myself. Everything between us is foreign and unknown."

Then last time she went into the unknown, she wasn't sure what the end result would be.

What happened when she ventured back into it, knowing how it would end?

She shook her head and hurried down the hall.

The windows rattled as Gale whirled around and let out a chittering laugh and the call once more sung out to her and caused her steps to quicken.

* * *

_** Author Note: Next chapter will be an 'into the unknown' song reprise/duet. I've never done this before, so I'm excited to see how this will turn out so bare with me if it is a little clunky. I've never done a 'musical chapter' before. : **_


	16. Into The Unknown Reprise

_**Author's Note: Once more this is my first time doing a written "musical number" and so I had fun with it. I'm unfortunately not creative enough to come up with a song so this will be a reprise of into the unknown and I sort of made it into a light duet... I tried to match it up as perfectly as I could with the original in terms of structure — so you can listen to 'into the unknown' while following along in the story. Let me know what you think =)**_

* * *

It wasn't the same voice she heard a year ago. It was nearly the whisper of a heartbeat floating on Gale's folly.

Gale blew through the halls, pulling Elsa back. She paused, looking behind her as Gale flew around Keahi, wrapping her in a gust of wind and leaves before chittering and coming over to do the same once more to her.

Her chest hurt as she turned and hurried down the hall.

"_I can feel you, but I won't. Some search for love, while others don't." _Elsa whispered, motioning for Keahi to stop following.

Keahi took a small passage that rounded the corner and cut her off. Stopping Elsa.

She looked up at the woman and looked away, pushing Keahi's outstretched hand. "_There's a thousand reasons… I should go about my day."_ Her whimsical voice echoed down the halls as she turned and ran from what Keahi offered.

"_But you can't ignore my whispers. They won't just go away." _Keahi's voice was oddly pleasing and caused goosebumps to erupt on her forearms. The other's voice was raspy, husky, and meshed with her way too perfectly for her to admit. "_I'm not just a voice, I'm a rush of warmth that you can feel," _Keahi's voice echoed along the halls behind her, dipping low in a near whisper and echoing on the Gale's wind.

Her own heart hammered sporadically in her chest as she disappeared into the ballroom. It was empty, whispers of old parties clung to the floor. Ghosts of royalty passed watched them from their dusty paintings on the wall.

Elsa swept in a wide turn to eye Keahi in the doorway. She was trapped, running from her own insecurities and getting caught within them. With a hand to her chest, she shook her head.

"_And if I feel you," _Elsa held up her index finger with a look of indignation as she sharply pointed at Keahi, "_Which I don't. I can't be spoken for, I fear." _She chided, wagging her index finger at Keahi and trying to go around the woman blocking the door.

Keahi just smirked, taking a step forward and waving her hand, causing the odd blue tinted fire to start behind her. Nothing under it burned, and no smoke wavered from its threshold. "_Everyone you've ever loved is stuffed within these walls. What happens when you branch out beyond to further calls?" _Keahi countered.

Elsa frowned, her brows dipping forward and with each step Keahi took, Elsa receded back. Tilting her chin, she waved her wrist and frost swept around the room and started to put out the fire.

Keahi only responded by lighting more fire into Elsa's ice. The results were a sizzling clash, creating steam that misted the room. They danced around one another in a careful cat and mouse, fire and ice clashing against one another in a graceful waltz. When the ice claimed the fire, the fire just ignited again.

"_My heart is a war, I don't need someone new. I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I start loving you," _she breathed out the admission, startling even herself. She stomped her foot on the ground. It illuminated blue in the shape of an elegant snowflake. Which, to her dismay, had heart shapes interwoven in its design. She groaned and rolled her head back. Red wormed through it and fire splintered its cracks, causing steam to rise from the floor.

When she looked up, she came chest to chest with Keahi, her eyes determined as they bore into an equally determined pair.

Keahi took her cold hands into the warmth of her own and swept her across the floor in a heated give-and-take.

"_Into the unknown, beyond the unknown,"_ she sung out shakily as Keahi swept her across the steam-filled room. Sparks of ice erupted from her own body, causing icy blue flakes to suspend in time. In response, Keahi's body emitted a blue-pink rain of sparkler flares that sizzled out before they reached the floor.

Laughter bubbled in her chest and warmth exploded in her veins when she looked up at Keahi's wolfish grin as they swung around on the dance floor. She tilted her head back, trusting and allowing Keahi to swing her around. She smiled, taking a deep breath and not holding back, "_Into the unknooooown!"_ She sang out, her voice echoing within the misted steam and empty ballroom.

Gale chittered about and stirred the steam into a whirling circle around them. With every step she took, blue illuminated the floor and crackled as ice covered it. With every step Keahi took, it sizzled in response.

They slowed, Elsa's hands resting on Keahi's chest. Her eyes were downcast as she breathed in the humid air that now filled the room. "_What did you want? Because you keep me awake. You're here to distract me." _She sang lowly.

Keahi tilted her chin upward. "_I'm not here to lead you astray. I'm just someone out here, who's a little bit like you. Who knows deep down, exactly what to do."_

Elsa's heart stammered in her chest and she gripped Keahi's clothes in her fist. "_Everyday's a little harder, as I feel my love start to grow. Don't you know that everything in me wants to let go?"_

Elsa took Keahi's hands once more in her own, so they continued their fast-paced dance across the floor. Once more fire and ice fire worked above them, sending off sparks that ruffled within the steam.

"_Together into the unknown. Into the unknown," _They both sang in unison.

Elsa broke away in a graceful spin, holding her hands to her chest as she closed her eyes and spun. "_Into the unknoooowwn." _She used the moment to release everything she had felt was built up. She opened her arms wide into the mist, stopping only momentarily as she stepped her foot on the ground and various spots across the ballroom lit with different shapes as ice spidered its way up the walls in contoured and elegant designs. "_Oh, I know you're out there, you can feel me, come and show me!" _With every word she took another step and ice crawled up the walls to the ceiling.

Through the steam, sparks of flames licked at the air and traveled under her ice, causing it to glow pink and blue. Keahi came up beside her and took her hand as cold flames traveled along the walls to the ceiling, mimicking Elsa's trails of ice.

"_Ahh woah oh ohh," _They started together, ice and fire, husky and smooth, everything within them clashed perfectly as they harmonized with one another. Keahi dipped her low before they stood up straight and Keahi spun her.

She refused to let go of the warm hand that held her and curled back into Keahi's grasp, her back to the heat of Keahi's chest.

"_Woah, oh ohh, ahh woah, ohh oh." _Both of their powers seemed to have a mind of their own at the moment. Fire and ice coiled around the room in a dizzying array. Clashing and coming together with one another to create rainbows of colors.

They separated from one another for a moment, and Elsa looked around as the steam, colors, ice, and fire obscured everything around her. But she could feel Keahi there and she reached into the abyss. "_Where are you going? Don't leave me alone! How do I —"_

"_I'll follow you—" _Keahi's hand reached from the steam and took hold of hers.

"_Beyond the unknown." _They both finished in a breathy end as Elsa wrapped her arms around Keahi's neck and they stood there, entwined, for a while longer as the fire and ice cracked and steamed around them, obscuring them from the world for just a little while.


	17. Forgiveness

"We are not doing that again." Keahi spoke beside her.

Elsa glanced over at her, they were both lying down in bed. They came up after their intense dance in the ballroom. But everything felt so clear now. She arched a brow. "Do what again?"

"Singing together. That wasn't a sea shanty that I'm used to. I think I'll have to rest my throat for about a week."

Elsa laughed, rolling onto her side to face Keahi. She shyly scooted closer. Keahi looked like she tried to pretend not to notice. But Elsa felt her move closer. Hesitantly, she laid her head on Keahi's shoulder. "It's not my fault you can't keep up."

Keahi smirked at her, "Alright, when did you get so feisty?" She huffed jokingly.

Elsa chuckled, she felt a little more free with Keahi. The other woman sat up on her elbow, leaning over Elsa. Her heart quivered clumsily in her chest. Keahi rested a hand on her hip, heat exploding and traveling down her legs.

Just as Keahi leaned down, Elsa tipped her chin upwards, greedily wanting to accept the kiss. Their lips met gently, and Elsa felt herself arch upwards as close as she could to Keahi. Music sang in her veins as the world and everything in it faded into the background so that there was nothing left but them.

"SAMANTHA?!" The door to her bedroom slammed open and Olaf sauntered in. "I still don't know a Samantha." He announced.

Elsa jumped and rushed to sit up, clanking foreheads with Keahi who let out a hiss of air and they both sat rubbing their foreheads. "Olaf! What are you doing?" Elsa fumbled out.

"I think Olaf got into the wine." Anna's voice echoed in the hall, coming into the room and chiding Olaf. Anna looked up and stiffened at the sight of Elsa and Keahi. She straightened and grabbed Olaf, her cheeks heating. "Oh, hi, yeah, I'm sorry. He - he kinda got into the wine."

Elsa shoved Keahi off the bed.

"Owe!" Keahi echoed from the floor on the other side of the bed.

Elsa hurriedly stood and adjusted her dress, which crumbled up around her knees from the way she was laying. "This isn't what it looks like." Elsa replied calmly, but her voice shook as she laced her hands calmly in front of her.

"It would've been exactly that in a few minutes." Keahi grumbled from the floor as she leaned up and peeped just her eyes over the edge of the bed. "Caught by the magical snowman, figures." She finished.

Elsa glanced to the side, back at Anna and Olaf, before clearing her throat and lightly tapping her foot on the ground. A jet stream of ice went under the bed to the other side.

"Ouch!" Keahi echoed once more and a resounding "thunk" bounced in the room.

Elsa cleared her throat, both Anna and herself eyeing each other awkwardly.

"Did you know male dolphins are interested in both males and females? I don't exactly know what that means but..." Olaf announced with a hiccup.

Elsa put a hand to her forehead, resting it in her palm and groaned. She could hear Keahi behind the bed, stifling a laugh.

"All right, Olaf, let's get you to bed." Anna announced quietly. Once she ushered him out of the room, Anna peeked her head back in. "Can I talk to you... in the foyer?"

"Yes, of course." Elsa replied swiftly.

Once Anna left, Elsa put a hand to her chest and let out a relieved breath. Scowling and turning to round the bed to see a grinning Keahi on the floor.

Rolling her eyes, she held out her hand and Keahi took it as she helped the other woman up.

"I'll be back." She murmured, going to leave.

Keahi took her wrist gently, keeping her from leaving. "Should I leave…? Or…?"

Elsa glanced outside to the moon, then to the bed and heat rose slightly to her cheeks. "No, you can... stay. I need to go make things right with Anna." She didn't bother to explain further and Keahi didn't ask as she released Elsas's wrist.

She gave a half-hearted smile before heading out of the room and to the foyer.

Anna was standing in front of the fireplace. Warm fire cackled in its hearth and she had her traditional tan and green nightgown on.

Elsa cleared her throat, causing Anna to jump and twirl around to face her. Stopping a few feet away from her, both were silent and glancing away from one another.

"I just —" both started at the same time. They immediately stopped, both laughing clumsily.

"I'm sorry." Anna blurted out, wringing her fingers together and playing with the wedding ring on her hand. "I know I can be loud and overbearing. I just... you're the last family I have. I want to protect you. With everything changing and with everyone growing...you're my one constant thing from the past. Everyone is going off in different directions." Tears brimmed Anna's eyes as she sniffled.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa ran up to Anna to wrap her in a hug. "I'm sorry too. I just got frustrated, and I took it out on you. I love you, Anna. And I love that you worry for me. But," she tilted Anna's chin so she would look up at her. "But there are some things going forward you may not be able to protect me from. I want you to worry about Arendelle, yourself, Kristoff. Don't forget he's your family now, too. Officially." Elsa ran her thumb over Anna's hand and the ring that glittered there.

"What about you, Elsa?" Anna whispered.

Elsa stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"I have Kristoff, Olaf, and Arendelle. I worry about you, being alone out there in the forest."

"I told you before. I have Honeymaren, Ryder, Gale, Nokk, and Bruni."

"Only two of those are people." Anna retorted.

"Only one of yours is." Elsa countered playfully, tucking a strand of hair behind Anna's ear.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine, I concede." She laughed, but she shifted and glanced away, looking embarrassed. "What about... Keahi?"

Elsa glanced immediately at the fire. "I didn't mean to keep secrets from you. I didn't know what I was feeling myself. It's still all very confusing. But I know that I care about her. I can't let her die from this curse." She chewed on her thumbnail. The more she thought about the curse, the more anxious she got.

What power did she have to stop this curse?

Anna giggled and grabbed her hands, Elsa jumped in surprise and Anna practically dragged her to the couch, yanking her down to sit together. "So, Elsa, you are obligated to at least tell me a little about her."

She felt her cheeks warm. "What do you mean?" She asked, feigning ignorance on what Anna was asking.

Anna just glowered and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. It's 12 o'clock at night and I managed to, you know, walk in on you... er, you know." Anna made a few odd hand motions that made little sense.

Elsa's brows furrowed, trying to understand what Anna was implying. Her eyes couldn't have snapped any wider at the realization of what Anna was implying. "Oh, no. No! We weren't... doing anything." She held her hands up in front of her defensively. At the doubtful look Anna was giving her, she grimaced and dropped her head in defeat. "We... were just about to kiss...that's all." She whispered, heat rising in her cheeks at the confession. If she could bury herself in a hole somewhere right about now, she probably would have.

If Olaf hadn't interrupted them, she was positive she would have given into every desire she had tonight.

Anna bumped her shoulder, "I never thought I'd know more about love and need to couch you on these things." She laughed.

Elsa peeked over at Anna, looking her over. "You're not... concerned? Keahi's a woman."

"Yeah, I can see that. Why does that matter?" Anna looked confused.

Elsa shook her head. "I was terrified you'd…" her mouth went dry when she thought about it. She didn't realize at that moment how terrified she was that Anna would push her away or find her disgusting. She shook her head, unable to finish.

"Elsa, you're my sister. Everything that you are, however you are, will always be accepted by me. In every way. I love you. And that doesn't have any stipulations. I can't imagine that love has any limits on who it should belong or be given to."

She choked out a sob and pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. Relief washed through her and she felt Anna's arms encompass her. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but Elsa nearly fell asleep in the warmth of Anna's arms and the calming cackling from the fireplace.

Maybe she did.

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa sniffed quietly.

Anna touched her shoulder softly. "So, what do we do now, with this curse?"

Elsa stood up, rubbing her shoulders even though she wasn't cold. "I don't know." Elsa sighed out, realizing that soft snowflakes started on the balcony.

They exchanged looks and both went out to overlook Arendelle. Elsa held out her hand, the snowflake falling gracefully on her hand. "The first snowfall of the year." Elsa jumped, grabbing Anna's shoulder. "Ahtohallan! Maybe I can find the answers there."

Anna grinned at her. "I knew you'd figure something out. When do we leave?"

Elsa wrapped her in a hug. "You have to stay here, Anna. You're the Queen." She told her with regret edging her voice.

Anna's brows knit forward, "But! You went when you were still Queen." Anna gasped out.

Elsa laughed breathlessly and winced at Anna's fiery response. "Because we couldn't go back to Arendelle until we pacified the spirits."

Anna groaned and tossed her hands into the air. "This sucks!" She yelled into the night air, "But," Anna let out another complaining groan, "I'll make sure to get the Duke of WeaselTown out and Mattias will keep an eye on our... guests." She turned to Elsa. "Just come back as soon as you can, okay?"

Elsa grabbed Anna and hugged her tightly. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Anna waved her off, "Are you kidding? Mattias hardly lets me out of his sight." She gave a lopsided smile. "Find your answers. And I'll always be here when you need me."


	18. Enchanted Forest

"Ahtohallan!" Elsa called out as she slammed her bedroom door open. "I found the answers there once, maybe they can clue us in on how to help... you…" She trailed off, stiffening.

Keahi had hopped up from the bed, a thin gray tank top clasped to her body loosely. One strap falling from her shoulder. Thin gray shorts clung to her thighs. Her hair cascaded down over her shoulders, the inky black strands tumbling loosely and finally free of the messy bun it was always in. Her hair was thick and wavy, though Elsa wasn't sure if it was because of its constant updo or if that's actually how it was. The little braids that dangled within the free flow of the rest of her hair gave her such an exotic look. Keahi was such a tomboy, but when her hair was down, she looked distinctly feminine and soft. Her eyes were wide as she tilted her head, confused, "Ahto-what-in?" She reiterated.

Elsa looked away, pivoting and pretending to look at a suddenly interesting spot on the floor. "It's in The Enchanted Forest where I live. It helped me find out a wrong in our past. We need to leave as soon as we can." She felt intense and breathless, it was more than a little concerning. "Why didn't you wear one of the sleeping gowns?"

"Because they are gowns. I grew up with men, if they found out I slept in a dress." She shivered to prove her point, a grimace on her lips.

Elsa gripped her arms across her chest, hugging herself. Keahi was in front of her and leaned over to interrupt her line of vision.

Keahi waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I'm not even naked and your jumpy. You are too innocent and adorable."

Elsa closed her eyes to calm herself and soothe her feverish body and shallow breathing.

Keahi came to stand right in front of her, tilting her head. "You okay?"

"Never better." She exhaled, finally letting go and seizing the moment. She grabbed Keahi's shirt to drag them together before she landed a frenzied kiss on Keahi's lips.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Keahi complained, leaning her head against Elsa's back.

Elsa scowled, glancing behind her and holding onto the ice reigns that helped her stay on Nokk. The water horse threw its head and let out a huff as the open tundra came into view. Just beyond that, the Enchanted Forest and the Northuldra people she had become so fond of.

"Almost." Elsa answered, easing her heels into Nokks side. In response, he sped up.

Keahi yawned behind her. "We got no sleep after we rushed out of the castle. How are you so perky?"

Elsa's cheeks flushed as she cleared her throat. "I'm happy with the events of last night."

"You are too innocent and I can't decide if I'm excited to spoil that or I want to preserve it at all costs."

"We're here." Elsa interjected, the forest and the runes that stood guard on the forest edge came into view.

Reindeer flocked the open tundra, running in the sun and spreading their legs in the open range. Honeymaren and Ryder sat on a log beside the runes, jumping and waving frantically as they neared.

Elsa waved a hand in response. She had sent a note with Gale to let them know she'd be back in the morning.

Once they made it to the runes, Elsa practically leapt from Nokk while he was still moving. Blasting a stream of ice to slide her gracefully across the ground so she didn't hit it too hard.

She wrapped Honeymaren in a hug, Ryder came up behind the two and wrapped them both in his arms, grunting as he squeezed.

"We missed you!" Honeymaren exclaimed, glancing over Elsa's shoulder towards Nokk, who wasn't happy that Keahi still remained on him.

He bucked enough to get the point across and Keahi stumbled off. Keahi mumbled something and dusted off her clothing.

"Who's that?" Honeymaren asked quizzically.

Elsa looked behind her and smiled fondly at Keahi, who was being hassled by Gale. She flew under the woman's shirt, lifting it with a gust of wind and Keahi battled with the whimsical wind spirit.

"That's Keahi." Elsa frowned, turning back to the two. She relayed what had happened and why she was both gone too long and hasty in the last minute choice to come home this morning.

Honeymaren and Ryder blinked back surprise and looked at Elsa before looking to Keahi.

Keahi jogged up to the trio, out of breath from Gale. "Your, uh, wind friend is... interesting."

Elsa scowled and motioned to Honeymaren and Ryder, "This is Honeymaren and her brother, Ryder. After some digging, we discovered they are actually distant cousins of Anna and I."

Keahi gave a charming grin and shook their hands.

"Hey, don't eat that!" Ryder yelled to one reindeer, jogging over to struggle with one of the young stags.

Honeymaren shook her head, returning her attention to Elsa and Keahi. "I'm sure Yelana will want to have a blessing for your return tonight. I'll let her know you're back, and what's going on." She cheerfully told, grabbing her large walking stick and corralling Ryder and the reindeer.

Elsa turned to Keahi, excited as she grabbed both of Keahi's hands in her own, a thrill raced through her. "Let me show you the forest, Bruni, the earth giants."

"Earth giants?" Keahi echoed with poignant concern.

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled, tugging on Keahi's warm hand to lead her past the runes and into the depths of the mist-covered forest. The morning light shone colorfully through the canopies, a chorus of birds waking the forest in a graceful song.

A light speckling of snow coated the ground, the frost from the morning encasing the grass that poked through the dusting. It crunched under their feet as Elsa dragged Keahi around the forest. Showing her the beauty that she found there every day. She missed the forest, the freedom she felt within its depths, and the happiness she discovered in herself through the forest.

It was enchanting.

They stopped at the riverbed; the water flowing over river rocks causing a pleasant bubbling sound. They both stood on a large boulder that jutted out over the riverbed below. Elsa glanced over the edge to the babbling river. "Watch." Elsa told, waving her hand over the river and causing snowflakes to float down to its banks.

A minute passed and Keahi glanced around. "Is something supposed to happen?" She asked, confused. A moment later, the ground began to rumble and rocks grinding against the cliff scratched through the air.

Above them, the mountain like figure of an earth giant towered high. Its shoulders heavy and weighing forward as it turned halfway around before its beady eyes spotted Elsa. What was once an irritable frown upturned into a tight smile.

Keahi took a step back, neck craned to look at the towering beast above them. "Holy earth giant." She whispered. When it leaned down, Keahi grimaced and cringed like the creature would crush them.

Elsa shook her head, taking Keahi's hand into her own and giving it a light squeeze. "He won't hurt you, see?" She touched the giants cheek. He let out a rumble and closed his eyes.

She lifted Keahi's hand, so she too touched the coolness of stone; he let out another rumble. The grin that spread on Keahi's lips warmed her heart and Keahi put both hands to the coolness of the giants cheek. "I don't think I've ever seen something so big." Keahi murmured in wonder as she watched the giant lean back and away, stomping heavily down the river bank. With every step, the forest and rocks around them rattled in response.

Elsa watched Keahi who was looking off after the sluggish earth giant until it settled out of view. "Your magic here is so pure." Keahi's brows furrowed and a frown tipped her lips downward.

"It wasn't always like that. There was a time that everything was out of balance." Elsa whispered, glancing after the waning sun and taking Keahi's hand. "Let's get back to the camp so you can meet Yelana and the other Northuldra."

"Wait," Keahi squeezed Elsa's hand.

Concerned, she paused and looked back at the woman, tilting her head, worried. "What is it?"

"I just want you to be careful. I've been all over the world and the magic there is corrupt and sour. It spreads like a disease. Here, it's so different. You're different. And I want to make sure you remember that. I have never seen magic as beautiful as yours. Only magic that's dark and aggressive like mine." She admitted, letting go of Elsa's hand as if she would inertly corrupt Elsa with a single touch.

Elsa watched her, soaking in what she had said. Instead of finding the words encouraging, she resented them. She marched around and in front of Keahi, taking both of her hands and holding them to her chest. Determined, she glowered up at Keahi. "I'm sure your magic could be dark and could be aggressive. That's what fire is, aggressive and powerful. But I've yet to see you use it that way. You're blunt, and perhaps a little rough around the edges,"

"Wait, what?" Keahi blankly interjected dumbly.

Elsa brushed off her concern and kept going. "But you are sweet. I've seen it in the way interact with Olaf and Anna. Your hands are rough and calloused but I've never felt a softer touch, and," Elsa tilted her jaw up confidently, though a flush came over her cheek. "I see it in the way you look at me. You thaw all the cold I never thought I felt and you melt it all away."

She watched as Keahi's eyes glistened with unshed tears and wrapped her in a hug. The comforting warmth ran through her like a shock wave and she rested her head against Keahi's shoulder, gripping her tight. Keahi's sniffled. Elsa smiled against her shoulder. "Are you… crying?" She asked, a bit concerned, but it was also oddly endearing.

"No!" Keahi shot back vehemently.

"Are you sure?" Elsa teased, pulling back to look at her. But Keahi tightened her grip so she couldn't pull back.

"I'm not crying, your crying." Keahi retorted.

Elsa laughed gently. "I most certainly am not." She pried her way back so she could cradle Keahi's face in her hands, swiping her thumb over Keahi's cheek before placing a light kiss on her lips. "Let's head back to camp."


	19. Fifth Spirit

Gale chittered around them as they headed back to the Northuldra. With each step Elsa and Keahi took, Gale shifted the leaves below their feet and twirled happily around them. Just before they got to camp, Bruni finally made his appearance and Elsa knelt down and put her hand in the frosted leaves. He happily ran to her, rolling in her hand to cool his body all the way down.

"What is it?" Keahi leaned over to look at him, both tilted their head as they inspected one another.

Elsa laughed, taking Keahi's hand and having her hold it palm up and sliding Bruni into it. "His names Bruni and he's the fire spirit. You two will probably get along really well."

"This little thing is a fire spirit?" Keahi asked with disbelief, holding him at eye level. He didn't seem to like the fact that he was sorely under estimated. His pupils slit thin and a pink mohawk of flames started down his back. He arched it and swiped at Keahi's hand as if he were trying to intimidate her. Keahi looked to Elsa eagerly. "He is adorable and I want one." She stated matter-of-factly.

Bruni looked a bit flabbergasted that Keahi wasn't burning under him and tilted his head back to Elsa, confused.

Elsa smiled at them both, holding out her hand as Bruni leapt to her. She shifted him from one hand to another as he cooled under Elsa's cold, but tried to keep Bruni from burning her. "He is a force to be respected. He gave me a run when we first met. But I think we're good friends now, right?" She pet his side with her thumb and he let out an open-mouthed smile before belly flopping off her hand and into the grass and towards the campground the Northuldra settled in.

The sun gave way to night and Yelana started a blessing ceremony to welcome Elsa back to the forest. With a colorful rattle she shook in each major direction: North, South, East, West and gave thanks to the spirits that protected the sacred winds of each.

Elsa sat on a makeshift log bench a couple feet from the large fire watching the elder perform the sacred ritual to honor the elements. Yelana drizzled oil infused with the ashes of fires past, earth, leaves, and some water from the dark sea. The fire exploded with life; the flames licking higher into the night sky as the gray smoke billowed past the canopy and wisped away with the wind.

Elsa shifted on the log, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and her fifth element dress made her feel back at home. Bruni glanced back at her, his tongue coming out as if in slow motion before he licked his eyeball and gave Elsa a goofy grin. She waved her hand over him to give a few snowflakes that he happily lick at.

"Where is Ryder?" Honeymaren came to sit beside her, stretching out her legs and rolling her shoulders. "He's not skipping this to hang out with the reindeer again, is he?" she asked drolly.

"No, I think Ryder and Keahi went off to do something?" Elsa bit her lip and looked back towards the teepees. What were they doing?

"Hey sorry to steal her away. Thought she'd want to get into something other than those thin sailor's clothes." Ryder came from a cluster of teepees, hitching his thumb over his shoulder.

Keahi changed into Northuldra clothing. The tan leather and fur was fitting for her. She had the same body type as most of the women here. Athletic and sturdy. Her hair rested down just barely scraping over her shoulders. The same few strands of decorated, thin braids still held colorful beads and twine.

Keahi tugged at the jacket. It didn't look like she was used to wearing such heavy clothing.

Elsa shook her head to keep from staring.

"Thank goodness you're here. Yelana is just starting." Honeymaren seethed to both of them. Ryder gave a boyish grin that he shared with Keahi.

"Na na na heyana," Yelana started chanting with each shake of the rattler. The fire diminished back for a moment before blasting upwards with various colors of green, blue, red, and purple. The colors continued to waver within the fire, creating a northern light effect within its flames.

"Hahiyaha naha. Naheya heya na yanuwa." Yelana continued, now joined by a few others who united around Yelana. They put their hands on her shoulder, then each other's, creating a loop in the shape of a spiral.

"Anhahe yunuwana," the entire group started. Honeymaren came to stand beside Elsa before the group of Northuldra spread to allow her to walk to the fire and beside Yelana.

The chanting continued until Yelana held up her hand and it gradually came to a deafening pause.

A gentle smile creased Elsa's lips, this had become routine if she had been gone for more than a couple of days.

"To the fire," Yelana started, pausing when Bruni crawled onto Elsa's shoulder and to her palm where she cupped the adorable little salamander.

Yelana scowled. "To the wind," she looked up as the surrounding leaves scattered as Gale swept through. "To the earth," Yelana glanced to the southern portion of the forest. "Let's hope they don't make an appearance." She said sarcastically before smiling back at Elsa. "To the fifth spirit for uniting them all with love."

Elsa held her free palm upwards and sparklers of ice shot into the night sky and created a colorful show of icy fireworks.

Music started up and everyone began mingling and singing around the fire.

Elsa started back to Honeymaren, who was speaking with Keahi until Ryder pulled the Northuldra woman away to dance around the fire.

Keahi looked like she had seen a phantom, her face pale and she looked like she was about to be sick. Concerned, Elsa hurried to her and touched a hand to her shoulder. "Keahi, what's wrong?"

"You're the fifth spirit?" Keahi whispered in a voice so far away that it scarcely sounded like her. Her words hallow and ghastly.

A bad feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and Elsa recoiled back. "Yes, why?"

Something venomous lit behind Keahi's eyes. A mingling of fear and anger. "Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded, taking a step back, she roughly shoved both her hands through her hair, refusing to make eye contact. "It wasn't supposed to be you!"

Now ice chilled her veins. "It didn't matter before did it? What's going on?"

Keahi's voice cracked, and she dropped to her knees, her eyes wide and staring straight through Elsa like she was some ghost. "My brother is here to kill the fifth spirit."

Her mouth ran dry and just then, she recoiled back and so many emotions flooded her she couldn't grasp onto one.

A flare spiraled in the sky above them, exploding and raining down bits of smoke as the red light illuminated the entire forest below. Elsa shielded her hands over her eyes, wincing at the brightness. Before she could recover, black fire engulfed the surrounding forest.

The heat and realization of what was happening suffocated her as the inky black fire edged closer and muffled screams from the Northuldra filled her head.


	20. Betrayal

Screams erupted into the night as the fire encased the encampment. The reindeer spooked and started to scatter, children wailed, and the fire in the center that was once full of colors now died back before reigniting black.

"What is this cursed fire?" Yelana shrieked, trying to usher everyone as far from the ring of fire as possible.

Elsa pivoted on her heel, her heart shattering as she looked back at Keahi who wouldn't look her in the eyes. "You lied about your curse!" Her voice cracked.

Keahi's head jutted up quickly. "I didn't. We are cursed, but the cause... it's my brother. He killed the fifth spirit on our island which caused the curse. To keep the power, he needs to kill a fifth spirit every decade. It keeps the power from consuming us. I thought the spirit would be an animal or something, not you." She was speaking so swiftly her words jumbled over one another as she tried to shout over the roar of the fire.

Tears brimmed Elsa's eyes. "I trusted you. I was ready to give everything to you!" Elsa yelled, her fists clenched at her side as frost enveloped her fingers. "If I've learned anything from this," she whispered harshly through clenched teeth as she twisted away from Keahi, "is that I'm meant to be alone."

With nothing more she turned and shot blasts of ice to the raging black fire. The minute her ice touched it, a sickening feeling shivered through her body. This magic was strong, and it was filled with so much greed and hate that it physically made her recoil back.

When she cleared a path, she ushered for Honeymaren and Ryder to lead everyone out.

A sizzling sound rocketed behind her and she turned and created a large snowflake shaped shield to keep the blast of fire at bay.

When it hit the ice, a massive explosion sent her whirling backwards. Her back slammed into the trunk of a tree and a sickening feeling rolled through her. Her vision doubled, a sharp ringing in her ears split her head as pain exploded in her temples and traveled across every inch of her body.

Gasping, she used her elbow to support herself. A shadow lurked over her and she glowered, taking in shaky breaths.

Just as the man went to reach for her, the leaf litter exploded into a tornado, sucking Elsa up along with it. Gale kept her centered within the tornado so she didn't swirl around its depths and cause her already painful headache to get worse.

Fire mingled with the leaves and twigs that swirled within Gales depths, the heat caused her to sweat and the smoke burnt her nose and throat.

Explosions caused Gale to lose the momentum of wind and disbanded, causing Elsa to land heavily on the ground in a pile of wet leaves and snow slush.

Her chest hurt as she sucked in the smell of the musty leaves below her. A surge of strength had her jumping up and blocking a rocket of fire with a powerful tide of ice. The two clashed, fire and ice sizzled against one another before another explosion caused Elsa to stumble back.

Her foot hooked on a root and she fell backwards. Head over heels down the embankment until she landed with a sharp exhale on the riverbank below. Slipping in the mud, she struggled to push herself up. Her body collapsing under the heavy toll her magic sapped out of her.

Something moved below her, the ground giving way to a hand in the mud. The earth giant stood behind her, cradling her in its massive hand. It let out a loud roar, causing the trees to yield and sway under the power of its shriek.

She took the time to collect her thoughts and try to get her head on right. Standing with a few wobbles, she finally stood straight and balanced herself. Eyes glaring over the bent trees and fists tense at her side.

A stream of black fire lit the trees as she started shooting off blasts of ice to freeze over the cursed fire, using her position up high to her advantage.

Crow emerged from the bent trees, dark eyes glaring up at her. She met his gaze with a leveled one of her own. She tried to push back the utter heartbreak and hurt she was feeling, the weight of betrayal blinded her in a fury of rage she'd never felt before.

She tried to use it to her advantage. Her fingers were coated in a light dusting of frost, her entire body felt colder the more she embraced the anger. Her ice became harder, more aggressive. With every blast, with everything it came into contact with, it spiked into pillars of sharp shrapnel as it exploded.

The giant let out a roar and an explosion started beneath them. Elsa waved her arms to keep herself from falling. Letting out a seething breath, she glanced over the edge and realized the earth giant's leg had exploded from his body in the aggressive explosion of Crow's black fire.

With a sharp flick of her hand, she leapt on a frozen slide downward towards the falling giants lower half. Keeping herself upright and angled back to try to keep her feet as steady as she could under her. Twisting and turning under the falling rubble and using both hands to expel as much ice as possible to create a leg of ice to stabilize the giant. He let out another roar and stepped into the river; the bank swelling and spilling into the surrounding forest and putting out some of the fire.

She landed safely on the ground, tripping and wavering as her body soaked up as much energy as it could to stay standing. She wouldn't allow Crow to beat her.

She turned, her feet sinking in the mud and Crow was just on the other side of the riverbank. A smug smirk dark on his lips, his chest heaving from exertion.

"Give up, princess. You're no warrior. You are just a little girl who was fed with a silver spoon and thinks herself a guardian." He mocked.

Her eyes narrowed. "That is not who I am! Get. Out. Of. My. Forest!" She yelled, the giant behind her standing up straight and roaring. She shot an outburst of icy wind that rode the wave of air from the giant's roar.

As it whirled towards Crow, he smirked and waved at someone hidden in the underbrush. Three men filed out, shoving Honeymaren, Ryder, and Yelena. All bound and gagged as the men gripped the scruff of their coat collars.

"It's up to you, princess, but if you want these three to live and to keep Arendelle from burning, stop while you're ahead." Crow growled.

Elsa's heart stuttered and fear once more rushed cold in her veins. Fizzling out the anger and heat that was just there. Gripping her hands and reeling back, the icy wind fell in a clatter of ice shards.

If she gave herself up, she was dead. But could she live with herself if they hurt any of them?

She knew she couldn't and an ache in her chest told her to concede.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she shot a blast of ice across the river to create a bridge and treaded across it gradually.

Her mind raced. What should she do? The irony of the situation killed her. She finally found two people similar to her, and they were trying to kill her. She looked down at the tip of her fingers; they were frostbitten and sore.

She'd never used her powers so much before. No less to fight someone like Crow. Battling natural elements were different. Crow was powerful, aggressive, unyielding.

She stopped at the edge of the riverbank, hands in fists closed so hard her nails bit into her palms and the whites of her knuckles strained under the pressure. "Let them go. And I will come."

"I'm nothing but a man of my word." Crow conceded, cutting the bindings on the threes' hands.

He tilted his head towards the three men who came over to put cuffs around Elsa's hands. Just shackles of rose-gold. They had markings on them, similar to the runes that stood guard over the forest. But they were a little different, more complicated and in a language she couldn't quite understand. Once the cold metal shut around her wrists, Crow tossed the three off to the side. "I have no use for them, anyway." He scoffed.

Her eyes narrowed, did he think he could just slap some metal on her wrists and she'd be over? She went to shoot a jet of ice his way. Only her magic didn't manifest the way she wanted it to. The tips of her fingers got a little cold, but other than that, nothing happened.

"Tsk, tsk," Crow clicked his tongue, crouching to come eye level with her. "You don't like to play by the rules, do you? Luckily, those cuffs are made from the metal of the Channel Dwarves and stop magic. You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" He taunted.

Elsa glowered as she heaved in angry breaths, the muscles in her jaw working as she grit her teeth.

He leaned in to cup her face. "Hm, no wonder my sister is so infatuated with you. You truly are a goddess among men, aren't you? We'll see how long that pretty face lasts."

Elsa jammed her head forward, knocking his lower jaw so his teeth smashed together painfully.

"Why you little," he seethed, gripping her hair in his fist.

"The men made camp, you need to rest." A familiar voice suddenly echoed behind them.

Elsa winced, opening one eye and realizing it was Keahi. The woman wouldn't make eye contact with her, but was looking at Crow.

Crow let out a harsh breath, releasing her hair. A sickening smile on his lips while he uncoiled. "Hey, this is a good day. I will not ruin it. But first, I think you should take a little nap." He scowled.

A fierce pain exploded in the back of her head and her vision speckled in and out until her world went black and she fell into nothingness.


	21. Cursed Truth

Elsa groaned and went to touch the tender spot on her head. The cuffs rattled at the movement and she tried to come back to the present as fast as she could. But her head swam through a sea of fog and it took a minute before her vision stopped blurring.

A fire pit burned brightly, men sat around it clanking tankards of liquid together as they all laughed into the night.

A grumbling coo came from her waist and she looked down to see Bruni peeping his head out from beneath the flowing sash of her white dress which was now dirty and stained. Elsa shook her head fervently, trying to keep the little salamander from attempting anything.

"Oh look, she's awake." Crow scoffed, glancing back from his place by the fire. He just scowled and turned back to the fire, drinking whatever liquid was in his tankard.

"Are you okay?" Keahi's voice drifted beside her. She didn't look up at her and turned her head away. Emotion swirled heavy and painfully throughout her.

A warm cloth touched the back of her head and she jerked her head away. The movement caused pain to explode there and she nearly let out a whimper but held back. "Don't touch me." Elsa finally whispered, shoulders slumping forward in defeat.

"Your bleeding," Keahi whispered, kneeling in front of her. "Let me help you."

"Now you want to help?" She breathed out venomously. "How could you?" She hated that her voice cracked with emotion. She finally worked up enough strength to look up at Keahi.

Keahi gave a pained look and glanced away, putting the warm cloth to the back of Elsa's head.

This time, she didn't jerk away. She was too tired. The compress felt good against the soreness.

"He wasn't always like this," Keahi mumbled, glancing behind her to be sure Crow wasn't paying attention to the interaction. "We grew up on a poor fishing island. My mother died giving birth to me and my father wasn't the kindest. He blamed me for my mother's death, which I suppose is true." She shrugged, her voice low and thick. "Crow always protected me. Kept our hope alive by saying we would leave the island. When our father died, he and a few of his friends made boats to sail on. But I got sick."

She put the cloth down into a bowl of warm water to wash away the blood and dirt from Elsa's wound before reapplying it. "So sick, in fact, I was dying. My brother grew desperate, and a witch took advantage of his desperation. The cost was great."

Elsa glanced over at Keahi, their faces close. She didn't know whether or not to believe her. What if this was another trick? She wouldn't fall for it. But the pained look that ghosted Keahi's eyes made her chest ache. "What was the cost?" She echoed.

"His empathy." Keahi grit her teeth, combing her hands gently through Elsa's hair to be sure she had gotten out most of the leaves and mud. "She made him a blade and amulet. By killing the fifth spirit of that land with the blade, he could absorb its power and grant both him and me the ability to become stronger. He didn't question it and did. I overcame my sickness almost instantaneously. Now, we're here. Every so often the amulet glows to let him know that its power is receding and he would have to kill another fifth spirit to keep the curse from consuming us. When we heard of a royal with ice powers, we came to investigate. We thought, perhaps, you had a similar curse to us. But," Keahi leveled her gaze with Elsa's, taking her hand into her own. "One look at you and I knew that wasn't the case. But Crow thought you'd lead us to the fifth spirit."

Keahi shifted back on the balls of her feet, smiling sadly.

Elsa watched her and felt her chest hurting all over. She wanted to believe her. What reason would she have to tell her this story? The outcome was the same. She didn't sense any lies in the way Keahi spoke. "Why are you telling me this?" She edged, dryly.

Keahi cleared her throat, once more looking over her shoulder to be sure Crow wasn't watching or within earshot. "I get to be myself with you. I don't have to front. I don't have to be anyone else. Elsa -" She cleared her throat, her cheeks flushing so much it nearly reached her eyes, "I know this isn't a place for a confession but I love you, and I'm not lying about that. I know, he's my brother and I bear the weight of his choices and it's my responsibility too. We've become pirates, mercenaries, taking and scavenging what we want. I wasn't strong enough to stop it. But you are. I saw you fighting; you are amazing. I'm not going to sit here and disrespect that by saying I'm here to save and protect you, but," She leaned in to give Elsa a kiss on the cheek, "you're not better off alone and I'll help get you out of this."

Emotion caught Elsa's throat. She didn't know if it was from Keahi's heartfelt confession, the reality of the situation she was in, or just exhaustion, but she leaned her head on Keahi's shoulder and allowed herself to sink in there for just a moment.

Someone behind them yelled and Keahi jumped up, clearing her throat and turning to her brother who waved her over.

Elsa watched the two interact, what was she supposed to do with the information that Keahi offered? It only made her heart split into two. There was truly no way either of them could come out alive.

It was her, or Keahi.

And she just couldn't allow Crow to continue what he was doing. She couldn't go out without a fight. Tears fell softly down her cheek and she cleared her throat of the thickness that settled there.

Crow shoved Keahi on the shoulder. Keahi's face was set to a stoic, placid look of amusement. It looked so fake, couldn't everyone else see that? The smile Keahi offered her brother didn't reach her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're going soft?" Crow teased, walking around her like a vulture to a carcass. Some of the other men came over to join in on their mocking. "You get a little kiss from the fifth spirit, and now you want to go frolic in the woods in a dress?" Crow jabbed.

A cocky smile spread onto Keahi's lips, shrugging while putting her hand on her hips and leaning over with a grin. "At least I can get a kiss. No one wants to touch you with a ten-foot oar." She shot back.

The crowd erupted into snickers and chuckles, a thin man with a receding hairline strung his arm around Keahi's shoulders. A grimy smile slithering on his lips, tipping a bony finger towards Elsa. "How about we all have a little...fun…" His eyes snaked over her.

A sickening repulsion ran over her and fear settled in her stomach.

Before she knew it, the man was on the ground. Keahi towering over him with a hard edge to her eyes, "No one's touching the fifth spirit." The steel vice to her voice had the man shrinking back.

He rubbed his jaw. "What's gotten into you, Keahi? I was joking, yeesh." But he wasn't when his eyes trailed back to Elsa.

She shifted and tucked her legs tightly beneath her, uncomfortable under his slimy gaze.

Keahi leaned over and snapped her fingers in his face to train his attention back on her. "Just get up, Snigg, and go get more firewood." She demanded. He grumbled something and crawled to a stand, dusting himself off before disappearing into the forest.

Keahi glanced over at Elsa, gripping her hands into fists at her side.

They shared a look.

This love story was tragic, and that broke their hearts.


	22. Next Right Thing?

_**Author's note: The website was being a little wonky yesterday and says I didn't update. I just wanted to let you know I did update chapter 21 yesterday (Friday) and I'm unsure if it pushed a notification for that. So I just wanted to let everyone know, be sure to read chapter 21 before this one so you don't miss out on anything =). And to apologize for the confusion, I decided to go ahead and post chapter 22 today instead of Monday. Have a great weekend!**_

* * *

The morning rays filtered through the canopy of the trees, but no birds or animals of any kind made a noise. The lack of sound had a gravity of its own.

She realized she was resting her head on someone's shoulder, her body instinctively curling into the warmth. But alarm bells rang, and she jumped away, only to find the arm coiled around her tightened.

"Hey, it's okay." Keahi's voice whispered, cutting the silence of the morning.

She stopped struggling, entirely too sore to put up much of a fight against Keahi. She had thought about it last night. While her anger wasn't depleted, it was tampered down. How could she judge someone else so brutally? She didn't make the best choices in the past. And people worked with the choices presented to them. But it didn't excuse Keahi's actions past or present.

Glowering, she looked up at Keahi. Whatever anger was left blew away with the wind and she sat up, using Keahi's thigh to brace herself. "Were you up all night?"

The dark circles under Keahi's eyes said yes, even before Keahi gave a tired nod.

"Why didn't you leave? Your brother, I mean?" Elsa finally asked, using whatever time she could to close her eyes and curl back into Keahi's side. She would need as much energy as possible if she wanted to have a chance against Crow.

A minute passed before Keahi responded. "He's my brother, my family. If Anna made the same sacrifice, would you leave her?"

"No." She replied promptly, pausing, and gritting her teeth.

This entire situation was complicated. What was the next right thing here? Could she even believe in that saying, something that Anna lived by, right now? There wasn't a right thing. Someone was going to die and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She took a moment of weakness and curled her face into the nook of Keahi's shoulder and neck. She took in a breath there, Keahi smelled like sea-salt and sunshine, with a spicy note of something sharp like cedarwood.

Unsure of how long they sat like that, a rustling from the bushes and laughing of men had Keahi jumping up groggily.

Elsa straightened, watching Crow stomp onto the clearing.

He shoved Keahi's shoulder; she didn't stagger as much as Elsa thought she would have from the force of the shove.

"Stay away from her, Keahi. I can get you all the platinum blondes you want when we get back down to the Southern Isles. Hey, Snigg, get her ready and don't let Keahi help. She's getting soft." Crow sneered, shoving her again before shouting at a few of the men off in the distance.

Elsa eyed the scraggly Snigg that hunkered over. He still had that grimy smile on his lips when he hauled her up. The hand that gripped her elbow made goosebumps of disgust roll on her forearm.

"C'moan, your highness." Sniggs chortled with pleasure, spit dribbling with his words. When he shoved her, he leaned over to smell her hair.

Throwing her head back, she connected with his chin and he let out a howl of pain. As if just realizing her mistake, Elsa blinked in surprise. "Oh, are you alright..?" She feigned innocence.

He grumbled and shoved her, a hand touching his sore lip where blood pooled.

Keahi was grinning from ear to ear when she met her gaze.

Crow was shouting something up ahead as the men filed together. Once they did, Crow stalked the underbrush and came to stand just an inch or two from Elsa.

She glared, blue eyes blazing with heated anger. She refused to back down from him.

Crow tipped chin and smirked, "The ice queen isn't so frosty now, is she? I see that fire in your eyes." He chuckled, but a moment later his jaw set hard and he grabbed her chin roughly, "Now take us to Ahtohallen." He demanded.

"No." She tried to jerk her chin from his hand but failed. His grip tightened so hard she knew she'd have a bruise there.

"Unless you want Arendelle to burn and that sister of yours to be ash with the rest of the city, you will do as I say." He seethed so close to her that his breath fanned hot over her face.

Her shoulders dropped as she averted her gaze. He knew exactly where to threaten. Anna had warned her. And she didn't listen. Now she had to do whatever it took to keep Anna and Arendelle safe.

If she didn't come out of this alive, she looked over at Keahi through her peripheral. She hoped Keahi would find a way to keep Anna safe if Crow went back on his word.

Crow loosened his grip and tapped her cheek. "That a girl. Move out!" he shouted, the train of men moving as soon as he issued the order.

Elsa's thoughts became sporadic as panic started to set in. She could only buy so much time by taking them around the long way. Gale tried to sneakily sweep a few soldiers on their feet without drawing too much attention and Bruni lit a few feet on fire.

But they were still moving rapidly towards Ahtohallen.

Feeling Keahi's presence behind her, she craned her neck to look back at her. "Why do we need to go to Ahtohallen?" She whispered.

Keahi leaned in. "It's a part of the ritual. You need to be at the lands center hold of magic. That must be Ahtohallen."

Elsa panicked and squirmed in her chains.

Keahi's hand pressed to her elbow. "We'll get you out of here, together." She murmured.

Elsa stiffly nodded her head. She wasn't sure about the mixture of feelings that assaulted her in that moment.


	23. Ahtohallen

Keahi was walking ahead of her, Bruni scurrying up Keahi's leg and attempted to get under the woman's shirt.

Keahi swatted at the salamander, shivering and dancing around in an attempt to get Bruni out from her clothes. She ended up tripping over a twig and getting a pointed look from her brother.

"You got ants in your pants, Ki?" Crow growled.

Keahi shrugged, saying something that Elsa couldn't hear.

Bruni loved her. Could she trust Keahi now to help her now? Even if she tried, could they succeed? She wanted to, so bad. The hurt ebbed painfully, but she was trying to understand Keahi's precarious position. The love that siblings share is strong, if Anna gave up her empathy, could Elsa still love and protect her? She wanted to say yes, always yes. But what did she really know of the position Keahi was in?

The crashing of waves and the smell of the sea had her steps stuttering and fear overcoming the hurt that she felt moments before.

The sky darkened and thunder tumbled in the distance. As they crested the hill, they all stopped to look over the dark sea. The waves crashed against the black pebbles of the shore as the wind whipped through, howling and bringing with it the smell of salt.

Crow waved his hand towards the men behind her. They cut through the line, carrying a small rowboat.

She wrinkled her nose. Did they really think they could get there in a rowboat?

Crow was marching back to her, and she angled away from him. He grabbed her elbow, "Call the Nokk and get us safe passage."

She swallowed hard; he went on to say something and she jerked her arm away to cut him off. "I know, if I don't you'll burn Arendelle."

"Smart girl."

She felt the smooth stones under her feet as she made her way on the shore. The small boat rocked back and forth in the water under the ebb and flow of the waves.

Crow was getting into the boat, motioning for Keahi to get in. It looked like no one else was coming.

She glanced over at Keahi, who held her elbow and put a hand on her waist to help her into the boat. Teetering, she got in and sat, Keahi sitting behind her.

Elsa closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and letting out her call to the spirits. Her voice drifted over the waves, powerful and enchanting. She called out for a minute before stopping.

From the depths, Nokk exploded from the waves. Letting out an aggressive whinny and tossing his head. He started towards the boat and Elsa leapt up, the chains on her hands rattling with the motion. "No! Nokk, you have to do this for me!" She pleaded.

Nokk paused, tossing his head and batting at the water before pacing, distressed.

Finally, the waves started to settle enough for Crow to take hold of the oars and move. Nokk circled the boat, calming the sea and trailing behind them.

Tears started to brim her eyes and she willed them away. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't succumb to the hopelessness that started to shroud her. She couldn't allow Crow to see her like that.

She was a fortress. She was a pillar. She was a block of ice.

For the love of Ahtohallen, why couldn't she be that block of ice anymore?

Warm hands covered her own as Keahi worked on the cuffs. Sweat beaded on the woman's forehead, her hands shaking.

Keahi was nervous.

Her heart sped up and Elsa glanced up at Crow. His back was to them as he rowed the boat, entirely too focused on what he was doing.

A metallic click caused Keahi's hand to still momentarily before she continued to work on the lock. Keahi adjusted just as the boat scraped against the frozen island of Ahtohallen.

"Shit." Keahi seethed, the cuffs weren't off yet. Bruni crawled onto Elsa and onto the cuffs. Elsa pulled her hands to her lap to hide him.

"Ugh, finally." Crow grumbled, jumping over the edge of the boat to pull it more securely onto shore.

Keahi took hold of her elbow, the touch soft as she helped her onto the shore. Keahi glanced up at the large ice palace. Looking mesmerized by it. "Wow. This place really is magical." Keahi breathed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with." Crow shoved Elsa towards the river of ice. From his belt, he took a large knife decorated in rune symbols and pointed it towards Elsa.

She angled away from him, sweat began to bead on her forehead. She could feel Bruni working on the pick in the cuffs.

Just as Crow started towards her, she tilted her chin up and squared her shoulders. She couldn't, wouldn't, cower in front of him.

But before he reached her, Keahi stepped in front of her. "Crow, please reconsider. We still have time to find another fifth spirit." she pleaded.

He wrinkled his nose, pausing his stride and gripping the knife. "We have a few weeks at most. There is no time. Move."

"I can't," Keahi's voice broke. It was the first time Elsa heard emotion break her down. "I love her." She whispered.

Crow stared at Keahi like she had grown two heads before laughing. "Oh please. You have a different person on your arm every week. You'll get over it. Move."

"No. It's not right. We need to stop! If I would've known this is how things would always be, you should have let me die!"

Crow's eyes nearly flowed as hot as an inferno. "I did all of this for us. _You owe me everything_!" He reminded her, pointing his dagger at them both. "Need I remind you, little sister, if we don't do this, we are dead."

"I'm okay with that. I've made my peace." Keahi retorted instantly.

Elsa watched the two, coming to stand beside Keahi. "She doesn't owe you anything! Doing something for love and family should have no repercussions!" Elsa yelled, finding anger flaring in her. How dare he guilt Keahi when she had followed him out of nothing but love?

"Ah, the enchantress has spoken. You realize her love has an expiration date, right, princess?" Crow sneered, marching forward. "Now move, Keahi!" He roared.

A flash of fire and heat exploded on the shore and Crow shot back, sliding along the ice.

His eyes burned brightly when he looked at them and fire as black as night flashed against fire so blue it reflected the ice.


	24. Remember

The two fires clashing created a symphony of colors as heat expanded over the island of ice.

Elsa shielded her face with her arms from the scorching flames that danced over the ground before extinguishing.

Keahi slid back before she caught her foot on some melted ice to keep herself from flying into the water.

Elsa ran to the entrance of the ice palace, struggling to get the pick to turn in the lock. Sweat started on her forehead as her hands shook, the pick trembling against the cuffs.

Bruni let out a gurgling grumble, a pink blazing Mohawk started down his back. His eyes slitting and narrowing as he leapt from her to intercept a ball of black fire.

When the pink flames collided with black, an explosion had Bruni flying back into a block of ice.

He let out a weak gargle and Elsa scooped him up, giving him a place on her shoulder while she worked the cuffs. "Come on…" she pleaded, trying not to get frustrated with herself as she looked back to the fight between Crow and Keahi. She couldn't see anything past the scorching flames and steam that obscured the battlefield.

Another explosion rocked the island, and it threw Keahi from the shore into the water so hard she skipped along its surface once before sinking into the murky water.

Nokk immediately pushed her under the minute she came up for air.

"No! Leave her, Nokk!" Elsa yelled as loud as she could over the sound of crashing waves and thunder. She started towards the shore but Crow emerged from the sea of flames and smoke. Marching his way towards her with a sinister look like pierced her straight down to her core.

"You damn siren, you turned my sister against me!" He barked, shooting flames across the ice. They didn't quite reach her but left her with no place to go but into Ahtohallen.

She breathed painfully, taking a step back as he continued his approach and she eyed the dark waters where Keahi and the Nokk had yet to resurface.

Reluctantly, she started running down the hall of ice. She could feel the heat on her back as Crow used the tunnel as a funnel for fire. It sounded like a thundering train as it rampaged down the hall.

She leapt to the side into the open room full of ice pillars and curled into a ball to shield her body as flames exploded into the room. Placing Bruni on a pillar, she held her index finger to her lips to signal for him to be quiet.

Hiding behind the next pillar over and working the cuffs, she slowed her breathing, nearly holding her breath until her lungs begged for air.

Crows slow footsteps clicked dangerously on the icy floors. Her heart beat in tandem with each step.

She lived too long with fear controlling her, she wouldn't allow it now.

Her cuffs clicked as she finally unlocked them just as the cackling of flames started.

Tossing the cuffs to the side, she pivoted and tossed the ice pillar across the room just as Crow released a stream of flames.

She took the time to run towards the end of the room to the hall that would lead to the core of Ahtohallen. Where the strongest memories lived.

"You can't run!" Crow yelled behind her, his voice getting more unhinged the further in they ventured.

Breaking into the core of Ahtohallen, memories and calls swirled around her and she tried to skim through the memories to see if she could catch something of Keahi and Crow.

Could she kill him? When it was Keahi's only family?

She didn't think she could. She clenched her fists at her side, arms and jaw aching from how tense she held them. Maybe the Crow that Keahi had told her about was in there somewhere still.

His slow steps echoed as she twisted to greet them, chin held high and shoulders back.

When he rounded the corner, she yanked her arm upward as ice caught his arms and feet to immobilize him the best she could. A pillar of sharp ice jetted from the floor and inches close to his neck where it touched his neck gingerly. But any movement and it could easily skewer him.

"Look!" she yelled, eyes narrowing as she jammed a finger at the pink and light blue shades of ice throughout the dome-shaped room.

Images of sailing seas, laughing seagulls, blue skies, and a young Keahi danced around the room in a swirl of memories.

The muscles that bulged in his neck from straining relaxed as he gazed around the room.

Both his laughter and Keahi's drifted through the room. Keahi looked to be about seven, while Crow looked to be older teens; sixteen or seventeen.

They both ran along pearl white sands as waves as blue as the sky caressed the beach.

Then, darker images sprang forth. Keahi was on a bed, sick. Her brother climbing a rocky cliff as rain pelted his face. A witch, holding out an amulet and dagger that he took with reluctance.

"They took something great from you," Elsa started as the memories faded and the room fell silent. "But remember the love you had for Keahi. The strength it took to give up something so precious for someone you loved. I understand, I have a younger sister too and I would do anything for her." She tried to reason, her voice thick with emotion.

For a second, she thought she saw the hard lines in Crow's face soften. But they returned rigid as he slumped his head forward. A rolling laugh rocked his shoulders. The sound hollow and listless. "You thought showing me what was would give me a change of heart? Well, the past stays there, siren. Things change and there's no going back."

"All we can ever count on is change. It's what keeps us growing. Let me help you." Elsa begged, taking one cautious step forward.

"The only way you can help me is if you die right here. Don't you want your precious Keahi to live on?" He sneered.

Elsa shifted under the scrutiny of what he was saying, emotion welling up and she clenched her fist. "I can find a way to break the curse. Keahi wants to change and I believe she can."

"People don't change, just their motives." He scowled, looking down at the ruby necklace that adorned his neck. It looked faded, its power wisping away. "You know what's sad?" he asked, his voice dull and lingering like heavy smoke in the air. "The only reprieve I get from feeling nothing is when I see the look of horror and pain I inflict on others."

As he spoke, a whistle started like the lit end of a rocket. The ice enclosing him started to illuminate orange and black. "And I'm really going to enjoy your pain." He growled, the guttural sound overshadowed by the explosion of ice from around his body.

Pieces of ice shot out like shrapnel, a few colliding with her arm and one chunk hitting her in the temple as the room let out an eerie groan and started to collapse around them.


	25. Choices

Her ears rang while she tried to focus on everything crumbling around her. Gritting her teeth and letting out a choked yell, she pressed the collapsing room outward with her magic.

The ice groaned under the massive weight before it started righting itself. The pressure from the collapsing ice brought her down to her knees as the weight pressed against her.

She felt like she was suffocating with each exhale, trying to fight the magnitude of the ice. Her fingers burned, ice covering them as she pushed her powers to the absolute limit.

Crow laughed, the graveling sound raking against her ears as he casually walked towards her.

Elsa whimpered, trying to stand but finding it impossible as the streams of ice started to come out weaker. She glowered once he stood over her; he tapped the knife in his hand with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, well, that's how I like to see people. On. Their. Knees." He clicked his tongue and raised the dagger.

Elsa bowed her head, she was exhausted. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She wasn't sure who she was apologizing to. Anna, for failing her again? Keahi, for not being able to save her from her curse? Even to Crow, for not being able to reason with him.

He brought the dagger down.

Elsa winced, then nothing.

A blur connected with Crow, a sickening crunch of his nose sent him flying across the room. The dagger spinning along the ice to the other side of the room.

A warm hand came to help her. She didn't realize how exhausted she was until her legs nearly buckled under her.

"How do I help you?" Keahi's voice trickled into her ear.

Keahi tried to provide some support, looping an arm around Elsa's waist.

The ice overhead let out a sharp grumble, but she felt her arms grow lighter, stronger. "You just did." Elsa breathed, giving one last push and settling the surrounding ice.

Dizziness dogged her. She collapsed but Keahi caught her.

"Are you okay?" Keahi helped her sit down.

Elsa let out a sharp breath, her hand flying to her rib cage.

"You're bleeding." Keahi gasped, kneeling in front of her and placing her hand there.

"It's nothing," Elsa winced, finally looking up at Keahi. The woman was soaking wet and dripping with water. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but your water cow doesn't like me very much." Keahi scowled, turning to stand when Crow let out a demonic yell.

"How can you turn your back on me?" He raged, the ice melting under each heavy step he took.

"I'm tired of living like this. I'm sure Elsa and Anna would help —"

"There is no time!" He snarled, coming to stand ten feet away from them.

Keahi stood in front of Elsa, blocking her from Crow's wrath. "It doesn't matter, because I won't let you hurt her."

"Loving an ice princess? What kind of warmth could she possibly offer you? She is nothing but frost and cold." He yelled.

Elsa grimaced, holding onto her ribs and taking in shallow breaths. Keahi turned to look back at her, their gazes meeting, and she watched a quiet smile spread on Keahi's lips before she turned back to her brother.

"You're wrong. She feels so much more deeply than everyone, but she shoulders it on her own and keeps it to herself. She doesn't let many in, and she's shy. But when she does," Keahi glanced back at Elsa. "She gives you everything and I won't betray that again."

Elsa choked out a sob and put a hand over her mouth to contain it. The epiphany of emotions that rolled through her couldn't be put into any singular expression.

Crows face wrinkled in smug horror. "She's made you soft."

"No," Keahi pointed at him. "She's strengthened me. Now don't make me choose, here and now, we can still have another few weeks to figure something out."

"No!" He roared, running at them both.

Elsa struggled to get up, using Keahi's arm as an anchor to pull herself from the floor. She watched in dread as Crow ran at them. She couldn't kill him, could she? Would Keahi forgive her for that? "What are we going to do?" Elsa breathed out, feeling drained physically and emotionally at that moment.

Deep down, she knew. And there was nothing she could do to change its outcome.

Keahi took a few steps forward. "Make a choice," Keahi whispered, her voice somber and thick.

Crow threw a punch when he reached Keahi. She ducked, his body twisting awkwardly from the missed blow.

But instead of jabbing back, Keahi reached up and grabbed the amulet around his neck. Crushing it in her grasp.

A shock wave of energy flew out from it and tossed everyone back.


	26. The Snowflake and The Hearth

Keahi absorbed most of the shock, but Elsa's ears still rung painfully. She reached up to touch the liquid that spilled down her cheek. When she brought her hand back to inspect it, she realized it was blood.

Her ribs throbbed and her hand flew to put pressure to her chest, where her fingers slid against the tacky feel of blood.

Through her blurred vision, she could see Crow holding his waist and gimping across the room to the small hallway that led deeper into the chambers of memories within Ahtohallen.

Elsa's brows dipped forward, a hard edge to her eyes as she leaned over to brush her hand across an unconscious Keahi before following him.

This time, his steps sounded pitiful and scared.

Hers echoed down the hallway with no hesitation; her strides determined and unwavering even through her pain.

The room with sculptures of memories both long ago and recent opened wide as Elsa stopped to observe the quiet chill in the air.

Crow was hiding, and she wanted nothing more than to collapse this room on him.

She passed a newer memory, one of her and Keahi singing together in the ballroom. She brushed her hand along the sculpture of Keahi. "You took what little time I had with her and scarred it. I don't think I can forgive you for what you took." She could scarcely recognize her own voice. It was bitter and hard as her hand fell from the iced memory.

Across the room, another small hallway led to the further reaches of memory archives. Where she had frozen solid and barely made it out alive.

She watched Crow, sweaty and bloody, scramble through it.

She'd be lying if she didn't open that door and hope he'd go down it. She followed the sound of his labored breathing into the darkness that ate at the interior of Ahtohallen.

Crow stood on the thin path that overlooked the looming abyss below. He leaned over and sought what to do next.

Elsa stopped at the end of the hall, watching as the cold veil wrapped around them both. An ominous gust of wind came from nowhere, sweeping loose ice particles and snow across the void.

Crow scrambled, turning around to face her. He looked weak and pathetic now, a man desperate for his life. How could Keahi and Crow be related?

"Please, wait just a minute." He pleaded.

Keahi would never beg like that. Pride swelled in her chest when she realized the gravity of what Keahi gave up without acting so desperate and scared.

"I wanted to help you, but you just had to let hatred, power, and fear get the better of you. The same happened to my grandfather. And he died holding onto things that didn't matter." To her horror, emotion rose so heavy, "I only just found Keahi, and you forced her to choose. But she is kind, bold, and courageous. Nothing like you." Her voice broke with the weight of emotion her words carried.

"You won't kill me." He taunted.

"No. You did that yourself." She whispered, just as the edge of the shelf broke.

Crow attempted to struggle past the crumbling shelf but it buckled under his weight and it sent him down into the frosted abyss below. Nothing left but a screech of hatred and repulsion.

Elsa peered over the edge into the darkness. The curse wouldn't even be able to take him before the cold did.

Some bleak part of her was glad there would be a frozen statue of Crow at the bottom of that pit for all eternity.

She swallowed hard and ran back to where she had left Keahi. Practically sliding on the ice as she got to her and rolled Keahi over so she wasn't face down on the ice. Putting her head on her lap, she frantically swiped the hair at Keahi's forehead, her own hands shaking. "Wake up." She pleaded quietly, leaning down to brush a kiss on her forehead.

Keahi's eyes fluttered open, and she groggily looked up at Elsa.

She let out a relieved breath, but it was short-lived.

Keahi cringed and the veins along her arm started to illuminate under her skin. Glowing a heated red and traveling throughout her body.

"No no no," Elsa began to panic, waving her hand over Keahi's arms to freeze the heat that simmered below her skin.

"Elsa, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I've only just found you." She choked out a sob, pressing her forehead to the warmth of Keahi's. "The curse should've broken. You chose. You chose right."

The veins beneath Keahi's skin started to make her skin crack, like lava flowing under heated rock. "Maybe I'm just not a good enough person. Maybe, it was just too late." Keahi wheezed, her voice grovel and dry.

"You are. You are good. I've seen it." She felt a tear side down her cheek, turning to ice just before it fell onto Keahi, where it all but evaporated.

"I cheated."

"What?" Elsa sniffed, lifting her head just enough so she could gaze into Keahi's eyes.

"When we were playing charades. It wasn't a tree. But the fact you guessed something made me want to give it to you."

Elsa paused. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry over that confession. She let out a choked laugh that ended in a whimper. "What am I supposed to do now?" Elsa murmured, swiping a tear from her eye.

"You're strong, you'll keep moving… forward…" Keahi's voice faded just as her skin started to turn darker and began to flake into black ash.

"No no no," Elsa begged, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Just as she did, a flash of red light and a crackling of flames wisped across Keahi's body before it erupted into ash.

Gale frited along the room, trying to keep the thin pieces of ash from scattering, but they started to dissolve into embers that burned like a hailstorm of stars.

Elsa sat, wide-eyed, clutching air before doubling over and letting out a raucous sob.

She didn't even have the chance to tell Keahi how much she loved her.


	27. Heartbreak

Elsa didn't know how long she was curled on the floor of Ahtohallen. Had it been hours? Days? She curled her hands to her chest; she had stopped crying hours ago but didn't want to move.

If there's one thing she'd learned over the years, crying never helped with anything. But she couldn't harness the strength she needed to pull herself from the floor.

For the life of her, all she wanted to do was cry. It felt like a piece of her was ripped away; the stitches unraveling with every movement, fraying at the ends and unable to mend themselves.

It was the overwhelming sadness that consumed her when Anna froze solid in front of her. She said she would never relive that pain, but here it was, ebbing and tearing at her chest.

This time, there was no happy ending. Just overwhelming grief.

If Anna would see her like this, what would she say? She felt ashamed and weak for allowing herself to succumb to the self-pity she felt.

Pushing herself up, she clutched her ribs and stumbled down the hall to the room of ice sculptures. When she got there, her eyes started to brim with fresh tears.

Many of her newer memories involved Keahi. She stumbled to the closest one.

Keahi was holding out her hand. It was the night that Anna threw the party for Crow and his crew.

The night Keahi asked her to dance for the first time. She had hated dancing. Ever since that night, she actually enjoyed dancing. But only with Keahi.

She took the statue's outstretched hand, using her other to caress its cold cheek. Keahi's wolfish smirk showed through, even sculpted in ice.

She pressed her forehead to the sculpture.

But instead of the languid warmth she felt with Keahi, it was nothing but bitter cold. Nothing in her warmed. It was just a quiver of ice and hollowness.

That's when her sadness turned sour, biting at her chest in bitter rage. It came so hot and swift she couldn't control it. It bubbled and spilled over as she destroyed every single memory in the chamber.

The statues exploded with icy vengeance, mist and shards of ice detonated within the room until she collapsed in its center. Breathing heavy, exhausted emotionally and physically. She let out a wail, letting it carry over the halls and shores like a ghostly sigh.

Whatever raw anger that lived there fizzled and burnt out like the wick of a fast-burning candle. She ventured too close to the fire, and she got burned. Maybe fire and ice truly didn't mix. Maybe they were just left to sizzle each other out like a flashpoint in a heated fire.

It left her with nothing more than a hollow pit of desire and sadness. It was like a black hole, swallowing her and leaving nothing in its wake.

The wound on her rib was the only thing that kept her grounded, it's throbbing reminded her she needed to get back to the Enchanted Forest, back to the Northuldra, to be sure they were all right and the forest didn't burn to the ground in her absence.

That was her next right thing. The only thing moving her forward.

She just wanted to see Anna, to take strength in Anna's righteousness and hope. To cry into her sister's arm and mourn the loss of something that she had only just started to understand.

Staggering out of Ahtohallen, Nokk was waiting for her at the water's edge. Throwing his head back and stomping his hoove into the ground, he let out a low whinny. As she limped over to the water spirit, Bruni traveled up her leg and rested, bruised and sad, on her shoulder as he let out a sad chirp and nuzzled his head against her neck.

The ride across the dark sea was placid, the waters calm under the gray sky. Some clouds parted and dappled sunlight broke through. She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand, hissing out a sharp breath with every movement of Nokk as her ribs screamed in agony.

Along the black pebbled shore, Yelana, Honeymaren, and Ryder stood as they peered into the ocean. When they spotted her, they started to wave frantically. Honeymaren jumped up and down as she shouted to her.

Elsa was too tired to be thankful to see them, too tired to wave back, too tired to acknowledge the aching in her chest. But she put on a brave face and shouldered it, slapping a tired smile onto her lips when she got to them.

The minute she slid off Nokk, her world faded as the shock and pain took her as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Elsa's eyes fluttered open to peer up at the triangle roof of the teepee. She drank in a deep breath of the tepid air, the tender smell of smoked meat floating in from outside.

She didn't need to question where she was. She was with the Northuldra, back in the safety of the Enchanted Forest. If they were set up and cooking, they must be okay.

She sighed out; she didn't realize she was holding it. When she did, her breath stuttered, and she pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes to stop the flood of emotion coming back to her in grieving waves.

The flap to the teepee opened, sending with it a ray of light before a body obscured it.

"Elsa, thank goodness you're awake." Honeymaren's silky voice illuminated the room.

Elsa didn't stir from her spot, sucking in another deep breath to reel in her sporadic emotions. Once she was sure she had control over them, she sat up.

The thick hide blanket fell away, her eyes tiredly glancing down at her body. They wrapped her chest and ribs in gauze, a crimson stain where her wound was as the bandage bled through. Thin cotton shorts covered her lower portion, her legs bruised and beaten from the events of Ahtohallen.

A piercing headache started behind her eyes and she held her head in her hands. "How long was I asleep?" Her voice gravel and dry.

Honeymaren came to sit beside Elsa, a hand on her shoulder as she offered a cup of water. "Three days."

She pulled her hands from her face, staring down at her open palms. Three days? It felt like that long, according to the ache in her lower back.

"Should I send word to Anna…?" Honeymaren gently asked.

"No!" Elsa's voice rang out sharp, and she recoiled and looked away. "No, I'm sorry. Anna will just drop everything and come running even if I ask her not to."

Anna's heart was always ready for Elsa's call. And while she loved that about Anna, it wasn't fair to her sister. So this once, she needed to deal with this, for the time being, on her own. Even thinking about Anna brought a tired smile to her lips. She was fierce, optimistic, and feisty.

Elsa envied that. Even as Honeymaren rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, she wanted nothing but to wallow in her emotions alone.

She didn't want to burden anyone with them. Especially Anna. She had already messed up Anna's life alone for one lifetime. She couldn't send for her when Anna warned her of the danger all this posed.

What was it with Elsa and the need for that harrowing adventure? Was it the adrenaline that made her feel alive? Or maybe the pain?

Or maybe she was the cursed one. "Do you think, maybe I'm just cursed? That I make everyone around me miserable or hurt?" She whispered. She knew she was venturing into self-pitying territory but she needed to work through it by speaking it into the world.

"Of course not, why would you ever think that?" Honeymaren gave her a flabbergasted look.

Elsa just shook her head, brushing it off, switching subjects. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused everyone. I knew they were cursed, but I thought Crow wanted to break it, not fuel it." She refused to say Keahi's name out loud. If she did, it was just solidifying the fact that she was gone. "Where's Yelana?"

"Just outside. Are you sure you're okay?" Honeymarens hand rubbed Elsa's back soothingly.

She just gave a sad smile, "I will be, thank you, Honeymaren." Elsa pushed herself to stand, struggling past the stabbing pain that throbbed in her side.

Her mental state was too far gone to worry about what exactly she was wearing when she exited the teepee.

The brisk air didn't cause her to flinch when she looked over the Northuldra rebuilding their campsite.

The morning light strained through a light mist that settled on the campground. From the lush green moss that covered nearly every inch of the area, they must have settled in the northern moss beds.

Bruni let out a chirp and scrambled from the fire and climbed up her leg to her shoulder, where he nuzzled his head against her jaw. "Thank goodness you're okay." Elsa sighed in relief, holding her hand out in front of her as Bruni gave a belly-flopped jump from her shoulder to her hand. She pet him delicately with her thumb while he purred and rolled over on his back like a little scaly dog.

"I see your finally awake." The rigid voice of Yelana rang out and Elsa raised her eyes gradually to the elder.

She'd caused her a lot of trouble. "I'm sorry Yelana," she started quietly, her voice meek, tinged with the lingering sadness. "I didn't know Crow was after power like that."

Yelana watched her curiously, her square chin raised and shoulders erect. "You brought cursed magic into the forest." She told, pointedly.

Elsa swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I know."

"What of the girl with you?" Yelanas voice was gentler, more so than she ever heard it before.

Elsa grit her teeth as a muscle worked in her jaw. "She's gone. She destroyed the curse and in return," she cleared her throat. "It killed her."

Yelana regarded her for a long moment, hand gripping around her staff. To her surprise, the stiff and stoic Northuldra elder put a hand to Elsa's shoulder. "That is a shame. I sensed a youthful righteousness in her. Her curse was not like her brothers. In which," she motioned to the grove that the moss hills overlooked.

The trees were charred, skeletal remains of the black fire that consumed them. "We need to bless the forest, ask forgiveness from the elements, and pay tribute," Yelana added, giving Elsa's arm one final tap. "I'm glad to see you are all right, Elsa. The forest wouldn't be the same without you."

Elsa could only nod her head numbly, gazing out into the vast forest Crow's dark fire burned. She could feel the negative energy vibrating in the air, sticking to everything within the forest with unbridled rage.

Elsa looked to Bruni, "The new winter moon is in a few days, I'm assuming that's when Yelana will perform the ceremony. Do you think we can forgive ourselves by then?" She asked the little salamander.

He tilted his head and cocked an eye at her. Elsa let out a breathy laugh. "You're right. Can I forgive myself by then? You did nothing wrong."

Bruni coiled in her hand, steam rolling off him as he fired up momentarily.

"Ouch, ouch," she hissed, moving him back and forth from one hand to another until he cooled off again. "Yes, I know. We all make mistakes but..." If only her mother could see her now, talking to an elemental fire salamander in the Enchanted Forest. She glanced up once more as Gale frited her way across the campsite and coiled around her. "... Keahi wasn't a mistake." She whispered.


	28. Someone You Loved

**_[Authors Note: Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you for your continued support. All of your reviews make me _smile_ so much! =) It means a lot _that _you take the time to let me know how you are enjoying the story! I _decided to post_ this today (Saturday) instead of the usual Monday post since it's a "musical filler" kind of chapter. I find the musical chapters fun to write, sorry if they are boring! I'll be using a popular song with small tweaks of my own since I'm not _very _musically inclined. This "musical" chapter is "Someone You Loved" by Lewis Capaldi. I think in Elsa's voice this song would be absolutely heart-wrenching.]_ **

* * *

The new winter moon was tonight. The past few days drifted by slowly and she tried to keep herself busy with helping Honeymaren and Ryder with the ceremony preparations.

She wasn't the best reindeer herder so Ryder decided he'd better take that responsibility back. She had admittedly been spacey the last few days.

She felt restless from Ryder and Honeymarens' merciless onslaught of questions and tiptoeing around her. She knew they were just trying to help, but she had never been forthcoming with her emotions, anyway.

The only person who has ever seen her emotional was Anna. She had still yet to send word to her about what transpired days ago.

She could lie, but she'd done enough of hiding truths from Anna. It was better if she just didn't send any word to her. If she saw Anna now, she just might break down. And if she broke down, she wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to collect herself and move forward.

Elsa took a deep breath and looked at the clearing she was in. The sky was gray from their dreary clouds as they let forth fluffy specks of snow.

Her breath came out in a cloud of mist as she exhaled and held her hand up to catch the pieces of snow.

Bruni chirped on her shoulder and lifted his mouth to the sky and opened it ready to receive its fluffy delights.

The wind caressing a bitter chill against her back as the light layer of fluff swirled around in the open pond in front of her.

A solemn owl gave an eerie hoot into the whisper of the night.

She closed her eyes to take a steady breath. In with her nose, out with her mouth. She couldn't talk to any single person about what she was feeling, but she could tell the forest. Could bring it out into the world so she can mend what was lost.

"I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to," Elsa's voice was low and solemn like the haunting echo of the owl's call. It curled into the underbrush, whimsical but devastated, "This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy," She called out into the lonely forest, her voice picking up strength as she ventured closer to the pond.

Her lack of attention to the ground had her stumbling and she crumbling to the ground. She felt defeated and didn't attempt to get back up. "I need somebody to heal, somebody to know, somebody to have, somebody to hold," her voice came out muffled into the ground before she pushed herself up, tears freezing before they fell. "It's easy to say, but it's never the same."

She looked to the gray sky, listening to the symphony of chirps and rattling underbrush. It reminded her that no matter how alone she felt, there was still life all around her.

Holding her hand to her stomach she closed her eyes, her voice louder and stronger as her lungs pushed out all the emotion she felt in that moment. "I guess I liked the way you numbed all the pain!" She sang into the hollow of the night.

Bruni gave a sad chirp and nuzzled her hand before scampering onto a fungus covered log.

She got up and started towards the pond. "Now the day bleeds, into nightfall," she stepped on the edge of the pond. Ice immediately started from her step and crackled as it took over the pond to freeze it solid. "And you're not here to get me through it all." She mourned, stepping towards the center of the pond as she waved her hand.

The snow on the embankment swirled in front of her and the flurry created a sculpted mixture of ice and snow. Keahi stood in front of her in a perfect ice sculpture, the same charming, lopsided grin on its face.

Elsa cupped the statues face, tears brimming but not spilling over. "I let my guard down, and you took my heart," she breathed out. Keahi wasn't supposed to die.

Elsa was supposed to save her. Why didn't she save her? Why couldn't she? Why did Keahi have to make impossible choices? Why couldn't she save her from that choice?

Selfish anger erupted in her chest and she took a few steps away, clutching her chest and spinning on her heel to face the sculptor once more, singing loudly into the night and allowing every ounce of emotion to howl with the night's somber embrace. "I was getting used to being someone you loved."

Out of breath, she rushed back to the sculpture, shoving it as it slid across the ice and into a snowy embankment. Sad tendrils of ice sprayed from her and started to create an icy rose garden along the hill.

"It's easy to say, but it's never the same," she whispered, drifting over to the statues half hazard place on the side of the pond. She reached out to touch the sculpture, and it erupted into a mist that scattered with the wind. "I guess I liked the way you helped me escape." she sang lowly, watching the mist carry into the underbrush of the forest.

The moon peeled behind its curtain of clouds, illuminating the forest and casting shadows against the frosted pillars and designs that coiled around the pond. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and let the moon wash over her. "I let my guard down. And then you stole my heart. I was getting used to being someone you loved."

The ice and snow that she created started to crumble all around her until it left nothing except broken ice.


	29. Melted

By time Elsa had made her way back, Yelana had started the ceremony to cleanse the darkness that settled across the forest. The clouds were clear from the sky, leaving a dusting of snow across the ground and faint moonlight to trickle into the forest.

Elsa held her chin up at the back of the group, watching as Yelana once again thanked the North, South, East, and West.

After her trip into the forest, she came out feeling a little more grounded. No more wallowing in self-pity, she needed to be strong. She spoke her feelings into the world and now she needed to recover.

As Anna always said, she had to do the next right thing by taking that next step. Even telling herself that, creating a mantra for herself, the pain still ebbed like a festering, open wound.

It would be a painful road but one that she would recover from. She hoped. Though she didn't think she would ever love anyone ever again. Keahi was her one and only. When she was a child listening to children's stories her mother read to her, she often thought it was ridiculous to think that way. Now, she truly understood the women in those stories. The feeling that connected you so strongly to someone, they became a part of you.

"We have gathered today to give thanks to the five spirits and nature itself. To cleanse the wrongs that have been unfolded on the forest, and to bring light back to the dark and illuminate our way." Yelana started, her voice strong as the matriarch started shaking the rattle made of sacred wood in a familiar melody. From a stool, she took a bundle of white sage and lit it, allowing the aroma to mingle into the crowd.

"We thank our past selves for the knowledge we harness today. And forgive ourselves for the mistakes our pasts have made. Through it, we are stronger, we are cleansed, we are healing. We thank Crow." Yelana glanced over at Elsa when she audibly gasped. Elsa's brows knit forward and she hugged her arms over herself. She wasn't quite ready to forgive Crow.

Yelana cleared her throat gruffly. "We thank Crow for showing us what darkness, power, and greed can do to your soul. We thank our enemies for validating our own righteousness. We thank Keahi,"

Elsa stiffened, head shooting up.

"For showing us change is possible with love, understanding, and acceptance." Yelana stared at Elsa before looking away and tossing the bundle of sage into the fire.

The Northuldra all started clapping to the same beat of Yelana's rattle.

Elsa glanced away and strayed further back from the group, sitting on a log in the cold shadows of the fire.

Bruni crawled up her leg and into her hand where she smiled quietly.

"Na na na heyana," Yelana led, the crowd joining in. The sound was somber and sad, everyone knew the loss that had been suffered in the past few days. Not only Elsa's, but those who knew Keahi and Crow, no matter the origin, and the forest that suffered at the hands of corruption.

"Naheya heya na yanuwa. Nuwa nu," They all chanted, so in sync, it nearly felt ominous as the chant floated through the undergrowth of the forest as an owl joined in with its solitary hoot.

She wasn't sure she wanted to stay for the rest. A ride across the dark sea with Nokk would be something to clear her head. Or perhaps she should head back to Arendelle. Anna deserved to know what transpired these past few days.

Bruni let out a sad chirp as Elsa stood to head away.

The shadows from the flames grew higher along the trees as the campfire grew. Northern lights shot across the night sky in whimsical folly so abruptly that the chanting stopped for a split second.

The chants hesitated before they became more upbeat and Elsa glanced back at the crowd.

She couldn't see much of the fire from her viewpoint.

Bruni looked back at her, his long, lazy tongue licked his eyeball before he smiled and belly-flopped from her hand. Weaving between the people and jumping into the fire, which turned a shade of pink and ice blue.

Elsa paused before twisting in between the others to come to the forefront. Honeymarens hand came to her shoulder as the uprising voices lifted the flames higher.

"Na na na heyana!"

The flames shot to the sky, licking at the lights that wavered and danced overhead. The embers fraying like bouncing fireflies that mingled with the stars.

Yelana watched the fire curiously, glancing over at Elsa when she came to stand beside the elder. They all stood far away from the reaching flames.

A shadow started within the center of the flame and Elsa's eyes narrowed to see past the silhouette.

Bruni hopped out of the fire, a pink Mohawk of fire down his back as he pranced around the fire happily. Tongue hanging to the side as he looked back to Elsa, the fire, then back to Elsa again.

Yelana seemed to understand what was happening before anyone else as a smile graced the grumpy older woman's lips. She tapped her staff and shook her rattle louder. "Naheya heya na yanuwa." Yelana motioned for Elsa to go towards the fire.

But she stood there, unsure of what was happening.

The silhouette became darker as the figure started to emerge from the fire. Then a foot stepped out and from the fire stumbled…

Keahi.

She looked worse for wear and her legs wobbled and shook when they touched the dirt.

Elsa didn't think as she ran and pushed back the overwhelming rush of blood that created a whirring noise in her ears.

Just as Keahi went to fall, Elsa was there to catch her. Easing her down onto the ground a comfortable distance from the fire. She rested Keahi's head on her lap, but the woman's eyes were tightly shut.

Elsa put a hand to her cheek, her hands trembling so much she couldn't keep them still. "Keahi?" She whispered past the sporadic beating of her heart that drowned everything and everyone out.

Keahi held up a wobbling hand with her eyes still closed. "The names Ah Ha — ouch!"

Elsa didn't wait for her to finish and leaned over to hug her as hard as she could. Laughing through tears, not concerned about the group of onlookers that watched them. For once she didn't care, it was just Keahi at that moment.

Keahi whined and tried to sit up. Elsa helped her and held her by her shoulders to help prop her up against a log. Keahi put a hand to her head and winced.

Yelana walked over, arching a brow at Keahi and standing over the two. "While there is much you need to atone for, you chose the good in your heart over fear and greed." Yelanas gruff look gave way to a tender smile as she closed her eyes while giving Keahi a nod. "Thank you for protecting our fifth spirit."

Yelana and most of the Northuldra dispersed and Elsa sat staring at Keahi who was looking up at the lights dancing along the sky. The woman looked dazed and not at all sure what had happened. Elsa was afraid she wasn't real, even as she touched her arm carefully. Hoping it wouldn't go through the woman sitting there, hoping this wasn't a figment of her imagination.

Keahi finally looked at Elsa, eyes tired even as an easy smile slid onto her lips. "Can we not do that again?"

"I agree." She replied with a breathy laugh. She couldn't stop smiling. She helped Keahi up, both looking at the sky as it continued its beautiful display.

Elsa hesitated before shyly taking Keahi's warm hand into her own. Keahi's fingers coiled hotly around hers.

The jet of fire shot through her arm and not only thawed her, it completely melted her. "Before anything else happens," she spoke fast, her words jumbling together, and Elsa shook her head to get her words right. "I love you." She finally blurted out. She wrinkled her nose and laughed, embarrassed. It was a lot more graceful in her head. Why could she keep herself together so easily with everything else, but when it came to Keahi, she was a happy mess?

Keahi was watching her with a coy grin as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Elsa's ears. "Mmm that was graceful, princess." She purred before chuckling. "You know I love you too."

Elsa looked away, unable to take the heat that illuminated in Keahi's gaze.

"Are you going to work up the courage to kiss me or do I have to stand here, hurt and broken for eternity?" Keahi teased.

Elsa's cheeks flamed red and she once more glanced around the area, scanning it for anyone lingering. "Are you really hurt?" She whispered.

"Is that what you took from that?" Keahi laughed and gave a roguish grin, tipping Elsas chin up. Blue eyes bore into fresh green ones. "If I say yes, do I get special treatment?" Keahi whispered, her lips hovering just over Elsas.

Elsa sucked in a breath, wrinkling her nose. But instead of answering, she just tilted her head enough so their lips were apart just a fraction. Warm breath mingled together.

"Are you teasing me?" Keahi murmured.

"Is it working?" Elsa asked smugly, though a bubbled edge of shyness slanted her words.

Keahi's look was reminiscent of a hungry wolf as she passionately pressed their lips together.

Elsa's body sunk into Keahi's, her arms wrapping around Keahi's waist to press them as close as she could. It could never be close enough.

The warmth that traveled through her body was both invigorating and violent. Every cell in her felt like it exploded with fever.

When they finally separated, she knew she probably looked love drunk. That's exactly how she felt.

"So, what's this mean?" Keahi whispered, breaking through her fog.

Elsa could barely collect her thoughts as they swam in her head. "It means we're free." She shook her head to not sound like a glassy-eyed little girl. She played with the fringe of Keahi's shirt collar. "And don't mess with fifth spirits anymore." She scowled, tapping Keahi's nose with her finger.

"That's no fun. There's a fifth spirit right here I want to mess with." Keahi purred.

Elsa's cheeks stayed a healthy shade of pink as she buried her face into the crook of Keahi's neck as a rumble of laughter rolled through Keahi's chest.

"All right, you two are gross, get a hut." Ryder came up and slapped a hand on Keahi, Honeymaren followed behind him awkwardly. "Let's celebrate! You still need to be initiated." Ryder announced happily.

Keahi laughed but paused, peering at Honeymaren and Ryder suddenly unsure, "He's joking right? Does dying and coming back to life not count?"

"Uh, no, it doesn't. But a good try." Ryder pointed at her.

Elsa trailed behind the three as they started towards the campfire and the few that started to gather around it. Her hands clasped in front of her as she happily watched them all. She couldn't wait to send word to Anna and see her sister. Perhaps fate was a kind mistress.

_And perhaps something bigger than them was brewing just under the surface._


	30. Ancient Darkness

In the abyss of Ahtohallen, a frozen statue of Crow sat with a look that could murder. He froze solid while pointing up to the ledge that Elsa had once stood.

Cold mist coiled around the ground, nothing but darkness and the bitter cold to keep him company.

But something was festering there. Hate. It sweltered like a storm, growing stronger as time went on.

The statue of Crow moved, veins of fire starting to pulse beneath its surface. It grew stronger and stronger until the ice started to steam and melt under the heated pressure.

All around, the darkness started to billow in strands of black smoke. Moving like it was alive, slithering along the ground.

The statue exploded, shards of ice expelling outward and lodging into the surrounding walls.

Crow let out a gasp, falling onto all fours and sucking in a few breaths as his chest ached. His body shivered, the heat finding it hard to keep him warm.

His hazel eyes bore upwards, hate bled into them. All he wanted was to keep him and his sister alive, and the power to do that, was that asking too much? Without power in this world, you were nothing.

Nothing but a cockroach beneath the boots of weaker men who sported superficial power.

He was better than that. He was better than them. He would show them all. He would take his sister back. And he would punish those that threatened to take her away.

That damned siren would pay for putting his only family against him. Keahi owed him. He risked everything, gave up everything for her. And she thought she can go find love and abandon him?

The darkness swirled around him, wrapping him in the sweet cloak of his own bitterness.

_Travel to the land of fire in the south, grant me what I seek, and I will grant you access to Niflheim. Unleash the darkness and with it, your vengeance._

A voice murmured from the dark mist, the sound hollow as it echoed in Crow's head.

He took one ragged step to push himself up; the shadows folding around him and when he took a deep inhale; the shadow wisped into his lungs and body.

His eyes swirled crimson and an inhuman growl tore from his throat as he started laughing. "The world is going to burn."

* * *

_**Hey everyone, TheArdentPen here! I just wanted to say I'm so excited to complete this first arc of Frozen Beyond. I will take a 2-week break to get ahead on writing arc 2. In that break, I will be posting some short comedy/romantic one-shots of Elsa and Keahi! Also, between the other cast as well! (like Keahi and Olaf, and Keahi and Kristoff ) These will be little events between the end of the first arc and before the second starts. Keep following this thread as I will continue the second arc in this same thread! Want to see specific characters in these mini one-shots? What kind of cute little one-shots did you want to see? Let me know! Shoot me a PM here, on wattpad or twitter! =).**_

_**The second arc will start a couple of months after the events of arc one! This time, we will travel beyond Arendelle and explore the world a bit. =) I'm hoping to put my own spin on the Frozens world and introduce some new characters into the mix and touch on Norwegian/Scandinavian lore. I'm excited!**_

_**Please let me know what you would like to see! Have questions? Throw them at me! If anyone is interested, I'd be happy to do a Q&A. If I get enough, I will make a post and address them all. I'll likely post them on Wattpad since it's against TOS on here to do Q&A's. Just send them to me via twitter, wattpad, or PM here =).**_

_**Also, all you musically and poetically inclined Beyond readers, I'm looking for a few songs to put into a few 'musical' chapters in arc two! Maybe a pirates shanty, romantic duet, villains song, a song to a tavern brawl? I'm looking for all genres. So like above, shoot me a pm here, on wattpad, or twitter with your song and tell me a little about yourself and the song you've written! I will be choosing a few to add into the story! I will give you a shout out here, on Twitter, and on wattpad if it is used=).**_

_**I'm also looking for a talented artist to commission a drawing of Keahi. Please, send me a PM!**_

_**Anyway, every week I'll be posting little one-shots until arc two starts so be on the lookout for those! They will likely be posted Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and I will go ahead and start them tomorrow! I have some pre-written but I also want to hear from you guys on what short stories you would like to see!**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	31. Short: Mud & Ice

The mud bubbled in front of them. Heat rose from its surface and mingled with the bitter chill of winter.

Elsa gave a questioning look to Keahi, arching a brow and crossing her arms. "This is the surprise you wanted to show me?" She questioning, grimacing at the awkward sound of gurgling the mud made.

Keahi scratched the top of her head. "Honeymaren said it's good for your skin! It'll be... fun." She said as if she was trying to convince herself that it would indeed be fun.

"I'm not getting in that." Elsa concluded with a haughty brow raised in Keahi's direction.

Keahi put a hand over her heart. "What? After all the effort I went through to keep this a secret and try to surprise you?" She pouted.

"Didn't Honeymaren just tell you about it this morning?" Elsa asked coyly.

"The details aren't important." Keahi rapidly replied, brushing the comment off.

Instead, she took Elsa's hand in her own, tugging her close so they were chest to chest.

Elsa peered up at Keahi, "I know what you're doing." She mumbled, shoving her hands against Keahi's chest. But the other woman held her there.

"Uh oh, looks like I'm faalllling!" Keahi sang out.

"Don't you dare!" Elsa warned.

"Oh no, looks like I'mmmm—" Keahi rocked back on the edge of the mud pit before they both fell back into it with a thick splash.

Elsa slowly emerged from the mud, only her eyes and nose over the gooey warmth with a look that speared Keahi.

Keahi didn't seem to notice as she emerged from the mud, at least not right away. Nearly turning in a full 360 before jumping when she finally received Elsa's look of scorn.

Keahi gave a charming, lopsided grin and flicked her fingers and speckles of mud hit Elsa's face.

Elsa winced, closing an eye and giving a huff of indignation. Standing up to run a hand down her face. It only smeared the mud there.

"Look at you, you finally got some color to that healthy shade of... pale." Keahi laughed, standing up to give Elsa a kiss on the cheek.

Keahi grimaced and stuck out her tongue, pieces of mud on it.

"That," Elsa scowled, but couldn't help herself and laughed, "is what you get." She stated, waving her hand so a mist of ice blasted at Keahi's face. It was a little more forceful than she meant to and she immediately regretted. "I'm so sorry!" She stammered quickly.

The icy mist had Keahi's hair frozen straight back and her face full of little icicles. She kept her eyes shut, only managing to crack one open. "Ice and mud don't mix. Got it."

* * *

_**Authors Note: I just wanted to say thank you again so much to all my reviewers. You all totally make this worthwhile. Let's hope you don't tire of me 'cause I'll be around for a while LOL.**_


	32. Short: Cold Feet

Elsa watched the steady rise and fall of Keahi's shoulders as the other woman laid on her side with her back to Elsa.

The teepee was dark, the morning sun had yet to light up the interior. Pulling the thick blankets up to her chin, she rolled onto her side and tucked her arm under her head as a pillow. For the life of her, she couldn't sleep.

She reached out to lightly trace the mandala and the moon that was tattooed on Keahi's back in a tribal design.

Despite them having slept in the same bed and the same teepee for the past week, she still shyly edged closer to Keahi to press against her back. Warmth overwhelmed her, and she took solace in the feeling.

After an hour had passed, and the sun started to light the outside, birds chirped happily and she could hear the people outside stir.

She pursed her lips. She didn't want to wake Keahi… well, no; she did. She had to get Keahi back somehow after the mud incident last week, right?

Biting her lower lip, she angled herself and put her feet on Keahi's lower back.

As if burnt, Keahi immediately leapt up with a seething hiss, back arched. Tangling in the blanket in the small space, she stumbled out of the flap of the front of the teepee. Standing up rigid and pointing at the door-flap.

"Why are your feet so cold?!" Keahi shouted.

Elsa popped her head out of the flap, laughing lightly as she came out in her blue travel attire. "I'm sorry, that didn't go exactly as I expected." Elsa laughed quietly, holding a hand over her mouth to conceal how amusing the entire situation was. "But I promised Anna we'd be in Arendelle this afternoon."

"Wow, nice abs." Honeymarens voice drifted from the lazy morning campfire.

"Where can I get a tattoo like that?" Ryder asked, lightly tapping his sister's shoulder.

Honeymaren just scowled back. "You can't handle a hangnail, but you want a tattoo?" Honeymaren retorted, the two bickering back and forth.

Keahi seemed to just realize her state of attire when Gale frited around her and she wiggled her toes in the snow. All she had on was thin shorts meant to be worn under her pants and a thin top that just barely covered her chest.

Elsa cleared her throat, glancing away and once more covering her mouth with her hand as she laughed.

"Since when did you guys share a teepee?" Ryder asked absently.

Keahi glanced dumbly back to Elsa, who stiffened.

Keahi waved a dismissive hand and started to head back into the tent. "I'll let you deal with that one." She laughed as she disappeared inside.

Elsa peeked over to Honeymaren who had a knowing smirk on her lips and Ryder who was clueless. Elsa cleared her throat.

Once. Twice. Twisting her hands in front of her before Gale swept through and wrapped around Honeymaren. Sweeping up her hat and tossing it out into the woods.

The brother and sister let out a shout to Gale before following the stolen article of clothing.

Elsa just let out a relieved breath, a hand to her chest as she tried to slow the awkward hammering of her heart. "Thanks Gale." She whispered.

Keahi rejoined her. "What did you say? That that you love the feel of my—" She started cooing teasingly.

Elsa didn't let her finish as she glimpsed over at Keahi with a scowl and waved her hand, freezing Keahi's feet to the ground in a block of ice as she started towards the path that led out of the forest.

"Very mature!" Keahi called after her.


	33. Short: Bad Time?

"Ouch, too hard. Softer. Tskkk," Keahi hissed as her voice echoed throughout the foyer. "Your hands are ice and that's sensitive."

"You've always said you liked how cold my hands were?" Elsa retorted.

"I do," Keahi tried to quickly correct, a groan escaping her lips.

"Maybe we should lay on the floor, I can't get a good angle." Elsa murmured, slightly frustrated, "if you didn't fight…"

"It's sore." Keahi whined.

"Hey Ah Ha!" Olaf called from the hall, waltzing into the fire-lit room, an icy breeze from the balcony drifted in to make it a comfortable temperature. Not too hot, not too cold.

Olaf stopped and gasped, his voice squeaking, "Oh, is this a bad time?" He asked with an embarrassed but slightly confused giggle.

"What's the matter?" Kristoff and Anna's voice asked in unison as they came down the hall to stand beside Olaf.

All three glanced towards the couch. Kristoff covered Anna's eyes.

"I think they are wrestling. I want to play!" Olaf announced into the silence of the room.

Elsa looked up at the trip with wide owl eyes. She was straddling Keahi, although Keahi was facedown on the floor and both were fully clothed.

Heat flushed Elsa's cheeks when she realized what three, well, what Anna and Kristoff, thought was going on.

She leapt up, hands savaging frantically in front of her. "Keahi pulled a muscle in her back." She explained.

"Is that what they call it now?" Kristoff grinned.

Anna moves his bulky hand from her eyes and cleared her throat, laughing unsure and nervously. "I was wondering, I was going to say you're doing it wrong."

"Alllllright feisty pants lets go." Kristoff announced, putting his hands on her shoulders to steer Anna out.

Elsa chewer her lower lip, absolutely mortified by the situation. "Tell them Keahi." She whispered.

Keahi turned to lay on her side on the couch, propping herself up. A mischievous grin broke out on her lips. But it faded when Keahi looked back at her. Whatever mischievous words she was going to say, died on her tongue and she rolled her eyes and groaned.

Elsa held her breath. She hoped nothing absurd came from Keahi.

"The doc said I needed to ice my back, who else other than Elsa's frosty hands?" Keahi laughed, wiggling her fingers.

Elsa finally breathed. "See?"

Anna leaned back to peek in just as Kristoff towed her out of the room. "I'm not buying it!" She announced before Kristoff managed to drag her off.

Elsa sat on the edge of the couch and sunk back into it. "Thank you," she finally whispered, closing her eyes.

"For what?"

"Not saying something absurd." Elsa bounced back.

"Oh," Keahi stopped to think for a moment. "I don't take pleasure in making you even more uncomfortable than you already are."

Elsa glanced over at Keahi, sitting up and motioning for Keahi to roll over on her stomach. When she did, she leaned over and put her hands on Keahi's lower back where ice started to form. A moment later, it began to melt and trickle over Keahi's back. The woman stiffened.

"So cold." She complained.

Elsa scowled, "you don't really think my hands are too cold do you?" She looked down at her hands, flexing them. "As my power grows I find it harder to keep my body from being cold."

Keahi pulled her shirt down and swung her legs around so she was sitting up, crushing herself against Elsa, wrapping her arms around her. "I think your just the right temperature."


	34. Short: Marshmallows Crown

Keahi scratched the side of her head while she watched Olaf attempt to walk — correction, stumble up the hill while face-planting multiple times. It was just too steep for him to shamble up.

She had to hand it to him; he was determined. Rolling her eyes, she walked up behind the magical snowman. "Hey, snowman, where exactly are you going?" She asked, planting her leg behind him to keep Olaf from falling backward.

"To the North Mountain. I want to check on Marshmallow and the mini's at the ice palace."

Keahi cocked a brow and shook her hands in front of her in a 'wait a second' motion. "What ice palace and there's more of you?"

"Kinda." Olaf happily hummed, stopping and looking up at Keahi and gasping like some great idea just went off in his head. "Do you want to come, Ah Ha?"

"Uh, yeah. Why haven't I heard of all this before now?" Keahi exclaimed. She was ready to zip right up the damn mountain with or without Olaf.

"Probably because it was a difficult time with the ending of old toxic traits and the start of self-discovery and overcoming the fear of her own magical manifestations." He huffed out in a jumble of word vomit.

Keahi blinked. She was not expecting that. "Well, that was... unexpectedly deep for, you know, you."

"I get that a lot." He absently said as he walked to the water's edge. Nokk materialized from the water and whinnied. "Oh look! We can ride Nokk!"

"I'm not getting on Princess charmings' steed. Besides that thing tried to kill me a few weeks ago."

Nokk reached out to bite her, and she stumbled back and hitched a thumb, annoyed. "See? The water cow doesn't like me."

"That's because it's a water reindeer get it right, Ah Ha."

Keahi snapped at him, "You are absolutely correct. Now let's get walking I want to see this ice palace." She grinned, hitching a thumb over her shoulder.

Olaf finally conceded with a dramatic sigh and trudged behind her for the long walk to the North Mountain. "Can you carry me?"

"No."

* * *

Keahi stood in front of the large ice palace, eyes drifted upwards as she craned her head back and her jaw dropped open. "Holy — Elsa made this?"

"Yep. We can go right in no need to knock, they know me well here." He chuckled, brushing off his shoulder like some royalty to this massive ice palace.

It still stunned Keahi how beautiful it was. And how massive. Elsa had made this right when she really let go of her powers? It was amazing!

"Oh, uh, one thing." Olaf halted deliberately in front of her, causing her to nearly slam into him. "Don't touch Marshmallows crown."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions Ah Ha." He shot back as the heavy doors opened. The sound reverberated over the ice, echoing until it fizzled out and it left them with nothing but quiet.

Keahi and Olaf walked to the center of the room. She crossed her arms while Olaf excitedly zipped back and forth. "Marshmallow! Minis!" He called.

A few seconds later, the ground shook with each heavy step as Marshmallow rounded the corner.

Keahi's eyes widened, and she leapt back in surprise, "Holy abominable snowman! Elsa made that?!"

"We don't curse around here Ah Ha." Olaf chided, Keahi just scowled. Olaf turned his attention back to Marshmallow. "Marshmallow, this is Ah Ha. Ah Ha, Marshmallow."

"Pleasure?" Keahi edged, uncertain.

Marshmallow glanced back at Keahi with a look of boredom. Her eyes went to the small crown on Marshmallow's head. Was that the crown Olaf was talking about? She remembered a picture in the foyer of Elsa's coronation painting. It looked the same. Was that hers?

The minis flooded around in a tidal wave of bodies as they tripped over one another and surrounded Keahi and Olaf.

"Snowbert! Slush! Frosty! Snow one! Snow two! Snow three…" Olaf's voice echoed in the castle.

Keahi leaned over and braced her hands on her knees as she looked at the cute little snowmen. "When did she make all these?"

"Well, Marshmallow was made to dramatically throw us out when Elsa didn't want us around. The minis were made when she got a cold."

"Elsa? A cold? Pft."

"It's true!" He bounced back.

Keahi leaned over and scooped one up. It sat happily in her hands and she laughed. "Yeesh, Elsa seems to have a knack for making... living things…" next thing she knew, she would wake up being a mother to a newly created snow child at this point.

Marshmallow sat and when he did, the crystal chandelier overhead rattled and his crown popped off when a piece of ice fell and hit him perfectly on the top of the head.

It crown clipped against the ground and slid across the floor. "Hold on, I got it big guy." Keahi trotted over and leaned over to pick it up, handing it back to him.

Marshmallow blinked before angrily letting out a roar, spikes erupting from his joints and Keahi took a step back.

Olaf held his head in his hands, lifting it to eye level and shaking his head. "You had one rule and you broke it."

"What! I was trying to be nice. I don't want it. It looks great on you big guy, here!" Keahi tried to shove it back but Marshmallow was already worked up.

"He gets a little moody when people touch his things." Olaf put his head back on his body. "Just use your fire and maybe he'll calm down."

"One — no that would just make it worse and two, I can't use my fire that well ever since the curse broke."

"Oh wow, it's Elsa all over again. You're not helpful at all."

"Says the squishy, small talking snowman!" Keahi shot back, edging towards the door.

"You think I'm squishy?" He asked before Marshmallow scooped them up and threw them out of the palace.

Keahi landed headfirst into the snowbank and Olaf landed beside her in discombobulated pieces.

Pulling herself out, she grunted and stood, dusting the snow off her clothes and attempting to put Olaf back together.

Which didn't go as planned. She didn't put him together right at all.

He reshuffled himself all the while giving her a look of disbelief. "Have you never built a snowman? What are you even doing?"

"No, I built sandcastles!" Keahi shot back just as the ground began to vibrate once more. "Time to go!" She grabbed his arm and started to run.

But he felt awfully light. She raised her hand where she clutched the stick arm to find it wasn't attached to anything. She rolled her eyes and looked back to see his stubby legs working overtime to catch up to her.

"Give me back my arm!" he called out, finally catching up to her.

She handed it back, and he twisted it back on.

Marshmallow let out a roar and Keahi panicked, glancing back and forth to find something that could get them quickly down the mountainside.

A hollowed-out half log sat just off to the side and Keahi grinned. It would just be like surfing on the water... except snow. That should work? Right? She leaned over and grabbed Olaf, tossing him on it.

"You can't just grab people that's rude Ah Ha. You need to know these things if you're marrying a princess."

"Marrying?!" Keahi shouted, pushing the log to give it momentum and jumping onto it.

It rapidly gained speed, and she just realized she had absolutely nothing to steer with.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you find true love!" Olaf shouted over the raging wind as they continued to gain speed.

"I think our situation is a little different Olaf it doesn't work like that." Keahi told absently as she tried to grab something to steer with.

"Why?"

Keahi shrugged, focused more on the forest whizzing by them than the question.

"You love Elsa?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Elsa loves you?"

"So I've been told." Keahi responded absently, finally snagging an old branch on the ground and using it as a rudder to steer them.

"Then what's the problem?"

Keahi scowled. "You ask too many questions."

"Excuse me, that's my line!" He yelled.

They both looked forward. In unison, letting out a yell as they hit a bump that sent them both flying and rolling down the snowbank.

Keahi landed face first in a pile of snow while Olaf rolled perfectly and leapt up with his arms in the air. "Perfect 10! Tada!"

In front of them, Anna and Elsa stood and looked at one another, confused before Anna finally spoke. "We were wondering where you two went!"

"We went to visit Marshmallow and the minis!" Olaf shouted cheerfully.

Keahi sat up, groaning as a wave of dizziness assaulted her. She stiffened when she realized Elsa and Anna were looking at her. "It wasn't my fault." She interjected quickly.

Olaf giggled and waved her off. "It was fun, all good fun. But she touched Marshmallows crown which sent us into a spiraling log ride of doom down the mountain." He hummed as he walked towards the castle. "Oh, and Ah Ha wants to marry you."

Keahi sighed and flopped back into the snow.

This snowman would kill her.


	35. Short: Birthday Present

"Luckily, you are talking to the new profound love expert." Kristoff sighed out, casually leaning against Sven. Sven rolled his eyes and looked in Keahi's direction.

Keahi arched a brow, looking over the two. Keahi liked Kristoff — they were both similar because living in luxury is something of a new commodity.

"What makes you a love expert, then?" Keahi sat on the edge of the railing. They had ventured into the town square to get out of the castle. People passed happily in the market, bundled up nice and warm from the gradual snowfall that started overhead.

Kristoff laughed casually, shrugging. "Well, I grew up with love experts. And as you can see, with Anna, I've passed into love master territory."

"From where I'm standing, Anna wears the pants in that relationship." Keahi grinned.

Kristoff watched her with a blank look before letting out a pft of air and waving his hand dismissively but didn't correct her.

Keahi smirked, lacing her fingers and leaning forward. She could tell he was trying to be suave, but he was just fumbling along like a bumpy old road cart. She liked that he was a big burly guy but seemed acutely clueless.

But he was sweet, and she understood why Anna loved him. He was endearing in an awkward way. "All right love master. What should I get Elsa for her birthday?"

Kristoff leapt up from his leaning position on Sven. "Great! I'm glad you asked. You have to do something big, flashy — you know, all out!" He opened his arms wide to stress his point.

Keahi wrinkled her nose. "I don't think Elsa would like that. You know how shy she is I don't think something like that would make her comfortable." She tried to think, swinging her legs over the railing ledge as she thought. "She's not like Anna who loves big public events."

"Maybe not. But it has to be something nice. Something she won't forget!"

Keahi had never been nervous about this sort of thing before. But the enthusiastic reindeer king was starting to make her second guess herself and get concerned about it. Her stomach swam in a bundle of nerves. She leapt casually from the railing and rubbed the back of her neck, now troubled about the entire situation.

Kristoff snapped his fingers. "Oh, oh get her a ring!"

Keahi choked, between Olaf and Kristoff these hints were getting harder to ignore. "You guys are venturing from subtle hints to loud suggestions on this." She sputtered, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

He pursed his lips and leaned back against Sven. "Probably a little too soon for that. But it's so nice to see her happy. It's like you're one of the guys now." He paused and sat up, holding his hand in front of him. "I mean, I know you're a girl — woman, a woman. But your Elsa's boy... girlfriend, spouse, partner?..."

Keahi just soaked in the awkward train wreck and was grinning from ear to ear. After a minute of letting him fumble, she decided to save him any further agony. "You done?"

"Yes." He hung his head in conceded defeat.

"Well, I don't have any money if we're being honest. Everything I had was on our ships and after everything that happened everyone fled." Keahi scratched the back of her head, uncertain of how she was going about all of this.

"I can give you some money. You uh, remember I am married to the queen?"

"Yeah, but that wouldn't feel right to me." Keahi rapped her foot against the ground and tried to wrack her brain. She snapped her fingers when an idea crossed her mind. "I think I got it! Thanks Kristoff!" She hurried off, waving to him before vanishing into the crowds.

Kristoff waved after her. Confusion marred his face. "Uh, you're welcome, I think? Glad I could help!" He called after her.

Keahi spent most of the day zipping around town.

Now she stood in their room pacing back and forth. Surely Elsa had everything she wanted. And if she didn't, she could get something way more extravagant than anything she could give her.

And Elsa really deserved the best.

Now Keahi was making herself worry so much her stomach was in tight knots and she second-guessed herself as she paced the room and played with the trinket in her pocket.

The door to their bedroom opened, and she jumped like a scared cat.

"Keahi?" Elsa's voice filled the bedroom.

Keahi laughed awkwardly and stood straight, wiping her clammy palms on her pants.

Geeze, whenever those big blue eyes rested on her she felt like she'd implode.

"What are you doing?" Elsa laughed gently, coming up to fix Keahi's vest. One of the buttons was undone and her shirt tail was half untucked. "Anna wants to have dinner and play a few games."

"Oh yes, ah, I." Keahi fumbled, feeling Elsa's hands on her as she continued to fix her attire. She swallowed hard. "I um, want to give you something." She finally got out.

"Oh?" Elsa's hands paused as she glanced up at Keahi, clearly surprised.

Keahi weaseled out of Elsa's touch, if Elsa kept touching her, albeit as innocent as it was, she wouldn't be able to think straight. She took a step back and fumbled with the present in her pocket. Keahi chuckled, embarrassed. "Usually I'm fantastic at this sort of thing."

Elsas gaze shot up hotly, her brows creasing forward.

Keahi realized what she said and tugged at the collar of her fancy button-up shirt, feeling her neck heat. Damn this shirt, she missed her thin pirate's clothes. "Oh, I didn't mean that. I mean — I'm not usually this clumsy. I've been with women before. Oh, I mean, — not a lot. Actually, hardly any. Just forget I said that." Oh, boy. She put a foot in her mouth for sure and if she got ice blasted out of this room, she wouldn't blame Elsa one bit. This didn't go the way she had planned. At all.

Elsa folded her hands in front of her and watched Keahi, not amused but she said nothing.

That was scary. Keahi pulled the present from her pocket and held out her hand's palms up with the item resting there. Her head dropped in defeat. "Okay, let me start over. That reindeer king got in my head."

"Kristoff?" Elsa asked, tilting her head to try to understand what was going on.

Keahi would have to fill her in later. She let out a poignant breath, her heart finally steadying so she could get out what she wanted to say. "I know you can have your choice of anything. And I only want the best for you, because I believe you deserve all that and more. But I wanted to get something for you, you know, for your birthday. I'm starting to second guess myself now though, so if you don't like it, I understand."

She was usually so full of confidence that feeling unsure was something so foreign to her.

The item she held in her hand was a woven bracelet. The thread was a baby blue, dark blue, crimson, white, and green. One for each of the elements and Elsa who bound all the elements together. A piece came from the main portion of the bracelet, a charm whittled from wood in the shape of a snowflake and another shaped like a flame. It nearly took her all day to whittle it because of all the small details on them both.

Elsa calmly took it into her own hand, running her thumb over the bracelet.

She didn't say anything.

Keahi gulped and shifted uncomfortably. "It's a traditional woven bracelet that the people on my island used to give those they wanted to be bound to forever. I uh, didn't have some material so I —" Keahi paused and stiffened when Elsa looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

Keahi panicked. "Oh, it's not that bad is it?! I know you deserve something way better I just don't have any money —"

"Keahi?"

"Yes?"

"Stop." She laughed.

"Oh, thank gods." Keahi wheezed out, putting a hand on her chest to calm her burning lungs.

"Can you help me put it on?"

Keahi thought she heard Elsa's voice waver with emotion even though the princess looked calm and placid on the surface as always.

Keahi nodded her head rapidly and unclamped the ends and put it around Elsa's wrist.

Elsa reached up to cup Keahi's face. Her fingers cool to the touch and they felt soothing against her warm skin. Keahi closed her eyes and leaned into the exquisite touch that Elsa offered.

Elsa's lips brushed hers, Keahi instinctively wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist to pull her in close.

They stood there for a moment until Elsa pulled back, smiling coyly. "It's nice to see you the one flustered."

"Yeah, don't get used to it." Keahi scowled.

* * *

_**Authors note: Just two more short stories will be posted for tomorrow and Friday. Then arc 2 starts on Monday! Woohoo! =)**_


	36. Short: Wine, Chocolate, and First Times

_**Disclaimer: the second portion to this story has sexually explicit content. I will have a disclaimer where to stop reading if you are uncomfortable reading this content.**_

* * *

Keahi and Kristoff exchanged a side glance to one another when Anna ran back into the room with a bottle of wine. On the table in front of them were various chocolate treats. Elsa and Anna sat beside one another, giggling over something the other said.

Keahi leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest and her legs crossed at the ankles. She gave Kristoff a worried look. "Is that their second bottle of wine or their first?"

"I think their second?" Kristoff shrugged but also looked mildly concerned over the situation.

"I've never seen them drink wine before?" Keahi edged.

"That's because they don't." He sighed out, rubbing the back of his head.

Olaf came into the room and joined the girls.

"Want to play a game of Vri åtter?" Kristoff offered, going to sit on the couch.

"Sure, you'll have to teach me though." Keahi followed him sitting on the couch beside him.

He explained the rules of the game which seemed to be like a game called crazy eights down in the Southern Isles.

She caught onto it quickly and they spent the next hour playing. They were tied in wins and losses though neither were really paying attention.

They both craned their necks back when they heard singing and something fell off the table.

"Oh, boy." Both Kristoff and Keahi said at once.

Keahi peeked over the couch and Kristoff followed the motion.

Olaf was singing about chocolate and wine in his bravado of a voice.

"It's nice to see them having fun." Kristoff smiled, though his smile wavered. "Maybe we should check on them?"

"Probably a good idea," Keahi whispered out, leaping over there back of the couch and coming over to the trio.

"CONCEAL DON'T FEEL." Olaf sang.

Elsa straightened and stopped what she was doing long enough to eye Olaf. "Please stop, Olaf."

Anna said something and Elsa turned back to Anna, who hugged her before they fell into a fit of giggles.

Keahi looked down at Olaf. "What's conceal don't feel?"

Olaf looked up at Keahi with a half-cocked grin. "Oh. It's the motto Elsa used to live by, something her father told her." He told before bouncing off after the sisters.

"Doesn't sound like very good advice?" She muttered, crossing her arms. No wonder Elsa was so emotionally withdrawn and felt the need to carry everything by herself.

Not that she could give advice on parenting. Her mother died at childbirth and her father was an abusive drunk before he fell into an early grave.

She realized Kristoff was singing and dancing with Anna, and Keahi just rolled her eyes and grinned at the cute couple.

Kristoff caught her eye and shrugged with a large goofy grin. "Can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Elsa was off to the side talking with Olaf and Keahi adjusted her vest before going over and energetically bowing to Elsa. "May I have this dance?" Keahi asked dramatically.

Elsa gave a whimsical smile back, bright eyes watching Keahi with such acute interest it always made her feel jittery and full of energy.

Elsa's cheeks were slightly flushed, nothing compared to her sister who clearly had more wine than her. She put her hand smoothly into Keahi's.

Keahi gave a wolfish grin to her. "All right snowflake, let's dance." She tugged her close and danced to the beat of the cute song Anna was drunkenly singing.

She spun her gently, taking her waist back into her grasp as Elsa and Annas giggles filled the room.

The sound warmed her heart. Kristoff and Keahi switched off in their fast-paced dance so that Anna danced with her. "I think you've had a little too much, your majesty." Keahi joked.

Anna just grinned, everything about her was outwardly warm. The sisters meshed and balanced each other out. They had the same bright eyes though. They were certainly sisters.

Anna leaned up and gave Keahi a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered with a lopsided, drunk smile before they all stopped dancing. Then Anna's face twisted, and she hiccupped.

"Uh, Kristoff your wife looks a little green around the gills." Keahi edged.

"Uh oh." He responded, rushing to Anna's side just in time for her to lean over into the potted plant beside them and throw up.

"Dancing probably didn't help in hindsight." Keahi turned to find Elsa who was leaning against the doorframe.

Olaf stumbled over and grabbed Keahi's pant leg. "Oof, I feel — bleh." He gagged out flurries of snow right onto Keahi's shoe.

"Awe man, Olaf!" Keahi groaned, getting to Elsa just as Elsa stumbled. Keahi caught her, picking her up bridal style.

Olaf clung to her pant leg, his thin twig arms wrapped around her tightly as he sat on her shoe like a child.

Keahi awkwardly clunked and walked out of the room, glancing over at Kristoff who held Anna.

They exchanged a glance, and both shared a chuckle.

Sisters for sure.

Keahi walked awkwardly down the hall, leg swinging out oddly to accommodate Olaf. "You didn't even drink anything Olaf."

"I got a contact high."

"Olaf, that doesn't happen with alcohol." Keahi grunted, finally getting to their bedroom. She gently set Elsa down and put her hands on her hips, looking down at Olaf. "What are you doing?" She laughed. "Where's your room?"

"Just down the hall." He pointed, not making any motion to move. So, she trudged down the hall to his small bedroom at the corner room at the end of the hall. Sven was already sleeping, curled up on a circular carpet in front of the fireplace, and Keahi walked Olaf to the bed and helped him in like a small child. She clicked off the light to the room, pausing in the doorway for a moment.

She hadn't been a part of them for very long. But she truly felt she found her place in their family.

She finally got back to their bedroom and changed into pajamas and out of those scratchy royalty clothes that were entirely too starched and stiff.

Slipping under the covers, she laid on her side watching Elsa. The princess shifted, her eyes fluttering open sleepily. Groggily, Elsa took Keahi's hand.

She didn't look entirely awake. "Don't leave." She whispered before her eyes fluttered shut again.

Keahi shifted closer, kissing her forehead. "Never."

_**Disclaimer: This next portion of the short story has sexually explicit content. **_

* * *

Elsa giggled as she watched Keahi, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven skate around the small frozen portion of the fjord near the castle. Keahi wasn't doing as well and was on the ground half the time. Kristoff and Sven were attempting to help her.

"Here! Hot chocolate." Anna told cheerfully as she came up beside Elsa and handed her a cup.

She happily obliged and took the mug in her hand. The steam whipped across the top and blew away with the brisk winter breeze. Elsa pulled the mug to her lips to blow gently on it.

"What's the matter?" Anna leaned over, her brows furrowed, "Do you have a headache from last night? Because I did until I finally had breakfast." Anna whined.

Elsa laughed faintly, sipping the cocoa gingerly. It took her a minute before she responded. "No, I didn't drink as much as you did." She gave Anna a disapproving look, one in which Anna just ignored. "It's Yuletide, do you and Kristoff have... anything planned?" Elsa edged. Yule, Christmas, a lot of the citizens of Arendelle called it something different. There were a mixture of holidays within the season.

But it was special and everything felt festive. Elsa glanced down at her wrist at the birthday present that Keahi had given her just a few days prior. Her cheeks burned hot. Maybe she shouldn't be thinking about it. But Keahi and her had yet to take the next step in their relationship. Their were a few times where things started to get heated, but Elsa always got too nervous and they stopped. It was a mixture of intense anticipation that battled with fear that she would do something wrong or not meet some odd criteria for the situation.

"Huh, like what? We were planning a big dinner for everyone and we have a small gathering with Matthias and a few others planned...oh." Anna seemed to notice the heat rushing to Elsa's cheeks. "Ohhhh." Anna grinned, covering her mouth and trying not to snicker. "How is it that I'm giving my older sister this advice? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

That only caused more heat to rise there and Elsa gripped her mug and turned away, suddenly getting defensive. "Nevermind."

"I'm just joking, Elsa! I'm sorry." Anna swiftly reached out and grabbed her arm.

She stopped and exhaled; she didn't know why she was getting so worked up. When they were younger, and their parents awkwardly told them about sex, Anna was always so fascinated and Elsa could remember herself cringing at the idea.

Now, it's all she thought about when Keahi was beside her and it was driving her insane and she was losing sleep over it. She thought about it. And thought. And thought. And when the situation would arise, she got too nervous.

What was wrong with her?

"You're overthinking it." Anna smiled gently and looped an arm with Elsa. "Ki loves you. When it's right, it'll happen." Anna grinned mischievously, "We'll make sure it happens tonight if you want it to! Operation get Elsa l-"

"Please, stop." Elsa quickly interjected just as Keahi jogged up to them.

She was out of breath and the rest of the group followed after her. Keahi watched her, "You okay? You look sick." Ki's voice dripped with concern.

It only made Elsa blush more because she was acutely aware of the smirk that was plastered on Anna's face. "I'm fine."

"Great! Let's get some Yule activities going!" Anna announced, pushing Kristoff who was extremely confused with what was happening and allowed Anna to practically shove him to the castle.

Elsa rested her hand on her face and prayed she didn't make a mistake speaking to Anna about this.

Most of the day was spent in Arendelle with the citizens. When dinner came around, Elsa delicately moved the food around her plate. The later it got, the more nervous she got. Why did she do this to herself?

"Are you sure you aren't sick?" Keahi leaned over, her hand rested lightly on the top of Elsa's thigh.

Elsa jumped up, the touch was innocent but she was entirely too jittery.

Anna groaned across the table and smacked a hand to her face. Elsa was a walking disaster.

After dinner, Matthias and his new wife, along with some of the other servants that frequented the castle were invited to a small gathering that Anna put together.

The fire cackled warm in the hearth and the room was decorated in lights, wreaths, and garlin. In the center of the room, a decorated tree shone bright with a snowflake style topper.

"Elsa!" Anna called behind her.

She jumped, spilling the drink on her dark blue dress. She groaned, putting the cup down and holding the material out.

"Oh, perfect," Anna said as she rounded Elsa.

"What?" Elsa echoed, confused.

"Hey, Ki! Elsa spilled something on her dress, can you help her?" Anna called.

Keahi rushed over from Kristoff and Olaf, glancing at Elsa's dress and frowning, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Elsa murmured hurriedly, glowering at Anna. Anna just grinned happily before bouncing off.

Keahi gave Elsa a confused look before grabbing a cloth, taking her by the hand, and leading her into the back room where they could clean it without everyone's eyes on her.

Elsa stiffened when Keahi leaned over to move the damp cloth over her stomach where the spill was on her dress. She was hyperaware of every move and jumped out of Keahi's touch.

The movement caused Keahi to jerk back in surprise, her brows crowning forward. "Elsa, are you okay? You've been skittish since this morning."

"I'm fine." She hastily said for the hundreth time that day, walking out of the room to head back to the gathering.

Anna grabbed her arm, pointing to the small mistletoe overhead. "Oh, let me get Keahi!"

"No, that's enough!" Elsa shot back and Anna recoiled. She immediately regretted it and touched Anna's shoulder, qrapping her sister in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just going to head to bed." She finally murmured, rushing out and heading back to her room.

When she did, she shut the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes and faintly tapping her head against the door. "What's wrong with me?" She whispered, running a hand down her face as she started towards the dresser.

Changing into her magenta nightgown, she felt a little more comfortable as she walked onto the balcony to look over Arendelle. The moon washed over the snow-crested homes that had trails of smoke from their fireplaces wavering from the chimneys.

Folding her arms, she leaned against the railing and smiled. The breeze from the night cooled her cheeks and would hopefully cool her thoughts.

"There you are." Keahi's voice caused her to jump.

She cleared her throat as Keahi came to stand beside her, leaning on the railing with her but Keahi angled herself towards her. "So, are you going to tell me why you've been so jumpy all night?"

Elsa turned away, looking back down at the town. "I'm fine."

"That seems to be your mantra today. Did I do something?"

Elsa's throat constricted at the hurt that laced Keahi's words. She immediately shook her head, playing with her own fingers. "No, no." She closed her eyes and breathed out. "It's me." Her hands started to sweat as she tried to find the words and refused to meet Keahi's gaze. "I wanted to make yuletide special for you and it just made me nervous."

"Special?" Keahi arched a brow. "Oh." Keahi stilled. She seemed to notice Elsa's heated cheeks. "I never expected this to come up so blatantly."

Elsa played with the bracelet that Keahi had given her on her birthday.

Keahi came up behind her, wrapping her arms there and grinning against her ear. "Awe, look at you, overthinking." She cooed, tickling the sensitive spot just above Elsa's hip.

Elsa writhed under her and tried to squirm from her hold until Keahi stopped tickling her and rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder. "Yuletide is already special. I get to share it with you and your family."

Elsa stayed quiet, still nervously picking at a pebble on the railing. She was disappointed in herself for overthinking something she desperately wanted. And what she would assume Keahi wanted too. "You are much more worldly than me, I'm sure someone else would have…" readily slept with her. She didn't finish it, flicking the pebble from the railing and watching it tumble down the slates of the castle.

Keahi scowled and kept her arms tight around Elsas's waist. "Have you ever thought I was nervous about it too?"

Elsa glanced at her, twisting just enough to see Keahi and make sure the woman wasn't joking. "You're lying, you aren't." Elsa retorted, but her words were very diced and unsure. She paused, "Are you?"

"Well, Yeah. Who wouldn't? You aren't just some woman, your Elsa. My Elsa. And someone I want to make happy no matter what, and I don't want to force you into something you aren't comfortable with or think it's something I'm after. Because it's not."

Elsa sucked in a breath and twisted so she was chest to chest with Keahi, trapped there between her heated body and the railing. She tried to focus past the rushing of blood and the pulsating, sporadic beat of her own heart. There it was again, that odd mixture of anxiety and anticipation. But the anxiety was winning.

"Did I tell you how to read the stars?" Keahi suddenly asked, looking up and pointing to the twinkling of stars overhead and a trailing nebula that dusted the sky like a far off cloud.

Elsa watched her, though Keahi's gaze was towards the sky with a calm smile settling on her lips. She knew what Keahi was doing. She was trying to calm her down.

It was working.

Elsa twisted so that Keahi's chest was to her back as she followed where Keahi pointed. "You have Orion, which is a popular constellation. But you have Draco, that's a fun one. It's after a hundred-headed dragon!" Keahi grinned and leaned in to nibble on Elsa's ear.

Elsa leaned away, trying to escape the onslaught and laughed under her breath before looking back up to the sky where she eagerly awaited Keahi to tell her more.

"Then you have Centaurus. I think it has to be my favorite, they named it after a creature who is half horse, half man. Imagine if I was half horse, then you wouldn't have to ride Nokk around!" Keahi joked.

Elsa scowled and rolled her eyes. "I can still ride you."

And there those words went.

Straight from her mouth.

Before she could recall them back or think them through.

Her cheeks blazed red.

And Keahi blinked at her in surprise and started laughing. "Oh please, my Queen, serenade me more!"

Elsa stuttered, pushing against Keahi's chest when the woman pulled her close and reigned kisses on her neck. She stopped struggling and instinctively arched her neck to offer it to Keahi's kisses. "I'm not a queen anymore."

"Says who? You're still a queen to me, Snowflake." Keahi purred into her hair.

Music from below played loud as they opened the doors from the party downstairs. Keahi took a step back and bowed playfully, extending her hand. "Dance with me?"

"Now?"

"No in the morning, of course now!" Keahi took her hand and swept her across the balcony.

The music was slow so Keahi was graceful in her movements and Elsa put her arms around Keahi's neck. Keahi was only a little taller than her, but it was enough to make a difference.

Elsa took the time to run her fingers through Keahi's hair. It was slicked back in a tight ponytail and Elsa pulled the tie from Keahi's hair to let it tumble over her shoulders.

It was so thick and dark, in such stark contrast to her own.

She loved it.

She raised up enough to place a soft kiss on Keahi's cheek, where they rested cheek to cheek as they swayed to the music. "I love you." Elsa whispered, so low that if they weren't resting cheek to cheek, her words would be lost with the wind.

When she pulled back just enough to search Keahi's eyes, she realized Keahi's eyes glimmered under the moonlight, glossing just enough to give them an ethereal sheen as they reflected the stars above.

Keahi leaned in and gave her a languid kiss, her tongue running along Elsa's lower lip before sucking lightly there.

Heat vibrated through her, her fingers curling into Keahi's hair.

Keahi pulled back just enough, out of breath. "I love you too."

"Then show me." Elsa whispered, finding the courage, using the heat that pooled in her stomach to propel her forward beyond the unknown of anything she's experienced yet.

Keahi flushed, her hands were trembling when she tipped Elsa's chin up, where she planted a delicate kiss.

They said nothing. But Elsa found it so endearing that Keahi was concerned.

She didn't realize that Keahi had already swept them into the room. Keahi kissed every ounce of thought right out of her head.

Keahi's kisses were sweet but heated. She felt every slip of her tongue and the taste of her lips flooded every sense she had.

She was aware of every contour in Keahi's body as she molded and pressed herself so they fit perfectly together.

Their body cackled hot as fire and ice came together. The bubble of anticipation and the thrill of lust shivered through her and blocked out any ounce of anxiety she had.

She wanted to be touched. So bad.

She had never wanted anything more.

"Please," she begged, out of breath and lips swollen from the ravishing kisses that Keahi drowned her in.

Keahi grabbed her just under her thighs to lift her. Her hands were trembling and when Elsa braced a hand on Keahi's forearm, she realized the muscles were tense.

Was she holding back because of her? Was she really that nervous?

When Keahi eased her down onto the bed, Elsas hair came loose from its braid and spread on the comforter below her.

She held Keahi's gaze before it practically burned her.

She stiffened when Keahi's hand trailed up the inside of her nightgown, her hands molten as they trailed higher. But just as Keahi ventured higher to the apex of where her body yearned to be touched, Ki pulled back from under her gown and trailed her fingers over the cloth up we stomach and to her chin.

"I need you to breathe."

Elsas chest ached as she sucked in a breath.

"I'm not here to torture you, relax." Keahi whispered, kissing her jaw and trailing kisses down her neck.

The heat that worked between her thighs was so strong it was overwhelming and she clamped her legs together, unsure if she could handle the intense spark that tingled there whenever Keahi's lips were on her.

Ki's hands messaged a thigh, when she finally relaxed Ki moved her the flat of her own thigh in between Elsa's legs to put pressure there, moving it slowly and causing Elsa's hips to roll forward.

Elsa gripped the comforter in one hand while moving her other hand through Keahi's hair before cupping her cheek in her hand.

Ki's tongue flicked out to her thumb, where Keahi sucked on it there.

A moan escaped her from the erotic feel of Ki's mouth stroking over the sensitive pad of her thumb. She bit her lip to keep herself from letting out another sound.

"Mm," Keahi pulled back, leaning in to kiss her deeply once more before pulling back just a fraction of an inch. "You are so beautiful."

Even as embarrassment took over her, she didn't look away and felt her breathing became labored. She rolled her hips shyly against Keahi's thigh. She didn't trust herself to speak; she didn't even know if she could right now with how emotional and aroused she was.

Keahi's hands worked up her dress and her hands flew to Keahi's wrists, gripping there hard and clearing her throat.

She didn't mind her body; she wasn't ashamed of it. But this was the first time someone was seeing her like this and she was... shy, especially with the light filtering in from outside.

As if reading her thoughts, Keahi leaned back and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Taking off her boots before grabbing the corner of the blanket and peeling it back.

Elsa swallowed past the raspy feeling in her throat and crawled under the blankets slowly. When she did, Keahi flicked the blankets so they flew up in a wave so the blankets ballooned and tented. Keahi crawled under them as they settled and braced her arms so she was leaning over Elsa.

She glanced up at Keahi and laughed breathlessly when the woman waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Better? Your chariot of loooove awaits."

Elsa giggled, finding just enough amusement at the moment to forget her nerves.

Her laughter died off into a moan when Keahi leaned down to nibble on her collarbone as her hands worked under her dress to lift it up and over her head. When Keahi's hands worked towards her waist and cupped a finger over the lip of her underwear, she squeezed her eyes shut, acutely aware of how wet she was.

She was embarrassed and her hand flew to Ki's wrist once more, her cheeks burning with a fire. "I — Ah," she didn't exactly know what to say.

Keahi paused, leaning in to kiss her along the neck, her tongue flicking out against the sensitive skin there. "It's okay," Keahi whispered against her skin, "let me take care of you, Snowflake."

Elsas grip loosened at the pet name she'd come to enjoy and finally let go of Keahi's wrist.

Ki dipped below her underwear, slowly moving her fingers nimbly across her delicate flesh of her inner thigh.

Every muscle in her strained, her hips lifting, begging, for Keahi's touch.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity, Keahi pressed her finger to her core and her hips trembled and she nearly pulled back at the intense feeling that shot through her entire body like lightning.

Her fingers gripped the sheets as ice shot from them, leaving shards in a line a few inches across the blanket.

"Well, that's...new." Keahi murmured.

Elsa nearly scrambled from Keahi's touch like a scared kitten.

"Come here," Keahi purred, her voice soft as she settled Elsa's back to her chest, laying on their side.

Keahi's mouth was back to her ear, kissing there as her breath tingled there. Ki took Elsa's leg to lift it and settle her own leg under it to support it.

Elsa could feel the warmth of Keahi's chest on her back, and the raspy breathing to her ear caused a heat to pool in her stomach.

"Don't worry, my Queen," the way Keahi breathed out the title, in such a sultry whisper, had a whimper come from her throat.

Keahi reached around, once more exploring Elsa's thighs, albeit more slowly this time.

It gave her body time, and heat built gradually until Keahi once more pressed her fingers to Elsa's core. She gnarled her fingers into the sheets as Keahi applied just a bit more pressure in slow circles that became tighter and faster as time passed.

Elsa's arm came around to loop Keahi's neck, squeezing it there as her body did something she wasn't familiar with. A tightening started between her legs, heat seeping into her stomach as she clenched her muscles. She arched against Keahi's hand. "Please." She whimpered, she didn't know what she was begging for, didn't understand what her body was doing, but all she knew was she wanted it right now.

She pushed her hips harder into Keahi's hand and a wave exploded over her body. Casting ripples of pleasure that tore a cry from her throat as her body vibrated and hummed, trembling under Keahi's touch.

Ice shot from the hand that tangled in the sheets, icing the pillow beside her as she rode out the wave of euphoria.

When the wave finished and her body trembled and collapsed to the bed, she huffed in an exhausted breath as she stared at the ceiling. Wide eyed and slightly dazed, she finally tried to pull her hand, which was encrusted in ice.

At least she didn't shoot ice from her other hand, which was tangled in Keahi's hair.

She felt hypnotized, pleasure still lingered in every inch of her body.

Keahi chuckled and kissed her cheek, untangling herself and leaning over to heat the ice that encrusted Elsa's hand.

Keahi thought about it and decided not to thaw it with her heat. She smirked at Elsa, "You're trapped, I see."

Elsa, still dazed, looked at her wrist and tugged. "What, no, I can —"

"Oh yes, you should leave it like that." Keahi leaned down and brushed a kiss over her lips.

Elsa was looking up at Keahi, her brain swimming, and she completely forgot how to talk.

What were words?

How did her powers even work?

Was this even her body?

"Elsa," Keahi half sang, resting her forehead to Elsas. "You okay? Snowflake, was that your first time...ever?"

"First time what?" Elsa asked slowly, her wits slowly oozing back to her as she blinked rapidly up at Keahi.

Keahi was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, you know..." She paused, clearing her throat and seemed a bit embarrassed. "...orgasming"

It took a second for her brain to comprehend the word before a rush of heat flooded her. "Is...that what that was?" She echoed.

Keahi looked surprised. "Yes? Have you never... Uh, had private time to yourself…?" Keahi hinted.

Elsa frowned, her brain finally fully functioning, and she just realized what Keahi was referring to. Masturbating? "That was the last thing on my mind when I was growing up, I couldn't even comprehend someone touching me. Much less wanting to be touched." She cleared her throat, yanking at her wrist until the ice shattered.

She was free from any inhibition at that moment. She wanted the rest of the night to explore Keahi and even her own body. What had she been so afraid of until now? She didn't even know. But she wanted to make Keahi feel as delicious and warm as she did now. "Now," She slid her body languidly against Keahi's, curling into her. "Now, all I want is to be touched." She whispered. Her fingers slid against Keahi's chest, curling around the back of her neck and tugged Keahi's lips to hers before pulling back just enough to speak, "is it always like that?"

"If I can help it, yes." Keahi murmured, her fingers running through Elsa's hair.

She closed her eyes, leaning into Ki's hand. When she finally opened her eyes again, she smiled coyly. "I don't think we will get any sleep tonight."


	37. Short: Olaf's Recap

"Hi everybody! I'm Olaf!" He announced on the makeshift stage in the foyer. He scanned over all the faces in the crowd.

Anna had her legs over Kristoff's lap as Kristoff watched, looking bored and confused by what was going on it while Anna was jittery with excitement.

Keahi was leaning her head back against the couch, half-asleep with her arm around Elsa's shoulders. Elsa leaned into her side, knees tucked under her. She scowled and poked Keahi's side.

Keahi snapped her head up, looking drowsy as she used her free hand to rub her eyes. "Is he starting yet?" Keahi groaned.

"Yes, I am!" Olaf stated, letting out a humph. Sven sat beside the poorly made stage, panting like a dog with lights strewn about his antlers to make it feel more like a stage.

Olaf cleared his throat and Sven angled the spotlight on one of his antlers on Olaf. He stood erect, eyes closed dramatically as he held up his arm like Shakespeare reciting some ever remorseful line. "We start our story with a grand marriage of the pungent reindeer King and Queen Anna, who for some reason decided to settle on him."

"Hey!" Kristoff complained.

"Happy day! Happy day!" Olaf shouted, running in a circle and throwing rice.

"Where'd he get rice?" Keahi whispered, Elsa scowled and playfully poked Keahi on the nose.

"I didn't get invited to the honeymoon. So I missed out on what would have been a lot of honey eating and moon watching because that's what that is." Olaf stated sadly, kicking a few grains of rice.

Keahi snickered.

"Then! Ships, with dark black sails and a mysterious man enter the fjord. 'Please help us'! He begged. And Anna came to help because she's naïve."

"Thanks, Olaf." Anna announced sarcastically.

"Elsa met a sultry stranger with green eyes who seduced her." He batted his eyelashes and walked across the stage with a sexy swagger.

"Now this is getting good!" Keahi cheered.

Elsa groaned.

"Elsa struggled with sexual identity and fought with Anna,'" He stammered darkly, scanning the crowd dramatically.

Elsa let out a whimper and hid her face in her hands.

Everyone else chuckled. Keahi leaned over and kissed the top of Elsa's head.

"And Elsa discovered something. They were fire and ice, so steamy." Olaf turned his back to the crowd and hugged himself, making kissing noises and rubbing his arms along his side to make it look like he was making out with someone.

"Woo-hoo Elsa!" Anna cheered.

Elsa whimpered again in agony, face still buried in her hands.

"But Keahi was -surprise- a bad guy! They wanted the fifth spirit and stole Elsa away to Ahtohallen!" Olaf struggled to retrieve some fake chains behind the stage that looked like they were made from paper and colored poorly with gray crayon as he wrapped it around Sven's feet. They ripped the minute Sven moved.

"Crow wanted power," Olaf said darkly, holding up a fork that was clearly supposed to be a dagger.

He dropped the dagger and ran in front of Sven, making his voice high pitch. "But Keahi confesses her love. 'I love you and I won't let you hurt her!'" He told dramatically.

Keahi pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

"Keahi turns out -surprise- to be a good guy and sacrifices herself for Elsa!" He threw fake snow, which everyone in the crowd tried to figure out what exactly it was.

Because it looked like cake frosting.

"Then Elsa spiraled down into a depressing hole of remorse and sadness until -tada- Keahi actually did break the curse and they lived happily ever after!" He rushed through, throwing his hands into the air before taking a dramatic bow. "Annnnd scene." He announced at the end.

Everyone cheered and Anna let out a few whistles.

Tonight, it was a happily ever after.

* * *

**_Thank you all for sticking with me and reading this far! The next upload will be Monday, and it will be the start of the next part of our story! I'll be posting updates Monday-Friday like I did with the first half of the story! I just wanted to give a huge shout out to a few reviewers who are constantly posting and letting me know how they like the story so far! I appreciate everyone who reviews, this is my first story on fanficition so I'm not sure what the etiquette is on responding to reviews! But just wanted everyone to know I appreciated them! _**

**_Special thanks to: _****_Motardis, _****_liliana yunkind_****_ , Pip and CO, and Curum for constantly reviewing and making me feel like an all star! But also thanks to everyone who has reviewed and all the readers who are following the story! I hope you enjoy the next installment of Frozen Beyond! See you Monday!_**


	38. Spring Fever

Elsa held the ice reigns on Nokk. The frozen horse ran wildly through the morning fog of the forest. Bright flowers and lush moss happily swayed on the spring breeze as the forest once more came to life from the sleepy months of winter.

The burnt portion of the forest was already regrowing wildly.

The flow of Elsa's hair trailed behind her as she ushered Nokk faster. She was determined to win.

From her right, Honeymaren cut in front of her and looked back with a haughty grin. "You're not going to win this time, Elsa!" Honeymaren called, digging her heels into the side of the reindeer she was riding.

Elsa scowled, "Come on, Nokk." She urged and Nokk leapt over a log and Elsa crouched down close to Nokks neck to make her as aerodynamic as possible. The finish line was home and Elsa grinned when she saw the smoke from the camp.

Honeymaren and Elsa ran neck and neck, making it into camp completely even.

Honeymaren leapt from the reindeer laughing. Patting the heaving stag. "I thought I had you around that last corner!"

Elsa swooped from Nokks back, giving him a pat. He defrosted and when he stepped on the stream; he materialized back into the water.

Elsa pushed her free-flowing hair from her face with a wistful laugh. "Nokk doesn't like to lose but I think he'll settle with a tie."

Honeymaren bumped Elsa's shoulder playfully. "I'm glad you stayed for spring instead of heading to visit Arendelle. The forest isn't the same without you. Or Keahi now."

Elsa glanced around. "Where is Keahi and Ryder?"

They both exchanged a glance and grimaced.

Whenever Keahi and Ryder disappeared together, there was some mischief at play. And Elsa couldn't even blame Keahi because it was Ryder that usually got them into trouble.

Honeymaren sighed. "Ryder is supposed to be watching the herd so he should be in the western field. If he is doing his job, anyway." She mumbled the last bit.

Elsa followed behind Honeymaren as they both headed to the western field. It was a small clearing in the forest that the reindeer liked to graze in.

They both made it just over the hill that overlooked the clearing. The reindeer were grazing peacefully and everything seemed right.

Until a few of the reindeer started to scatter just as Ryder and Keahi ran from the lower portion of the field with an angry reindeer on their heels.

Elsa winced when the reindeer managed to head butt Ryder and caused him to gain too much momentum and fall forward. He lashed out and brought Keahi down with him.

Elsa let out a heavy sigh. And Honeymaren started laughing. "That's what he gets!" She pointed, jogging down to the edge of the field where the two laid.

Elsa followed behind, brows dipping forward when she stood over the two.

Keahi groaned and shoved Ryder off of her, holding her head.

Ryder was laughing so hard he was holding his ribs. "And that's why you don't milk a reindeer!" He wheezed out, falling to his side in a fit of laughter.

Keahi glowered and punched his shoulder. "You're the one who told me to do it!"

"And you listened which is hilarious!"

Elsa cleared her throat, crossing her arms and cocking a hip. Honeymaren gazed over at Elsa before mocking the motion and crossed her arms.

While she was trying hard to appear angry, Elsa thought the entire situation amusing and bit her lower lip to hide her laughter. "Are you two okay?"

Keahi seemed to just realize that Elsa saw the whole thing and leapt up. Though she leaned over and help Ryder up as well before dusting off her shirt. "I'm fine but this knucklehead has a few screws loose." Keahi hitched a thumb to Ryder.

Ryder just gave a boyish grin and shrugged, "Hey! You had fun! Your just worried Elsa is going to get mad." He laced his hands together and made a kissing noise as he fluttered his eyelashes.

Keahi scowled and punched him in the shoulder again, only this time he punched her back, albeit lightly, in the shoulder.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to hit women, Ryder!" Honeymaren chided.

He let out a little pft and waved her off. "Ki doesn't count."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keahi asked dumbly. Meanwhile, looking ragged and covered in dirt from Ryder and her little adventure.

Elsa hid her smile by rubbing her mouth with her hand. "Come on, Keahi, come help me with a few chores." At least she could try to keep her out of trouble.

"'Chores'," Ryder finger quoted, "just means making out behind the waterfall." He whispered.

Elsa nearly choked and pivoted sharply to look at Ryder. Eyes wide and a flush covered her cheeks. "That's not…"

"That was once how did you know that?" Keahi countered, interested in his stalker skills.

"Wow, I was just guessing." Ryder chuckled and Honeymaren tried to hide her fit of giggling by turning away.

Elsa cleared her throat and Gale chattered across the field as Elsa grabbed Keahi's wrist to lead her from the other two before any of their other activities came out into the open.

Both she and Keahi had gone to Arendelle for her birthday and Christmas for a few weeks. They had been back in the forest for the past month and a half, but she has actively been working on restoring the burnt portion.

She'd hardly seen Keahi, and she missed her.

"What chores are we doing?" Keahi echoed behind her.

Elsa dropped her hand and thought about it. Everything she needed to do had been done for the day. What excuse did she have now?

"Did you... just want me to yourself?" Keahi purred behind her.

Elsa still had that silly, girlish stammer in her heart whenever Keahi used that silken smooth, sultry voice of hers. "No, I — just wanted to keep you out of trouble."

Keahi's hands came around her waist from behind. Her breath hot on her ear as Keahi gently nibbled on her earlobe.

An erotic shiver ran through her and she turned, pushing Keahi away with a laugh. "You smell like a reindeer, don't get fresh with me." Elsa retorted, letting out a small 'humph' but she was smiling from ear to ear.

Keahi smelled her shirt and grimaced. "Ew, I smell like Kristoff."

Elsa shook her head and rolled her eyes, trying not to giggle. "Besides, we need to practice your power to try to get you used to using it again."

"Oh, I can do it no problem." Keahi waved a dismissive hand.

Elsa stopped and arched a brow, crossing her arms and giving Keahi a once over. "Okay, let me see."

Keahi scowled but upturned her hand, tongue sticking out to the side of her mouth as she concentrated. Sparks started in her hand until one whizzed up and hit her in the forehead. Her head pinged back and Keahi kneeled over to sharply rub the spot there.

Before Elsa could reach over to help Keahi, Ryder ran by them so he was up ahead a bit before turning and jogging backward. "Ki and Elsa sitting in a tree, K-I-S —"

Keahi picked up a small, smooth stone and tested its weight in her hand before launching it at Ryder.

" ..S— ouch!"

Elsa gasped, looking back down at Keahi. "I guess that means you're fine." She told as she stood and started down the path.

"Wait take care of meeee." Keahi complained before jogging after her.

Elsa scowled and rolled her eyes before heading back into camp. Just another day in the Enchanted Forest.


	39. Promise

Elsa felt the cold empty spot beside her. She went from groggy and sleepy to wide awake.

She had become so accustomed to Keahi's warm body close to her she found it difficult to sleep without the feeling.

She guessed she had spent so much time alone all of her life, finally having someone to rest her head on at night had become somewhat of an addiction. She had never thought herself as someone who could get used to constantly touching someone, to sleep next to someone at night. Her younger self would have laughed sadly and just shook her head, thinking someone was telling her a cruel joke. Now, now it was very much a reality that she discovered she couldn't live without.

Patting the spot where Keahi slept, Elsa rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up in her magenta nightgown and headed out of the teepee and into the brisk breeze of night.

The stars were crisp and clear overhead, the wind still cold from the remnants of winter but with it blew a warmth to foretell the coming of spring. On the wave of fresh spring air, the smell of lilac and tulips drifted with it. Bringing life to the sleepy forest to lull it out of winter.

She pulled her mother's shawl around her shoulders as she glanced around. The fire that burned in the center of the camp was cold, only a few coals still hot underneath.

Skimming around the camp, she spotted Keahi gazing off over the forest, her head tilted back to peer up at the stars.

Concerned, Elsa walked up calmly to Keahi. Tenderly taking her hand into her own. "Are you okay?"

Keahi jumped but relaxed and squeezed her hand. "Yeah. I just…"

Elsa watched the pained look play over Keahi's face and she reached up to place a soft hand on her cheek. Keahi leaned into the touch, closing her eyes with a quiet sigh before those seafoam green eyes looked back at her. "I'm just sad, I guess." Keahi shrugged, she looked to be playing it off and Elsa doubted she was fully okay.

The events that passed a few months ago weren't something someone could just get over. "You lost your brother. No one blames you for being sad. You can talk to me, you know that, right?" She whispered, smiling when Keahi leaned into her touch and kissed her palm.

"I know. But it's more than that. I wish I could have saved him. And now…" Keahi placed her free hand over her heart. "I almost feel an edge of darkness. I started feeling it a while ago, but it's getting stronger. I don't know if I'm causing it, or…" she gazed off across the regrowing forest.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Keahi and rested her head in the nook of Keahi's shoulder. Familiar warm arms came around her and squeezed her securely. "I know you, Ki and you aren't dark. Maybe we should go to Ahtohallen in the morning. To help ease your worry?" Elsa's brows furrowed in concern. She'd never seen Keahi so anxious.

"I feel like something is wrong, and it's terrifying," Keahi whispered into her hair, her hand smoothed over Elsa's braid before she rubbed Elsa's back tenderly. "I'm finally comfortable and I love this," she glanced out over the forest and the camp. "I want nothing to come between us."

Elsa hugged her more tightly, and she shyly rubbed her cheek against Keahi's neck where her breath mingled there. "Nothing will change that. We'll figure it out." She pulled back just enough to look at Keahi. "Let's get some sleep and we'll go off to Ahtohallen first thing in the morning?"

Keahi shifted uncomfortably as she absently stroked Elsa's hair.

Elsa didn't know how to comfort her. Keahi was always the one to comfort. So she wasn't sure how to ease her worries. Shouldn't she know how? They have been together for a few months now.

She slid her hands under Keahi's shirt, which granted a hiss of air from Keahi. Elsa's cold fingers warmed under the heat of Keahi's skin as she lightly raked her fingernails against her stomach.

Elsa cleared her throat, embarrassed as she mumbled. "I'll help you sleep."

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Keahi asked, amused.

She was suddenly very aware of how acutely Keahi was paying attention to her. Elsa felt her cheeks flaming red, but she was smiling coyly. "I'm sure you heard me."

Keahi chuckled and smirked. "Oh, look at my little kitten coming out of her shell!" Keahi cooed just as she picked Elsa up, heaving her over her shoulder.

Elsa gasped and braced her hands against the stiff muscles of Keahi's back. "Ki, put me down!" She stammered as quietly as she could, her seriousness fading as she fell into a fit of laughter as Keahi bounced around with her.

"Since when did you get so vocal and brave? Don't tell me you only love me for my body!"

"Shhh!" Elsa's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red as she wildly looked around the sleepy campsite. No one lingered, but she sure hoped no one came out of their teepees, especially Ryder, when they heard Keahi's voice.

Keahi started marching back to their teepee with Elsa still strung over her shoulder. "Nope! We're going back to bed and you're going to show me just how brave you are!" She cheered.

Well, she should be happy that she somehow cheered Keahi up by some miracle. But now she was nervous. "I regret saying anything." Elsa finally whined out, conceding defeat as Keahi marched them back to bed.

Keahi finally set her down and Elsa gave a huff of indignation as she smoothed her hair back. "You know, at one point you would have been thrown in the dungeon for something like that."

"I'm pretty sure I'd still be thrown in a dungeon if someone in Arendelle saw me do that without context." Keahi gave her a lopsided grin.

Elsa shook her head and let out a little pft before she went back inside, crawling onto the now cold blankets and stretching out on them. "Cold." Elsa pouted.

"Is… the collected and stoic ice princess… complaining about… the cold? What world am I living in?" Keahi asked as she laid out beside her, cat-stretching on her stomach before reaching out and grabbing ahold of Elsa to draw her in close as she could.

Elsa chuckled until she burst out into laughter when Keahi started to tickle her right above her hip. She squirmed and sucked in a breath. "No! Stop!" She wheezed, before a little speckle of ice shot from her fingers and iced Keahi's hand to the ground.

"Not fair," Keahi whined.

Elsa rolled onto her back, a hand on her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't know how Ki did that, it's like the woman sensed her nervousness and would do something that made every ounce of nerves within her melt away. Elsa waved her hand which had the ice around Keahi's wrist turn to mist and disappear.

Keahi leaned into her, Elsa could feel her warm breath on her neck.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?" she asked, tilting her head a bit to try to peer down at her.

"If anything were to happen, promise me, you'd do what's in the best interest for you and your family."

Elsa's throat constricted as she thought about their conversation outside. Did Keahi still think there was a darkness in her? She was silent for a long moment before she finally spoke. "You are a part of my family now, Ki."

Keahi shifted, so she was leaning up on one elbow watching Elsa. "Yeah, but at the end of the day I need you to promise that you won't do anything dangerous for my sake."

"I don't think I can promise that," Elsa admitted honestly.

Keahi groaned and rolled on her back, "At least you're honest." Keahi sighed out.

Elsa sat up and frowned, drawing her legs close to her chest. Ki sounded so worried, she had a bad habit of making the people she loved worry. She hoped it would never come to that again. She really hoped Ahtohallen had the answers like it always did.

Taking in a deep breath and willing herself forward, Elsa sat on top of Ki, straddling her hips as Elsa crossed her arms. Peering down at a surprised Keahi as she cocked a brow. "I can at least promise that I will try."

"I suppose that's all I can ask for," Keahi whispered, propping herself up on her elbows.

Elsa cupped Ki's face and leaned in, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

Ki was family, and her family meant everything to her. She would scour every inch of this earth if she had to.

And _that _was a promise.


	40. Hourglass

**_Authors note: Hey everyone! I just wanted to ask you all a quick question. Currently, the rating for Frozen Beyond is resting at T (13+). I wanted to see how you all would feel if I upped the rating for M+, the rating would mainly be for intimate/explicit scenes between Ki & Elsa, the chapters would have a disclaimer at the beginning of them. Please let me know what you think~! I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, as I know the viewing age can be pretty young for Frozen. Drop me a PM or leave a review and let me know what you think! Yay or Nay? Happy Wednesday and happy reading! =)_**

* * *

The sun filtered into the front flap of teepee and Elsa moved against the pillow. Usually, she was up as soon as the sun crested the sky. But she had stayed up late with Keahi, hoping to make her feel better.

She didn't realize how much guilt Keahi had carried with her these past few months and it made Elsa feel like she wasn't being as emotionally available as she should be.

She had to be sure to work on that.

Elsa reached over and kissed Ki on the cheek, the woman stirred and peeled her eyes open before scrubbing a hand down her face.

Elsa smiled and started to get dressed. "Let's get ready and head to Ahtohallen." She stood up hurriedly and got out of reach of Ki's hands. If Ki got ahold of her, she'd never want to get out of bed.

Once she got ready, Elsa stretched her arms over her head as she made her way across camp to get Nokk ready for his ride across the dark sea.

Nokk materialized from the stream and Elsa gave him a pat on the snout. "You ready for a long ride today?" She asked, her fingertips glowing as Nokk shivered and turned solid.

She leapt on Nokk just as Keahi came down the hill. She held out her hand to help Keahi up and waited for the other woman to adjust before they rushed off to Ahtohallen.

The soft pratting of Nokks hooves against the water was a lullaby of its own. Even as Ahtohallen came into view, Elsa glanced behind her and gave the hands clasped around her waist a squeeze.

She was never the best with words. She always over thought them. Thankfully, what little words she conveyed Anna had always understood. And now, she hoped Ki understood them just as well.

When they got to the frozen shores, Elsa leapt off Nokk and Keahi followed her lead.

She turned to Keahi, chewing on her lower lip. "Anna is always so good at comforting people. I've never been the best at communication and I'm sorry if that makes me difficult to connect with." She'd finally got comfortable with who she was after years of fearing herself but for once, she wished she had a little of Anna's outgoing charisma.

Keahi only smiled, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face. "You don't have to be anything more than you are. That's all I need."

Elsa watched her, staring at the features and contours of Keahi's face. A small burn was on Ki's lower right jawline. Had she ever noticed that before? How was she still finding out these small details? Every morning she woke up happy and every morning she woke up finding more things to love about the woman in front of her.

It had a habit of being overwhelming.

She took Keahi's hand in her own and led her into the icy walls of Ahtohallen. With every breath Keahi expelled, icy clouds of mist formed and her body let off little rivulets of steam.

The further they went in, the colder it got. When they made it to the room where memories awoke, Keahi walked around the room, stopping at a few of Elsa's memories that now contained Keahi.

Elsa cleared her throat, glancing around the room and hoping nothing inappropriate would pop up.

Ki chuckled towards the front of the room and when Elsa followed the sound of her snickering, she stiffened and pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand and waved her other to make the memory of ice crumble.

Keahi hitched a thumb with a predatory smirk, "Glad to know you think of that night as much as I did. That was the morning after you and Anna got wine drunk, wasn't it?"

"Please don't remind me." She paused, correcting herself, "Of the wine, I mean." She would love to remember the morning that followed her drunken escapade with Anna forever.

Shaking her head, she took the time to walk around. Most of the memories were of Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. But in the center, statues of her mother and father stood. Reenacting the last time she saw them before they boarded the boat.

Her eyes glistened with tears and she quickly swept them away. Behind her, she could feel Keahi's presence. "They tried their best, but they didn't understand me or the power I held at all. In their need to understand me, they died."

Keahi reached out to touch her shoulder.

Elsa took a deep breath and turned on her heels. "But the past is the past, there's nothing I can do but go forward. I'm tired of dwelling on it." She concluded, nodding her head as if to confirm it to herself before reaching out to take Keahi's hand and lead her down the throng of frozen statues.

She waved her hand in front of her and a door against the outer wall opened. The hall was dark and foreboding as they traveled down it. She could remember the first time she stumbled after her grandfather here. Then again, when she followed Crow.

She just hoped she wouldn't have to come down here again after this.

The vast darkness sat heavy below as they looked out past the overhang. "Crow fell from this ledge. But it's too cold down there, even for me. I froze there, the only way I survived was Anna." She hated to admit at one time, she enjoyed the idea of a frozen Crow statue down there in the abyss. Now, it was just pain. She saw the pain of what happened and how it affected Keahi every day. Saw the nightmares that woke Keahi in the night and how she had to hold her to quell them.

She just wished she could have saved Crow from his own self-inflicted curse, for Ki's sake.

They both stood there for a while, and the longer she stood, the more the fine hairs on her arm rose.

"We need to leave." Elsa ushered, fear prickled at her senses. When she looked to Keahi, she could see Ki could feel it too.

An ominous wind bellowed through the open abyss, causing the ice to groan and whistle against it.

Keahi pulled Elsa in close as they tried to make sense of what was happening.

The surrounding walls exploded crimson, shadows playing dark memories as screams and cries rattled and bounced over the walls and into the bowels of Ahtohallen.

A scantily dressed woman rose from billowing shadows, eyes glowing crimson as ratty wings as dark as night unfurled behind her. In her hand she clasped an hourglass, slamming it onto the ground in front of her.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The red liquid in the hourglass slowly filled the bottom.

Then the memory exploded, causing shards of ice to expel outwards and that same stagnant wind billowed around and moved the shadows.

Elsa lifted her hands to create an ice barrier to keep them from the onslaught of ice shards that stuck into the walls as sharp as glass.

Keahi crouched over her, shielding her from anything that may pierce the barrier, and Elsa wrapped her arms around Keahi tight until the whirl of ice shards stopped.

When the dust settled, the barrier turned into a flurry of snow and small pieces of ice, falling onto the ground in a hailstorm of rattles.

Elsa held onto Keahi, looking at the destruction in horror as Ahtohallen started to crumble.

"Let's go!" Keahi grabbed her hand and pulled at it, both running along the shattering paths as the ice caved in on itself.

They both leapt past the entrance and out onto the shore just as it crumbled.

The entire island shook violently has hundreds of thousands of pounds of ice doubled in on itself.

Elsa watched in horror as the very place that helped her discover who she was falling apart right in front of her.

Keahi broke her from her trance when she helped her up by her elbow. Fear rocked her body and a violent shiver ran through her.

"Elsa," Keahi's gentle voice broke through her sea of fog that her head was swimming in. "We need to go see Anna." Keahi's voice was dire. She had never heard the fear that wavered there from Keahi before.

She numbly nodded, finally gathering her wits and whistling for Nokk.

They rode hard and fast towards Arendelle.


	41. Queen Anna

Elsa burst into the throne room and ignored the group of high military officials and royalty that flocked the room.

The chattering that filled the room dipped into a lull before becoming silent. All the officials watched as Elsa bee lined it for Anna.

Anna was immediately concerned and ran to meet Elsa halfway. "What's wrong?"

Elsa couldn't help but smile with pride every time she came back to see Anna. The crown and the way her hair was coiled and braided reminded her so much of mother.

But her brows dipped forward, and a frown marred her lips as she thought of what happened at Ahtohallen. "Anna, we need to talk in private."

"Who is this?" One man in a decorated caveat came forward.

Another shifted and murmured. "That's the Queens older sister." A woman with an entirely too large of a gap in the front of her dress muttered, using her gold-rimmed fan to fan herself.

"Ah, I heard she frolickes in the forest, how scandalous." One older man whispered.

"And she gave up the crown." Another added, scoffing.

"Yes, and that she -ahem- has relations with that thing." The woman with the fan pointed to Keahi.

Keahi rolled up her sleeve and marched over to the group of snobby royalty. "Excuse me, what did you say about her?"

"Wait, stop!" Anna shouted, holding her hands up.

Kristoff jogged over and glowered at the group of snickering officials. "Any words against our family will be a cause for immediate dismissal, and we'll cease negotiations." Kristoff's voice boomed over the room. Everyone became quiet.

Keahi came to stand beside Kristoff, elbowing him and leaning in. "Wow, impressive reindeer king."

He grinned in response.

Matthias ushered the rest out of the room and the door closed behind them. Leaving just Anna, Kristoff, Keahi, Matthias, and herself.

Elsa tried not to let the whispers get to her, even as she wrung her hands uncomfortably in front of her. They were long gone but she could still feel their judgmental gazes and whispers on her like a wet blanket. "Something terrible has happened in Ahtohallen. I'm afraid something bigger than Arendelle is coming." Elsa's voice wavered as she recanted everything that happened.

She felt Keahi behind her and she took strength from that.

Anna was pacing. "What could this mean?"

Matthias came beside Anna, bowing his head. "Whatever it is, it can't be good. I'll be posting guards around the castle —"

"What? No! Make sure to post them around Arendelle to be sure everyone is safe!" Anna shot back, horrified. She came back to Elsa, taking her hand. "Whatever it is, we'll figure it out. We always do."

Elsa rested her forehead for a moment against Anna's. "You've grown up so much." She whispered, pulling back. She had the utmost confidence in Anna.

Now, Elsa needed to do her part. She needed to help protect both Arendelle and the precarious balance of the land.

Whatever this was, it threatened them all.

"I'll send word to the other kingdoms to see if they notice anything out of balance." Anna started hastily, coming over the Kristoff and putting a hand on his arm. "Can you see the guests to their rooms? Matthias, please make sure guards are posted around Arendelle."

Elsa watched her sister. A tired smile was on Anna's lips but she looked so happy.

Anna glanced back at her, "There's nothing we can do until we get word from the other kingdoms. Relax, I'll let you know if we need anything."

Since when did Anna grow up so much?

Elsa hugged her arms around her chest, unsure of what to do. She couldn't just sit on her hands and let Anna handle everything. But she wasn't exactly the Queen anymore. She had no idea the current issues that resided in Arendelle outside of what Anna tells her.

She headed out of the room before Anna or Keahi, leaning her back against the wall in the hall. Kristoff was ushering the group of high officials down the hall. When she turned her head to look over at them, they let out another long series of whispers.

It shouldn't bother her.

And she would never let it be known that it did.


	42. Restless

_**Authors note: So I went ahead and changed the rating to M+. As promised, I'll make a disclaimer before every chapter that may have more adult themes.**_

_**So here's your first disclaimer: This chapter contains sexually explicit content that is suitable for 18+. If you are uncomfortable reading it, no worries, I marked a line in the chapter AND put another disclaimer to cue when to stop reading. Anything after the line will start to contain adult content. No important plot-related information will be given, so you won't miss anything if you do not want to read. **_

_**Thanks, everyone!**_

* * *

People always talked. It was the inevitable truth of the world. As Queen, she didn't hear those whispers as much as she did now. She was hidden behind the crown, and when she took it off, she wasn't expecting what came after.

Elsa just let out a breath. She had been different all of her life and she was okay with that. After the events with the Northuldra and the spirits of the Enchanted Forest, she thought she came to terms with that.

But even the strong felt ostracized when you catch people red-handed. She could tell herself all day it didn't hurt, but that was a lie.

"Are you okay?" Olaf's voice floated beside her.

She glanced down at him; he was looking up at her with wide eyes and a concerned frown. She had been walking around town for a while now, taking the time to see Arendelle and the people that lived within it. Many of the citizens came up to her to greet her, some children asking for little things made of ice, which she happily obliged.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, Olaf." She told absently.

"You don't sound fine. You sound like you're doing that thing you do when you're sad."

Elsa looked at him out of her peripheral. Olaf has gotten more astute over the past year. "And what's that?"

"Pushing everyone away." He whispered.

Elsa's steps stuttered, and she clenched her fist at her side, taking a seat on the small fountain that sat in the market square.

"I'm not pushing everyone away. I just," she looked out across the town square. Watching as children frittered across and laughter flowed between everyone there. "I feel like it's easier to not be a burden with my emotions so I close myself off until I can sort them." She told honestly for once.

Some toxic traits still needed to be fixed, but old habits die hard.

Olaf struggled to get on the old fountain ledge and Elsa helped him up. Once she situated himself, he swung his legs over the edge casually. "But we want you to burden us with those things."

"I know, Olaf."

He leapt up, walking and bouncing happily along the water fountain and humming a tune. "Oh look, Ah Ha is coming!"

Elsa jerked her head up to see Keahi looking over the crowd. Searching and skimming over everyone until Keahi's gaze caught her own.

When it did, the woman smiled and jogged over to the two.

Elsa glanced away, folding her hands in her lap.

Keahi let out a breath, bowing playfully and producing a small yellow tulip from behind her back.

Just as Elsa went to gingerly take it, Olaf gasped beside her and snatched the flower. "Thanks, Ah Ha you didn't have to!"

Elsa and Keahi shared a look before they both laughed. Keahi stood up straight and adjusted her vest. Her hair was smoothed back, and the few braids that were filled with colorful twine and beads were taken out. Her hair was in a slick ponytail. A green with gold trim vest rested perfectly over a long sleeve white button-up with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. The same green with gold trim color adorned her fresh pair of slacks. "I got dressed up for you!" Keahi announced, jumping back and spreading her arms.

Elsa blinked back surprise and giggled. "Why? I like your hair the way it was, twine and all." Elsa stood and reached over, coiling a black strand of thick hair around her finger before drawing back.

Keahi wrinkled her nose, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, I don't want people to look at me and judge you...because of me. You know, trying not to look like...a pirate. Are you okay, you know, from earlier?"

Elsa looked away. "I'm fine."

"You say that, but I'm not so sure," Keahi told lowly.

Elsa shrugged, but both Olaf and Keahi were watching her intently. She gave out a brisk laugh. "I'm fine, really."

Olaf took a deep breath, about to belt out a tune.

Elsa put her hands in front of her to stop him, "No don't I'm —"

Whatever was about to be sung died on his lips and Olaf leaned over to Keahi, holding his hand in front of his mouth as if it would muffle his words. "She's just jealous because she's a little pitchy."

Keahi scowled, "We both know that's not true, Olaf." She told him, bumping him with her shoulder playfully and reached out to take Elsa's hand.

Keahi leaned in to rest their foreheads together before pulling back.

"_Did you think I was going to sing?" _Keahi asked in a singsong voice, she hitched a thumb to Olaf. "_Because that's his job, not mine."_ She continued in her singsong voice.

Keahi rounded behind her to Elsa's side, taking her hands from behind so Keahi's chest pressed to her back as they moved as Keahi hummed to the tune of everyday life, the loopy wagon wheels that squeaked, children laughing, people chatting, and Keahi spun her gently to that. "Arendelle is lucky to have you and look. They don't care about what we're doing. Those stuffy old royals have no idea what Arendelle is about. Or you. But Anna does, and Kristoff." Keahi dropped her hand and leapt onto the edge of the fountain, helping a stumbling and laughing Olaf up to join her.

"_Because we are magnificent." _Olaf sang in his alto tone, puffing out his chest.

Keahi laughed, "Yes, what he said." Keahi offered her hand to Elsa.

She stared at it, stared at Olaf who also offered his twiggy hand with an open gaped smile.

All those broken pieces were always hidden and self mended. She continued to push Anna and everyone's help as she tried to mend it herself. Giving away all of yourself, broken parts and all, was a scary thing.

But when she looked up at the warmth in Keahi's eyes and the hope in Olaf's, she found such strength there. She hesitantly took Keahi's hand. Keahi pulled her up. Olaf put a hand on her leg.

"I told you, you never had to be anything other than what you are_," _Keahi whispered. Trying to finish off her speech with grandiose, Keahi tried to shoot off some fireworks from her hands and scowled when they fizzled then nothing happened.

"Don't worry it happens to everyone," Olaf whispered.

Elsa giggled and put her hands under Keahi's. Poor Keahi. Elsa shot off fireworks of ice from beneath Keahi's hands. They exploded into the air as snowy powder fell softly to the ground.

She tapped her foot against the fountain; it caused the water to warp into a beautifully solid design that couldn't be replicated even if someone tried.

The kids and even some adults joined in and started humming the tune that Olaf created as the floor of the marketplace turned to ice.

People and children laughed happily as they skated across the streets.

Keahi stepped down, helping both Elsa and Olaf down.

Elsa glanced up at Keahi who was grinning, then put a hand on Olaf as he hugged her side. All three glanced out into the happily skating Arendellians.

Olaf skated like an expert across the ice and Keahi decided this was the best time to attempt to skate.

It wasn't long until Keahi slipped. Elsa tried to help her from falling but got pulled down in the process.

Then Olaf bowled into them.

All three of them looked at one another and started laughing.

Elsa just smiled warmly at the two. "Thank you."

_**Disclaimer: please stop reading here if you are uncomfortable with sexually explicit content. Thank you!**_

* * *

"I hate themmmmm!" Anna complained as she ran to Elsa and wrapped her in a hug.

Elsa laughed lightly and hugged Anna back. Keahi, Olaf, and herself had wandered around town most of the day while Anna and Kristoff finished their diplomatic responsibilities.

But it was already late and the moon crested high, though tonight, gray clouds drifted over most of the stars and moon. Light only managing to dapple through when the clouds drifted enough to give way to a spackle of light.

"I'm sure they aren't so bad." Elsa tried to cheer Anna up, her sister only puffed her cheeks and sighed.

"We didn't even get to have dinner together." Anna sighed dramatically, looking behind Elsa to Keahi who waved. "Hi Ki!"

"Hi Anna!" Keahi cheerfully waved with a lopsided grin.

Anna let out a tired sigh, swiping at her hair. "Let's have breakfast in the morning and we'll catch up with everything, okay?"

"Of course. Tell Kristoff thanks for sticking up for us today." Elsa smiled.

Anna gave a cheeky grin poking Elsa in the nose. "Kristoff and I will beat up that whole flock of hens for you two." Anna leapt up and gave Elsa another vigorous hug, swaying her from side to side before finally breaking free and heading down the hall. "I'll see you both in the morning!" She called, waving wildly before turning the corner.

Olaf followed her, skipping and humming as he headed back to his room.

Elsa shook her head and turned to look back at Keahi as the two headed back to her old bedroom.

Closing the door behind them, Keahi ran and leapt onto the plush, magenta and green comforter. "I have to say, I love coming to visit Arendelle." She practically purred, already starting to take off her boots and vest.

Elsa took off her boots, then shed her travel overcoat and put it on the coat hanger. She shook her head and ran her hand over the dresser, opening the top drawer and looking at the old gloves that collected dust there. She shoved it closed and opened the second drawer to get out a nightgown. "I wonder what you would have thought of me if you met me a few years ago." Elsa mused aloud.

She nearly jumped when the soft footsteps stopped just behind her and arms came around her waist, Keahi's chin resting on her shoulder. "I would have thought you were just as endearingly awkward as you are now."

Elsa scowled, leaning back into Keahi's hold. "I'm not that awkward!" She retorted, laughing when Keahi bit at her neck and blew air there.

"You are so cute and endearing, you know I wouldn't take you any other way other than what you are. You are perfect."

Elsa twisted, so they were chest to chest, Keahi wouldn't let her go as she gripped her hips to keep them close. Elsa played with the flap on Keahi's vest, mumbling. "I'm far from perfect."

"Hmm, are you sure? You smell like vanilla and lavender and your voice is so pretty."

Elsa scowled, but it dipped down into a frown. "But, you heard them. I'm odd."

"Odd? You take on the whole world without complaining once. You sacrificed your own freedom because you thought everyone else would be better off. You're quiet but your facial expressions give away every thought in your head. Did I miss anything? I love all those because you are so complex and yet," Keahi leaned down and kissed her cheek, "...you don't let a lot in and somehow, I navigated that and honestly I'd be a little jealous if you let many people in."

Elsa sucked in a breath, butterflies swimming in her stomach, the feeling rushed through her veins and made her feel light and almost dizzy. "Why do you do that?" She tightened her grip on Keahi's vest.

"What's that?"

"Make me feel so important." Elsa sighed, tilting her head up, practically _begging _for a kiss.

Keahi leaned in, lips hovering just over Elsa's enough to tease as their breath mingled. "You _are _so important," Keahi whispered, cupping her face in her hands and finally pressing her lips there.

Elsa put a hand to Keahi's chest, moving her back until Keahi sat on the bed. Elsa didn't break the kiss as her tongue delved deeper, exploring and inquisitive as she straddled Keahi's hips.

Keahi gripped her, moving them together and grinding them closer.

A tingle started deep in her stomach, spreading out to every inch of her body until heat started at the junction of her thighs.

Keahi raked her teeth against the sensitive skin of her neck, causing a moan to escape Elsa's lips as she continued to explore Elsa with her hands as they dipped below her blue travel dress to trace her fingers along the inside of her thigh and higher.

Her hips surged forward instinctively and her throat was suddenly dry as she buried her head on the nook of Ki's neck, embarrassed.

Poor Ki. She always had to take her time with her. Since Christmas, she could count on one hand how many times they had successfully made love.

Elsa always over thought it. Always got nervous. And was always anxious.

And Ki... was always so patient.

"Do you want me to stop?" The husky tremble of Keahi's voice pulled her from her own head.

"No." she whispered, wrapping her arms around Keahi's neck and delving into a kiss. Keahi's warm hands slid under her top, flush against her skin as calloused hands ran over her stomach, her back, and upward in a lazy exploration until Keahi tugged her shirt upward.

She hesitated before unweaving her arms from Keahi and lifting her arms up to help as Ki tugged off the ice blue shirt and tossed it on the floor.

Her cheeks flushed hot and she couldn't hold eye contact. Luckily, Keahi leaned in to brush light kisses from her jaw, to her neck, collarbone, trailing languidly to her breast. Ki brushed her teeth along the sensitive tip there, causing liquid heat to shoot through her as she arched into Keahi's mouth.

Her tongue, both rough and velvet-smooth as it lapped over her nipple. A heat pooled between her thighs and Elsa gripped the thick, dark trestles of Keahi's hair.

All thoughts left her head, and every insecurity blew like a breeze out the window.

Keahi braced one arm like a vice grip across her back, pinning her to her lap while Ki pressed her palm to the junction of her thighs.

Even with her pants on she could feel the intense heat there, the spark of pleasure rolled through her body as she rocked her hips against Keahi's hand.

Keahi flipped her over, the motion smooth as she kissed her flushed skin and moved down her body where she kissed the hollow of her stomach.

Her body twitched, Keahi's calloused hands went under her pants to slowly strip them off. Elsa averted her gaze towards the ceiling, closing her eyes tightly as the sporadic beating of her heart deafened out everything else.

Ki trailed kisses back up until their lips met again, her body smothered by the hard yet supple contours of Keahi's body.

Elsa melted into Keahi's kiss, she could feel Keahi's body heat as she raked her nails under Ki's shirt against the muscles of her stomach. Rolling up her shirt, they broke the kiss just long enough to tug it over Ki's head and toss it in the growing pile on the floor.

Elsa twisted the button on Ki's pants, biting the woman's lip lightly and dragging out a hiss of air from Ki as Elsa dipped her fingers into her pants.

Ki was warm and wet against her fingers, the cold clashing with the molten heat of Ki's core. She pressed her fingers there, getting braver when a ragged breath and moan dragged just long enough from Ki's lips before she kissed Elsa again, more aggressively this time. Ki's hips thrust harder into her hand.

Keahi wouldn't admit it. But Elsa knew from their few past experiences — she _was very sensitive. _

Ki's breath sputtered out heavily, and Elsa couldn't help but feel sexy and powerful that she could have Ki in the palm of her hand and that she could give her such insurmountable pleasure.

It made her own body shiver as the expert strokes of Ki's tongue explored her mouth. Keahi dropped her head to Elsa's shoulder, kissing there and taking in a sharp breath, the woman's body vibrating as she coiled one hand into the blankets.

Elsa gasped and pulled her hand back when Ki sat up suddenly to drag her back into her lap, her hands trailing down Elsa's abdomen where her finger pressed against the wetness at the junction of her thighs.

Elsa wrapped her legs around her hips, leaning her head against Ki's shoulder. Her toes curled when Ki slid her fingers slowly inside her.

Her hips started to move instinctively in the rhythm of Ki's gentle thrusts. With each movement, Ki pressed her palm tightly against her and her body tingled and warm, feeling like a spring was twisting tighter and tighter.

She wrapped her arms around Keahi, pulling her as close as she could, her body stiffening and slowing when she felt a wave of euphoria erupt in every cell of her body as she trembled and her climax rocked her body all the way down to her curled toes.

A whimpering moan ripped from her lips, but Ki swallowed it with a kiss to drown out the sound so the only thing that echoed in the room was the sound of them both breathing heavily.

Elsa pulled back just enough that her lips were just a fraction from Keahi's, she gulped in air trying to get the rapid beating of her heart and her rasping breath under control.

When she did, she slumped against Keahi, arms wrapped around her as every muscle in her body felt relaxed and spent.

It was a delicious feeling.

Keahi kissed her shoulder, chuckling breathlessly. "Feel better?"

She scowled, pulling back to look at her, taking her nails through Ki's hair. "Mm, actually," she whispered, kissing her again. Cupping Ki's face and pulling away to rest their foreheads together. "Yes."


	43. Nightmare

_Black fire surrounded her as barking laughter echoed in the darkness. It came from all directions, just as the wispy tendrils of flames did. _

_Crow emerged from the shadows, a sickening grimace contorted his lips. "You left me." He sneered, spitting at her feet. _

"_I didn't!" Keahi shouted back, but guilt gnawed at her stomach. No matter the excuse she made for herself, the excuse for a greater good, at the end of the day, she did. She left him. "If you would've let me help…" Keahi reasoned, taking a step closer to Crow. _

"_You could never help me. You never wanted to help me." _

"_That's not true! You're my brother, I've wanted nothing but to help you." Keahi shot back, begging for him to understand. _

"_No one can help me but Hel, Queen of Nifelheim. You'll see. I'll save you from the clutches of that siren!" He growled out, stepping to the side. _

_In chains of glowing red embers, Elsa tugged at the constraints. Her wrists burnt and a gag over her mouth. _

_Sweat speckled on her brow as Keahi ran towards her. "No! You can't do this!" She seethed, blue fire burning hot along her arms as she launched fire at Crow. _

_He waved his hands as the blue flames were swallowed in the odd wispy black flames. "You have to choose. Me. Or her?"_

"_If you were truly my brother, you wouldn't make me choose between something like that," Keahi whispered. Looking towards Elsa and then Crow. Tears brimmed over her eyes and she shook her head. "If there was some way I could save you, I would," Keahi shouted, taking off and running towards Elsa so fast, she nearly tripped over her own feet to get there._

_Crow let out a shrieking yell, it howled with misery and anger. "Then I will come and take you forcefully!" He raged._

* * *

Keahi shouted and sat up, her chest heaving and her breath coming in short rasps. Sweat beaded on her forehead as the room came into focus.

Their room. In the castle. In Arendelle. Beside Elsa.

She untangled her fingers from the maroon blankets and cringed when she realized they were smoking and singed. Two large holes bore into the bedspread.

"Ki?" Elsa's voice was beside her, a cool touch to her heated forearm.

When she looked over at her, she realized that Elsa must have said her name multiple times from the worried crease of concern in her eyes.

Keahi closed her eyes and drew in a few calming breaths. Letting the coolness of Elsa's hand ground her back to the here and now.

Once her breathing calmed, she reopened her eyes and glanced down at the blankets once more, frowning. "I uh, burnt the blankets." She tried to laugh but her throat was dry and it sounded listless even to her own ears.

"Don't worry about the blankets." Elsa's gentle, smooth voice was calming as she got out of bed. Keahi watched her, she was dressed in her magenta nightgown with her blonde hair in a loose ponytail over her shoulder.

Elsa was a sight for sore eyes.

Whenever she watched her, with every calming and deliberate movement, Elsa was hypnotic and calming.

Her own heart stilled and everything in her wanted to gravitate over to her.

Keahi rubbed her brow, closing her eyes and trying to get her head back into the head and now. She glanced down at the loose shirt and pajama pants she was dressed in, thankful they weren't burnt.

The bed indented beside her as she looked over to Elsa. Her brows still marred with worry as she handed Keahi a glass of water. "Another nightmare?"

Keahi took a sip of the water, it soothed her dry throat. She set it on the nightstand and sighed, rubbing a hand through her hair. "Yeah. This one was different than the others." It was embarrassing that she had such frequent nightmares. "Do you know who _Nifelheim_ is?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Nifelheim isn't a person, it's a place where sinful souls go. Thieves, murderers. It's the shadow world." She paused, tilting her head curiously. "Where did you hear that?"

A bad feeling settled in Keahi's gut and she shifted uncomfortably. "In my nightmare. Crow mentioned that only the Queen of Nifelheim could help him now."

"Do you think that's who we saw at Ahtohallen?" Elsa looked away towards the balcony where the silver light of the moon flowed into the room.

"Maybe. It's something worth mentioning to Anna in the morning." Keahi sighed out, rubbing the back of her neck. "I didn't mean to wake you and worry you."

Elsa scooted into the concave of her side as Keahi leaned back, propped up against some pillows as she put an arm around Elsa where she settled into the nook of Keahi's neck and arm.

"I will always be here for you." Elsa murmured before yawning.

Keahi smiled warmly, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. A sleepy smile piqued Elsa's lips as her hands moved under Keahi's shirt.

Keahi put a hand on Elsa's hip and was about to roll her over when the door slammed open.

Keahi nearly leapt up like a cat, bristling as both her and Elsa looked at the doorway.

Olaf looked at them sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "I went to Anna and Kristoff's room but they were wrestling so," he explained as if it gave the reason why he was here.

Keahi cackled and watched the snowman with amused, "I don't think they were wrestling."

Elsa elbowed her, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and Keahi rubbed the back of her head.

Elsa probably didn't want to hear about her younger sister's night activities with her husband.

"Then what were they doing?" Olaf asked, attempting to get up on the bed. Keahi sighed and helped him up. He plopped down beside her, so he was on her left and Elsa was cozied up on her right.

A sly smile was on Elsa's lips as she looked up at Keahi, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Yeah, What were they doing?"

"Don't tempt me I'll tell him." Keahi shot back with a yawn.

Elsa suddenly looked like she regretted getting feisty and shook her head vehemently.

"Tell me what?" Olaf asked again, watching the two.

"Nothing, go to bed." Keahi laughed, tightening her arm around Elsa to draw her in closer. In response, Elsa nestled in closer so that her body perfectly molded against Keahi.

Olaf mimicked the motion to cuddle into Keahi on her other side and she let out a hiss. "Your whole body is as cold as Elsa's feet what's wrong with you?" Keahi tossed a blanket over him so he wasn't flush against her.

"Snow. Man. What do you not understand, Ah Ha?" He asked, leaning back and glancing out to the balcony to the bright moon. "Hey, look! The sky's awake -"

"Go to bed, Olaf!" Both Keahi and Elsa told in unison.


	44. Nifelheim

_**Authors note: Sorry about all these authors' notes here recently! It was brought to my attention that some of you, with the now M+ rating, would have liked to see the first time Elsa and Keahi were together. I apologize for skipping over this, as I decided on the M+ rating a little later which is why the moment was skipped. However, I went ahead and edited the short story "Wine and Chocolate" and changed its name to "Wine, Chocolate, and First Times." It's essentially a two-part short story now. I'm entirely too lazy to figure out how to add in chapters in the middle and move them around. So if you want to read about it - backtrack to that chapter as I went ahead and added it in. So it's like two updates in one today! Surprise!**_

* * *

Elsa glanced over the breakfast table. Anna sat beside her and was saying something to Olaf while Kristoff and Keahi were talking and laughing across from them.

"Heard you two were wrestling last night." Keahi laughed, spearing some scrambled eggs with smoked salmon: _Laks og eggerøre. _

"Wait, what?" Kristoff's nose wrinkled as the chunk of food on the end of his fork slipped off when he looked over at Keahi.

Elsa hid her face with her hand and groaned. Luckily Anna didn't hear as she continued her conversation with Olaf.

Elsa moved the food around on her plate, taking small bites of her breakfast. Watching Keahi and Kristoff and absently smiling as the two playfully shoved one another.

Keahi was dressed nicely and her hair was down. Though the colorful beads that adorned the two smaller, decorative braids were gone and Elsa missed them.

They gave her character. Not that she needed it as she watched the colorful emotions bounce along Keahi's facial features. Her hair was brushed back, her hair falling a little past her shoulders now. It was getting long.

Anna bumped her shoulder and took her from her thoughts.

"She isn't going anywhere." Anna laughed, stuffing her mouth full of her breakfast.

Elsa chuckled, but it faded and she leaned back in her seat. Playing with her napkin on her lap, "Sometimes I wonder if it's too good to be true." She glanced down at her hands where she fiddled with her napkin. She thought about Keahi's nightmare last night and the images in Ahtohallen.

Anna touched her shoulder, setting her fork down. "Come on, let's go for a walk. Just you and me, it's been a while since we've been alone." Anna pushed her seat back and got up.

Elsa watched her and followed, trailing after Anna as they both left the room.

They went into the hall and Anna turned to her, walking backwards in front of her.

Elsa shifted under the scrutiny of Anna's gaze.

"How are you and Keahi?" Anna finally asked, adjusting to walk beside Elsa and looping their arms together.

Surprised by the question, she fell into the relaxed feel of Anna beside her. "We're fine. She has nightmares sometimes, I worry about her." Elsa paused, hesitating before putting a hand over her mouth and giggling. "Also, you and Kristoff might want to lock your door from now on."

Anna gave her a quizzical look. "What?"

Elsa flushed and laughed, embarrassed. "Olaf came into our room and announced that you and Kristoff were...ahem..._wrestling_."

Anna tripped and had a look of horror on her face as they both came to a stop. They looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

"I thought I heard the door squeak open!" Anna managed to get out through her laughter. "Hey, that's not fair. Why haven't you got caught yet?"

Elsa halted, her laughter fizzled out as her eyes grew large. "What?"

"Well, yeah. I've heard you and Keahi before. I'm proud of you…you sound very enthusiastic." Anna laughed, squeezing Elsa's arm harder.

Elsa's face burned hot, she couldn't think of what to say and Anna just giggled in response. Elsa's hands flew to her burning cheeks. Could people hear them? Oh, gods. She thought she had better control than that. "Can you really hear us?" She finally peeped out.

"Only once, It was my fault I was about to barge in and I remembered…we kind of both are adults now and I can't be running in on you anymore." Anna chuckled, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder for a moment. "Hey young lady, you're supposed to wait until marriage, like me!" She chided, jokingly.

Elsa cleared her throat with an embarrassed laugh. "Do as I say, not as I do?" She asked awkwardly.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm married." Anna waved what she said away.

"Can we not talk about this?" Elsa groaned.

"And miss the opportunity to see you flustered and embarrassed over this? Not a chance!" Anna laughed, smiling over to Elsa before her smile wavered. "So you seem happy. Why did you seem so gloomy at breakfast?"

Elsa shifted, "Keahi had a nightmare last night. She mentioned Nifelheim."

Anna stiffened, "How would she know about that? I thought it was just an old myth."

"So was Ahtohallen." Elsa whispered.

They both stopped in the hall, looking at one another before Anna and Elsa seemed to have the same idea and both rushed towards the royal library.

The library was lined ceiling to floor, shelf upon shelf, of both old and new books. The ones that ventured further back into the library were older, collecting dust.

Elsa combed through the old books. Opening and closing books as they spit out the dust that had been collecting on them for years.

Most of the pages were yellowed with time, the smell of worn leather and musty pages filled the small corner they scoured the shelves in.

Beyond the old pages of troll lore, Elsa and Anna had a large pile on the old corner desk of discarded books.

Anna grunted, falling back as her tower of books collapsed on and around her. Dust settled like a stagnant cloud over her. "We are never going to find it." She coughed.

Elsa tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear as she leaned over Anna. "We have to keep looking."

Anna let out another whine and parted the books to the side. "I'm the queen, don't I have a royal advisor or something for this?"

"Do you want one?" Elsa asked absently as she thumbed through an old book. She wrinkled her nose and dropped the book immediately when a bug scurried across the page. She lived in a forest and she still flinched at random bugs. "I didn't have one but I liked doing the paperwork."

"Gross, who likes paperwork? And Yes, you should be my royal advisor." Anna concluded, sprawling out on the floor on her stomach, thumbing through the books.

"No, thank you." Elsa laughed, picking up yet another book.

"Hm, what about Keahi?" Anna grinned.

"Especially no." Elsa cleared her throat and glanced away quickly, thumbing through the book more instantaneously than she intended.

"And why not? She seemed to show that she has a good character despite everything."

Elsa struggled with the answer. Not wanting to admit it out loud. But one peek at Anna had her sighed and grabbing another book. Anna wouldn't let it go if she didn't answer. "I've come to rely on her companionship so much," her cheeks heated. "I'm going to be selfish a little while longer with her. I like her all to myself."

"Aww, you've got it bad, sister." Anna teased before letting out a loud shriek and leaping up. "I found it!"

Elsa put the book down that she was holding and rushed over to Anna. They both huddled over the book in the dim light of the lantern.

The book was old, the pages tearing at the corners and the words starting to fade. The cover read "Nifelheim". The leather black and the words ominously written in old gothic cursive.

Anna opened the pages, scouring them for information as she read some passages that seemed helpful out loud. "Nifelheim, land of the shadows and where the sinners — rapist, murderers, all gather. Overseen by the Queen, Hel." Anna murmured, her fingers tracing down further. "She was locked in Nifelheim after the war of sin and truth, cursing the day she would be released back into the world." Anna shivered, grimacing.

Elsa took the book to continue reading. "She vowed to reign over the light world and break free of her prison. And it will be a fight against light and dark, growth and decay, and will be won by those who have seen the dark but strive towards the light." Elsa whispered.

The sisters exchanged a glance. And there, they saw something in one another.

Dread. Sadness. Fear.

Because they had a feeling, this next fight would be for more than just love.


	45. Siege

A roaring of flames and shrieks broke her from her sleep. Elsa shot up in bed, holding the blankets to her chest. Outside, red reflected in the sky and cannon fire burst through the air.

The sound had Keahi leaping up beside her, Keahi's arm wrapping around her shoulder protectively while her other arm burst into blue flames.

They both surged out of bed and ran to the balcony.

Elsa clutched the railing, looking down at Arendelle. She hoped she was dreaming, hoped this was a nightmare she'd soon wake up from.

The fjord was burning, barrels of oil spilling into it as a mixture of crimson fire and the familiar black fire burnt along its shores. Three large ships with sails as black as night, a skull with flames behind it as its design.

"That's…" Elsa sunk into Keahi's side, gripping her shirt in her hands.

"Crows flag." Keahi breathed out in disbelief. "They should've disbanded when he died. What are they doing here?"

Another cannon shot off and Keahi shielded Elsa from the pieces of wood and stone that flew from the castle walls.

Elsa's heart raced in her chest, adrenaline spitting ice into her veins as anger and terror filled her. "We need to stop them!"

"Elsa!" Anna's horror-stricken voice yelled behind her.

Elsa turned and ran to Anna, hugging her younger sister securely in her arms. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf joined them, creating a semicircle around Elsa and Anna.

Kristoff's eyes were wide, and he touched Anna gingerly on the shoulder. "We need to get you somewhere safe."

"No! Not while people are out there hurt, I need to be there!" Anna interjected flatly.

Elsa touched Anna's forearm. "No, he's right, Anna. You're the queen now, you need to stay safe. The inside rooms are meant to withstand almost anything. Kristoff." Elsa looked to him.

He nodded deliberately, they both knew Anna would fight tooth and nail against it. "Anna—" Kristoff started.

"No!" Anna took a step back from both of them. "You can't just stow me away while you all run into fire!" She shouted, hands balled into fists at her side.

"Elsa will put out the fire and I'll be sure she doesn't get burnt," Keahi interjected, coming to stand behind Elsa.

Elsa sighed, coming up to hold Anna's hand. "I need to put out the fire and you need to help the people who are hurt and need refuge. You can't do that out there." Elsa whispered.

Anna tore her gaze away, fists clenched at her side. "Fine." She pivoted sharply on her heel to head back towards the door. "Elsa, you better come back okay. And Ki," Anna paused, glowering at them. "Make sure she doesn't do anything reckless!" She yelled, running out of the room and followed on her heels was Kristoff and Sven.

Olaf stood, quivering where he was. "Everything will be okay, right?" He whispered.

Elsa tried to keep her breathing even and came to stand beside Olaf, crouching down. "I need you to go help Anna, okay?" Elsa tried to keep her voice even as she ushered him out of the room.

She turned back on her heel as another canon hit the side of the castle. The ground shook, and a crack ran through the floor.

Keahi glanced over the edge of the balcony.

Elsa ran to her side and peered over the edge. They had no time left. With one glance to each other, they both shared the same look before Elsa unleashed a large spray of magic that created a path all the way down to the main gate of the castle.

They both slid down, Elsa hit the ground running towards the gates, spraying off streams of ice to smother the fire.

Matthias was at the lead, shouting for his men as they tried to help put out the fire.

"I'll go on ahead and see if I can stop them." Keahi rushed past her.

Elsa caught her arm, "No! Your powers haven't been working as well since we lifted the curse! I can't protect you if we separate."

Keahi paused, sweat trickling on her brow from the heat of the fire. Reaching over, she squeezed Elsa's hand tight. "Love don't worry about me. Protect Arendelle and your sister." She spun and vanished past the swarming crowds of citizens and debris.

Panic seized her and Elsa tried to stay calm as she put out the fires with her ice. Finally, catching up with Matthias.

He caught sight of her and headed in her direction. "Anna?" He asked, helping a child who tripped over a lump of hot coal.

"She's safe in the castle with Kristoff." The smoke that billowed over the streets burnt her lungs and she let out a haggard cough, using one hand to cover her mouth. "Please help the citizens to the castle for refuge, I'll take care of the fire," Elsa yelled over the screams and flames.

Matthias thrummed his chest with a fist and bowed his head before helping the sea of citizens to safety.

Elsa looked around, trying to catch a glimpse, anything of Keahi through the smoke as she extinguished the flames. Most of the market was put out, but flames still roared over the Fjord as they danced on slick drums of oil.

"Well, well, siren. We meet again." The dark, sour voice cut through the flames.

Elsa pivoted towards the sound, watching the silhouette canter closer until Crow emerged through the flames. The grotesque smirk still dark on his lips.

He put his hands on his belt, cocking his hip and leaning back with a bemused expression. "What is it, siren? Thought I was dead?"

A shiver raced through her and despite the heat surrounding her, goosebumps broke out along her forearm. How was Crow alive?

But something was different. She took a step back, his eyes glowed crimson. It reminded her of blood and death. Where his eyes were void of emotion before, one thing lurked in their murky depths now: vengeance and hate.

He tapped his chin, smirking and glancing around the charred lumber and smoke, ice encrusting most of the smoldering wood. "Now if you're here, that must mean my sister is…"

A blur leapt from the smoke and he dodged to the side, laughing. "...close."


	46. Burnt

Elsa watched in horror as Keahi leapt from a plume of smoke to strike Crow, only to have him dodge out of the way easily.

The way he moved was more fluid, something about him teetered on the edge of insanity.

Elsa shot off a stream of ice but was met with a blast of wispy black fire.

Keahi righted herself and attempted to shoot off a stream of blue fire, it came out but in a much weaker blast that Crow easily countered with his own. Sating them both off with each hand.

"That's it, little sis? What's the matter Ki? Relying too much on your siren? I told you she'd make you weak." He sneered, pushing his flames harder against Keahi until the blast engulfed her and sent her rocketing backwards.

"Ki!" Elsa yelled, looking back at Crow as her eyes narrowed. Determination and a swell of protectiveness overcame her as she put everything into her jet of ice.

It only took a moment for it to overwhelm Crow and shoot him back into the Fjord.

Elsa took the time to run over to Keahi, skidding beside her to help her up.

Keahi let out a couple of coughs, holding a hand to her chest. Her shirt was burnt and her pajama pants singed. A bit of blood smeared on her shirtsleeve.

Elsa kept a hand on Keahi's lower back as she tried to right herself. Blood dribbled from Keahi's forehead as she winced.

"Your hurt." Elsa gasped.

"Well, yeah, my fire is pathetic right now." Keahi coughed out, she sounded embarrassed and ashamed.

Before Elsa could reassure her, a sea of black flames surrounded them and Crow came hunkering back. His laughter echoing.

"What's the first rule of survival, Ki?" He mocked, coming to stand just a few feet away from them.

Elsa glowered, positioning herself between Keahi and Crow. Her hands glowed blue as she narrowed her eyes and frost spread across the ground.

If there's one thing she wouldn't think twice about, it was defending her family. She didn't care how he was alive or why he was so strong. In the end, it didn't matter what happened to her as long as her family, and Arendelle, was safe.

"No? Can't remember? Only the strong survive and everyone else is fodder." He fumed, planting his feet as his hands lit black. "Now, siren, let's see if you can play with the big kids." He yelled, rocketing a blast of fire at the two.

Elsa planted her foot behind her and used both her hands to push her powers outwards and mustered everything in her to fight back against Crows fire.

She grit her teeth, one eye wincing shut as she felt her muscles ripple and strain against the fire. It wasn't long until she started to give way. Closing her eyes and digging deep. She refused to give up. She refused to let Crow win.

But she was fading fast, and she felt the fire push back her ice with increasing speed.

She didn't realize how close the fire was until Keahi reached up and grabbed her, throwing Elsa under her as the roar of black flames cascaded over them.

Elsa's vision blurred together as she looked up at Keahi bracing over her. A sad smile played on Keahi's lips as she leaned down and gave Elsa a chaste kiss on her forehead before standing once the flames receded.

Elsa tried to push herself up but found no strength there before she collapsed back down to the ground. Her ears rang and her throat was scorched. She struggled to call Keahi's name as she watched the woman walk towards Crow.

"You're here for me, aren't you Crow?" Keahi asked, a hard edge to her voice as she clutched her hands into tight fists at her side.

Crow looked back at her, Elsa winced and sought to push herself up again, bracing her arm under her.

"Couldn't leave my little sis behind, right? Not when the world is about to burn." Crow mocked, shrugging. He held out his hand to her, "If you come with me, I'll leave with no more damage...for now. I have big plans for the world. Watch it burn with me, Ki."

Keahi glanced behind her to Elsa.

No. She couldn't go. "Don't." Elsa pleaded, her voice rasping from the smoke and flames.

Keahi frowned and turned back to Crow. "Fine. But we have to set sail now."

"Done, now get your ass moving." Crow growled, "Before I decide to toast that precious little girlfriend of yours. See how generous I can be, Ki?" he asked, slapping a hand roughly on her shoulder as he directed them back to the ship.

Elsa's pulse raced. Keahi couldn't leave with him. Didn't Keahi know she owned a piece of her heart?

Keahi took one last look over her shoulder as they made eye contact.

For the last time.


	47. Beyond

Elsa sat in bed, propped up from pillows as she looked out over the dusk painted sky. It had been two days since Crow took Keahi.

And all Elsa could do was wallow in anger. She tried not to, tried to think of how lucky they were that Crow left most of the city unharmed. But she coiled her fingers into the blankets, a muscle working at the edge of her jaw as she replayed what had happened. Again and again.

Anna was busy organizing the repairs and cleanup of the destruction that happened in Crow's wake.

They confined Elsa to bed rest while she recovered. She looked down at her hand; it was wrapped in gauze along with a spot on her shoulder from the burns. Her throat was sore and hoarse, she swallowed painfully past the scratchiness there.

Curling her fingers into the blankets once more, she twisted them harshly as she leaned over and let the curtain of her platinum blonde hair pool around her face and body.

She was angry. Angry that Keahi left without a fight. Angry that Keahi wouldn't let her fight for them.

Angry. Because she couldn't protect her love. Wasn't that what she was? A guardian? A protector? What did she manage to protect?

Nothing.

She wanted to scream. She didn't want to shoulder the emotions silently anymore. She didn't want to be private. For once, she wanted everyone to know just how upset and pissed off she was. She wanted the world to hear her remorse and regret for what had happened.

"Elsa?" A knock at her door had Elsa straightening.

She could feel her cheeks flushed with fury, could feel her hair unruly and wild. She was always put together. Always prim and proper. But today, she was none of that.

It was out of character and it showed by the surprise painted on Anna's face.

Anna sat down on the edge of the bed, smoothing a hand over her dress. "Are you okay, Elsa?"

"No!" She shouted, the action came as a surprise to her as it did Anna. Elsa tossed the blankets back and paced the floor, wrapping her arms across her chest. "Why did she leave without a fight? Was she so quick to lose faith in me?" She dropped her hands and clenched her fists at her side, feeling ice biting at her palms.

She could hear Anna behind her, coming up to rest her head on her back. "You know, she did what she thought was best to save you. Matthias told me what happened. Crow would have killed you. Honestly, we are lucky the only thing he came here for, this time, was Keahi." Anna came to stand in front of Elsa, clutching Elsa's hands in her own. "I asked Ki to bring you back to me and she did. I cannot blame her for keeping my sister alive."

Elsa looked up at Anna, turning her head away and glancing down at Arendelle. Men and women ran around the marketplace, wood and tools scattered about as the echoing of a hammer started in a rhythm. "I'm just so angry."

"I'm glad," Anna responded.

Elsa jerked her head up to look back at her, confused. "What?"

"I only get to see little trickles of emotion from you. I wish you would show me more sometimes."

Elsa heaved out an exhale and ran a hand through her bed hair. Finally stringing it back into a ponytail. "What should I do?" She asked absently as she gazed out into the fjord.

"Well, if it were me, I'd already be on a boat after Kristoff." Anna came to stand on the other side of Elsa with a mischievous grin spread across her lips. "So when are you going after her?"

Elsa chewed on her lower lip, she would have gone after them days ago if she hadn't been hurt. Now, she was split in two. What if she left and couldn't find them, and while she was away Crow came back? It would have been pointless to leave in the first place. If she stayed, chances were Crow would eventually be back and maybe that was the way to get Keahi back? But she couldn't sit on her hands and do nothing.

She had a duty to protect the forest and Arendelle. But she had such a violent need to go take Keahi back. There was no way she'd be able to sit around on a guess that Crow would be back to Arendelle. And during that time, what if something happened to Keahi? Crow wasn't exactly sane.

She never thought of herself as possessive. But Keahi was hers.

Crow couldn't have her. "But I have to stay—"

Anna jabbed an index finger at her, "if you say you have to stay here to protect me, I don't want to hear it. I followed you up the north mountain, survived a frozen heart, a lousy ex-boyfriend, went into fire after you, thought I lost you and suffered through your identity crisis. I'm fine."

Elsa just blinked at her, "I...wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Join the club, I'll have Matthias prepare a ship for you," Anna told briskly. She didn't give Elsa an option as she left the room.

Elsa leaned against the bed, looking past the fjord and beyond Arendelle.

Her heart raced, she'd never been beyond their lands. Never sailed past the wave breaks.

She gripped the blankets hard.

She was getting Keahi back, no matter the cost.


	48. Open Sails

It took a day to get the supplies together but finally, Elsa stood in front of the large ship, proudly hoisting the Arendelle flag. Its dark mahogany wood made it attractive while its sleek design made it fast and capable. Hopefully, it would easily blend in since it wasn't one of the biggest ships around. While they traded regularly with the kingdoms overseas, their ships weren't the brawniest or biggest. They were big enough to transport goods fast.

She wore a maroon dress with a cowl that could easily cover her hair which was coiled back securely in her pinned and braided up-due, the one she used to wear around her coronation time. The dress came down to her knees and beneath it, dark green leggings and high knee boots. They held whimsical designs of Arendelle and lacked any baby blue or snow-related designs.

For once, she wanted to blend into the crowds. Not stand out. After everything with Keahi and the curse, she didn't realize how dangerous it was out there. But she wasn't about to present herself to the world and those dangers.

Magic out there was precarious and what her magic could be worth to someone else was even more so.

"I have a handful of soldiers I trust with my life. I know they'll take care of you." Matthias's strong voice boomed behind her.

Elsa shifted and smiled at him as he offered a bow, she nodded her head in response. "Thank you, Matthias. Please, keep a close eye on my sister. I asked Honeymaren and Ryder, along with a few other Northuldra, to come up and help around the castle."

"Your sister could never be in safer hands." His voice was confident and unyielding in its disclaimer and it settled the pit of worry in Elsa's stomach. "But I want you to be careful. It's a perilous world out there. Here in Arendelle, we are blessed with peace and prosperity. Others aren't so lucky. Trust no one and," that full smile spread onto his full lips. "Bring home Keahi. I miss her stirring up trouble in the docks." His shoulders moved as he laughed and laced his arms behind his back.

Elsa frowned. She didn't know the world as Keahi and those from beyond Arendelle knew it. Wait, what trouble did Keahi stir up in the docks? She shook her head, that was unimportant right now.

She just hoped she was ready. Mustering a half-smile, she nodded her head nervously. She was ready to set sail, but she had no idea what to expect.

If she was being honest, boats made her very unsettled. After what happened to her parents, she never thought she'd get on one. She turned around to look up and down the docks; spotting a familiar blonde iceman running her way. Olaf jauntily scrambling behind them.

Kristoff sucked in a breath, leaning on Sven. "We just wanted to come see you off. Are you sure you want to do this?" Kristoff asked, large brows fading forward.

"Yes. If it was Anna, what would you choose?"

He agreed without hesitation, shrugging his oafish shoulders. "Fair point." He opened his arms wide, not going forward until Elsa opened her arms as well and went in for a hug.

She forgot how big Kristoff's shoulders were. For such a large man, he was so sweet and gentle.

She loved him like her own flesh and blood. "Take care of her." She whispered in his ear before pulling back.

"Of course. Don't worry, me, Sven, and Olaf won't let anything happen to Anna or Arendelle while you're away. Bring Ki home."

She would.

Tapping her fingers against her dress, she frowned when she realized Anna wasn't here yet. "Is Anna coming?"

"Oh," Kristoff scratched his chin, thinking. "She's a little upset your leaving and didn't make it out of the room this morning."

Her brows creased forward. "Oh." Was all she managed out, looking away. She fiddled with her fingers, then moved to the bracelet Keahi made for her birthday. She moved it around her wrist. She didn't want to leave without seeing Anna and it broke her heart that she wouldn't.

Olaf ran up and hugged her leg. "Or she's probably sorting through all those marriage proposals for you."

"Wait, what?" Elsa managed out, shocked.

Kristoff laughed, but it faded into an awkward chuckle as he led Olaf away. "Just you know, a string of broken hearts in your wake. Diplomatic marriage requests. You know, uh, boring. Anyway, I—"

"Weird that Keahi's isn't in there, you'd think she'd be the first proposal." Olaf wondered aloud.

Elsa scowled, "You both are going to make her not want to come back to Arendelle."

Kristoff went to say something, but the words died on his lips.

"Pushing off in five minutes!" A soldier yelled from the main deck.

Elsa just heaved out an exhale, turning back towards the boat. "Thank you, Kristoff. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He gave a large, beefy grin and waved. Sven let out a grunt and wagged his tail while Olaf watched with a sad look to his eyes.

She chided herself, she'd be back soon. She shouldn't get so emotional about this.

Walking up the plank into the boat, she headed to the helm and watched as the boat rocked slowly from the fjord into the ocean beyond.

"There is no turning back." She breathlessly whispered to herself just as Arendelle became a speck on the horizon.


	49. Surprise!

Well, one thing was for certain.

She did not fare well on a boat. Elsa hunched over the railing, gripping it so hard her nails bit into the wood and caused her knuckles to whiten. Her stomach rolled in gurgling waves and she felt a pressure in her throat that caused her to clutch a hand over her mouth.

"Your highness, are you all right?" One soldier asked behind her.

She took in a few staggering breaths and lifted her head to the blanket of stars that covered the sky. "I'm fine, thank you." She responded poignantly.

She couldn't even admire them. The dusty nebulas that streaked the sky were enchanting, but instead of losing herself to the stars, she had to go below deck to sit down. She scuffed her feet across the deck as she headed down below and hoped the steady interior below deck was a little more centered than the gently rolling deck.

Sitting on the bed in her corridors, she held her head in her hands and let out a groan.

One day, she had hopes of traveling on the sea some with Keahi. But she didn't know if she'd be able to take the rolling knocks of the waves.

Another roll of sickness made her stomach sour. A slam of a high wave had her stiffening like it had physically hit her.

She was on edge and she couldn't relax. She gripped the blankets tightly in her had only just left Arendelle this morning and she couldn't wait to get off this boat.

Another wave hit the sides of the ship and caused it to violently lurch. A knock in one of the walk-in closets caused her to jump up, hands held in front of her as ice speckled and glow around her hands.

The door to the closet spilled open and Anna landed on the ground in front of her.

She almost let out a little squeak of surprise but tampered it and reeled in her ice. "Anna?!" she shouted in disbelief.

Anna groaned and collected herself from her spot on the floor, glancing up at Elsa with a sheepish grin on her lips. "I couldn't let you scale the sea without me!" She complained, expecting Elsa to chide her.

Elsa just gawked at her, her feet glued to the floor. "Anna, you are the Queen of Arendelle you cannot be here!"

"Kristoff has it handled." Anna brushed off her clothes, standing up and waving the worry away.

"The same Kristoff that shares his carrots first with Sven?"

"Hey," Anna pointed at Elsa, "he stopped doing that when I told him it was gross. He's learned a lot over the past year. I trust him to do the best for Arendelle. Besides, he has Matthias, Sven, and Ol—"

"Surprise!" Olaf announced, popping out from one chest in the corner. He took a couple of attempts to jump from the deep clothing chest and finally toppled over the top and ran towards the two. "Are you happy to see me?"

Anna and Elsa shared a look before Elsa paced. "We have to take both of you back."

"No! You pushed me away and almost died when we first discovered The Enchanted Forest. You almost died, again, with Crow. You need me." Anna said with a confident nod and crossed her arms.

"Yeah! And I'm comedic relief!" Olaf said just as confidently and crossed his arms.

Elsa just half lidded stared at the two of them. "Great," she wanted to say more, but queasiness caught her stomach again. She felt the burning sensation of bile in her throat and her hand flew to her mouth.

"You uh, don't look so good. Maybe you should sit?" Anna came over to put her hands on Elsa's shoulders and ease her onto the bed. Anna sat beside her, squeezing her shoulders with her arm gently. "So, do you know where we are going?"

Elsa kept a hand over her mouth until she was sure she wasn't about to throw up. When she was confident, she sat up straight and rubbed a hand down her cheek as she tried to think. She could use the distraction. "Their are a chain of islands about halfway between Arendelle and the Southern Iles. That's where Keahi grew up. The only starting point I have, is to go there."

"That's a good plan." Anna nodded, affirming it.

Elsa felt her throat tighten and before she could stop it, she gagged rather ungracefully and slammed a hand to her mouth.

"Bucket! Get a bucket!" Anna yelled, running around the room to try to find one.

"Why! Why are we getting a bucket!" Olaf yelled unnecessarily, nearly tripping over one. "Found one!"

It was going to be a long night


	50. Crew

Keahi looked out over the island in the distance. Seagulls laughed overhead, roosting in the nest of the sails pillars. She once enjoyed the sound, but now every muscle strained, on edge. She leaned against the railing, rubbing a hand over her chin while she watched the water lap against the sides of the ship.

They had been sailing for a few days. The island that loomed in the distance was familiar yet so foreign. She hadn't been here in years. The island she once called home, but all that was left there were horrible memories and a dying hope that anything could ever be right.

It was a funny thing. She'd been all over the world, traveling port to port and kingdom to kingdom. She always said nothing could hold her down or hold her back. But now, none of that mattered. This creaky old ship was just a pile of logs and these scratchy pirates clothes annoying.

She loved the sea and it's beauty.

But she loved a certain platinum blonde and the forest she encompassed more.

Keahi had to figure out what Crow was up to and how to stop it. And maybe, in the process, figure out if she could save her brother. If that were even possible.

Guilt still gnawed at her over the nightmares she kept having. She was always having to choose, over and over. Crow or Elsa. The guilt ate at her because she would always choose Elsa over Crow. Elsa was the very breath she took, the hope to her despair. They were both broken, but they both were mending each other in very different ways. Was it wrong? That she would choose Elsa over her brother? Even though he had gone down the insanity rabbithole? She didn't know the answer, only what she would do. And it would always be Elsa.

But what if she could get his empathy back? She wasn't saying she'd forgive him, hell, she didn't forgive herself for the life she'd led until she met Elsa. But if she could give him a chance at redemption, didn't she owe him that much?

She glanced up towards the island. That was where it all started, maybe she could find the breadcrumbs back.

"Wow ol' doom and gloom," a sultry voice whisked behind her. Smooth hands came to her shoulder and Keahi leapt up and slinked out from their touch.

The woman in question just scowled. Fire red hair sat in bouncy coils to her shoulder, though it was currently up swept into a wild up due. Her skin was sun kissed, though naturally on the pale side and large globs of freckles splattered over her face.

Scantily dressed, she had something reminiscent of a tube top on and a free flowing skirt that was higher on the right hip while dipping longer diagonally to the left.

Stormy grey eyes landed on her and Keahi looked away.

"Why are you so jumpy when I touch you?" She asked, annoyance in her voice as she crossed her arms.

Keahi laughed lightly, brushing it off and shrugging. "Sorry, Saphire." Keahi edged, rubbing the back of her neck. Saphire had always been handsy, but she certainly couldn't have that now and was sure to stay a few feet away out of the redheads touch.

"It's because she's all domesticated now." A new voice came from above. The man in question leapt from the banister overhead and grabbed hold of a rope and swung down. His heavy boots connected with the planks as he walked over to them.

With no shirt on, the man was tall, easily towering over six feet and his chest broad and well muscled. His skin was dark, a night canvas with lighter brown scarification art adorning his pec muscles and down his left arm. The light comparison to his skin made them noticeably stand out.

His hair was shaved along the sides, a ponytail gathered the remaining hair from the center, was long and sweeping across his back.

He scowled, amber eyes trailing over Keahi before prowling around her with a scoff.

He touched one of her braids that Elsa had done the night before Crow decided to sweep her back. Two tight, thin braids ran across her temples to the back of her head to keep it from sweeping her face. Two other smaller, laced braids dangled freely in her hair. They were adorned with blue and red silk threads interwoven into the braid. The rest of her hair was now long enough to sweep back into a ponytail.

He flicked one of the braids. "Look at her, high class now. Is that silk?"

Keahi scowled and smacked his hand away. "Cut it out, Jarrah."

"Is this that uh, what did Crow call her?" Jarrah hit Saphires arm playfully, crossing his arms.

Saphire rolled her eyes, looking at her nails at the mention. "...The Siren, the girl Keahi left us all for."

"I didn't exactly see you guys around," Keahi shot back hotly, narrowing her eyes. "By time everything came to pass, everyone cleared out. Where were you two, anyway?"

Jarrah moaned and hunched over dramatically. "Crow wouldn't let us come into town, we had to stay on supply duty."

"Yeah, then we got word Crow, and you, were dead so we scooted." Saphire hitched a thumb behind her and rolled her eyes. "Then Crow magically came and rounded us all back. Said we were gonna pay you and your little girlfriend a visit."

"Yeah, so what's this Siren like, anyway? Better than the cat-eyed girl in Barlotta?" Jarrah asked, eager for details.

"Yes." Keahi said plainly, slapping her forehead and scrubbing a hand down her face as she crossed the deck, trying to weasel out of the conversation. "Her names Elsa, and you'll know her when you see her because she looks like a damn goddess on earth."

Jarrah whistled behind her, impressed. "So when do we get to meet this elusive siren?"

"Hopefully never." Keahi shot back with a scowl. She turned to walk backwards just in time to see Jarrah tap his chest.

"Ouch, Ki, that hurts."

Keahi held her arms to the side and shrugged. "Sorry, can't have you scare away my future wife."

"Wow, our stray cat has truly been domesticated." Jarrah laughed.

"Great." Keahi heard Saphire mutter. Keahi rolled her eyes and continued towards the captain's room.

Jarrah and Saphire had been friends of hers ever since Crow and her set sail when they were young. They were really the only ones she associated with. All the others were Middle-Aged men or younger men of questionable background.

She didn't want to admit that she missed them, but she did. So much.

Once she got to the captains corridors she straightened, clearing her throat and rapping on the door and going in before Crow issued a "come in".

"Heyyyyy, Crow," she called. The room was fairly empty save for a bed and a table. A lantern was hung over the table to illuminate the maps under it as it rocked back and forth with the waves.

Crow was by the large window with panels of wood lattice working across it. He was muttering to himself and Keahi edged carefully. "Crow?"

He twitched and looked back at her; she jumped at the analytical motion and swallowed past a lump in her throat.

He looked unhinged. He was dangerous.

She realized she was scared of him and she truly wished she wasn't. "Hey, do we have a plan, or are we just traveling all over the world for no reason?" She joked, trying to fish for information.

He grunted, waving her away. "We're docking here for a few days before going past the Southern Isles."

"What's past the Southern Isles?" She asked, trying to sound absent and aloof.

"The land of fire, known as Muspelheim. Now go help get us into port." He growled out.

Keahi left and closed the door behind her, resting her back against it and frowning.

She had to figure this out. And fast.


	51. Chasm Islet

Keahi stepped foot from their ship onto the boardwalk of the dock. Closing her eyes, she took a deep inhale of fresh, salty air. Someone came by and shoved her, the person chortled as they kept walking and Keahi just sighed. Welcome home.

Their island, The Chasm Islet, with the ruddy town on the docks. Growing up, this was just a poor but peaceful fishing community. Her ancestors came to settle here generations ago. Said to have Polynesian blood mingled with gypsy heritage, they longed from freedom from any specific kingdom. They wanted to do what they wanted, when they wanted, and they wanted the freedom to be able to do that.

But now as sharp green eyes scanned over the town, it just looked pitiful. Crow turned it into a haven for pirates, mercenaries, and thieves.

It was sad to see the lurking of shady people around every corner. The poorly constructed buildings with tin roofs. The old inns and working girls on the corner in shaggy dresses.

"What are we waiting around here for?" Jarrah hooted behind her, pulling Keahi roughly under his arm. "Let's get a drink and celebrate! The crew is back together!" He yelled, stringing her along with him and practically dragging her.

Keahi had a hard time getting her feet back under her and when she did, Jarrah had already roped her into the local tavern. Saphire grumbled beside them, crossing her arms and cocking a hip.

"Stop acting like that Saphire." Jarrah pointed.

She just rolled her eyes in a haughty huff.

The thick smell of smoke and stale ale drifted through the air the minute they stepped foot into the old beat up tavern. The ancient scuffed floorboards were warped with age and time, while the chairs and tables stood on rickety, wobbling legs. The atmosphere loud and rowdy as a multitude of people yelled and spoke over one another. It was hard to hear the person next to you with all the chaos. People packed in like a tin of sardines and the barmaid had to weasel her way through to crowd to get anywhere.

Keahi glanced over at Saphire. She looked like she was in a foul mood. "You okay?" Keahi edged.

"Fine." She shot back, shoving past her and Jarrah and heading towards the back of the tavern.

Keahi and Jarrah shared a look, he shook his head. "Ah, she's pissed."

"Why?" Keahi asked innocently, but she knew exactly why and hoped Jarrah wouldn't shed light on the situation.

"Weren't you guys like, a thing, for a while? Then you come back from the dead, only for her to find out you're all domesticated and shit."

Keahi grimaced. They weren't a "thing". Friends with benefits in layman's terms and that ended a while ago before they had set sail for Arendelle. She rubbed her neck stiffly. This would be all sorts of complicated, wasn't it?

She needed to get back home.

Home. With Elsa.

Jarrah walked to the back of the tavern, following behind Saphire and sitting at an old scuffled table towards the back. He motioned for her and Keahi just let out a breath before joining them.

Just as she sat down Saphire practically growled and held up three fingers while shouting, "Your best rum please!"

Oh boy.

* * *

"Can you get out of my hammock?" Keahi asked, exasperated. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

Saphire's cheeks flushed hotly from the alcohol at the tavern. It was nearly one in the morning and they had spent most of the day drinking.

Well, Saphire and Jarrah were, Keahi just sulked the entire time. Now, all she wanted was some sleep and Saphire wouldn't move.

"Ki-Ki," she purred, "we used to share a hammock all the time." She whined.

"Well," Keahi started impatiently. "That's not going to happen anymore, Saphire. I'm sorry. I'm tired can I please sleep in my hammock?" Keahi begged.

A few more minutes and Keahi finally decided it wasn't worth it and headed back above deck.

Jarrah was also on deck, sitting on the edge of the railing with his foot lazily hanging off the edge as he strummed a lute, the sound easing into the starry night. "She giving you a hard time?" His deep voice cut through the night air.

Keahi scratched the top of her head with a groan. "Yes." She gripped the edge of the railing and leaned her head in defeat. Saphire was stubborn, she always had been. Truthfully, she wasn't even that tired so losing the hammock wasn't much of an issue. She had too many thoughts keeping her up tonight. "What have you guys been up to? You know, after word came back that Crow and I were gone?" She was curious. Jarrah had said they left, but she wondered if it was so mechanical like that.

Jarrah strummed the lute lazily, glancing over the town. Lights speckled in some of the old tin houses, the inn and tavern lit up like a Christmas tree. "We sailed back here, got drunk for a few weeks until we ran out of money. I mean, we grew up together, had each other's backs so it was a little weird when you weren't there. Saphire took it pretty hard. I can always take care of myself, but you know how small Saphire is and how hard it is to protect herself out here. No one ever really messed with her when you were around because they are scared of your fire."

Keahi frowned, twiddling with her thumbs. She had thought that would happen. While Saphire acted gruff and stubborn, she was such a crybaby when they were younger. And she didn't have much to defend herself with. Keahi had always taken up that role. She hoped Saphire didn't get into too much trouble, and hoped Jarrah took extra precaution with Saphire.

Thinking of the past was a little depressing and she ran a hand over her head and through her hair. Their was nothing she could do now, nothing but move forward. She hoped Saphire could do the same. Maybe in the end, they'd be able to come back to Arendelle and live a more peaceful life, outside of all this piracy and under Crows thumb. One could only hope.

Speaking of Crow. Keahi tilted her head towards Jarrah, she watched him before snapping. "Want to go on a little adventure with me?"

"What kind?" But from the way he jumped onto deck, he was already snared.

Keahi's wolfish grin broke out over her lips. "We're going on a witch hunt."


	52. Voodoo

_**[ Author's note: I just wanted to say happy valentines day to all my readers! I also wanted to note that I know valentines day can be lonely and depressing. Especially for those in the LGBTQ community. I wanted you to know you are loved and appreciated and if anyone needs anyone to talk to, my private messages are open =) Celebrate yourself today and how great you are! ]**_

* * *

"So your Arendelle princess girlfriend has ice powers and is an elemental spirit? Well shit. When you get in deep, you get in deep." Jarrah whistled, smacking a branch out of the way which only came back to smack him in the face.

Keahi scowled and looked behind her for a moment before jumping over a log and pushing away a branch with a spider web. "I don't mean to brag or anything but she is pretty amazing." Keahi grinned, coming to a stop and putting her hands on her hips and scratching the back of her head.

"And your fire powers aren't fire ejaculating at all?" Jarrah stumbled into Keahi, causing her to lurch forward. She shoved him, though he didn't budge. The man was like a brick wall.

"That's...not the right word and don't say it like that." Keahi groaned, marching forward as she swatted at a few bugs that annoyingly buzzed around.

They came from the forest into a small channel of the beach. On the other side, a small decrepit hut sat on the rocky outcrop.

"Did we find it?" Jarrah complained, "I'm not built for walking through forests. EEE!" He screeched, leaping up and grabbing Keahi like a rag doll.

She swatted at him until he put her down and she used a stick to shoo the lizard that caused Jarrahs horrid screeching. "Jarrah, really?"

He let out an iffy laugh. "So why didn't you come visit this voodoo lady years ago if it was possible to make Crow not so...insane?"

Keahi started down the hill towards the hut. "Well, I guess when you are used to living a certain way. You become comfortable in it, no matter how dark it can be." She looked up at the sky, the clear stars twinkling overhead. "It isn't until someone shows you the light that you realize how far in the darkness you've strayed."

"Awe, and here I thought I was the poet."

Keahi scowled, "Where is your lute, by the way?"

"Back on the ship!" He whined.

Keahi rolled her eyes. Once they got to the hut, they eyed each other, unsure. The hut was built of old, decaying wood. Spider webs and dust collected over random items that were strewn about the porch. Old glass jars, different colored bottles, beads, odd shaped miniature figures.

Keahi pushed open the lopsided, deteriorated door and it creaked slowly until it was fully open on its hinges. Keahi stepped in, the floorboard letting out a moan under her weight. Jarrah had to duck to get into the small building and crouch over so his head didn't hit whatever was dangling from the ceiling. Old cloth, gems and feathers consisted of most of the dangling ceiling items. His head brushed against something and the pieces clattered together. It didn't take them long to realize it was bones.

Jarrah went to yell and Keahi stood on her tiptoes to clamp a hand over his mouth, her other hand putting an index finger to her lips to shush him. Once she was sure he wasn't going to scream, she gingerly removed her hand and shook her head. "Since when did you become so jumpy?" she whispered harshly.

"Since we started trolloping through the forest like a bunch of woodland fairies!" He shot back.

When they both were done bickering, they started forward. But someone blocked them. Keahi jumped, holding up her hands into fists as sparks of fire started but died out.

Jarrah assumed the same position, looking at Keahi out of his peripheral. "Man, get it together, your fireworks are what save our asses all the time."

"Im trying." Keahi seethed back, shaking her hands. A bit of red glowed around them until it faded.

The woman in front of them didn't move, and Keahi realized she was much older and dropped her hands to her side. The woman's eyes were a milky blue, deep wrinkled on her face as her chapped lips pulled inward to show she probably had only a few, or no, teeth.

Her back hunched over and her dreads were pulled back and contained with a colorful bandana. Large bracelets startled along her thin wrists and she stomped the cane against the floorboard which dragged Keahi back to the present.

"What are you doing here?" The old woman rasped, a rattling cough shaking her shoulders as she gradually turned and went back further into the mountains of random objects.

Keahi cleared her throat, "Are you Mama Erzulie the voodoo queen?" Keahi edged hesitantly.

She paused and glanced back, scoffing. "And what of it, child?"

"I need help with my brother. A witch stole his empathy years ago, and he's...well, I'm afraid he's fully drowned in darkness."

Mama Erzulie turned and jabbed her cane into Keahi's chest before stomping it on the floorboard. "You look like you've messed with a lot of magic and for the lack of better words, you've been burned by it."

Keahi was rubbing the sore spot where Erzulie had jabbed. The woman was stronger than she looked. "Yeah, but I've also been saved by it."

"Are you ready to make that gamble once more when many loved ones are expecting you?" Mama Erzulie asked, craning a frail look in Keahi's direction as she tossed dried crab claws and shells on the floor.

They rattled and landed, scattered across the floor. "You are no longer a wolf on the sea but a part of something bigger. Are you ready to gamble all that on cockiness?"

Erzulie threw a fine white powder onto the floor to mix with the shells and dried crab legs. A static cloud started above it, faces wavering in the mix until Elsa's face became clear as day within the cloud. "People are passing the seas for you and you are so quick to be reckless and mess with things that got your brother in his situation in the first place." Mama Erzulie whispered.

Keahi's heart hammered in her chest, "Elsa!" She whispered, without thinking, walking forward to touch her face.

But her hand just went through the cloud as it wavered.

Jarrah let out a long whistle. "That's Elsa? Wow. Think she'll let me serenade her with my lute?"

Keahi scowled and elbowed him before running her hands over her hair and tangling one there, placing her other hand on her hip as she tried to think passed the rampant beating of her heart.

Mama Erzulie was right. She was being selfish and irrational, going headlong into powers she didn't understand.

But what could she do? "He's my brother." Keahi whispered, arms hanging loosely to her side as her head dropped in defeat. She clenched her fists at her side. "He did this for me. And he's done a lot wrong. But I want him to have that chance to correct it."

"Sometimes darkness is a venom that does irreparable damage." Mama Erzulie murmured, shakily sitting in her rocking chair.

"If he would've just let me die when I was younger, this wouldn't be a problem. He could have his life that was taken from him, by me." Sadness didn't edge her voice but anger did.

Anger at herself.

Mama Erzulie clicked her tongue, motioning Keahi to come over. She did, leaning down when Erzulie motioned her to.

Mama Erzulie hit her on the head with her cane.

Keahi hissed and stumbled back, rubbing her head vigorously. "Hey!" She stammered, looking at her hand to be sure her head wasn't bleeding.

Mama Erzulie clicked her tongue again. "Life is precious and you should never wish it away. What is past is the past and there is nothing more than to move forward. I will tell you this: darkness can be lifted but insanity cannot. If he has not succumbed to his insanity, he has a chance to find his empathy and swim through his darkness. A moment of clarity and selfless sacrifice will be his saving grace. Now," she stood up, her arms trembling as she walked Keahi and Jarrah to the front. "It is time for you to protect those precious to you." She stomped her cane on the front porch. "And I don't like unsolicited visitors." She finished with a 'humph' as she slammed the door.

Keahi and Jarrah glanced at one another and Keahi just squared her shoulders as they started down the porch. Mama Erzulie was right. She had people to protect and she couldn't be reckless like she used to be.

A smile creased her lips as Elsa's face popped to mind. But she quickly panicked, grabbing Jarrah's arm. "Elsa is crossing the ocean to find me!" She exclaimed, but worry marred her words. "She's too good for everything she will find out here. I need to get to her before she gets hurt trying to find me."

Jarrah scratched his chin. "Eh, I wonder how her kind legs are doing on the sea. Can't be good. What are you going to do?"

Keahi rubbed her chin and tapped her foot rapidly on the ground as she thought before snapping. "Crow said we are heading to the land of fire past the Souther Isles. Whatever is down there he's solely focused on. If I can just get off this island without Crow noticing, I can intercept Elsa on one of the northern islands before she gets here and we can come up with something. Can you help me, Jarrah?" She looked back at him, hopeful.

He slapped his forehead, "Ugh, fine. But you have to let me attempt to serenade Elsa to give me a fair shot."

"I will chew your lute playing hand off, Jarrah, don't mess with me." She scoffed, but she was grinning as they left the beach and headed back to the main portion of town.


	53. Stolen Memories

"Shush!" Keahi whispered and pulled on the ropes that helped ease the rowboat into the water.

The moon was hidden behind a curtain of clouds and kept them to the shadows. Keahi's muscles ached as she helped lower the boat as smoothly as she could.

Jarrah was on the other side, helping lower the back end. It crinkled and screeched as the old rusted trollies tried their best to churn the rope and lower the boat.

Sweat started on Keahi's brow as she tried to ignore the fear that swam in her veins. She didn't know what her brother was capable of anymore, and she didn't want to test the lengths he would go to when he was angry.

"What are you doing?" Saphire's voice drifted from behind them.

Keahi craned her neck to look behind her. "Leaving, Elsa is on her way here and Crows going to kill her if he sees her."

Saphire's eyes caught a bit of lantern light and gave them an ominous hue as she clenched her fists at her side. "You're leaving us? For what, some high end, frilly princess?" She shouted.

Keahi let go of the rope to get her to lower her voice. "Saphire please, be quiet. I'll be back. I'm not going to let Crow go with whatever crazy plan he's concocted."

Saphire's eyes narrowed before she turned heel and stormed off the deck.

"Keahi! Grab the rope!" Jarrah strained, trying to hold it up alone.

Keahi shook her head and hurried to grab the rope as they finished lowering the boat into the water. Out of breath, they both sat against the ship railing to catch their wind.

"Hey," Jarrah lightly smacked her bicep.

She glanced over at him, "Yeah?"

"Promise you'll be back? It's lonely without you and Saphire is just acting like that because she missed you."

"I know. I missed you both. I won't leave you guys again, I swear." Keahi patted her chest with an easy smile. Jarrah held up his arm and Keahi bumped it with her own.

"Keahi!" Crow's voice slammed across the deck.

She leapt up, eyes narrowing as Crow stomped over to them. He stood in the center, men filing behind him and fanning around in a semi-circle to block her exit.

She caught a glimpse of Saphire, hurt ebbed as she watched the woman come from behind Crow. Saphire rubbed her arm, frowning and looking away.

"Saphire!" Keahi's voice tipped angrily through the night. Saphire shrunk back into the crowd of men and she refused to meet Keahi's gaze.

The men closed the circle around her and Keahi backed until her hips hit against the railing of the ship. She could jump on the rowboat, but she'd get nowhere. "Crow," Keahi started.

"No," he seethed, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "Where are you running off to? Your family is here, aren't you grateful to be with them? Hey fellas, she's got herself a nice cushioned life with a princess. She thinks she's better than all of us." He laughed. The surrounding group grumbled in response. Crow smirked, turning to her once more, jabbing a finger at her. "I'll make sure Arendelle is the first to burn and Elsa is thrown to them." He hitched a thumb to the crew of ruddy men.

Keahi lashed her arm out and a blast of blue fire sparked through the night and barreled at Crow and his men in a wide half-moon sweep. He easily countered it, nearly absorbing it.

Keahi took the time to leap overboard, diving into the murky water below. Swimming down deep below the surface and heading as far down shore as she could. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed to warn Elsa that Crow had something bigger brewing. It was something that not only put Elsa, her family, and Arendelle in danger. She was sure it wouldn't be good for Jarrah or Saphire, either.

That was the only thing on her mind.

Her lungs burned and her vision blurred before she broke the surface. Gasping as waves crashed over her and rolled her back under the water.

She wasn't sure how long she had swam, her head fogged with oxygen deprivation as she crawled onto the shore on all four.

Course sand grit against her as she collapsed just as the sun tipped the horizon. Maybe she swam far enough down the shore that she had a head start. She could lie low and steal a boat in town once night fall came again.

Weakly, she propped herself up on her elbows. Her arms and legs felt sore and weak, her chest hurting as she coughed up some water.

Boots thudded right in front of her. Swallowing hard, she carefully looked up the boots to the owners.

Crow towered over her with a smirk as he crouched down. "Thought you could get away?" He lashed out, grabbing Keahi's jaw and roughly making her look up at him. "If you don't want to be here because of that siren. I'll just erase every ounce of her from that little brain of yours."

Keahi ripped away and scrambled to run. Men filed from behind Crow and grabbed her, slamming her to the ground as she struggled under them. She sucked in as much breathe as she could, getting mouthfuls of sand as they crushed her face into the ground.

Crow gripped her hair, his eyes glowing crimson as billowing smoke started around him. Shadows wormed from below his skin and emerged from his fingertips.

"No Crow, stop!" Keahi yelled, wrestling against the men holding her down. She thrashed away from the snake-like shadows, holding her breath until her lungs screamed and she had to suck in air.

When she did, the dark smoke entered her lungs, and she gradually stopped struggling.

One by one, she felt memories slipping into darkness. Elsa's face wavered in her mind before it was hard for her to picture the ice princess at all.

Fear made her panic and she struggled more as she forgot what Elsa's name was or where she lived. Memories started to melt away, shrouding in darkness as the faces she'd come to love in Arendelle became obscure and mute. "Please Crow, don't take my memories of her." She finally begged, she stopped struggling and the gravity of what was happening had her choke out a sob as someone crushed her face into the wet sand once more. This time, she offered no resistance.

"You'll feel much better now." Crow whispered, standing.

A tear ran down her cheek as every memory she had of Arendelle and Elsa faded away and she forgot why she was crying.


	54. Of Pirates and Royalty

Elsa looked through the binoculars to the island in the distance. A familiar black flag rose from one of the bigger ships in the harbour. Thank goodness she was right. Keahi had shown her on the map where her old home island was and that was the only clue she had to go on.

She smiled fondly at the memory. Long, cold nights where they were curled up as Keahi showed her how to read the stars.

"YO HO YO HO DODODODO." Olaf called from the railing he danced on. He had on a colorful red bandana over his head and an eyepatch as he swung a wooden sword.

Elsa put the binoculars down and scowled, watching Anna rush over to him and catch him just before he fell into the water.

He whacked Anna in the shin with the sword which caused Anna to angrily chase after him. "Olaf!" Anna yelled after him.

Elsa laughed, holding a hand to her stomach which finally settled over the last few days.

But she sorely missed the land.

"Please tell me we're almost there." Anna groaned. "Now my stomach is getting grumbly." She complained as she wrapped her arms around Elsa.

Elsa smiled, putting an arm around Anna's waist. "It looks like it."

"Looks like a…" Anna grimaced at the town. "...pleasant place."

"Ki said that ever since they started pirating, the town turned from a peaceful fishing community to a cutthroat port." Elsa looked down, she remembered the sad look on Keahi's face when she had said that.

Elsa glanced up at their flag as she started to braid her hair in the updo she hated and pulled the cowl over her head. "We need to hide anything from Arendelle. And Anna,"

"No, I'm not staying on the ship." Anna finished before Elsa could get it out.

Elsa scowled and shook her head. "Really, Anna."

"Look, I'm safer near you, right? Just look at it that way." Anna patted Elsa's arm before putting up her own cowl and chasing after Olaf.

Once they docked, Elsa took a hesitant step onto the busy pier and looked back at the small ship. It easily blended with the others, and because of its size, it was easy to be obscured among the other's.

Anna hurried down the plank and jumped with a lot more enthusiasm onto the pier. "Olaf isn't happy but I have the guards watching him below deck." Anna said with a cringe.

Elsa sighed, it was for the best. They couldn't have a talking snowman running around the beach. Quietly, her blue eyes scanned the town. The people were vastly different than the peaceful people of Arendelle.

Their clothes were ratty and torn, the women barely wore anything, tattoos and scars crossed over tanned skin and everyone had a hard edge to their eyes. Between that and the constant shouting, Elsa sucked in a deep breath and held a hand to her chest protectively. She was getting sensory overload just from stepping out onto the dock.

She jumped when Anna's hand covered her own and she looked over at her younger sister who just smiled. "Let's find Keahi," Anna put a hand over her mouth and leaned in as if people would listen to their conversation. "And then lets get out of here."

Elsa nodded her head in confirmation, fueling her resolve as they twisted and weaved their way through the crowded dock. She wasn't sure where she was going; she couldn't exactly ask questions. This wasn't one of her best ideas. But Keahi had a habit of making her into a mess without a plan.

"We have to find the tavern." Anna announced.

Elsa paused. "Why?"

"Look, when I was younger and you know, you were all gloves and closed doors, I read books. All pirates are where the alcohol and women are."

Elsa's cheeks flushed, "We have books like that in the library?"

"Mom and dad tried to hide them on the top shelves but I got creative."

Elsa rolled her eyes and shook her head. It didn't take long to find the popular tavern. A stream of people came and went in the jaunty, loud building and stale ale wafted from the door that half hung on its hinges.

She went to open it and recoiled back. What if Keahi wasn't here? What if something happened to her? What if Crow just decided to...kill her? She was afraid of the answers she may find.

Her eyes hardened and she shook the thoughts from her head.

If anything happened to Keahi, she would make sure Crow wouldn't come back this time. The darkness in the thought was unnerving as she finally pushed past the door into the crowded tavern.

The room was so packed Elsa and Anna squeezed to the side, trying to stay away from getting swept into the sweaty and dirty bodies. Jaunty laughter started in one corner, while someone was screaming and fighting in another. And somewhere, a terrible singer was belting out off key.

Anna grabbed the back of her shirt and she reached around to hold on to Anna's hand to keep them from getting separated.

Anna hastily tapped her shoulder, pointing to the corner of the room near the back.

The crowd parted just enough for Elsa to glimpse Keahi. Her feet were hiked up on the table. Beside her, a curly haired redhead and a large and imposing looking man.

Her heart skipped a beat and so much happiness flood her, her feet started towards them before she could even think otherwise. Bodies slammed into her and sandwiched both her and Anna between strangers and Elsa grunted. Tapping her foot on the ground just enough to have a sneaking amount of ice spread across the floor and cause the surrounding people to slip and slide.

It gave them enough leeway to get through the majority of the crowd, but about halfway through Elsa got shoved enough for her cowl to fall back and reveal the platinum blonde of her hair.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" Anna asked, helping Elsa up by the crook of her elbow.

Elsa grabbed the edge of a table, frustration ebbed through her and she tried to keep herself calm but irritation nagged at her. "Thanks Anna, I'm fine." She told, standing up straight and fixing a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she tried to reel in her frustration. Finally, she looked out past the crowd.

Her eyes met the redhead. The woman stiffened, and Elsa saw some recognition in her eyes. The redhead leapt up, slithering her way like a snake into Keahi's lap as she ran her fingers through Keahi's hair while giving her a smirk.

Elsa bristled. Ice formed along her fingertips and she had to will it back with the most self-control she ever had to muster.

"What! Hey, yeah you, what're you doing with my sisters girlfriend!" Anna called out, rolling up her sleeves and getting ready for a brawl.

Elsa panicked, seized by her need to get over to the trio and to keep Anna at bay. She grabbed Anna by the waist, "No, Anna!"

"No! I'm going to punch her then Ki's getting hit too!"

Elsa struggled to keep Anna calm, "Anna we can't draw attention to ourselves." She pleaded, her voice shaking. She wasn't sure if it was out of outrage at what was happening or uncertainty for the situation they were in. She leaned towards outrage, she had never felt such bustling anger before.

When Elsa met redheads gaze again, a deep frown marred the girl's lips as she leapt up. Putting two fingers in her mouth and letting out a shrieking whistle. "Baldrick claims he can beat everyone in arm wrestling again!" The redhead shouted.

Elsa and Anna glanced at each other, both arching a brow at the random announcement.

Until the entire tavern erupted into hoots and hollers and Keahi and company suddenly became that much more difficult to navigate to.


	55. Whiskey Ballad

All the men, and the few women, that staggered around the tavern got extensively more rowdy at the announcement. It caused Elsa and Anna to be cast about like rag dolls in the crowd.

"Enough!" Elsa seethed, pushing against a large man that wrapped his arms around her. A sickening roll went through her stomach and as she pushed against him, she expelled enough ice to send the man skidding across the room. She grabbed Anna and stomped towards the sleuth of a redhead.

She would not be made a fool. Whatever was going on, Elsa wasn't about to share.

The redhead stiffened, tapping the large dark-skinned man next to her and he took out a lute and played an upbeat, fast song. She leapt onto the raised, ratty stage and cleared her throat. "_Oh whiskey is the life of man. Always was since the world began!_" She half shouted, half sang the jaunty song. It immediately got the crowd's attention as a wave of laughter rolled like a wave through everyone.

Tankards of ale sloshed upward as they all clanked them together.

Some sticky liquid splashed on Elsa's shirt and in her hair. She narrowed her eyes at the woman as the patrons of the tavern began dancing and swept Elsa and Anna into the antics.

"_Whiskey-o, Johnny-o_

_Rise her up from down below_

_Whiskey, whiskey, whiskey-o_

_Up aloft this yard must go_

_John rise her up from down below!_"

The entire tavern shouted in the chorus and stomped on the old creaky boards to the upbeat felt her stomach lurch at being strung around like a rag doll. Glancing over at Anna, her sister was laughing and she gave her a wild look.

"What? All things considered its kind of fun!" Anna yelled back over the shouts of jaunty musical men.

Elsa rolled her eyes and shook her head, grabbing Anna's arm as she pushed through the crowd. She let out an exasperated breath when they finally made it to the table. Only to see the man who had been playing the lute. But no Keahi or evil redhead.

Elsa groaned, head hanging in defeat before looking up at the man with the lute. He had a wide-eyed expression that made him look a lot more boyish than his imposing figure would make you believe. "Where's the woman that was just here?" Elsa demanded, half yelling over the singing and the mans lute.

He just watched her with eyes as big as saucers, his fingers slowing until he stopped playing the lute. "Its…you. You're her!" He echoed.

"Her who?" Elsa asked, arching a brow.

Anna heaved beside her, throwing up and making it into an empty pail beside the table.

"Anna! Are you okay?" Elsa rushed over, leaning down to rub Anna's back.

"I'm fine, it's all the different smells." Anna waved her off, pushing her away. "See if you can find Keahi."

She hesitated, but stood and turned back to the lute player. He continued to play as Elsa shot a stream of ice that froze his hands to his lute. "Where's Keahi?"

He absently tried to point, but laughed unsure when he pointed his head toward the second floor. He watched her like she was some kind of ghost.

She turned to look on the second floor to see the redhead and Keahi. Narrowing her eyes, she weaseled her way through the people and to the second floor. When she got there, she leapt in the path of the redhead and Keahi, finally catching them.

The redhead glowered.

But Elsa ignored her and looked to Keahi, a smile breaking onto her lips as she rushed over and took her warm hand into her own. "Finally, I found you." But when she looked into the sharp green eyes, no recognition echoed there. Just confusion.

Keahi tilted her head. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Everything in her world shattered into empty ice particles and crumbled like glass in her heart.


	56. Jarrah

_**Author's note: I have some inclement weather rolling through later today and tonight. Who knows how well my power will hold out. So, I just wanted to let ya'll know as their may not be a Friday post. Post's will resume on Monday like always =). Also, Frozen Beyond hit 30k views which is exciting! Thank you all for your continued support!**_

* * *

Elsa didn't know what to say. Her heart beat, broken and in misery, in her chest. She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it and grit her teeth.

What was she supposed to say to that? How could she answer it so easily? What happened to Keahi?

Then anger ran rampant through her chest. This had to be Crows doing. "Yes." She finally answered, lowly.

Keahi strained to lean in to hear. She tilted her head, confused.

But Elsa noticed Keahi didn't uncurl her fingers from around her own. They were still held in Keahi's warm hand and seemed hesitant, but a casual smile spread onto her lips. "Your fingers are cold," she echoed.

Elsa frowned, going to pull her hands back but Keahi held them tighter. "It feels good." Keahi finished just as the redhead jerked Keahi's arm and released her grip on Elsa. The loss of contact swept a wind of cold air through her chest as a hollow cold replaced it.

Elsa and Keahi looked at one another. Keahi didn't look like she wanted to leave, but eventually the redhead won and she slinked into the throng of people and out of sight.

Elsa watched, wide eyed, as they left. She didn't go after them and instead clenched her hands at her waist, hugging herself.

What was she supposed to do now?

Anna.

She hurried down the stairs, Anna was sitting down and Elsa helped her up as they hurried out so Anna could get some air. Once they were outside, the warm wind caressed them and they both sucked in fresh air.

"Where's Keahi?" Anna asked.

Elsa ran a panicked hand over her knotted updo. Strands falling out the more she raked her hands there. Her chest constricted, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. It took a second for her to regain her composure and look over at Anna as tears glassed her eyes. "Anna she —"

"Hey wait!" A deep, smooth voice came from the tavern.

Elsa pivoted, hands glowing blue as she narrowed her eyes at the man. She recognized him as the lute player that sat with Keahi.

Even as he held his arms up in mock surrender, Elsa didn't ease as her ice cackled around her, the ground frosting. She was very close to losing control over herself. "What do you want?" Her voice came out as hard as her ice.

"Wait, your Elsa! I know you! I'm Jarrah!" He spoke fast, hands still up in the air in surrender. "I'm here to help, I swear!"

Elsa reeled in her ice and took a step back. "How?" She edged. The ground still crusted with frost.

Jarrah let out a breath and dropped his arms to his side. "I'm Keahi's friend! She told me all about you! And let me tell you," he gave her a once over, "you are way out of her league." He chuckled.

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest protectively and eyed him cautiously. "What happened to Keahi?"

"It's Crow. He's always been a hardass, but he's become worse. Meaner, crueler. Insane. He did something terrible to her and I let it happen. And I don't even know how I can call myself a friend anymore." He frowned, large shoulders slumped forward. "I—" his voice trembled, "I helped hold her down as Crow took her memories of you. My fear of Crow outweighed my friendship with Keahi. She didn't deserve it. I told myself if I saw you, I would help."

"No! Poor Keahi!" Anna whispered, clutching her cloak in her fist.

Elsa stared at him for a very long minute. She didn't move; she didn't speak. She was so eerily calm he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She dropped her hands to her side, clutching her fists there as her heart beat sporadically in her chest. She couldn't imagine the fear that must have swept through Keahi. It made a swell of emotion lodge in her throat and anger to rip through her stomach.

She knew it wasn't right, but right now, she wanted to kill Crow. "How do you plan to help her?" She asked icily.

"Crow won't notice if I'm gone. Let me sail with you? I can help navigate, I know where Crow is going. He calls it the land of fire, it's just past the Southern Isles. We will have to resupply in the Southern Isles and maybe we can snag Keahi without him noticing. He pretty much just holes himself up in the captains corridors while we sail. If we can get Keahi just before they leave Port, he will be none the wiser."

Elsa shifted, she wasn't sure about him. She wasn't sure about this idea. But what did she have outside of this offer? The last time she faced Crow, she couldn't beat him. His magic was different, and she wasn't confident enough to just waltz over to him and fight. No matter how angry she was right now.

She looked back at Anna, trying to remember what they read in the book. Nifelheim, somehow in some way, they were related. She tried to sort through her brain to remember those old stories. "The land of fire…" she whispered, finally remembering. "He's trying to go to Muspelheim? That's the land of fire, the exact opposite of Nifelheim. What does he need there?"

Jarrah shrugged his large shoulders. "Honestly, I'm not sure. But he's adamant about it."

Elsa paced, mumbling to herself and trying to figure all of this out. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach and it wasn't until Anna touched her arm that she stopped and looked over into Anna's hopeful gaze.

"We'll get Keahi's memories back, and we'll figure all of this out. I promise." Anna pulled Elsa into her, hugging her there and providing the comfort she needed in that moment.

When Elsa pulled back, she felt a little more hopeful and clasped Anna's hands in her own before turning and nodding to Jarrah. "Fine. We could use the help with sailing, anyway."

"Yes!" He exclaimed, running towards the docks but sliding when he stopped and spun to run back towards the tavern. "I forgot my lute!"

"He seems fun." Anna giggled.

Elsa just hoped she wasn't making a mistake letting him come along.


	57. Southern Isles

Elsa had to admit, having Jarrah on the ship really made things more light hearted. While she stayed below deck half the time from seasickness, Jarrah was on deck helping navigate and keeping Olaf busy. Though staying below deck wasn't just due to seasickness, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone. She was making herself anxious and sick at the thought of Keahi and the redhead that was hanging on her. If Keahi lost her memory, and as clingy as that redhead was being…did that mean…?

"Land ho!" She jumped when she heard Jarrah announce above and pulled herself from the bed. The sooner they got to the isles, the better. She trudged up the stairs and paused once she reached the top to try to figure out what scene was playing out in front of her.

Jarrah sat cross-legged in front of Olaf while he stuck ice picks and daggers through Olaf's body.

Olaf just noticed Elsa and looked over, laughing awkwardly. "I worry about his mental state."

Jarrah just tilted his head. "Weird you really are made of snow!"

"And if I wasn't?" Olaf edged uneasily, shaking off the pieces that were speared into him. They clattered to the floor as Olaf came over to her.

She just shook her head, letting out a hiss of air. The ocean would kill her. "Where's Anna?"

Olaf pointed to the upper deck where Anna stood. Elsa made her way up the steps and came beside her. "Are you okay?"

Anna was looking over the Southern Isles as it closed in. The city was large, way bigger than the shores of Arendelle. "I wonder what Han's has gotten himself into?" Anna spat.

She rolled her eyes, "I imagine his twelve older brothers took care of him. Hopefully."

Anna looked over at her and scowled, "If I see him I'm still punching him."

"Good." Elsa laughed, though she trailed off as she watched the shore loom closer. They got here before Crow, their ship being smaller than the one Crow sailed made it a lot faster.

She hoped she did right by listening and trusting Jarrah. Taking a deep breath, she took in the smell of sea salt and something sweet that wafted on the air from the port.

Her stomach rumbled hungrily, but Anna gagged beside her. Jumping in surprise, Elsa held back Anna's hair as her little sister threw up over the railing. "Anna, are you sure you're okay? Are you getting sick?" Elsa asked quietly, rubbing Anna's shoulders until she stood up straight. She handed her a cloth which Anna took it.

"I get randomly sick over certain smells. I have no idea. Maybe I am getting a cold." Anna sighed out dramatically. "Of course when we go on the adventure of a lifetime I have to get a cold." She complained.

"How about you stay on the boat and watch Olaf while Jarrah and I go into town?" Elsa offered, moving her thumb gently over Anna's forehead.

Anna just closed her eyes and groaned, "Fine. But if anything happens, you better come get me!"

"I promise." Elsa quickly agreed with a smile. She was just happy that Anna actually agreed.

Once they docked, she pulled her cowl over her head, making sure her hair was tightly wound in her braided updo to make it easier to conceal.

"They should be here in a few hours." Jarrah came beside her. "Want to look around the city while we wait for them to dock? Figure out a game plan?"

Elsa gripped her cowl tighter, eyes cast downward, she was nervous. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but Crow scared her. She could put on a brave face all day long, and she would whenever her family were involved, but it didn't tamper down the fear that iced her stomach. But she couldn't allow that fear to control her. It did for so long and it no longer would hold power over her.

The jolly sound of Jarrah's lute strummed along the dock and she snapped up to watch him.

"Maybe a little song while we explore the city? Have you been to the Southern Isles before, Elsa?"

She followed him, watching the busy dock. It was a different busy than Keahi's island. There, it was chaos and the energy was static and disconcerting.

Here, while the city was massive as it sat stoic along the pearl shores of the southern waters, felt a little more uplifting and relaxed despite its busy nature.

Jarrah played his lute and skipped around Elsa. She couldn't help but chuckle as he jumped to click his heels. He was rather spry for a being as large as he was. "I think you got the wrong impression of us," Jarrah started, "We aren't all bad, I promise. We just like to..." He thought about it, picking at the lute, "we like to drink and have fun. Most of us left the confines of busy, everyday life for the beauty and freedom of the sea!" He turned to lead her down the busy dock. Men and women loaded large ships which were anchored on both sides.

She watched the people hauling loads of boxes and supplies, pulling trolly lines and getting ready to set sail.

She supposed she could relate. All she wanted was her freedom. She had been cooped up most of her life, bound by strict rules and duty, she wanted nothing but her freedom as well.

"What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor? Early in the morning?" Jarrah sang out in front of her.

She arched a brow and nearly leapt out of her skin when all the seamen and women around her sang back.

"Way hay and up she rises! Way hay and up she rises! Early in the morning!" The sailors all around sang out, some hanging from the ropes over the bow of their boats, others tossing their supplies onto the ship to the beat of the song.

Elsa scowled, "Sounds like alcohol and women are the only thing you sing about." She gave a coy look to Jarrah who tapped his chest, pouting.

"I'm hurt." He laughed and jumped on a large crate which shook before the surrounding ropes tightened and a few sailors hauled it upward. "Shave his belly with a rusty razor! Shave his belly with a rusty razor! Early in the mornin'!" Jarrah hooted.

"Way hay and up she rises! Way hay and up she rises! Early in the morning!" Everyone sang around the docks. The sailors stomping their feet and clapping to the beat.

Elsa let out a small 'oof' as one grabbed her hand to spin her, where she was caught by Jarrah who helped steady her.

Shaking her head, she avoided a few other sailors' grubby hands, smacking one away with a scowl.

Why were pirates so handsy?

"Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter!" Jarrah half sung, half laughed out.

Elsa arched a brow, "I should have expected that."

"Way hay and up she rises early in the morning!" The jolly chorus of sailors finished.

Jarrah played a few more notes before finishing strong and laughing, coming to stand beside her. "Now, let's figure out what we will do tonight when Crow docks." Jarrah led them into the crowds of the Southern Isles.

Elsa just watched, mouth agape for a moment before she tucked a strand of blonde hair that escaped her tight updo.

These pirates were a handful.

Scanning past the docks, past Jarrah, into the sea of people had her wringing her hands together but affirmation was in her gut. They would figure out a way to get Keahi back.

After all, she had promised Keahi she'd go to the ends of the world to find her and bring her home.

And it was a promise she planned on keeping.


	58. Abduction

_**Authors note: possible trigger warning on the use of drugs.**_

* * *

The day went by swiftly and the sun started to set along the blue waters of the Southern Isles. Elsa watched it drift slowly downward, wringing her hands nervously. She spent most of the day exploring the large open air market in the port. While wasting time near the market, she kept a careful eye out for Hans. Gods know he would show up at the worst time. But the city was huge and she doubted she'd glimpse the prince down near the docks.

While most of the city seemed peaceful and well off, it did have a poor underbelly. But that's what happened when you oversaw so many people. You couldn't help them all. And that is exactly why she loved the small unity of Arendelle. It was why they could all be so peaceful and successful. The town worked together to help one another. When something got so large and oversized, people slipped through the cracks.

A few shouts behind her in a dark, dingy alleyway had her following the noise. It sounded like kids but one was sniffling loudly.

She started down the damp alley. Trash was strewn along the edges and made the smell of stagnant, dirty water stronger.

Two older boys in their early teens were teasing a small child around four or five, poking at her with a stick and snickering at her.

Elsa gasped when she realized what was happening and shot a light dusting of ice towards the boys. It was enough to get them to stop and stiffen, finally noticing her trudging down the ally. They tapped each other's shoulder before running down the length of the ally and heading back into the crowds of the market.

Elsa gingerly treaded towards the girl, crouching down and handing the small teddy bear that sat in the nasty water beside her. "Here you go, are you okay?" Elsa whispered, tucking a strand of dirty blonde hair behind the young girl's ear. Her skin was tanned like most of the citizens of the Southern Isles. Though she couldn't tell what was tanned skin, and what was grime and dirt.

The young girl looked up, tears in The gray-blue of her eyes. She paused, and both watched one another.

"Where are your parents?" Elsa asked.

The girl used her right hand and hastily moved it in motions that Elsa didn't quite understand. Saying nothing, she took off barefoot down the ally and back into the crowd.

Elsa stood, watching the crowd that the girl vanished into. The poor girl, she looked so skinny and broken.

It made her angry that the royals of the Southern Isles weren't working harder on the underbelly if this city. But she supposed she was sheltered in the peace and prosperity of Arendelle.

She glanced upward and realized that the sun had fully gone down and the stars twinkled overhead.

She let out a hiss of air and started running down the alley and back into the crowd. The plan was Jarrah would meet up with Keahi and bring her to the local tavern so he could slip something into her drink. She didn't like the plan, abducting Keahi with a drug was not, in any way, a good plan. But it was the only one she had right now. They had a limited window to get this done without Crow figuring it out.

She headed towards the tavern, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves before she went in. Scanning over the crowd, it didn't take long for her to find Keahi and Jarrah sitting in the tavern's corner.

It was like Keahi had a magnetic draw. Every ounce, every fiber of her being called to Keahi.

Could she hear it? Because She couldn't live without it.

Elsa went through the crowd and cleared her throat. Jarrah cheered and raised his tankard of ale, "Ah, here she is." Jarrah popped Keahi's shoulder.

Keahi glanced, bored, behind her with her tankard if alcohol and noticeably froze.

For a moment, Elsa thought she recognized her, and her heart gave a lopsided lurch.

A warm, pleasant feel rolled through her when Keahi watched every single move she made as she sat down across from them. She folded her hands in front of her, unable to look up and meet Keahi's gaze. If she did, she didn't know if she could hold back the emotions she was feeling.

"So this is my friend I was telling you about, she's a princess!" Jarrah told, taking a sip of his ale.

Elsa finally looked up to meet the sharp green eyes she loved. They were trained on her as Keahi inspected her. "She's the girl from the tavern I saw." Keahi smirked and leaned over on the table. "Don't tell me you're following me?" arrogance toyed her words.

And now she wanted to freeze Keahi to that chair to cool her off. She huffed, about to say something but Jarrah raised his glass quickly.

"So, Keahi is going to the land of fire. What did you say Crow was going for? You know I need to know how much money is in it for me." He asked casually, looking over the rim of his mug to Elsa.

She looked away. She got it; he was fishing for information. Her hands coiled into fists in her lap as she maintained a casual facade.

Keahi scowled when she didn't receive a reaction from Elsa and sat back in her chair, tossing a coin up and down as she rocked back in her chair. "Crow wants some giant's heart for some reason. He's been getting real twitchy about it, talking to himself." She looked back at the clock and sat up. "Anyway, he wants to get out of here immediately so come on, Jarrah. Why didn't you load up on our main ship, anyway? Saphire and I were looking for you."

What did they need with a giant's heart in some land that was only known in the pages of old books?

"Oh, haha...haha...Crow asked me to help on one of the smaller ships." Jarrah answered hesitantly.

Keahi eyes him but shrugged, not seeming to care about the answer before looking back to Elsa.

She stiffened under Keahi's gaze.

"You can come too, if you want." Keahi winked.

Elsa resisted the urge to roll her eyes so far back into her head, she could see her brain. Was Keahi always so arrogant? She thought back on their first meeting, when Keahi had, without hesitation, complimented her beauty. While it was more articulate than now, it was still Keahi being blunt. "I'll pass, thanks." She replied briskly.

While Keahi focused on her, she cut her eyes at Jarrah, who slipped some powder into Keahi's drink. He fumbled with the packet and barely got any in by time Keahi looked back at him.

"Leaving so soon? Just finish this drink with me before we have to hit the sea so soon." Jarrah laughed nervously.

Keahi waved a hand, "No, we really need to go." She urged.

Jarrah panicked and looked to Elsa.

She looked to Jarrah, to the drink, then to Keahi and inhaled deeply. She knew what she needed to do, and she would not let Keahi get back onto that ship with Crow, with Saphire. She didn't care if this wasn't the best way to go about it. It was currently the only way.

She reached over and took a swig of Keahi's unfinished ale. Her nose wrinkled at the horrible taste. It was absolutely the worst thing she's ever had. She kept the liquid in her mouth and grabbed Keahi by the collar of her shirt and tugged her in while leaning over the corner of the table.

She pressed her lips to Keahi's. That same familiar warmth flooded her. But she couldn't focus on that now and opened her mouth enough for her tongue, and the ale, she caress along Keahi's lips until the woman conceded to her and opened her mouth just enough to receive the ale.

Keahi pulled back, swallowing and wide eyed.

Elsa tried to look in control as she hastily pulled away and rubbed the sleeve of her shirt across her lips to get the remaining ale off. She nodded her head to Jarrah who was just as wide eyed as Keahi.

"Oh right, should take effect…" He went to catch a sudden drowsy Keahi. "Now. Nice one, princess!"

Elsa presses to heel of her hand to her lips, her cheeks flush with warmth.

But also sadness as she tried to keep it together. "Let's just get her on the ship and figure out what to do next."

* * *

_**Also a quick PSA: if you are old enough to drink make sure you pay attention to your drink at all times. These things happen easily and are more common than they should be. it takes between 5 and 15 minutes for a drug to knock you out depending on body weight. So please drink carefully and with people you trust. **_


	59. Unexpected Guests

Jarrah set an unconscious Keahi down on Elsa's bed below deck.

Elsa looked at how peaceful Keahi looked as she laid there. She took the time to sit on the edge of the bed and move a strand of thick black hair from Keahi's cheek.

Jarrah cleared his throat. Elsa didn't look back at him but she heard his boots tap against the wood as he went above deck.

She was thankful to be left alone. Cautiously, she curled up beside Keahi, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. The lingering smell of ale tacked onto Keahi's clothes but that familiar, sharp smell of citrus and spice flooded through the stale alcohol. She didn't touch her, instead, kept her hand to her side as a deep frown crested her lips. She hoped Keahi would forgive her for, er, drugging her? She winced at how awry that plan had been. But she had been so desperate to be sure she didn't go back into Crow's clutches. So desperate to get her back here, with them, to try and set a course for getting Keahi's memories back. It blinded her to everything else.

"What are you doing here?!" Jarrah voice yelled, shocked above deck.

Elsa leapt up, hurrying up the stairs by two and running onto deck. She scanned over the ship before laying eyes on Jarrah and Anna, and just past them, a familiar irritating fiery haired woman.

They were still docked in the harbor, but were going to set sail as soon as Crow moved. Which, according to Keahi at the tavern, would be soon.

"Saphire, please." Jarrah eased.

"What the hell did you do to Keahi?" Saphire yelled.

Elsa tried to reign in every ounce of bitter resentment for the woman. Tried to ignore the hurt that ebbed at her when she thought of Keahi and Saphire close together. She let anger fuel her actions as she stomped over. A stream of ice twirled around Saphire, raising her from the ground and lifting her so she was dangling over the edge of the ship and above the water.

"What do you want?" Elsa demanded.

"Wait! I have some information! But you have to let me stay on the ship!" Saphire responded haughtily.

Elsa watched her, eyes narrowing. "Well?"

Saphire squirmed in the icy constraints that tightened around her. "Crow, he was whispering about Nifelheim and someone named Hel?"

Elsa was getting ready to drop her in the water. Anna came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Elsa?" Anna whispered, putting more pressure on Elsa's shoulder as she tried to reel her back in.

She sighed, taking a deep breath and setting Saphire back on the deck. She wasn't used to this. Wasn't used to the bitter jealousy that ripped through her so violently she wanted to throw something. She only understood her carnal emotions: fear, sadness, anger, happiness, love. Jealousy? How did she reconcile and deal with that?

She used her power to toss a 50 pound sack of wheat crashing overboard. Everyone stood in silence.

Until Olaf laughed, unsure. "Well, that was violent."

"Wow, she's strong." Jarrah winced.

"Come here, Elsa." Anna ushered her away from the group and their new guest. They went below deck into the room where Keahi rested on the bed.

Anna took large strides over to the chest and pulled out the old books of Nifelheim. She pointed to the book, a frown marred her lips. "Hel is the queen of Nifelheim. She is the darkness that presides over the shadow realm. Whatever Crow is doing is going to not only affect us, but the world. We can't let him get away with this. We need to stop him."

Elsa took the old book gingerly in her hands. Running her fingers over the black, faded leather. "He's planning on unleashing darkness." She whispered, dread bleeding into her words.

"And we have the power to stop him." Anna murmured, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"He's going to the land of fire to claim a giant's heart. He must need it to get into Nifelheim, it's the only explanation or else he'd already be there." Elsa put the book down, determination reflected in both of the sisters' eyes. "We can't let that happen."

The boat rocked, they must have pulled the anchor and started out of the harbor. Elsa's stomach already started to sour.

"Hey uh, do either of you have a kid?" Jarrah called.

Elsa and Anna exchanged a confused look before heading upstairs and back on deck.

Jarrah, Olaf, and Saphire were standing in front of a broom closet. Elsa and Anna hurried over.

Huddled in the closet behind an old mop bucket and mop, the girl from the alley sat and stared at everyone silent and wide eyed.

"Oh," Elsa motioned for everyone to back up. "I met her in the ally. She must have followed me back from the docks."

Elsa crouched down, smiling as gently as she could and offering her hand. The girl was clutching the small bear, which was falling apart and dingy. "What's your name?" Elsa whispered. Once more, the girl began making strange hand motions. She looked frustrated when Elsa tilted her head and didn't understand.

Anna crouched down beside Elsa, smiling cheerfully. "That's a cute bear. Do you want us to fix it for you? I'm not very good at sewing but Elsa is."

The girl made a few slower motions with both of her hands, putting the teddy bear under her arm to leave her hands free.

Elsa coiled her hands back, trying to think. Warmth flooded in her heart and she bumped Anna's shoulder before she made a snowball with her magic. "Do you want to build a snowman?"


	60. Hope

Two unexpected guests had Elsa pacing under the cover of the stars on deck. Jarrahs lute gently played in the background. Olaf was giggling with the young girl as they played on deck while Saphire sat grumpily on one sailing beam.

Anna went below deck to go to bed, she seemed to fatigue quickly these days.

She really hoped she was all right. When this was all over she needed to be sure Anna took it easy.

"What the hell is going on?" Elsa jumped and turned to face Keahi who was rubbing her forehead, a grimace on her lips. Keahi groaned, crushing the heels of her hands into her eyes. She looked disoriented and stumbled, catching a hand on the railing to support her.

Jarrah jogged up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. It was a mistake.

Keahi grabbed his arm in a lock, nearly popping it at the elbow joint. For someone so large, she slammed him to the railing like a rag doll. Keahi winced at the motion, but pinned his broad chest on the guard railings just over the water. Holding his arm in the lock, every wiggle he tried to make she pressed harder, which had a squeaking grunt coming from Jarrah. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jarrah cracked out. "It's for your own good, I swear!"

"Calm down, Keahi." Saphire hustled over to the two, "Even though I get it, Jarrah is an idiot." She concluded, putting a hand on Keahi's arm.

Keahi relaxed for a fraction of a second.

Elsa's eyes narrowed as she marched over. Keahi stiffened as Elsa slowed, holding her hands up in surrender. "We didn't mean to scare we just had to get you away from Crow." She told as gently as she could.

Confusion marred the edges of Keahi's eyes as she looked back to Jarrah, "You know my brother will kill you if he figures out your deserters, you know that, right?"

"Yes, yes." Jarrah whined, "But just calm down and listen."

Elsa took a slow step forward, Keahi jumped a little and trained her gaze back on Elsa.

Elsa resisted the urge to run over and hug her despite the situation. She looked confused, angry, and a little scared. But not of the situation here, that fear clouded there in her eyes when she mentioned Crow. "I'm sorry, for what we did. But…I…had to get you away from Crow. I promise you're safe." Elsa realized she was standing just a foot away. She closed the remaining gap and put a hand on Keahi's, the same hand that was pinning Jarrah to the railing.

The heat and anger in Keahi's eyes diminished just enough, and she let Jarrah go. He popped up and ran to stand behind Saphire who just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "That's what you get." Elsa heard Saphire mumble to Jarrah who only whined in response.

"What the hell is going on? And what did you put in my drink?" Keahi demanded, taking a step back from Elsa as if she were afraid of her.

Elsa's heart shattered at the motion and she laced her hands in front of her, trying to keep herself as guarded and collected as possible. "Maybe you should rest a bit before we get into that." Elsa told, watching Keahi carefully.

Jarrah rolled his aching shoulder, gingerly coming up to a cooling down Keahi and cautiously slapping her arm. "Remember that old herbalist near the Dragon's Sea? I snagged a bag of sleep powder, just in case I ever needed it."

"What could you possibly need that for?" Keahi grunted, rubbing her neck achingly.

"Well, this was the first time I used it so not a lot of things, clearly." Jarrah grinned.

"Honestly, I guess this isn't the worst place I've woken up." Keahi sighed out, calming down enough to realize she wasn't in any immediate danger. She eyed Elsa before leaning over the railing and spitting. "It left a horrible taste in my mouth. Can I see?" Keahi finally asked casually. Too casually.

Jarrah happily obliged and pulled a red satchel from his pocket and handed it to her. Keahi took it and tested its weight in her hand before pivoting and tossing it as far out into the water as she could.

"Why did I not see that coming?" Jarrah sighed.

"Ah Ha I'm so glad you're okay!" Olaf cheered as he made an appearance from below deck after all the commotion.

"Ah Ha? What the heck are you?" Keahi echoed, confused and groaning as she shoved the heels of her hands into her eyes. "I'm so confused. Why does it seem like everyone knows me on this ship?"

"Because…" Elsa started, then chewed on her lip. Keahi was already worked up and confused. She didn't need to toss more at her right now. She was just glad Keahi was starting to wind down, having Jarrah and Saphire here probably helped on that front.

"Who's kid?" Keahi broke through Elsa's jumbled thought. While she was trying to figure out what to say, Keahi had walked over to the girl hiding behind a drum barrel after all the commotion. They watched each other before the girl moved her hands once more, she hesitantly came out from behind the barrel.

Keahi looked surprised, crouching on the balls of her feet while resting her arms on her knees. Keahi moved her hands in the same odd patterns and the girl's eyes widened as she leapt up and hugged Keahi's neck.

Elsa, Jarrah, and Olaf stood slack jawed. Elsa recovered and rushed over. "How...did you do that? We've been trying to get her to talk all evening."

"Oh," Keahi cleared her throat, most of the anger evaporated now as she embarrassingly eased the young child off of her. "She's using sign language. She can't hear." Keahi tapped the girl's ears. She giggled in response.

Elsa had to hold her hands tightly together to keep herself from pulling Keahi into a hug. There was so much she didn't know about Keahi, and everything she kept learning had her wanting to learn more and more at every turn. The realization made her throat tight, and she tried to push past it. She couldn't be throwing herself at Keahi while Keahi was still trying to reel in what had happened. "How did you learn that?"

"Ah, there was a kid I grew up with that couldn't hear. I guess I kind of picked it up." Keahi replied with a shrug, rubbing the back of her neck. Saphire and Jarrah came to her side, both talking to Keahi though Elsa didn't listen into the conversation. It was just static as the easy, but wolfish, grin appeared once more on Keahi's lips. Elsa was glad she had calmed down.

Olaf giggled happily as the girl tugged on the hem of Elsa's cloak, she smiled and crouched down. The girl made a hand motion; they weren't the same as before but mocked the way Elsa's hands moved with her magic. Holding her hand up, blue swirls started to glow and whirl before they touched the deck and a small pile of snow appeared. Both Olaf and the girl went to it and started playing.

Elsa straightened and took in a deep breath before walking back to the railing of the deck. She gripped the edges, squeezing her eyes shut. She was glad that fiasco was over.

"Ugh, you know I hate you, blondie." Saphire mocked, making a fake gagging sound. Saphire came to sit on the edge of the railing, tapping her foot in annoyance as she took a bite of a red apple.

Elsa tried her best to ignore her. She wasn't exactly fond of the woman either.

"Does it bug you? When I hang on her? You feel that surge of anger and jealousy swim through you? It's a powerful feeling, right?" Saphire purred, trying to push her buttons.

Elsa closed her eyes and took in yet another deep breath, listening to the water lapping against the sides of the ship to ground her. "Does messing with people's feelings give you joy?"

"Yes, immensely." Saphire replied without a thought. "There's something very euphoric about the power you can have over someone with just the power of your body."

Elsa clutched the railing, but instead of getting angry and lashing out, she just felt sorry for her. She only smiled at the murky water below.

"Oh no, you are crazy. Why are you smiling and why aren't you getting angry?" Saphire sneered.

Elsa shook her head, putting her face to the moon. "I was so afraid of well, fear. I forgot what love felt like for a while. Love for my family or otherwise. I thought at the end of the day, I would hurt them or I wouldn't be good enough for them. I imagine you are a lot like me back then. Using your strengths to hide your insecurities, but we were the same." She looked over at Saphire who was watching her in shock. "Just a scared little girl. Except I moved past it." She frowned, turning to angle herself towards Saphire. "Keahi is not a toy to be played with."

Saphire blanched, tossing her apple in the water. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know more than you think. I also know, true love for someone...it's wanting what's best for them, no matter the cost to yourself. It's happiness when you see their smile, the spark of their touch, the fluttering feeling when you look at them." Elsa looked down at her hands, a sad smile on her lips. "It's looking into their eyes and seeing endless possibilities and knowing your life will never be yours again and being so grateful for it."

Elsa turned to peek over at Keahi, Jarrah, Olaf, and the child stowaway.

But Keahi was already looking at her, and her heart lurched when their eyes met. There was still confusion within their depths, but something else was there. Searching. She couldn't imagine what Keahi was feeling right now.

"Damn it." Saphire gripped her flowing skirt in her fists, clutching it tightly as she trembled. "You won before I even had a chance." She whispered out, glaring up at Elsa. "With a speech like that I can't even be angry." She grumbled, starting to walk away.

Saphire hesitated, tapped her foot aggressively against the deck before groaning as she tilted her head towards the sky. "Ugh, just to ease that pretty little head of yours. Keahi wouldn't even touch me even with her memory taken. It's like some part of her still knows. I hate you both." She added, going back to her post on one of the sails.

Elsa watched her in shock, but as she turned back to the ocean, a giddy smile crept onto her lips.

Deep down, Keahi was still hers.

Always.

Now she just had to figure out how to get her to remember.


	61. You Were Mine

Elsa felt Keahi's gaze spearing her back, she fiddled with her hands, clasping them together as she looked out over the dark expanse of the ocean. Her stomach lurched, and she leaned over the edge as large swells of waves caused the boat to toss and turn.

"If you keep looking at the horizon it's going to keep making you sick." Keahi's voice murmured behind her.

She sat up, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. In with her nose and out with her mouth.

"Here," Keahi came beside her, they were nearly touching. She pointed towards the sky so Elsa would turn her attention from the sea. "That band right there, the bright star? That's —"

"Orion's belt." Elsa whispered, smiling at the sky. She felt Keahi's gaze on her and looked out her peripheral.

Keahi grinned, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Elsa wasn't sure how to respond without freaking Keahi out. But, she couldn't hold it back. "You taught me." Elsa murmured, curling her fingers into her palms.

Keahi was quiet, looking back out towards the stars. She leaned on the railing, clasping her hands together while they stood silent. "You know, you and Jarrah could have just explained what was going on. Sure, I may have thought you were crazy, but I've had far weirder things happen to me. Drugging me was taking it a bit far."

Keahi's voice came off a little angry and annoyed, which was understandable. But Elsa flinched at the sound. She didn't like that the anger and annoyance was directed at her, but she knew that would likely be a recourse for that idiotic plan. But the fact Keahi was angry at her made annoyance creep into her stomach, though she tried to will it away. "If you hadn't left with Crow, I wouldn't have had to sail across the sea to pry you away from him." She immediately regretted it, chewing on her lower lip roughly and looking away.

"You are a lot more feisty than you look." But instead of a lash of anger, Keahi just sighed dramatically and looked back towards the sky. "Something terrible happened, didn't it?" She asked sadly.

"Yes." Elsa replied sadly. She didn't want to argue, she didn't want to do anything that would jeopardise getting Keahi's memory back. And she was thankful when Keahi didn't lash out at what she had said.

"What was I to you?" Keahi's voice was low as she leaned in.

"You were mine." Elsa replied, her voice cracking to her horror. She swiped at the tears that welted in her eyes, looking away. "I don't want that to scare you away, but it's the truth."

They were quiet until Keahi spoke again, moving closer so Elsa could feel the heat radiating off of her. "I look at the stars and feel so empty. But when I look at you, it might sound crazy. But every ounce of chaos stills. Is that… insane? You know, even after you drugged me and kidnapped me?"

Elsa's voice cracked in sadness but she laughed a little and Keahi gave her a lopsided grin.

Keahi's warm hand hesitantly hers.

Elsa sucked in a breath, her hand trembling under Keahi's touch. "I know you don't remember what happened. But I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop Crow from taking you."

"I've never really had anyone try to save and protect me, feels weird." Keahi told matter-of-factly, but she laughed awkwardly. "I'm usually doing that for everyone else."

"Well, you aren't alone and that's all I ever wanted to do is protect you."

"Well, hear me out." Keahi squeezed Elsa's hand. "How about, after whatever the heck is going on, we agree to rely on each other more? So that if something, Gods forbid, like this happens again you don't have to drug me?" While Keahi's voice was light and joking, Elsa grimaced at the mention of the drugging. She could tell Keahi was still annoyed over that bit, and she didn't blame her.

Elsa laughed breathlessly, rolling her eyes. "Fine." Keahi sounded so sure, it was infectious and she felt herself even more hopeful than before.

Keahi wrapped her into a hug so abruptly she let out an 'oof'. She didn't hug back, unsure of what was happening.

An unsure laugh rumbled through Keahi. "Sorry I uh, had this really big urge to hug you."

Elsa buried her face in the crook of Keahi's neck, tears breaking free as she cried, clutching onto Keahi for dear life.

"Hey you know what I think?" Keahi asked, but she didn't break away and Elsa felt her arms wrap around her more securely. "I think when you truly love someone, it ascends everything in the world."

Elsa gripped Keahi's shirt, clutching her.

They stood silent there with nothing but the wind and waves to sing them a lullaby.

After a while, Keahi cleared her throat and pulled away just enough to look down at Elsa. "Want to learn sign language?"

Elsa laughed and looked back at the others. Everyone was asleep. Jarrah had a blanket pulled over him and their stowaway was weaseled into his side. Olaf was sleeping in a pile of snow, snoring loudly.

"I'd like that."


	62. Muspelheim

Elsa awoke resting her head against a crate, her arms folded under her as a makeshift pillow. Groggily, she shifted and stretched. A kink in her neck had her wincing as she rubbed the tender spot.

They had fallen asleep late last night. Talking about the stars, about memories Keahi no longer had, and teaching bits of sign language which was decidedly more difficult than she had originally thought it would be.

But she liked the idea of speaking without, well, spoken words. She never had much to say, out loud anyway, this felt so much more private than having a vocally spoken conversation.

She knew enough to tell the young girl her name. That was the extent she had gotten to.

Her eyes drifted over the deck, a low fog settled over them and blanketed the ocean. Olaf and the girl were sitting in the middle of the deck, Olaf giggling as they made a small snowman.

Walking over, she folded her hands in front of her and sat down with the two.

"Morning!" Olaf chimed.

Elsa smiled at the honey blonde-haired girl looked at her and tilted her head. She thought for a moment before signing. "My name is Elsa what's yours?"

The girl watched her and shifted to face Elsa. A frown marring her lips and she shook her head. She signed quickly and Elsa didn't know what she was saying.

Instead, Elsa pointed to the ragged little toy bear and held open her hand to see if she would give it to her.

The girl hesitated before cautiously giving it to Elsa.

She waved a hand as blue powder speckled the air as her magic took hold of the small, decrepit bear. The seams turned a light blue and mended, the color of the bear turning a darker shade of blue and snowflake symbols adorned its fur.

The girl leaned over, putting her hands on Elsa's lap as she watched it, mystified. When she was done, Elsa handed it back to her. "There, good as new."

The girl snatched it, excited as she looked it over in amazement. Flashing a wide smile just as a shadow towered over both of them.

They both looked up to see Keahi, she was peeling an apple with her knife. Cutting off chunks as she sat down, watching the two curiously.

"What's going on with the kid?" Keahi asked absently, yawning.

"I tried to see what her name was. And maybe where her parents are?" Elsa edged but sighed, folding her legs as she watched the girl play with the new bear.

"What's your name?" Keahi spoke aloud simultaneously she signed to the girl.

The girl paused, frowning. "I don't have one." She signed.

"Oh, she says she doesn't have one." Keahi murmured, thinking a moment. "She's probably an orphan. It's pretty common in the bigger cities." Keahi offered the girl a slice of the apple and she took it.

Elsa watched the two and she couldn't help but smile at her. When Keahi caught her looking, Keahi looked embarrassed. "What?"

Elsa scowled, crossing her arms. "I never thought you'd be good with children."

"Yeah, well," Keahi frowned, playing with a pebble on the deck before tossing it. "The sea is full of orphans. It's all too common and for the girls...well, they don't have a lot of choices. Luckily for me, I had Crow. Otherwise, orphaned girls have four choices out here; to be a barmaid, a thief, a pirate, or work in a house of ill repute. I didn't really have too much of a choice in what I became."

Elsa took Keahi's hand in her own, "You are so much more than just a pirate."

"I'm starting to believe that." Keahi smiles until Jarrahs voice boomed over the deck.

"Land ho!" He called gallantly.

Elsa stood and looked around, everyone was on deck except Anna. "Where's Anna?"

"Below deck," Saphire muttered, arms crossed bitterly like always. "Your little sis has been throwing up all morning."

"Oh, she hasn't been feeling well, I think she's getting a cold." Elsa was worried for her, but if they were going to beat Crow to this giant they needed to set anchor and find their way to the island. It was best if she didn't say anything to Anna and let her sleep.

"Sure, a cold." Saphire replied dryly, scratching the inside of her ear in the most unladylike of fashion.

Elsa glanced at her but decided to ignore her and went to the edge of the ship. The island looked fairly normal. The only thing about it was the jagged rocks that lined the waters for at least a mile out.

That was easy. She crossed the dark sea, she could cross a bit of coastline.

"Weird, this island isn't on any map. I wonder how Crow found it." Jarrah murmured as he spread out a large mao, scouring it's contents but failing to find what he was looking for.

Elsa started to take off her cowl so it wouldn't get in the way. She turned to Jarrah, who was folding up the map. "Please keep them safe." Sure they had the guards on the ship but Jarrah knew how to navigate, he knew the sea, and he helped with getting Keahi back.

He stiffened and saluted dramatically "Yes ma'am!"

She felt a tug on her pants and looked down at the girl as she looked up with a worried gaze. Elsa crouched over, hands on her knees with a gentle smile. "We'll be back. Olaf will show you a fun game."

Elsa looked to Keahi for help. Keahi took the time to show Elsa so she could sign to the girl .

"Yeah, pipsqueek," Keahi grinned, only to receive a look of scorn from Elsa. "What? It's better than calling her 'that kid'."

The girl looked back at Olaf who came up beside her. He put his arm around her. "Yes! We'll have so much fun. We can play hide and seek, count the seagulls...but be careful they don't land on you they are kind of mean." Olaf started, he didn't seem to care if she couldn't hear him and just kept talking. But the girl watched him and was smiling so whatever he did, it worked.

Elsa looked back to the island, the wind drifted off the top of the water and skimmed them with blowback from the waves.

Her heart fluttered nervously in her chest. She had to do this, had to confront Crow and keep him from getting what he wanted. For all of their sake. For Anna and Arendelle, for Keahi and her friends.

She glanced at the young girl. For a young child who never had the chance to live yet.

Elsa squared her shoulders and nodded in confirmation. Even if no one else followed her in, she won't back down.

She looked over when she felt someone beside her, Keahi shrugged lazily. "Well, what are we waiting for? I need to teach my brother how to play nice with the other children." She joked, punching a fist to her open palm.

Elsa perked up, she wasn't sure that Keahi would come. After all, she wouldn't blame her. With the issue being her brother, and Keahi forgetting all about what happened in Arendelle, why would she? She wouldn't blame Keahi if she didn't take what she said at face value.

So the fact that Keahi was looking at her with that smoldering, determined gaze made her hopes sore and she merely nodded her head.

Below, in the gentle lapping of waves against the boat, Nokk emerged from the water in a chorus of whinnies as he hoove stomped the water.

"Nokk!" Elsa exclaimed, leaning over the railing to look down at the water spirit. She didn't think he followed but she was so grateful to see him. In one easy motion, Elsa swooped over the deck and landed on him, creating reigns of ice and looking up at Keahi. "Let's go."

Keahi gave her a blank look, "I'm not getting on the water cow."

Elsa laughed gently, "That's what you said when you first saw Nokk last time. At least you're consistent." She paused and arched a brow when she realized Keahi was adamant about not getting on Nokk. "He won't bite."

"Mmmm, not worried about biting." Keahi shot back.

Nokk tapped the water with his hoof and huffed. They both stared at one another before Elsa froze the water around them so Keahi could come down.

"Are you scared?" Elsa coyly asked, hoping it was egg Keahi on enough to come down.

It worked.

Keahi finally worked up the nerve to come down, swing herself up on Nokk behind Elsa, grabbing ahold of her waist.

Elsa smiled secretly to herself. She felt a little more confident with Keahi with her as she steered Nokk towards the shores of Muspelheim.


	63. Reconnect

The waters and rough rocks were easy to navigate, especially for Nokk. Once they got to shore, Keahi leapt from Nokk and Elsa just rolled her eyes with a scowl. She slid from Nokk and tapped his nose, his body shivering as he became solid.

"Hey, I think he's starting to like me." Keahi went to tap Nokks hindquarters.

Nokk grunted and smacked Keahi with his tail. Leaving the woman with a half lidded, annoyed expression. "Never mind."

"Are you okay?" Elsa was laughing as she pointed a finger chidingly at Nokk.

Keahi rubbed her now red cheek and grumbled at Nokk. The two shared a glower before glancing away from one another.

Elsa sighed, maybe one day they'd grow to like one another. Looking down the expanse of the beach, she tried to take in everything. It seemed normal, the sand a pearl white though a lot of driftwood scattered along the beach. Closer to the water, a lot of different colored shells washed ashore, making a raining noise as the water lapped back and forth over them. Among the colorful shells, a lot of old wood and pieces of ships washed ashore.

This was probably a graveyard for a lot of pirates and sailors.

"Now what?" Elsa whispered. She didn't have the best plan right now. Follow Crow, stop him. But stop him, how?

Keahi walked down the length of the beach, jumping onto one of the large pieces of skeletal trees that were knocked on their side. "Ah, think my brother is ahead of us."

Elsa stiffened, jogging over to where Keahi was. Nestled just out of sight of their ship, Crow's was anchored just beyond the rocky shore in front of an inlet.

They had followed Crows ship, but didn't expect him to disembark so quickly. There was already a rowboat pulled along the shore and smoke came from further in the forest.

Elsa hissed our air between her teeth and started down the beach. They needed to catch up to them, needed to get to them before they got to the giant. Where ever that was.

Keahi's steps fell in behind her as they started down the charred path that Crow burnt through. At least he made it easy for them to follow.

"So, ah, you were trying to help me with my fire powers back in Arendelle, was it?" Keahi asked behind her.

Elsa glanced over her shoulder, pushing a branch out of the way. It ended up swinging back and slapping Keahi in the cheek, which caused a shriek and a grumble.

Elsa grimaced in apology, "Yes. Once the curse broke, I guess the spirits rewarded you by keeping your powers." She pondered it. They had been trying to get her fire back to full power, but it was a difficult road. "I think the curse relied more on greed and fear but now that you aren't technically cursed anymore, it burns for something else."

"Which would be…?"

Elsa flushed at what she was about to say. "When mine relies on fear, it was strong but uncontrollable, because that's what fear is. Chaotic." She frowned, pulling back a branch and making sure it didn't thwack Keahi in the face again. "Your power needs to rely on something far greater than fear."

"And that would be?" Keahi asked, aloof.

"Love." Elsa finally admitted.

Keahi pursed her lips, "But if we were together back in Arendelle, I feel like I would have figured that out already."

"I think you may have been a little scared. Which is understandable. Your powers came from something out of your control and now that you have control, it can be intense." Elsa glanced up the long, winding path. An eerie mist settled heavy on everything and mingled with the tinge of gray smoke left behind from Crows fire. They still hadn't caught up to them. How far ahead were they?

Keahi pondered that and jogged to catch up to Elsa, walking beside her with her arms loosely behind her back. Elsa looked at her from her peripheral. "Yes?" She edged.

"Oh well, nothing…" she trailed off, scratching her chin shyly. "I just...you know, ever since Crow took my memories of everything from Arendelle I felt hollow," Keahi rapped her chest absently. "When I look at you, I don't feel that anymore."

Elsa flushed, focusing on the path in front of her. But a warm, tingling, pleasant feeling rolled through her body. Keahi had lost her memories, and yet, those feelings still lingered even if they confused Keahi. It was the same as back on the ship when they spoke last night. It was a huge relief. "I'm glad. I thought maybe it was a fluke that we fell in love the way we did." Elsa's brows furrowed and her fists tightened at her side. "Like maybe it was luck and fate was being cruel. And this time around, it wouldn't happen."

"I don't think that's how that works." Keahi smiled, "So, what made a prim and proper princess like you fall for someone chaotic like me?"

Elsa paused, not expecting the question, but continued. "Maybe you are the dark to my light? I still the chaos in your heart and you break me free of my silence." She shrugged, she had never really thought about what made them compatible, all she knew was that it worked. "Besides," Elsa grinned coyly and patted Keahi on the shoulder, "you aren't as chaotic as you make yourself out to be. You are just a big people pleaser." She finished with a smirk and pushed on ahead.

Keahi paused, mouth agape before shaking her head and running to catch up to her. "I hope I get my memories back." Keahi whispered, suddenly disheartened.

Elsa glanced over at her and quickly took her hand, her eyes determined when she met Keahi's sharp green eyes. "We will. I won't let them be stolen from you forever."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Elsa flushed and looked away, "I'm not. I just refuse to let this happen. I swore I would protect you and I will."

For the first time since Keahi gave her the woven bracelet for her birthday, Keahi looked at a loss for words and blushed before looking away.

She wouldn't make the situation awkward, but Keahi was adorable when she was caught tongue tied. Elsa bit her lip to keep from saying anything and kept pushing foreword.

They walked silently for a while. Comfortable in the forest's silence. Until things got too silent. Nothing echoed, no birds or animals of the forest, and it was unnerving the further they traveled. Elsa had assumed that whatever they needed was likely at the heart of the island.

The sun dappled through the canopy, mist rolled through the sunlight, and Elsa tugged at the collar of her shirt.

It was getting uncomfortably hot. The humidity wafted upwards and was so heavy, she could nearly feel the moisture in her lungs with every inhale.

A light towards the end of the charred path finally opened in front of them. The once tropical forest opened into a dead tundra of rock and steam. A few yards ahead, a tall, nearly black rocked volcano steamed and bubbled. The molten hot lava spilling over the edge like a cup too full.

Elsas eyes narrowed, just at the base of the rocky 200 foot volcano, Crow and four other henchman stood.

Crow seemed to spot them the same time Elsa did.

Crow smirked, turning to face them as his hands ignited black. "I was wondering when you'd show, Siren." He yelled, glowering over at Keahi. "I went through all the trouble of using this new power to erase your memory and yet she still twists you with her?" He sneered, nose wrinkling in disgust. His hands twitched as he jerked unnaturally, his eyes turning crimson. "You can just die with her!"


	64. Unstable

Elsa bent her knees to get ready for Crow as the man swaggered over, his movements jerky and his skin glowing black like the veins underneath him were swimming with darkness.

"Keahi!" Crow yelled, his words coming out in a grainy and disgruntled wave. "Last chance."

Elsa looked over at Keahi beside her. Her heart fell to her feet. The utter look of dismay and pain flashed across Keahi's face, even though she tried to mask it a moment later. Her hands were shaking in fists at her side.

Elsa leaned over, and gently touched Keahi's hand. She understood. Keahi had lost her brother to his own greed once and now, even though she can't remember the entire situation, she was losing him all over.

"Just walk away, please." Elsa called to him. The last thing she wanted was to cause pain to Keahi all over again.

What must it be like, to have a family member so far gone?

"He's different." Keahi whispered, gritting her teeth so hard Elsa could see the muscle in her jaw working. "I know he's been this way since we were young, but something changed."

Elsa twisted to look at Crow hulking towards them, his steps coming faster. Elsa had noticed it back in Arendelle. His fire is different, his movements, and his eyes.

But why? Did it have something to do with Nifelheim?

Crows laughter tore her from her thought. "Me? Turn away? When I'm so close? You've lost your mind, Siren. Soon, Hel will rule, and I will rule beside her. The entire world will burn."

Elsa watched in horror, and her heart sped up. Fear coupled with the intense heat of the burning volcano made her sweat. "Hel? The Queen of Nifelheim?" She whispered, not directing her question to him in particular but speaking it into reality. "You know she's using you! She is the queen of darkness and shadows. She will take you and everyone down with her!" Elsa yelled.

Crow just smirked, "We'll see. Once I bring this Giant's heart to her, she will be strong enough to break the seal and step into the land of light — our world!" He screeched, waving his hand and sending out a sea of wispy black shadow flames that crossed the rocky surface like a tidal wave.

Bracing her foot against the ground, Elsa mustered every ounce of magic within her as blue shimmered around them and a large ice dome surrounded herself and Keahi.

The blue shield of ice causing the flames to lick over and splash around it like a black ocean. Elsa braced her arms in front of her, gritting her teeth, her arms shaking against the raw power of the flames.

Her shield was melting and the inside of the dome heating like an oven. What seemed like an eternity finally gave way and the sea of wispy flames finally stopped.

Elsa fell to her knee, gasping out of breath as her cheeks flushed red from exertion.

Keahi was behind her, taking her hand to help her up. Elsa leaned against her and gasped when Crow was on them before Elsa could summon any ice to protect them.

Keahi leapt in front of her. A splash of blue flames erupted weakly but enough to stop Crow in his tracks before he let out another blast of flames.

Elsa watched in horror, trying to get her footing and pull herself up.

Keahi blocked Crows flames enough with her own, but the pressure had her sliding back, the balls of her feet sliding along the rock.

Crow smirked, locking hands with Keahi as he leaned in and sneered. "What's the matter, Ki? You don't even have any memories of this girl, she could lead you into damnation."

Keahi pushed back, the muscles in her arms bulging as she used everything in her to hold her ground. "There is something good in her, Crow. You see it too, and that's what threatens you. Let me help, this isn't you." Keahi pleaded.

Crow's eyes widened, the motion made him look even more unstable. "This is me, Ki. And this is all your fault. Remember that."

Keahi hesitated just enough from his words to cause him to gain leverage. His hand lashed out to grip Keahi by the throat. The smell of burning skin and the sizzling of flesh popped into the air.

It tore a gut wrenching cry from Keahi's throat.

Everything in Elsa strengthened, the adrenaline pumped so hard and fast she scarcely had any idea what she was doing. Her actions had no thought behind them, she moved purely from emotion and adrenaline.

Ice spread along the ground causing Crow to slip. She sent an ice wind of power at him before he could regain his footing, sending him flying head over feet along the rocky ground.

Keahi grunted and fell to the ground on all fours, coughing and holding her neck.

Elsa slid on the ice and stopped beside her, tilting Keahi's head so she could look at her throat. The lower part of her neck where her shoulders joined were gooey and bubbling, burnt from Crows strange shadow fire. Elsas hand flew to it where she let out a steady stream of ice to soothe the burning there.

Anger bubbled hot in her stomach, "Are you okay?" She whispered, swiping her hand along Keahi's forehead where the strands of hair clung to her skin as she sweat.

Keahi nodded her head and Elsa stood, pivoting as Crow staggered and got up.

He was laughing maniacally.

Elsa had to get her breathing under control. Her fury came swiftly and she tried to keep it from taking over. The compulsive need to give into it was staggering. "You don't get to talk to her that way, I don't care if you are family! You don't get to belittle her for your own shortcomings and toxicity!" Elsa shouted, blue starting along her hands as the tips of her fingers frosted. "She's mine," Elsa ground out, clenching her hands. "And I'm sorry, but you can't have her back."

Crows eye twitched as he growled, sending off a tight stream of fire that came at her like a missile.

Elsa shot a funnel of ice that redirected the fire back at Crow. He leapt out of the way and it whistles towards the base of the volcano where it exploded on impact.

The ground below them shook, a roar ripped through the air as a massive split in the earth came between Keahi and Elsa.


	65. Fire Giant

The earth split between them, creating a jagged line with a hundred foot drop to molten lava below. Elsa gripped the edge, looking over the steep cut off and the bubbling river of lava beneath. She scoured the other side of the crevice where Keahi stood. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized Keahi was okay.

Fire reigned from the volcano as smoke billowed from its top, red-hot rocks shot like fireworks from its center and landed like meteors. Causing the ground to tremble and shake as rock and dirt sprayed outward. From the volcano, the ground rose and fell like a wave as it traveled across the rocky outcrop, sounding like a train as it whirled faster at her.

Elsa shifted her focus from Crow to Keahi as she ran for her. Without thinking, she leapt across the crevice, though it was entirely too wide to clear. She shot out a blast of ice to make pillars like she did when she first discovered Ahtohallen. The pillars, however, bulked and melted from the lava on impact.

She gained too much momentum too quickly and came crashing down as she tried to grab the ledge. Her heart sank when she realized her fingers didn't connect with the edge. A hand reached over the edge, connecting to familiar warm hands as Keahi pulled her up.

Elsa put a hand to her sporadically beating heart, then wiped her clammy hands on the edges of her pants. "Thank you." She paused when she looked up at Keahi, their eyes locking and Keahi's sharp sea-foam green eyes glossed over. She looked in awe, and Elsa shifted under her gaze.

"I don't think I even need my memories to know why I love you." Keahi breathed out.

Elsa wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry, but more importantly, she wanted all of this to end with Crow so she could go back to loving Keahi in peace.

Because they were going to have peace. "We'll get through this." Elsa reached out to cup Keahi's cheek before they helped one another up.

The area was thick with dust, only shapes wavered in silhouettes through its cloud.

But something loud roared, causing the ground the vibrate. The clouds of dust and smoke created shadows over the land. Within the dust, a billowing, large shadow wavered in its clutches.

It kept growing; it looked like a mountain towered over the land. It turned, its red eyes glowing and lava spit from its mouth as it let out a blazing roar. The giant was four times the size of the earth giants at home.

Elsa's eyes widened as shock and fear wavered within her. If her and Keahi, Anna and their entire family was to continue forward. She needed to stop him. She needed to stop Crow.

Standing up, she shot out a stream of ice to create a bridge across the crevice. Keeping a hand out with a constant pool of magic flowing from it to keep it cold so it wouldn't melt too fast.

Keahi followed her as they both got to the other side. Black, wispy fire blew away most of the dust that obscured the sky to clear the area and give them a better view of the giant above.

Crow was already casting his fire while running headlong at the giant. When it connected with the Giant's leg, it caused a shriek of agony as the giant staggered, its body ambling in their direction.

Elsa clenched her fists at her side, "Stay here." She told Keahi, realizing it sounded more bossy than she intended, but she didn't have time to explain herself as she rushed towards Crow. She shot out a blast of ice, aiming for his feet and encasing them up to his knee. He let out a shout, practically snarling as she ran past the group of pirates, blasting ice along the ground and encasing the rest of his crew.

They were easy; they didn't have the power to fight it. But she could already hear Crow shouting and the ice exploding behind her.

A piece shot out and speared the edge of her shoulder, just enough to leave a thin slice along her flesh. It caused her to pause momentarily, her hand flying to her arm, but she pushed past the pain and used her magic to create steps that went higher and higher so she could be eye to eye with the giant.

When she did, she stood on her pillar of ice twenty feet away from the massive giant, his breath coming out in molten hot spurts. "Get out of here!" She shouted, pleading with the giant to the best of her ability. "They've come for your heart, you have to run!" Elsa begged.

The giant watched her with an enraged roar that vibrated the pillars of ice. Lifting a massive hand, he swung and shattered the ice pillars with an easy blow. Elsa created more steps, waving her arms to get her balance as her ice pillars swayed like strings in a breeze.

She grit her teeth. What else could she do? A familiar whistling behind her had her instinctively twisting and pulling up a large ice shield. The fire smacked into it, crackling and burning as its hulking flames cast shadows along her and the giant. Before the flames fizzled out, another rocket of flames hit the shield and it shattered on impact. The blast threw her dangerously hard backward.

A choking gasp wheezed from her lungs when she hit the giants shoulder. Her ears rang as her lungs clawed for air but could not take any in. It took a second before she could catch her wind again, and she shakily stood on the shoulder of the giant. Holding her head in her hands as she tried to get over the assault of dizziness.

She couldn't protect the giant from Crow while trying to defend from the giants attacks.

Before she had time to recover, a series of flames were sent like meteors into the top half of the giant. She mustered everything within her, holding her arms out in front of her with her palms up as she tried to lift and summon a huge iceberg to create a wall between them and Crow.

She wasn't fast enough.

And even if she was, the giant angrily swatted at the flames and kicked the start of her ice wall and caused it to shatter and send missiles of ice towards Crow.

A few of the flames connected with the giant's head, shoulders, and chest causing it to groan and fall backwards.

Elsa tried to shield herself, throwing her hands to her face as the blasts sent a force of wind that propelled her backward, shooting her from the giant's shoulder and casting her into a downward spiral towards the ground. She twisted enough to right herself and used her magic to create a slid downward.

She hit the ground harder than she had hoped and slid across the ground. Spitting out blood, Elsa winced and pushed herself up on her forearms. Sucking in a breath and trying to get her wits about her. Everything ached, her entire body pulsed and pleaded that she stop.

A shadow loomed overhead as the giant stumbled and crashed back towards the earth.

Her eyes widened, and she held her arm up trying to will her tired body to shoot off one more massive shield but nothing happened.

Everyone she loved flashed before her eyes as she sucked in one final, dust filled breath.


	66. Embers of Love

"_Get out of my way! Didn't I tell you to be a shadow?" A tall man with a scraggly goatee shoved Keahi to the side. She stumbled and fell. Keahi sniffed, dropping the plate that she held in her hands as it shattered on the floor._

_"What the hell? Keahi!" The man sneered, reaching down to grab her thin wrists._

_"Leave her alone, you're scaring her!" Crow yelled, walking into the room and standing in front of her._

_Keahi balled her hands into fists and pressed them to her eyes as large crocodile tears fell there._

_"Pft, she's eight years old now, she should be able to stay out of my damn way. And you, you're a man now?" Their father sneered, shoving Crow before grabbing him by his collar._

_Keahi whimpered, backing herself into a corner when their father punched Crow hard in the jaw, dropping him to the floor. But Crow didn't stay down, at least, not all the way as he sat up and rubbed the blood from his lip. "You're just a deadbeat drunk. You're going to die alone, but I'll make sure Ki and I leave this place one day!" He yelled, tears in his eyes as their father came back for round two…_

_After their father passed, if it wasn't one thing, it was another. Keahi got sick. Even as she blankly stared at the ceiling she could hear Crow singing her lullabies and crying softly at her bedside. Then one day, she opened her eyes, and she was better._

_But when she looked at Crow, all she saw was a blank expression and a dead look in his eyes. His voice was flat and listless, though he still talked about leaving the island. It didn't seem to bring him the same joy it did when he talked about it before. He had a crooked smile on his lips; it was twisted and didn't reach his eyes. "Nothing can stop us now, Ki." He whispered._

_Then they sailed away from the only place she knew. Everywhere she looked, strange men started boarding the ship._

_Crow went further and further down the rabbit hole. "If you aren't strong your weak, Ki." He repeated time her whenever they sparred. And he never held back. Even when she nursed a black eye or fractured wrist._

_"If you aren't strong your what Ki?" Crows hazel eyes would bore at her._

_She rubbed her hurt shoulder, looking away while muttering. "Your weak."_

_"That's right." He scowled._

_"What's so wrong with being weak?" She asked._

_He blanched, his shoulders stiffening. "You turn into a cockroach under a boot. That's what's wrong with it." He practically snarled._

_As they traveled from port to port, they stole, they lied, they cheated._

_And Keahi just rolled through it, taking what was given. Never forming true authentic connections with anyone. Wondering what the hell she would do with the restlessness and guilt in her own soul._

_Then she bumped into a platinum blonde on the docks. What was her name? What was the place? Pictures of ice popped into her head. Long flowing trestles of ice, different colors and beautiful._

_Her own fire was ugly in comparison._

_Ahto…hallen…why did that pop to mind? Why did images she'd never experience rift through her head?_

* * *

Keahi staggered the stand, shoving the heels of her hands into her eyes before running them through her hair. When she pulled her hand back, blood covered it.

What happened?

All she could remember was Elsa telling her to stay there. Then a bombardment of fire, explosion, and rocks being thrown about.

Her ears rang when she rubbed them, trying to get that high-pitched sound out of her head.

The dust and flames whipped around the rocky area. When it settles, her heart raced as panic set in. Crow shouted from up ahead and sent out a barrage of fire. Keahi watched as she staggered over the iced ground, a few of Crow's men grumbling as they tried to break free of their icy constraints.

A loud roar and cackles of explosion had her drifting her gaze to the giant. But, more importantly, to the figure that was thrown from his shoulder as the giant stumbled and fell back.

Her feet started moving before her mind did. The sea of fog and darkness parted from her mind. She had known nothing but sadness, tough love, and people talking down to her her whole life.

But her life never truly started until she went to Arendelle.

She moved her feet faster.

The darkness in her mind swam and reeled. It fought against her will as she pushed past it. She met one person she wanted to do better, be better for. She made her realize that settling for the situation she was in was not okay.

Elsa made her struggles worth it.

"Keahi!" Crow's voice tore through her focus. It didn't slow her down.

She was almost there. She focused on Elsa; she only had a thin membrane of ice around her and she looked so tired.

Flames started under her feet, propelling her faster and extending her strides. She made it just before the giant landed, sliding in front of Elsa.

Her mind cleared and the darkness lifted. Every ounce, every grain of memory came back in such an assault on her head, it felt like it would explode. But the memories gave her strength.

Even when the shadow looked overhead as the giant was about to crush them.

Keahi threw her hands up, palms reach towards the giant as she called on every ounce of power in her body. Heat erupted from her hands, exploding with the intensity of a bomb as swirled in a large, circular spiral like a hurricane. It colored with different shades of blue and a few dashes of purple swirled with red in its epicenter.

The power generated behind the swirling shield of fire was a force of rocket. Keahi grit her teeth as the muscles in her arms strained and the ground below her broke and sunk with the pressure that loaded onto her.

When the giant nearly hit the shield, the force of heat and energy shoved the giant enough so he rolled to the side and safety away as the ground vibrated under the giants weight.

Sweat rolled down her arms and Keahi sucked in heaps of air, her vision fading in and out as the fire dispersed and she collapsed to the ground.

She realized arms were around her, Elsa was cradling her, upright, in her lap. Elsa's blue eyes gazed over her face, searching for something there.

Recognition.

Keahi gave a lopsided grin and struggled to sit up.

"Keahi?" Elsa edged hesitantly.

"Here, Snowflake." Keahi responded, rubbing the back of her head as she turned so they were facing one another. "Sorry it took, you know, that, to jump start my head." Keahi muttered, hitching a thumb to the giant.

Elsa leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Keahi's neck so tight Keahi chuckled before wrapping her arms around Elsa.

She was sweaty, but it didn't seem like Elsa cared. "You aren't hurt, are you?" Keahi asked gently, pulling back enough to look and give Elsa a once over. "You hit the ground hard."

Elsa just bobbed her head up and down. Keahi got her feet under her and she wobbly stood, taking Elsa's hand and pulled her up.

Elsa went to take a step and almost collapsed. Keahi reached out immediately and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You are hurt!" She accused, brows drawing forward in concern.

"I'm fine." Elsa insisted.

Keahi frowned, "It's okay to say you need help." Keahi whispered, watching as Elsa averted her gaze. Keahi gazed at the gentle rise and fall of her chest, but she noticed Elsa wouldn't inhale deeply and when she did, her chest stuttered. Keahi leaned over and knelt down so that Elsa could climb onto her back.

They still had to figure out how to get the giant out of here and figure out what to do with Crow and she couldn't do that helping Elsa hobble around. "Get on."

Elsa hesitated, but it seemed she came to the same conclusion. Awkwardly, Elsa climbed on her back and Keahi hooked her arms under Elsa's legs to support her. "Great! Now let's…"

A shriek tore through the air that was so loud and painful that Keahi had to fall to one knee.

Crows laughter cut through the shriek as it died off. "Got it."


	67. Lost Heart

Elsa squeezed her arms around Keahi's neck as she watched in horror as Crow climbed from the chest of the fallen giant. In his hand, he held something that pulsed red with the rune symbol of fire drawn onto it and fit perfectly in his fist.

Elsa's heart shattered at her feet.

They failed.

She felt Keahi tense under her, her arms gripping her more securely as she felt the shift in muscle in Keahi's neck as she grit her teeth. "You won't get away with this, Crow!" Keahi yelled vehemently.

Crow laughed, clutching the beating heart close to his chest as a pulse came from his body, traveling like a small shock wave along the ground.

An ominous power shrouded him, the energy vibrating, so palpable that it caused Keahi to take a step back.

Black, wispy shadow flames started as his feet before it consumed Crow's body. He looked upwards, under the cover of his dark lashes as a smirk crawled to his face. "I will, and we'll be stronger for it!"

"I don't need to be stronger, we don't need to be stronger, Crow." Keahi pleaded.

Crow snorted and laughed. "Oh, I wasn't talking about me and you, sister. You made your choice and while I couldn't convince you to follow me, you and your siren will regret it. You'll see. Hel will rise once more as she claims the lands." He finished darkly, just as the flames crawled to his neck. Once he was completely covered, a bright flash caused everyone to look away and where he had stood.

He was gone.

The giant's body crumbled into black rock, falling apart as the limbs toppled away and the once living being just became a part of the landscape.

The ground shook, splitting as cracks formed along the ground like broken glass. Steam escaped through them, hissing and causing the surrounding area to quickly rise in temperature.

The ground crumbled below them and Keahi used small explosions under her feet to rapidly shoot her back just as the ground crumbled in that spot.

Rivers of lava flowed beneath, gurgling and bubbling as the cracks grew bigger and bigger and the once open tundra crumbled apart. The lava rose so quickly; the jigsaw landscape and lava cutting them off from their exit point and Elsa heard Keahi grunt under her.

"Elsa,"

"What?" She breathed out, coughing as her lungs burned and ash thickened in the air.

"Ease up, you're choking me." Keahi coughed.

"Oh," Elsa loosened her hold around Keahi's neck, not realizing how tight she was clinging to her.

The ground vibrated all around them and Elsa gripped Keahi harder even though she tried to tell herself not to. "Run!" She urged, panic thick in her voice.

Keahi didn't hesitate and started towards the forest and back towards the beach. Leaping and weaving over rivers of lava and crumbling pillars of earth.

Elsa pulled whatever energy she could from her reserves. Her body was achy, and her mind was blanking as a fog of exhaustion tried to claim her. But if they were getting out of here, they needed to do it together.

So they relied on Keahi's fast, explosive steps to propel them through the landmines and fissures, Elsa loosened one arm to shoot ice at any river of lava they passed, every bubble that popped right when Keahi went to jump. When the ground below them crumbled, she blasted it with ice to keep them from falling.

Just before they got to the tree line, a large fissure opened, the other side raising upwards while their side slid downwards.

She felt Keahi hesitate below her. "Start running and jump as far as you can!" Elsa urged.

"I can't make that." Keahi looked up at the wall of crumbling rock and the lava gurgling below.

"Just trust me, when you jump focus all your fire just below your feet. Like a firework when you light it, it launches up. Right?" Elsa tightened her hold on Keahi's neck as the woman wobbled with the failing ground beneath them.

She felt Keahi inhale deeply, Elsa looked forward, not deterred and so determined to make it out of here.

They just had to.

Together they could.

Keahi didn't question her and ran as fast as she could. Cackling pops beneath her feet had her strides lengthening until she got to the very edge of the fissure.

Just when Keahi pushed off, Elsa raised her hand and pulled forward, the ground beneath Keahi's feet erupting with a pillar of ice that jetted out and launched them into the air.

Keahi focused all of her power below to help them gain enough momentum to make it on top of the ridge.

They were going too fast and the minute Keahi's feet connected with the ground; they buckled and both went scattering along the ground.

Elsa groaned, pushing up weakly. Her ears rang, and she felt something sticky dribbling down her chin. When she wiped it away, she realized it was blood.

She had absolutely no more energy left.

When she felt someone beside her helping her up, she knew it was Keahi.

"Come on, Snowflake, just a little more." But Elsa could hear the dread, hear the exhaustion in Keahi's voice.

Could they make it in their state all the way down the forest and onto the beach?

Just as her vision doubled and speckled, she saw Nokk rushing towards them. He let out a loud whinny and stomped his foot aggressively on the ground.

Thank the gods.

"And here the water cow saves the day." Keahi hastily said as she helped Elsa on Nokk and got on behind her.

Elsa was too weak to hold on and instead, she leaned back against Keahi who put her arms on each side to help Elsa stay up and gripped the ice reigns.

Nokk started like lightening down the slope of the forest. The trees withered and died, turning black and erupted into ash. The ground beneath them heated, causing it to turn gray and then to black char like the rest of the island.

They erupted from the forest and hit the water with visceral power, and Nokk didn't stop until they got to their ship.

Elsa wasn't sure how, or how long it took, but she was suddenly sitting on the deck to their ship. Panic consumed her until she felt Keahi's hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head to stare up at Keahi's tired gaze, the light that was usually within the green of her irises were dull and tired. Keahi closed her eyes and slumped forward a bit, too tired to do anything more.

She leaned back against Keahi, too tired to stand. She understood the empty gaze; she was sure she had it too.

Too mentally and physically exhausted, and their battle wasn't even over yet.

Elsa rubbed her cheek against Keahi's chest just as she heard Anna's voice wash over the deck. "Elsa! Keahi!"

Olaf and Jarrah's voice merged in, everything bubbled and dulled as exhaustion consumed her and she let oblivion take her for the time being.


	68. Anna's Surprise

The rocking of the ship had Elsa shifting her face into something warm and snuggling closer to it. She breathed in the familiar scent, the spicy smell coupled with a bit of sweat that wasn't altogether unpleasant. She sunk into it, her arms coming to wrap around the heat that she had become so addicted to.

When she opened her eyes, she realized Keahi was already looking at her. Elsa let out a whine, pushing herself up and scanning around. They were in her room on their ship, her body was pulsating and aching and she collapsed with little effort into Keahi's chest.

Keahi let out a "oof" before letting out a sleepy laugh.

Elsa beamed, reaching up to wrap her arms around Keahi's neck and pulling herself as close to her as she could. Keahi's arms came around her waist.

They both stayed like that for a while. Silent. Listening to the grunt of the ship as it teetered back and forth with the ebb and flow of the sea.

Finally, Elsa sat up and looked down at Keahi. Her eyes traveling over the contours of her face, the supple softness of her lips and the hard edge of her jaw. Elsa trailed her fingers there, dipping from Keahi's chin and trailing her index finger down her neck where she paused at the cusp of her shoulder and neck.

A thick bandage was wrapped there. It was where Crow had grabbed her and burnt her. Elsa grimaced, leaning in and kissing tenderly just above the bandage. She followed a sleepy trail upward, feeling Keahi's breathing hitch under her.

She finally made her way to her lips and hovered there, teasingly, before pressing her lips to Keahi's. Feeling the warmth flow through her as she sunk into the static tingle that erupted over her from her hair down to her toes.

When she pulled back, they were both out of breath and Keahi was looking up at her with a heavy-lidded gaze.

It was nice to see the love-drunk look on Keahi instead of Elsa running around looking like an idiot.

Keahi pulled the blanket up just over her nose so just her eyes were visible. "Are you trying to take advantage of me in my weak state?" Keahi gasped, waggling her eyebrows.

Elsa scowled, using her index finger to slide the blanket down to reveal her lips once more where she placed yet another lavish kiss on her lips. When she pulled back, she sat up just enough so she could tuck a strand of platinum hair behind her ear. "There is nothing Weak about the state you're in."

Maybe it was all the danger they just survived. Or maybe it was the fact that it felt like an eternity since they were like this, or that she was so ecstatic that Keahi got her memories back. Either way, she was feeling bold, and she trailed a string of kisses from Keahi's jaw, to her neck, and to her shoulder.

She would have ventured lower if steps in the hallway didn't stop her. She pulled back and glanced up at the woman in the door.

Saphire glowered, hands balled into fists as she raised her chin.

Elsa didn't move, instead she just cut her eyes to look at the woman in her peripheral.

"All right, yeah, I get it ice queenie, sheesh." Saphire hitched her thumb over her shoulder. "Your little ginger sister has been throwing up all morning. Again."

Morning. It was noon when they made it off of the island. "How long have we been asleep?" Elsa finally asked, sitting up and back on her legs.

"Since yesterday. We are about an hour from the Southern Isles, just thought you should know."

Elsa swung her legs over the bed and put her boots on.

"Is Anna sick?" Keahi asked behind her. Worry laced her words.

"Yeah, I think she caught a cold when we started traveling." Elsa murmured, zipping up her boots and waiting for Keahi. Once she was ready, they both made their way on deck.

Elsa winced at the bright rays of the sun and put her hand up to block it out and shade her eyes until they could adjust.

Jarrah was lazily playing his lute while their little stowaway girl danced to it, hugging the blue snowflake bear that Elsa had mended.

Keahi walked over to the two, "Hey, it's pipsqueak!" Keahi signed as she spoke out loud. She knelt down in front of the girl. "I'm going to start calling you Pips for short, okay?" She joked, the girl just stood watching her with wide eyes.

She signed something back, but Elsa couldn't read it quite yet. She would, in time.

She turned her attention to Anna, who was leaning against the side rail to the ship. "Anna, are you okay?" She asked gently, coming up behind her and placing a hand on Anna's upper back.

"Just...great…!" She responded, straightening and smoothing her hair back.

She didn't look fine. She was pale and miserable.

Elsa tucked a strand of hair behind Anna's ears. She was a little clammy. "We'll get you to a doctor once we make port. I'm so sorry you had to suffer through this."

Anna let out a small 'pft' and leaned against the railing, trying to act casual. "Oh, it's okay. Maybe it's a little mixture of seasickness. It's only bad in the morning."

"You know why that is, right?" Saphire asked casually, coming up behind them.

Elsa looked at her, unamused. Anna and Elsa exchanged a hasty glance before looking back at Saphire, waiting.

Saphire eyes them and laughed, crossing her arms and cocking a hip. "Really, you really don't know?"

"Why are you on this ship, anyway? Didn't you try to steal my sisters girlfriend?" Anna asked, annoyed.

Elsa chewed on her lower lip to keep with laughing.

Saphire rolled her eyes, "Alright, spunky. Your pregnant. Congratulations." She scoffed, pretending to toss confetti into the air.

Elsa stiffened and whipped her head back so fast she thought her braid would hit Saphire in the process. "Anna!"

"What! No. That's not right." Anna laughed and waved a dismissive hand. But then she went silent, like she was thinking. "Oh."

"'Oh' what, Anna?" Elsa edged.

"I am late. Like you know, lady late."

"Anna! How can you not keep track of that?" Elsa panicked.

"I thought it was because I was stressed out, oh, you know, ruling Arendelle!"

She just dragged her little sister all over the ocean, facing whatever danger, and she was pregnant? What kind of sister was she? To be fair, Anna did stowaway on the ship. But that didn't matter. Elsa ran a hand through her hair, "How did this happen?" She whispered.

Keahi cleared her throat, coming up behind Saphire and coming to stand beside Elsa. "Well, I hate to tell you, Elsa, but when a man and woman love each other —"

"Ki!" Elsa stammered, "I didn't mean that I meant how did I not realize?"

"Could be the whole Crow and evilness thing," Jarrah called, stopping his lute playing just long enough to put in his two sense.

"Thanks, Jarrah." Keahi called, giving him a two-finger salute, which he reflected back.

"What! A mini Anna or Kristoff?! How exciting! Can I name him? Or her?" Olaf bounced out of nowhere, hugging Anna's leg.

Anna still looked a bit shocked and her hand flew to her stomach.

Olaf glimmered up at Keahi and Elsa. "When are you two going to have mini Elsas and Ki's?"

Keahi pointed to him and went to open her mouth, but Elsa jabbed her elbow into Keahi's side hard enough for Ki to realize whatever she was about to say, she shouldn't say it.

Keahi just grinned and shrugged, "In due time, snowman." Was all she said to that.

Elsa's happiness for Anna's little surprise was short-lived when she thought back to the island, the giant's heart, and Crow.

Her stomach dropped. If Crow was as bitter as she thought. He'd hit Arendelle first with whatever crazy plan he had in store.

Anna wouldn't be safe. Her niece or nephew wouldn't be safe.

Elsa turned to a still shocked Anna and took her by the shoulders. "We need to keep you out of Arendelle until we figure out what's going on."

"What?" That snapped Anna right out of her shocked trance. "No! I won't abandon Arendelle when it needs me most."

"Anna, you have someone else to think about now." Elsa pleaded.

"No, I refuse. That's absurd. We have you, Keahi, and the elements to help protect us, not to mention Matthias and his soldiers. We may not have a huge army, but they are loyal and well trained!"

Elsa couldn't say anything to that, technically Anna was correct, but she couldn't help but be overprotective now.

The port to the Southern Isles came into view along the horizon.

All she knew right now was the world just got a little more complicated.


	69. Prince Hans

Elsa tapped her nails against her forearm as she paced back and forth along the deck as they pulled into port and docked.

The minute they set the plank down to the dock, Elsa departed.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna called behind her, rushing to catch up.

Keahi, Jarrah, Saphire, and what Keahi affectionately called the little stowaway, Pips, followed behind her. Grasping Keahi's hand with a wary look over the docks.

Elsa paused so abruptly, Anna bumped into her back. Anna swung around to stand in front of her. She glanced away, still angry with herself for putting Anna through all of this.

What if she had a miscarriage because of her?

"Stop right there!" A smooth, male voice bellowed over the dock, a ballad of boots against the pier clicked towards them.

Elsa darted up, brows furrowing. Why did that voice sound so familiar? Her eyes rested on a man with brown hair smoothed back with no hair out of place. Equally groomed mutton chops clung to his jaw.

Hans.

She coiled her fists at her side as Anna let out a loud gasp behind her. "Hans?" Anna belted out.

He looked to be arresting some questionable men at the start of the dock. When he heard his name, he looked around before landing on the group.

He jumped like he had seen a ghost and looked like he was trying to figure out what to do. Until he looked past Elsa and Anna and signaled for a few armed men to follow him. Hans stopped five feet before them, gloved hands curled at his side. He raised his arm to point at the trio behind Anna and Elsa.

Elsa followed his gaze to look back at Keahi, Jarrah, and Saphire.

"Orders from the King are to clean up the docks and help put a stop to piracy. You three are under arrest." He tilted his head as the guards swooped around.

"What the heck, Hans! Hello to you too!" Anna shouted, "They are under diplomatic protection of Arendelle!" Anna spat out rapidly, her words jumbling over one another as she ran to stand in front of the three.

Elsa pivoted to stand beside Ki, her hands glowing blue, which had the guards stepping away. She wasn't about to have Hans of all people pry Keahi away when she just got her back. Memories and all.

They had more pressing matters.

"If you protect them, you will be tried for treason." Hans's voice dipped low as he eyed them.

Anna erected her shoulders back and tipped her chin, coming nose to nose with Hans. "All about shouting treason, huh? I said they have immunity under Arendelle!" Anna raised her voice.

Hans finally acknowledged her. A stiff smile tipped his lips. "You look good, Anna."

"Can't say the same. Where's the King? I need to speak to him."

Hans stepped to the side and bowed, though the movement looked tense and a little mocking. "Of course. But those three are going into holding until then."

Elsa grit her teeth as Hans smirked when he rested his gaze on her. She took ahold of Ki's hand, leveling her gaze with him.

The hard edges of his drifted over the three, and Elsa's clasped hand around Keahi's. "Oh, that makes a lot more sense now." He taunted.

Elsa's shoulders raised and her muscles became taut, trying to roll off the look he gave her. "Let them go." She demanded.

He scratched his chin and chuckled, "No, I don't think I will." He nodded his head and the guard shoved Elsa away, stomping on the back of Jarrah and Saphires legs to have them violently shoved to the ground on their knees.

Elsa went to ice the ground but Anna grabbed her shoulder, "We'll get this all cleared up when we speak to the King, I promise Elsa. But you have to trust me." Anna whispered.

Elsa gripped her hands so tight at her side, her nails bit into her palms.

Hans came up to stand in front of Keahi, smirking as he put his arms behind his back casually. The guard had Keahi's hands chained behind her back, but her intense eyes flowed hot as she watched him.

He scoffed, leaning in. "So, what's with you and the ice princess?" He asked, walking around her like a predator to prey. "You don't look like anything special." He flicked one of Keahi's decorated twin braids.

Elsa took a step forward, Anna held her back.

Hans let out a little chuckle, coming to stand in front of Keahi and leaning in close. "So, what? You screwing the cold-hearted—"

Keahi reeled her head back and head-butted him, hitting Hans squarely in the nose.

His head jerked back and his hand flew to his nose where blood gushed. A growl ripped from his throat as his perfect hair became wild as he tried to stop the gushing of blood. "Take them away!" He yelled.

Keahi smirked, Jarrah and Saphire snickered.

Elsa tried to hide her grin, she'd have to show Ki her appreciation for that later.

It's what he deserved.

"Man, if you don't love on her after that, I will." Anna murmured jokingly, glowering at Hans as he hauled them away. "But let's go, the sooner we talk to the King the sooner we get this sorted."

Elsa had to mentally tell herself not to move, not to breathe as she watched the three get hauled away. Her lungs ached and she wanted nothing more than to ice this whole city.

A small hand tugged at the hem of her cloak and she looked down to Pips. The girl was wide-eyed and scared, clutching the blue bear to her as she signed with one hand hurriedly.

Elsa willed herself time calm, using all of her energy to focus on Pips. It helped, however, to get her mind off of what was happening. She crouched down, folding her hands in front of her, smiling to the best of her ability. "It's okay, don't be scared." Elsa smoothed a hand over the Pip's cheek and tucked a strand of honey gold hair behind her ear. "Do you want to see what a palace looks like?" Elsa stood and picked the girl up as she looked past the docks to the towering castle in the city's epicenter.

She hoped the King was in a listening mood because she wasn't in the mood to take no for an answer.


	70. King Eirik

"Queen Anna of Arendelle and Princess Elsa of Arendelle are requesting an audience with you, brother," Hans announced with a bored undertone, bowing at his waist before standing up straight.

Two guards blocked Elsa and Anna's path with large swords crossed to form an X and keep them from passing.

Elsa glowered, trying time peer over the edge and holding onto Pips' hand, though she was shifting and swaying her hand back and forth to both keep Pips from worrying and to keep Elsa's mind moving.

The swords pulled away, the scrapping of metal causing Elsa to grit her teeth. Anna rushed forward, head up as she came to stand before the throne.

A tall man stood. He without question looked related to Hans. With broad shoulders and a narrow waist, they both had the same body type. A brown-gray beard covered his jaw, it was nicely groomed but his hair was wavy even when slicked back. Peppered pieces mingled with chocolate brown hair to show he was older than Hans. His brown eyes watched Anna closely. "Hans tells me you are harboring pirates?"

Anna curtsied, jabbing her elbow into Elsa's side before she relented and curtsied.

"We are not harboring pirates, they are assisting us on a quest and helping us sail. And one of them is a citizen of Arendelle. All are under the protection of the Arendelle crown." Anna told matter-of-factly.

Elsa smiled, looking back up at the King. She really hoped he wasn't like Hans.

The King glanced over at Hans before looking back to Anna. "I understand my brother has caused quite a problem in your Kingdom a few years back. I'd like to formally apologize for his lack of self-control then, and now."

Elsa heard Hans scoff and smirked. Thank the gods, his older brother was much kinder.

"Thank you, Arendelle holds no ill will towards the Southern Isles. But we would appreciate our crew back." Anna jokingly laughed, though it came out unsure and awkward.

King Eirik smiled, nodding his head towards the guards who immediately headed out of the room. "Done. What are you doing so far from Arendelle?"

Anna and Elsa exchanged a glance, and this time Elsa stepped forward. "There is a man, his name is Crow and he is dangerous." Elsa's voice wavered and she cleared it. Whenever his name came out of her mouth, she felt sick. "He's planning something that will affect everyone. You've heard of Nifelheim? He's planning to unleash the darkness that is trapped there." She squeezed Pips' hand.

King Eirik frowned, shifting restlessly. "That is just an old myth."

"But it isn't. I thought Ahtohallen was a myth and it's very, very real. The Enchanted Forest where I live is real, and I'm real." Elsa held up her free hand as glittering snowflakes swirled in her hand.

"So the stories of the ice princess are true." King Eirik murmured, taking a few steps from the throne and rubbing his chin. "What do you need? And do you know what will happen next?"

"We don't. The stories of Nifelheim have it placed in the mountains past Ahtohallen, the farthest northern reaches. Arendelle will probably be the first attacked and that's why we must ask you," Elsa looked over at Anna who quietly nodded, urging her to go on. "We ask if you could assist."

King Eirik rubbed his beard, thinking. "Let me think it over. Until then, Hans," he directed, his voice booming over the room.

Hans rushed forward and dropped to one knee.

"Please show them to rooms where they can stay. We will get you all taken care of. I apologize for Han's actions until now. He was only following orders. He won't cause any more issues, correct?" Eirik arched a brow at his younger brother.

Hans stood and cleared his throat, the sound rough.

Elsa almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Anna giggled beside her.

"No, sir." Hans finally answered.

Anna wavered beside her and Elsa reached for her, coiling her free arm around Anna's waist.

"What's wrong, is she sick?" Eirik asked, concerned.

"She's pregnant." Elsa promptly shot back. A guard came by to help hold Anna up.

"Pregnant?" Hans echoes blankly.

"She's traveling in her state? Guards, please bring her to the room and fetch the doctor!" Eirik ordered.

Elsa swallowed past the dry, sandpaper feel of her throat. Anna was overexerting herself because of her.

"We have excellent doctors. Your sister will get the best care." Eirik tried to ease her worry. "And who's child is that?"

Elsa paused, squeezing Pips' hand, the four-year-old hid behind Elsa when everyone's attention seemed to be on her. "Mine." Elsa finished. She was going to explain the situation but decided it wasn't needed.

"Oh, I see." Eirik looked a little confused but didn't question. "Please make yourselves comfortable and Hans will show you to your rooms. If you need anything, the servants will be at your beck and call."

It seemed King Eirik was far more likable than Hans. Even as the guards led them away, Elsa couldn't help but feel bad for Hans. Was that the shadow he had always been placed in? If so, she understood his need to be recognized. She shook her head and leaned over to scoop Pips up as they followed the guards. That wasn't something she needed to concern herself with right now.

They had far worse dangers on the horizon.


	71. Fire, Ice, and Steam

_**Disclaimer: Sexually explicit content. I will put a dash and another disclaimer in the chapter beforehand.**_

_**Authors note: I just wanted to say thank you to all my long time readers who are constantly leaving reviews to let me know what they think and to show they are still following along! I appreciate every one of you! Also a quick note, I will be going on vacation next week and won't be bringing my iPad or laptop. So, unfortunately, there won't be any updates next week! All chapter updates will continue as normal when I get back that following Monday! So have a great week and stay healthy! **_

* * *

Elsa sat beside Anna's bed, smoothing her hand over Anna's forehead as the silver light of the moon streamed in. Poor Anna, being strung around all over the ocean. Leaning over, she kissed her forehead and stood up to leave and let her rest.

It had been a few hours since their meeting with King Eirik and Elsa looked down the halls, annoyed. Hans was dragging his feet on releasing Keahi, Jarrah, and Saphire.

Saphire could stay in the dungeon, actually.

Loud voices drifted from the end of the dark hallway. The lights on the walls created ominous shadows along the red carpet that caused her to shiver. Everything was making her jumpy. Even when she was helping Pips get dressed and laid down in the bedroom adjoining Anna's, she was jumpy the entire time.

Jarrah rounded the corner, followed by Saphire but no Keahi. She strode towards them, meeting them halfway and glancing behind them. "Where's Ki?"

"Oh, Ki kind of punched Hans so…" Jarrah laughed, "she's coming but Hans decided to let her stay a little longer, pretty boy isn't too happy."

Elsa watched them, flabbergasted, before rubbing her forehead and groaning. "Jarrah and Saphire you can —"

"Nah I don't do fancy places like this," Jarrah hitched a thumb, "I'll be staying back at the ship with the magical snowman."

"Pft, good luck with that Jarrah I'm staying here. Where's my room?" Saphire asked gleefully, skipping down the hall.

"You can either stay in Anna's room or with Pips."

"Gross, with the pregnant ginger queen that hates my guts or a kid. I'll stay with the kid." Saphire concluded, rolling her eyes as Elsa showed her the room.

Just as Saphire disappeared into the room, Elsa scowled behind her. Now that everything was said and done, she was starting to like Saphire.

In a really irritating kind of way.

Finally, rounding the corner with two guards on each side, Keahi didn't look too happy with her current situation. But the minute she caught sight of Elsa, she perked up.

Elsa rubbed her mouth to hide her grin.

Keahi grumbled something when the guards shoved her towards Elsa.

When they walked away, Elsa cocked her hip and crossed her arms. When Ki looked back at her, she rubbed the back of her head and grinned.

"You punched Hans? The head butt wasn't enough?" Elsa drilled, rolling her eyes and walking back towards their room.

She could hear Keahi jogging up behind her to catch up. "Awe, don't be mad. I told you, remember? After our first dance, if I ever saw Hans I'd punch him for you and Anna."

Elsa's hand paused over the doorknob before she turned it so they could both head into the room. She had nearly forgotten about that and smiled to herself. Why did that feel like forever ago?

A single light illuminated the room. It was carefully designed with white and blue as the main color scheme.

"Where's Anna?"

Elsa chewed on her lip, pacing before walking over to the large stained glass double doors that went out to a small balcony. She watched the moonlight filter along the different colored glass as her body gave way to frustration and anxiousness. "She's sleeping in the next room over, she almost passed out today."

"Is she okay?"

"The doctor said she's just tired and needs to rest." Elsa whispered, turning to see a half-naked Keahi getting her shirt caught over her head. Elsa arched a brow, "What are you doing?"

"Changing. Did you see the dungeons I was literally sitting in mud and...I don't want to know what else." Keahi grunted, her arms tangled over her head.

Elsa shook her head, laughing tenderly under her breath as she came over to help pop off of Keahi's shirt. The shirt was grimy and gross, and Elsa tossed it to the ground.

Keahi bounced around the room as she pulled off one boot and then the other.

Elsa looked through the dresser for something to sleep in, pulling out a pale green nightgown. She lifted it and showed Keahi, a smirk plastered on her lips. "Here you go."

"No, I'd rather sleep naked." Keahi immediately retorted, wrinkling her nose. But it gave way to Keahi waggling her eyebrows suggestively, "I mean I don't mind sleeping naked."

She rolled her eyes and nodded her head towards the small room at the back of her bedroom. "Go get washed."

Keahi rushed over to her, only dressed in a thin top that barely covered her chest and thin shorts. She wrapped her arms around Elsa, rubbing herself on her. "But don't you like me dirty?" She whined.

Elsa giggled and pushed her away, "No! Who knows what you were sitting in down there."

"Fine," Keahi whined, disappearing into the bathroom.

Elsa shook her head and ruffled through the nightgowns, finding one that looked like it would fit her. It was a light purple with white trim, the shoulders and chest dipping a little lower than she would have liked, but it would do. It seemed the Southern Isles liked their dresses and nightgowns provocative. She undressed and slipped into it.

A few minutes later, Ki came back out, her thick black hair damp and free. Her skin was such a pretty shade, the bronze coloring marbled against the muscled contours of her stomach had Elsa trailing over every inch of her body.

Her stomach coiled and heat tingled from the top of her nose to the tip of her feet.

She wanted to finish what she started when they woke up this morning. But one thing bugged her. Now that everything was winding down and the night was somber and silent, she was left with one thought. "Why did you leave?"

Keahi looked up at her, tilting her head confused as she sparked fire into the fireplace. It came to life instantly. The crackling of fire echoed in the room as they stared at one another.

"What do you mean?"

Elsa felt a little anger bubble in her stomach. "You promised you would never leave, remember? And you left, so quickly, you didn't even give me a chance." She hated how hurt she sounded.

Keahi rubbed her jaw and watched the flames in the fireplace. "Crow would have killed you. It was the best choice I could make at the time." She whispered.

"I could have fought, you shouldn't just abandon me so hastily!" Elsa shifted back, surprised at how angry she was. Where did this anger come from?

Keahi flinched like Elsa had physically struck her. "I didn't abandon you, Elsa! If he killed you, what the hell do you think I would have done? Why are you trying to fight?"

"I'm — I'm not." She stammered, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. "It was like my parents all over again. Doing something dangerous to protect me. And then leaving me alone."

"Elsa, if you would have died that night I would have died too. You are the best part of me. Why couldn't you trust me enough to know I wasn't abandoning you, I was trying to save you?" Ki's voice raised to just over talking volume, but it wasn't angry, it was confused and hurt.

"I don't need protecting!"

"You do!" Keahi shouted, causing Elsa to jump. Ki started prowling back and forth in front of the fire, running a hand through her hair. "You get it in your head that you have to be a pillar for everyone else but completely disregard your own safety. You don't have to carry everything alone anymore, no matter what you think. Give me some of that burden, that's what I'm here for. Don't you trust me enough for that?"

Elsa swallowed hard and rubbed her forehead, taking in a shaky breath. The fight in her waned. "I trust you." She whispered, tears brimming her eyes as she pushed the heels of her hands there to try to stop them. They were hot and angry. "I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. If you left me like my parents did, I don't think I'd survive this time." She practically whimpered, leaning her back to the wall and using it for support.

* * *

_**If you are uncomfortable with sexual content, please discontinue reading. No story related info will be given beyond here so you won't miss anything plot-wise.**_

* * *

Keahi crossed the room suddenly, the fire hitting her eyes and erupted them into a blaze of stark green that seemed to be as hot as the fireplace.

Keahi took Elsa's face into her hands and leaned down, crushing her lips to Elsa's. Her tongue trailed over her lips before dipping in deeper and trapping Elsa against the wall.

She moaned, her body fire as she arched her hips into Keahi, rolling them hotly together.

She heard Keahi practically growl as she raised her lips just long enough from Elsa to trail heated kisses along her neck and biting Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa felt an erotic shiver run down to her thighs as her legs buckling under her. Keahi caught her smoothly, easing a knee between her legs to keep her up as Ki used one hand to clasp Elsa's wrists, pinning them above her head before Ki's lips found hers again.

Steam started above them, her ice manifested along her wrists, and Ki's body was so hot that it caused their skin to crackle against one another.

Elsa frosted their hands together, but one hand broke free of Ki's grasp. She trailed a finger down Ki's stomach to the thin shorts at her waist.

Elsa slipped her hands under, Ki's hips jerked and she breathed heavily against Elsa's lips.

Ki was warm and wet and oh so sensitive, though the woman never wanted to admit it. As much as Ki liked to be in power in these situations, she was always so sensitive and Elsa knew exactly what to do.

As she made slow circles with her fingers. Ki moved her hips against Elsa's hand, her breaths coming out in gasps. Ki's kisses became more aggressive and hungry, biting Elsa on the lip and tugging there with just enough pressure to cause a fresh spark of heat to trail down her stomach and between her legs.

Ki's breathing became raspy as she leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder, where Ki raked her teeth against her delicate skin there.

Ki pulsed beneath her hand, Ki's whimpering moans echo through the room, and Elsa leaned in to nibble on her earlobe.

The ice melted, even Elsa couldn't keep up with the extreme heat Ki put off. It was causing steam to obscure the room.

Elsa gasped when Ki picked her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around Ki's waist as she brought them over to the bed.

Her back met the plush comforter of the bed and it was only a second before Ki was on her, smothering molten kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

Somewhere, she heard a shredding of material when Ki didn't bother to try to find the button and clasp on the back of the nightgown and it fell from her shoulders like ribbon and Keahi pushed it down to her hips.

Her mind was so heated, her body so aroused, that she didn't have time to be shy and Ki took no time to languidly place a kiss on her chest before her tongue trailed warm and wet against her nipple.

Elsa's back immediately lurched forward, arching upward to press Ki's mouth closer to her.

Her tongue was velvet, liquid warmth, and Elsa tangled her fingers in Ki's damp hair, gripping there until Ki started to move downward. Her lips trailing a path from her ribs, to her stomach, to the hollow valley between her hips where Ki nipped at her hip bone.

She sucked in air and held it; she didn't realize she held it for as long as she did until Ki murmured against her cool skin.

"Breath." Keahi murmured, kissing the inside of her thigh.

Breath. Right. Elsa sucked in, right when she did, she felt Ki's tongue press against her core, moving there languidly as she slipped two fingers inside her and moved her tongue and her fingers to a hypnotic rhythm.

Elsa's hips twitched and a loud whine escaped her lips. She immediately clamped a hand over her own mouth, keeping herself quiet, while her other hand tangled and gripped Ki's hair, pushing her closer as she looped a leg around Ki's back, the heel of her foot pressing into Ki's upper back as her toes curled.

She moved her hips in sync with the rhythm Ki set. Her whole body felt flushed and on fire as a tightening started in her low in her belly. "Ah, faster," she sighed, surprising herself with her vocal request.

Ki enthusiastically obliged, moving her hand faster and her tongue more rigid against Elsa's core.

Elsa untangled her fingers from Ki's hair, gripping the blankets beside her as her body hummed and tightened. She writhed under Ki's touch. Her body shivered and she arched her back, her whole body vibrated and pulsed as it unraveled against Keahi and she moaned. Every cell in her body felt like it exploded with pleasure as ice shot from the tips of her fingers and traveled up the head of the bed to the wall, and finally, the ceiling where ice crystals formed and hung like stalactites.

When her body finally stopped with its euphoric spasm, she fell against the bed, spent and breathing heavy. She eyed the twirling and swirling patterns of ice that sequenced across the ceiling.

"Wow…that's new." Keahi gradually made her way up Elsa's body with a light trail of butterfly kisses.

If she could have flushed more, she would have, but her body was already pink and exerted.

She couldn't even find a shred of shyness. She just stretched, completely satisfied as Keahi braced over her in a pushup position, Ki's black hair slid over her shoulder and created a curtain that made the moment seem a lot more intimate and private.

Keahi just grinned and collapsed tenderly around Keahi, her fingers running through her hair and playing with it.

"You're going to make me start purring." Keahi told groggily, yawning.

"Then purr." Elsa responded, scowling.

Keahi sat up on her elbows.

Elsa let her gaze meet Keahi's, they watched each other saying nothing until Elsa finally leaned in to kiss Keahi on the nose. "What are you looking at?" She finally asked.

"You. I wasn't joking earlier when I said you were the best part of me."

Elsa glanced away swiftly, clearing her throat delicately. "I'm not perfect and that's not true."

"What's cute is you believe that. You are the one strong light that brought me back from the darkness." Keahi whispered, pushing a strand of free-flowing blonde hair from Elsa's eyes before leaning over to place a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips.

She could feel her body heating up again.

It was going to be a long night.


	72. Storm Clouds

_**Authors note: Suprise! I'm back posting early because Covid-19 is a pain in the butt and plans were changed. Stay safe, everyone! **_

* * *

Elsa snuggled in close to the warmth of the body next to her. It took a few moments before she finally opened her eyes.

Her body was a little sore and a little tired, but it had an odd mixture of revitalized energy to it. She gave a sleepy smile and cat-stretched under the blankets; her aching muscles felt better once they were stretched.

"Usually, I'm up before you." Elsa murmured, sitting up and bracing one arm under her as she stared down at a nude Keahi.

Keahi grinned, "I know, what kind of sorcery is this?" She asked, as if genuinely concerned.

Elsa just languidly shifted, smirking and getting up, straddling her hips. She smoothed her hands over the rivets of muscles on Keahi's stomach as she wiggled her hips. "The kind that gets you this." She whispered, leaning in to kiss Ki slowly, savoring the soft feel.

A loud knock hit twice on the door before Anna threw it open.

Elsa sat up, her hands flying to her chest to cover herself. "Anna!"

Anna paused and cleared her throat, but that moment of hesitation only had her throwing a hand over her eyes, but she continued to speak. "Come outside!" Her voice was insistent.

Elsa pulled the blankets to cover herself and Keahi, brows furrowing as she waved a hand over herself. A flurry of blue and snowflakes whirled around her, creating the blue travel attire she often wore in Arendelle. No use hiding now.

"You uh, feeling better Anna?" Ki asked, still covering herself with the blanket even as Elsa slid from the bed and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

Anna dropped her hands and grinned at the two, "Way better! We have to meet King Eirik in the courtyard, so hurry." Anna told hastily before leaving.

Elsa and Keahi looked at one another. She gave a mischievous smile that caused Ki to pull the blankets over her head. "Whatever you're thinking, stop!"

"What do you mean?" Elsa practically purred, pulling the blankets off of Ki and wiggling her fingers. A flurry of snow started around Ki and an outfit materialized.

It was a very blue dress and Elsa burst out laughing, holding her stomach as an annoyed Keahi watched her.

Keahi peeled the dress off, "You think that's reallllll funny, huh?"

"Yes." Elsa continued to giggle, finally waving a hand, so an outfit materialized around Keahi.

Maybe she was being just a tad selfish and possessive, but she wanted everyone to know that Keahi was inevitably hers.

The flurry of ice and snow glowed around Keahi. Midnight blue boots extended along her calves, baby blue snowflake prints decorated them to match the sky and baby blue coloring of her own outfit. The pants were the same midnight blue and a cerulean blue tunic extended over her torso with a baby blue satin sash tied around her waist.

Keahi leapt up and looked around, raising her arms and spinning in a circle. "Ah, I love it! Awe, we match. How cute." Keahi stopped once she swooped around to stand beside Elsa, watching Elsa with a speculative gaze. "Can you make clothes disappear as quickly as they would appear? That would've saved last night's nightgown."

They both looked over at the poor shredded nightgown. It didn't stand a chance last night.

Elsa cleared her throat, "Yes."

"Sooo, do you just like the process of me undressing you…?"

"Yes," Elsa answered honestly which threw Keahi way off as Elsa started for the door and out into the hall. It only took a second for Keahi to catch up.

They made it to the courtyard where King Eirik and Hans stood. Hans didn't look too happy when he saw Keahi, his nose was swollen and one of his eyes had a nice shiny black ring around it.

Elsa had to run a hand over her mouth and let out a fake cough to hide her chuckle. Keahi cackled beside her, rocking back and forth innocently on her feet.

Anna came up to both of them, her brows furrowed as she pointed towards the harbor.

In the vast distance, toward Arendelle, the sky darkened with thick clouds and bolts of lightning. A red glow cast ominously over the clouds, and it seeped through the sky like open veins.

Elsa's heart sunk.

Arendelle.

Before she could speak, Anna took her hand. "King Eirik has promised us a few ships with some soldiers to assist."

The King took a step forward, his thick brows pushed forward. "If what you say is true, and this will affect us all, I cannot spare a lot of men as I need to protect my city. But Hans," Eirik motioned you his youngest of brothers.

Hands begrudgingly took a step forward. "Will lead the men I send with you, we have amends to make with you and Arendelle that I would like to see through. This is a chance for Hans to reclaim his honor. Right, Hans?" Eirik tipped a brow in his younger brother's direction.

Hans nodded and put a hand to his chest, quietly bowing. "I would like to make amends for everything I put you both through." He stated calmly, though no emotion lingered in his words.

"And I would like to offer you one of our ships. It's faster and more equipped to handle the ill weather that you may run into." Eirik insisted.

The group looked out towards the ocean, the waves along the harbor already getting choppy and rough.

Elsa reached over to take Keahi's hand, squeezing it.

Their voyage home would be a tough fight.


	73. Voyage

**_Authors note: We all know what Elsa and Keahi would be doing during this quarantine. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_**

* * *

The ship that King Eirik procured for them was three times the size of the one they sailed here in. Elsa stepped onto the large deck, eyeing the men that worked to get them ready to set sail. Nervousness gnawed at her stomach and she wrung her hands together.

Her nerves stopped when a small child zipped past her. Blinking wildly, she followed the shriek and watched as Jarrah and Keahi ran across the deck with a yellow dress.

"Pips get back here!" Keahi heaved, resting an elbow on the railing. Jarrah leaned on her, laughing.

He tapped her lazily on the side, leaning way too hard on Keahi and nearly causing her to slouch forward from his weight. He tapped Keahi's stomach, chortling. "All that domestication got you soft. Too much laying on your back — oomph."

Keahi popped him right in the gut as he doubled over, somehow timing Pips whizzing by them and Keahi grabbed her, putting her under her arm like a small sack of potatoes. The girl was giggling uncontrollably.

Elsa covered her hand over her mouth before going over. "What...is going on?"

"She decided she didn't want to wear a dress." Keahi set the nude child down.

Pips puffed up her cheeks. "I want pants. Like you." She signed promptly, pointing first to Keahi and then to Elsa. "I hate that dress."

Elsa gave a questioning look to Keahi who just made a face at Pips, who in turn, made the same face back before Keahi looked at Elsa and hitched a thumb. "She apparently doesn't like dresses."

"Then let's give her some pants? She can't run around naked." Elsa arched a brow and waved a hand, blue frost starting around the girls' feet and covered her body.

Short leather midnight blue boots, periwinkle thin cotton breeches and a tunic similar to Keahi's appeared on the girl. Frost symbols glittered on her boots and and a slightly too big belt clasped over the tunic at her waist, dangling lopsided.

"Ah, there you go!" Keahi crouched down and offered her hand for a high-five. Pips gave a toothy grin and smacked her hand to Keahi's. "Now let's not get naked anymore?" Keahi asked as Pips ran across the deck to practically leap on Olaf who's laughter drifted over the deck.

"We however, can get naked anytime." Keahi waggled her eyebrows as she prowled around Elsa.

She scowled and pushed Ki's cheek away as the woman made kissing noises. "Is that all you think about?" Elsa jokingly huffed.

"I have the libido of an eighteen-year-old boy I can't help it." She complained, "It's been so loooong." She jokingly whined, taking Elsa by the hand and swinging her around the deck.

Elsa rolled her eyes, but lowered her voice with a soft blush. "It's only been since this morning."

"Too long." Keahi quickly retorted with a wolfish grin.

"You two are gross." Saphire huffed as she walked by, rolling her eyes and setting down a small crate of supplies.

Elsa and Keahi exchanged a look before both of them chuckled. "So, what are we going to do with the kid?" Keahi finally asked.

Elsa watched her playing with Olaf. It looked like they were playing tag. "I haven't figured that out yet."

"You guys named the puppy so you have to keep it." Jarrah announced, coming over to them both.

"You aren't actually calling her Pips?" Elsa asked slowly.

Keahi gave a dumbfounded look, "Well she comes to it and she seems to like it."

"See? Puppy." Jarrah chimed.

Elsa gawked at the two, "She's a child and you can't possibly name her Pips."

"Why?" Once again, Keahi gave a blank expression.

Elsa opened her mouth, shut it, thought about it, then started again. "Because you shortened Pipsqueak to 'Pips'."

"But she is a pipsqueak." Keahi grinned. "Besides Pips is a cute name and she likes it no one has to know how we came up with it."

"We?" Elsa crosses her arms and cocked a hip, raising her brows.

Keahi leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek in response before grinning and swooping away to go help with the rest of the morning's tasks.

They spent the rest of the morning getting the ship ready to set sail. Elsa chewed on her thumbnail, watching as the storm brewed closer.

As the ship rocked and swayed as it set off, Elsa felt her stomach quench and she went below deck. Anna had a small room right across from hers, while further down the narrow hall it opened up into a wide room with swinging cloth hammocks that the soldiers slept in.

She tapped against the door to Anna's room, waiting for Anna to give her permission before she opened the door and it creaked open.

Anna was pacing the room, her eyes shifting to Elsa nervously. Anna rarely looked worried, she always had that optimistic courage and charisma, and Elsa drew strength in it.

But she looked frightened, and Elsa hastily walked to her and swept her into her arms to comfort her.

"I was fine when we were crossing before. But the storm is making me nervous…" Anna whispered, trailing off.

She didn't need to say it, Elsa was thinking it too. Their parents died at sea during a storm and with everything going on, this was about to be a voyage that was bumpy. "I won't let anything happen to us." Elsa whispered, pulling back and holding Anna at arm's length. "So I want you to relax down here, okay? How are you feeling?" Elsa's eyes ventured to Anna's stomach.

It was odd, thinking of Anna having a baby. Just yesterday she felt like they were scared and confused kids that had no idea what their place was in the world.

It was just something else precious that made her fight harder for their future. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay." Anna strummed her fingers absently on her stomach, pacing more. "Oh, boy, what happens when we get through all of this? What if I will be a bad mother? What if I'm not ready?" Anna sat down heavily on her bed.

Elsa crouched in front of Anna, putting her hands over her sisters and smiling tenderly. "You will be the best mother. And that, I have no doubt." She stood, kissing Anna on the forehead. "Now relax and trust me and Keahi, okay?"

Anna's eyes brimmed with tears and she closed them, vigorously nodding her head. "Okay." She sniffed, "I am getting tired. And hungry. And hormonal." She admitted through sniffles.

Elsa chuckled quietly, "I'll get someone down here to get you something to eat." She finally told before closing the door behind her and heading above deck.

The Southern Isles were already starting to drift out of view as the sun dipped behind the clouds as colors of twilight caressed the sky above the city.

When she turned to where they were going, wispy black clouds stretched across the sky as lightning flashed across. A red light lit against the clouds and Elsa took a deep breath in as a salty breeze swept across the ocean and deck of the ship.

Laughter drifted around her and Pips ran behind her, peeking her head out from the safety of Elsa and sticking her tongue out.

"Now that's just rude," Keahi whined, Jarrah flanking her side.

Pips just gave a grin and hugged Elsa's leg.

"Okay, now you're just milking it." Keahi sighed, but she was signing with one hand to relay what she was saying to Pips. "Besides that blonde in blue is mine to hide behind." Keahi joked, not signing that last bit.

Elsa scowled, but before she could say anything, Jarrah took out his lute and played which caused Pips to run back out from behind her.

"Hey look like a Pip'd Piper." Jarrah sang.

She smiled as she watched them. She tried to relax for the rest of the day, but the clouds made her feel on edge. Even as she watched Olaf and Pips, and the jolly sound of Jarrah's lute stroked the air. Soon the sun completely cast from the sky so that only the blue water and the canvas of stars shone overhead. Luckily, the clouds didn't obscure its beauty for the time being.

But the lapping of waves had her stomach-churning once more, and she walked to the railing to clutch it. Soft boots clicked behind her and she didn't have to turn to know it was Keahi. "You okay, Snowflake?"

Elsa tried to smile despite the bile that hit the back of her throat and threatened to come up. "I decided I hate boats." Elsa ground out.

Keahi chuckled, rubbing her back, "You just haven't got your sea legs yet."

"I don't want sea legs." She concluded with a groan.

Keahi just chuckled, wrapping her arms around Elsa and drawing her into a hug where Elsa rested her head on Keahi's shoulder.

"Let me take your mind off of it." Keahi kissed the top of Elsa's head as they looked off into the expanse of the ocean. Keahi talked about the constellation again, helping her take her mind off her stomach. After the constellations, Keahi showed her more sign language.

"Hey look, like this," Keahi whispered, making a motion with her hand, "Closer," Keahi pressed, Elsa scowled as she leaned in more. Keahi reached up and pluck her on the nose. "Gotcha." She snickered.

Elsa scowled and rubbed her nose, subtly pushing Keahi on the shoulder.

Pips came over and yawned, rubbing one of her eyes with the back of her hand and tugging first on Elsa's and then Keahi's pant leg.

Olaf followed loudly in Pip's footsteps. "Boy, I'm tired!" He yawned dramatically.

Keahi and Elsa exchanged a look before rolling their eyes. She leaned over and picked up Pips, who looked like she was about to pass out standing up.

They all went below deck and Elsa set Pips down, who ran towards the swinging hammocks where Jarrah lazily swung with one foot over the edge of the hammock and quietly played his lute.

The melody was peaceful and somber, a gentle lullaby that already put a snoring Saphire to sleep.

Pips grinned and tried to get into the hammock across from Jarrah.

"Hey Pipsqueak, we have a room for you." Keahi hitched a thumb over her shoulder, crouching down and resting her arms on her knees beside a struggling Pips. When Keahi realized she wasn't getting her attention, she popped her into the hammock.

"It's okay, she just wants to hang out with Uncle Jarrah, right?" He grinned, "Me and Saphire are here, she's fine."

"Annnnnd meee! Sleepover!" Olaf announced, running and also attempting to get into one of the free hammocks.

Elsa came up to them. "Don't you want to stay with Anna, Olaf?"

"And miss the swinging beds?" He gasped as Keahi helped him into the hammock beside Pips.

"Man, I wish I would have been as enthused about these arrangements when I was a kid." Keahi responded, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

The soft lullaby drifted across the room and everything save for the soft rocking of waves against the boat stilled and quieted. Gentle breathing came from Pips and Olaf's hammock.

Elsa watched Keahi, finding it endearing how Keahi fretted over Olaf and Pips.

She was parent material.

Oh, gods. Why did she think about that? Anna's hormones were rubbing off on her.

But it was so incredibly attractive, and she casually laced her hands against her to stop from reaching out.

Why was she suddenly thinking about marriage at a time like this? They were ill-timed thoughts, but thoughts that made a bubble of happiness cloud over the apprehension and fear for the future. Everyone was getting on Keahi's case to propose before all of this happened. It wasn't fair to assume Keahi would be the one to propose just because she was a little more aggressive and tomboyish.

She inwardly smiled.

When Keahi was done fretting, Elsa held her hand out to Keahi who took it gingerly as they went back to their room.

They needed to get whatever sleep they could before they hit that storm.


	74. Sea Legs

**_Mature Warning: sexual content for the duration of this chapter._**

* * *

Elsa watched as Keahi sauntered into the confines of their cabin and kicked off her boots, "We probably only have a few hours before we hit that storm. So we should probably —" Keahi started, plopping down on the bed and leaning back, bracing her arms against the stiff mattress.

Elsa crossed the room, taking large strides and coming to stand in front of Keahi. Before Keahi could continue or question what she was doing, she leaned over and cupped Keahi's face and brought her lips down to Ki's in a heated kiss.

She didn't know why her hormones flared right now, but seeing how gentle and fretting Keahi could be, coupled with how cruel Crow had been to her…

And yet, Keahi was kind and considerate.

Crow never deserved to have her in his life.

Elsa pulled away just long enough to look into dazed green eyes as they looked up at her.

"I'm not complaining but what brought that on?" Keahi whispered, the raspy sound of her voice only had Elsa continue, wordlessly.

She leaned in and took Keahi's lower lip, sucking gently there and putting a hand to Ki's chest to ease her down.

Keahi was always the aggressor, always in control in these situations. And Elsa didn't mind because the relinquish of her careful control was nice to hand over. It was nice...to be controlled or give up that control and give it to someone you trusted.

But not now.

It was her turn.

Elsa crawled on top of Keahi, straddling her. Keahi gripped her thighs and went to roll her over, but Elsa clenched her legs and put a stern hand to Keahi's chest to keep her in place. "Not tonight." Elsa murmured.

Keahi looked confused, her sun-kissed, bronzed cheeks flushing under Elsa's heated gaze.

Elsa trailed her index finger languidly from Keahi's collarbone, to her chest, down her shirt. The tip of her finger glowed and the shirt shimmered and materialized under her touch.

"I hope you don't listen to anything your brother has fed you," Elsa whispered as the clothing wisped away in particles of glowing ice. Keahi clenched Elsa's thighs, her grip trembling as her fingers twitched.

Elsa tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she leaned over, kissing the muscled contours of Keahi's stomach. Her muscles contracted with every soft kiss Elsa gave, her rasping breath haggard through the cabin.

She didn't know what got into her, she really didn't. But with the danger they may be facing, with the way Crow spoke to Keahi floating through her head…

A swell of protectiveness overcame her. She wanted Keahi to feel valid and sincerely hoped she did.

"I won't let anyone speak to you that way. Not anymore. Because we may be broken in different ways," Elsa's voice was low against Keahi's skin as she trailed kisses up her chest. Her mouth came around her nipple where her tongue slowly flicked against it.

Keahi arched her back against Elsa, and she tentatively ran her teeth there, pulling back just enough to speak. "But together we are mended."

When she sat up, her hands running along Keahi's bare chest, she met Ki's gaze. Her eyes glistened and her green eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

Elsa had never seen such a sweltering of emotion there. It seemed Keahi got embarrassed and grabbed one of the small, scratchy pillows and covered her face.

She gingerly took the pillow so Keahi couldn't hide behind it as Keahi refused to meet her gaze.

Elsa said nothing and just leaned down to kiss her cheek, then her eyelids. The salty taste of tears touched her lips and she lingered there for a moment longer before she pulled back just enough to trail a dusting of kisses along Keahi's cheek and to her neck.

Keahi's hand came to rest on Elsa's cheek and she kissed her palm, angling her head so that her tongue flicked out against Keahi's thumb but she took it in her mouth where the velvet smoothness of her tongue ran along and sucked there.

A staggering breath tore from Keahi's throat and her hips arched under Elsa.

Keahi's hand were on her, hot on her thighs and moving to the junction of her thighs. But right now, it was Elsa's turn to show her adoration.

She waved a hand and blue snow fluttered around Keahi's wrist where ice cuffs formed and shackled to the wooden headboard.

Keahi scowled suddenly, "What are you doing?" She moved her hands against the icy cuffs, rattling them to test their strength. They started to sizzle and Elsa could feel the increase in temperature under her.

"Taking back a little control." Elsa murmured in a husky whisper. Reigning kisses down Keahi's chest to her stomach where she bit and the sizzling of the cuffs stopped when Keahi's attention was taken away.

Keahi let out a hiss of air and rolled her hips.

Elsa kissed the muscles of her stomach, the slight swell of abs that shadowed there and down to her hip. Touching the fabric of the midnight blue pants, they shimmered and shifted away in a flurry of snow that vanished.

"Not fair," Keahi breathed out in a whimper as Elsa strayed further down and kissed the inside of Keahi's thigh.

She put on a confident front, but this was the first time she'd attempted this and nerves sweltered in her stomach.

Her breath fanned out against Keahi's thigh before her mouth came over Keahi's core where her tongue flickered out and she tested between keeping her tongue soft or rigid, depending on Keahi's response.

Keahi's moans echoed in the small space of the cabin as her hips surged closer to Elsa's mouth.

She took that as encouragement and explored Keahi's body with her mouth and tongue.

Keahi was molten hot and wet. Keahi's hips writhed against her, she heard something shatter and one of Keahi's hands tangled in her hair.

"Ah, Elsa," Keahi's raspy voice was dripping with an erotic whisper and it caused her to look up just enough so she could meet Keahi's gaze across the contours of Keahi's body.

When their eyes met, Keahi tilted her head back and arched her hips.

Keahi's body tightened as her body twitched before erupted tightly against her in a wave as she came against her mouth.

When Keahi's body relaxed back against the bed, Elsa sat up and braced herself over Keahi, the woman's chest heaving and she gave Keahi a sultry smile as she ran her hands over her chest.

"What," Keahi finally breathed out, sitting up as she curled her hands through Elsa's hair. "Has gotten it into you?"

Elsa wrinkled her nose playfully and wiggles her hips, "Maybe it's the thrill of adventure."

"Or you hit your head too hard falling from that giant." Keahi grinned, tapping her index finger to Elsa's forehead.

Elsa laughed in response, but it was cut short when the boat lurched violently. Elsa sat up and looked around uneasily, the heat of the moment dissipating.

"Ahem," Keahi cleared her throat.

Elsa glanced back and giggled, realizing Keahi had no clothes left and waved her hand to return Keahi back to a comfortably dressed state. They both sat on the edge of the bed until the boat finally stopped lurching violently back and forth. It felt like an eternity, but Elsa knew it was probably only ten minutes or so.

Footsteps tapped out in the hall and the handle to their room turned.

They both stood to see the door squeak open. Pips and Olaf stood groggily, both coming into the room. Olaf struggled to get onto the bed and Pips came to stand in front of both of them.

Elsa leaned over to pick up Pips and set her on the bed, where she curled up between herself and Keahi.

Elsa smiled endearingly at the child and moved a strand of honey blonde from the girl's face. "I guess she's our lost puppy now." Elsa joked, laughing tenderly and glancing over at Keahi who only smiled back and at her reached to take her hand.

"Did you feel that?" Anna's voice drifted into the room, it was laced with terror.

Before Elsa could respond, Anna practically ran over to them and sat down on the bed as the ship groaned and teetered from side to side as the waves got choppy.

But Elsa wasn't afraid now.

She felt empowered.


	75. Storm

Anna was sleeping on her shoulder while Keahi was resting her head in her lap. Olaf snuggled up close to Anna and Pips was sleeping up against Keahi.

It had been a few hours since everyone migrated to their cabin and despite needing rest, Elsa couldn't fall asleep. She ran her hand over Anna's bangs. Her sister took in a deep breath and snuggled in closer to her side.

But the creaking and rocking of the ship were getting more violent. Steps in the hallway paused as Jarrah stood in the doorway, soaking wet. "It's getting pretty bad out there, we might need Ki's help."

"We'll be out in a minute," Elsa whispered, trying to wiggle out of everyone's grasp.

But Keahi seemed to have a sixth sense and was already getting up carefully and moving Pips to a pillow where she didn't wake. She got up and stretched, nearly losing her balance when the ship lurched.

Elsa grinned and got up, navigating Anna and Olaf. When she stood, she pulled the blanket up to Anna's shoulders. She headed over to Keahi, the ship lurching again, but she didn't have Keahi's balance and sealegs and nearly fell.

Keahi caught her by the hand, "Look at those unreliable land legs."

Elsa scowled, using Ki for balance and righting herself. Both heading above deck on the heels of Jarrah.

The night was billowing with angry clouds swirling overhead, the swells of the sea rocking the boat violently. The sky had a more crimson undertone now that they were directly in the clutches of the storm.

Lightening sprawled across the sky, like a skeletal hand reaching for the heavens. The rain was light, the dense, wet smell clung to the air.

But something else stirred, Elsa leaned over the railing to look at the dark, choppy water below.

She felt something dark there; it made ice lurch from her fingers and slowly freeze the hold she had on the railing. If Hel was getting close to breaking free of Nifelheim, what dark creatures started to make their way into the world? Or become brave enough to show themselves? Taking a step back, she turned and scanned the deck for Keahi, Jarrah, or god's willing, Saphire.

Jarrah was tying a rope and Saphire was in the crow's nest high above. She searched for Keahi, just as a stream of lightening lit the deck she watched Keahi propel down one mast before tying the rope off as she landed back on the ground.

A few other men rushed around the deck, and Elsa did her best to avoid them. She didn't know how to sail. Sure, she had poured over books when she was younger, but nothing to prepare her for hasty sailing in a storm. Rushing over to Keahi, she reached out to touch her arm. Keahi's green eyes found hers.

Elsa sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Could she not look at her like that? She always had that whimsical look that Elsa was the best thing she laid eyes on. "There's something dark in the water, it feels like magic, but it's…" Elsa trailed off. It was a lot more sinister than just magic. It felt inky and dark, corrupted. "Can you feel it?" She asked Keahi, brows drawing foreword in concern.

"I can, but my magic is not as sensitive as yours," Keahi replied, pausing.

Before Elsa could ask what's wrong, everyone paused when the sound of a fiddle drifted through the air.

And a webbed hand slapped against the railing as the creature lifted itself up from the choppy waters of the sea.


	76. Fossegrim & Sirens

A hand slapped against the railing. It's fingers blue and webbed but in the shape of a human. When the rest of the creature lifted over the edge and pulled itself up…

It looked like a nude man with ashen blue skin. His body was muscular, his chest broad with thick pectoral muscles and large biceps. His feet were webbed just like his hands, wet black hair scrawled across his face. In one hand, he held a fiddle which he clasped at his side.

Keahi's hands went straight to Elsa's eyes to cover them. "What the hell is that? Put some clothes on!" Keahi shouted.

Elsa's cheeks heated before Keahi covered her eyes and she caught sight of...ahem… the nude man's body.

Is that what she was "missing" because she certainly wasn't impressed.

Jarrah snickered, clearly both he and Keahi didn't take the threat seriously. "Hey Keahi, ever wish you had one?"

Keahi wrinkles her nose. "No, why?"

"Think of all the talented things you could —" Jarrah started.

"I don't need one to do the things I do now." Keahi interrupted.

Elsa's cheeks heated further and she swatted at Keahi's arm, who cackled in response.

The creature hissed and took a few steps forward, placing the fiddle to its shoulder and started to play. The song was haunting and somber as it cried over the ship, washing over everyone that worked on deck.

The creature hissed again, annoyed when neither Elsa nor Keahi took a step forward.

Elsa lifted Keahi's hand up to peek out of one eye. "I think that's a…" she tried to remember all the interesting folklore books she read as a child. She had poured over so many books in the silent prison of her room. "...Fossegrim, like the male version of a siren, I think?" Elsa murmured.

"Oh." Keahi smirked at the Fossegrim. "Sorry buddy I haven't been with a man since puberty hit." Keahi mocked.

Elsa gasped, "You've been with a man?" She asked, she didn't know why the edge of jealousy crept into her line of vision now.

Keahi practically choked on the question, "Sure, I was young and confused once."

However, Jarrah and Saphire started to walk forward in a trance, along with a few men on deck.

"Uh oh." Keahi glanced around and ran in front of Jarrah and Saphire. Jarrah was a very large man, and trying to push against his broad chest had no effect. But she managed to grab onto Saphires wrist to keep her from walking to the edge of the ship.

Elsa looked around at the handful of men that started towards the railing. She shot out a blast of ice that glued the men's feet to the deck and did the same for Jarrah and Saphire.

Keahi wheezed out a breath before narrowing her eyes at the Fossegrim and stomping over to it. Grabbing the fiddle from its slimy hands, before shooting off a blast of fire that toppled him over the edge of the ship. She then cast the fiddle on fire, waiting for most of it to smolder to ash before tossing it overboard and dusting her hands off.

Elsa came up to her and watched the amused grin spread on Keahi's lips as Keahi held up a hand for a high five. Elsa couldn't help but smile back and lightly tapped her hand into the high five. When she did, Keahi swept her up, picking her up off the ground and holding her just under her thighs.

Elsa clung to her neck and grinned, "We make a good team."

"Always, Snowflake." Keahi responded cheerfully before angling them over to Jarrah and Saphire who seemed to just be coming out of their Fossegrim trance.

Jarrah shook his head and slapped his cheek, like he was trying to get the song out of his head. "Ouch. Men, my weakness. Yeesh."

Saphire huffed and shook her head, crossing her arms bitterly. "At least you don't have weaknesses to both." She grumbled.

Keahi looked around at some confused men and rubbed her face into Elsa's chest, chuckling. "If anyone questioned their sexuality today, it was answered for them."

A more serene, whimsical melody floated through the air. Someone was singing. It was beautiful and sounded like a breezy morning sunrise.

Hands started along the side of the ship on both sides as both Sirens and Fossegrim pulled themselves into the boat. At least a dozen made their way onto the deck.

The sirens were pale, having a rainbow sheen to them as if they had thin scales over the tops of their bodies. Their hair all different colors from red to brown, most of their hair was long and covered their nude chests. Like the Fossegrim, their hands and feet were webbed.

Their song became stronger and Keahi loosened her grip on Elsa, she slid down the length of Keahi's body and glanced up at her.

Keahi's eyes swirled with a fog. When Elsa looked around, everyone's eyes had a fog and they were moving to the railing in a trance.

Elsa went to spray ice along everyone's feet, but her body stopped and wouldn't respond. A fog settled heavy in her head, the enchanting voice got warmer, brighter. She couldn't resist the call.

She felt trapped in her own head. Even as her feet started to move, she screamed at herself to stop. She tried to look to see where Keahi was, but no matter how hard she tried to turn her head, she couldn't.

Her body was moving in one direction, towards the brunette Siren who was smiling too broadly and her mouth looked too wide.

No, no no. All she could do was scream into the void of her mind. When she got close, the Siren gave her an open-mouthed smile that revealed pointed teeth and a sharp tongue.

The Siren reached out with webbed fingers and played with the fabric of her cowl, before tugging her violently and sending them both over the edge of the ship.

Elsa sucked in a deep breath before she crashed into the water, closing her eyes tightly and begging for her body to release from the Sirens control.

Deeper into the depths they went, the Siren dragging her down further. The sound still echoing in the murky depths. The pressure in her ears popped and her chest begged for air.

She was going to die.

Bubbles escaped her as her body yearned for air and gave into deprivation, the edges of her vision blurred black.

Then the Siren hissed as a bolt of lightning lit the nebulous depths below. It caused her to look away just for a moment, just enough to lose her hold on Elsa's cowl.

Nokk let out a violent whinny as he galloped under water and slammed into the Siren. Using the weight of his body to shove her down into the depths. The song cut off angrily.

Elsa gasped, her mind clearing. She swam upwards, but there was no way she'd be able to break the surface before every ounce of oxygen was depleted.

Nokk swam under her and galloped towards the surface. When they broke through it forcibly, Elsa took in a ragged breath and collapsed on Nokks back. She only took enough time to catch her breath before she made reigns of ice and ushered Nokk to gallop back towards the boat.

She couldn't rest yet.


	77. Dawn

_**Authors note: Sorry for the lack of a chapter yesterday! My darn internet was out from the time I got up until later in the evening. I hope everyone is staying safe! **_

* * *

She winced when she got too close to the boat and the music flowed over the edges of the ship. When she got close enough to reach the rope ladder that dangled over the edge of the ship, she grabbed it and looked to Nokk. "Search the water and save anyone you find." She whispered, creating a small canoe of ice for Nokk just in case.

She really hoped none went over as she did. She almost drowned. If it hadn't been for Nokk, she didn't think she'd have made it.

Nokk materialized into the water and Elsa climbed the rope ladder deliberately, trying to be sure it didn't make any noise as she made her way up the side of the ship.

The music halted. Why were they quiet?

"WHY ARE ALL OF YOU NAKED?" Olaf's voice screeched over the deck.

Oh, that would do it.

A few sirens began to sing and Elsa immediately covered her ears, trying to hum a tune to block out the sound.

Olaf didn't respond to either. As she peeled her head over the railing, all the tranced crew stood erect and unmoving, still under the spell. One of the sirens knelt down and poked at Olaf, who gasped and said something that Elsa couldn't quite make out.

In the center, Keahi, Jarrah, and Saphire stood surrounded by a few sirens and a Fossegrim. She tried to resist the urge to run on deck and be reckless.

Keahi had a habit of making her want to do that.

She double-checked to be sure Anna wasn't among them. Glancing back down to Nokk, he pulled two bodies from the ocean and settled them in the ice canoe.

One of the sirens put a webbed finger under Keahi's chin before giving a slimy smile and walking backwards towards the railing.

Elsa bit her lip and nearly leapt over the railing when Pips came out onto the deck, running over to the siren that had ahold of Keahi and started hitting the siren with her blue teddy bear. When that didn't work, she grabbed ahold of Keahi's satin sash on her hip and tugged.

The sirens and Fossegrim didn't seem to even pay attention to Pips, and she let out a sigh of relief. But the siren progressed forward, hellbent on taking Keahi into the depths.

She wouldn't allow that.

She created a shelf of ice that jutted out halfway between the deck and the ocean to catch them once they went over.

As soon as the siren tipped over the edge, Elsa shot out a blast of ice that encompassed the siren all the way to her mouth so she could no longer sing. The heavy cube of ice splashed into the water below where the frozen siren bobbed like a fishing lure in the water.

With her free hand, she shot out a folly of snow that surrounded Keahi and eased her into the awning of ice.

When Keahi's feet touched the ice, she rushed over and put her hands to her cheeks. Tapping there gently to get the fog to lift from Keahi's eyes.

The trance flickered and the fog in her eyes dissipated as Keahi groaned, "Mmm siren."

Elsa sighed and tried to reel in the very annoyed look she knew she was giving. She knew it wasn't Keahi's fault. She sent a shiver of ice blasted at Keahi to cool her thoughts.

Keahi quivered and shook her head violently, scrubbing a hand down her face as the fog finally lifted. She gave Elsa a sheepish grin. "You will always be the best siren though." She concluded.

Elsa rolled her eyes and looked up just in time to see Pips peering over the edge of the railing. Without hesitation, Pip's clumsily climbed and leapt over the edge.

Elsa gasped and held out her arms to catch the girl and nearly stumbled over the ice shelf.

Keahi grabbed Elsa by the waist and reeled her back. "Ah! Look at the brave little Pipsqueak!" Keahi whispered as Elsa set her down with a huff.

She crouched down and put a hand gently on Pips' shoulder. "You can't do that, you'll get hurt." She chided.

"Ah, she's a scrapper." Keahi peered up towards the railing edge. "So, what's the plan?"

Elsa stood and followed Keahi's gaze. "We need to keep them from singing long enough for me to freeze the deck and," all three turned to look at the bobbing, angry siren ice cube. "...make them all look like that."

"Done!" Keahi motioned for Pips to come over to her, the girl grinned and obliged as Keahi picked her up and put her on her shoulders. Keahi started up the side of the ship to head back on deck.

Elsa panicked and reached out to grab the hem of Keahi's tunic, blinking wildly up at her. "What are you doing?" She seethed.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Trust me?"

Elsa paused before letting go of Keahi and nodding her head weakly. She trusted her.

Completely.

Keahi leapt onto the railing and held onto a rope that was strung from the mast overhead. Her other hand clasped over Pips legs as she sat on her shoulders, though Pips had a solid hold on Keahi. "Hey, you filthy wannabe mermaids!" Keahi shouted.

Elsa groaned and slapped her forehead.

The singing stopped in confused shock. Keahi took the moment to snap at Olaf. "Sing us a sea tune, snowman!"

Olaf gasped loudly and weaseled out from behind a tranced Jarrah and Saphire. "Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for meeee!" He belted out, excitedly.

"Really? You're going with that?" Keanu sighed, taking Pips from her shoulder and motioning for something on the deck.

Elsa pulled herself up to peek over the edge of the railing. Pips was rattling some chains and Keahi was lighting the canon. The canon sparked before jutting backward as a loud boom overtook any singing that was left on deck. It was enough to cloud the singing for the few sirens that continued.

Elsa pulled herself up, with a break in the song and with so much noise going on, she sloshed out a spray of ice which froze the entire deck, icing everyone's feet in place so no more went overboard.

The creatures hissed, too many sounds going on for their song to be effective. People came from their trance and Elsa went to spray the creatures just as the sun glinted through the shadow of the clouds overhead. The Siren and Fossegrim looked above and once more let out a hiss before erupted into water and splashing across the deck.

The water ran over the edges of the ship and back into the ocean. Elsa and Keahi glanced at each other and let out a sigh of relief, both collapsing to the ground and being joined by a concerned Pips and a still singing Olaf.

Anna came on deck and paused when she looked over everything before her eyes rested on Elsa and Keahi. "Uh, what happened?"

Elsa just rested her head on Keahi's shoulder and let out a tired sigh, closing her eyes. "Too much." She responded sleepily.

Thank gods for dawn.


	78. Almost Home

A familiar island loomed in the distance and Elsa fiddled with Pips hair and put the honey gold locks into a braid similar to the one she herself usually wore but it was split into two smaller braids. A clap of thunder overhead had her jumping and Pips blinked and looked back at her as she freely swung her legs back and forth over the railing, hugging the blue bear tight.

They had to stop back at Keahi's island, the Chasm Islet, to take care of the injured. This was the last port before Arendelle, which was another day's sail. The injured couldn't wait that long. They had three on their own ship and multiple on others.

Elsa cut her eyes to the side when heavy and fast boots clicked against the deck as Hans came over to her. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, shoulders stiff as he looked to the island.

Elsa did her best to ignore him. She really didn't want to have a conversation with him. But she knew from his awkward fiddling he would start a conversation.

"Is what happened last night something we should be preparing for when we get to Arendelle?" He finally asked.

Elsa shifted to look up at him dismissively, "That was probably the easiest thing we will come in contact with. I feel a heaviness in the world now. It wasn't here before. It's dark. And it's cold."

"Well... I'll fight with honor." He gave a slight bow at his hip.

She turned back to Pips, finishing the braid. "Was that the same honor you had when you tried to take Arendelle?" She asked calmly.

Hans' face flushed and he looked tongue-tied. After an awkward minute, he cleared his throat and leaned to look over at Pips. "Cute kid. What's your name?" He asked.

Pips pursed her lips and smacked him with the blue teddy bear.

Cackling came from behind them, and Elsa turned to see Keahi marching up to the trio with a smirk. "Way to go, Pips." Keahi said aloud but also signed with one hand as she came up to them.

Elsa glanced down at Pips, "What did she tell you to do?" She asked, she was getting a lot better and took every opportunity to have Keahi teach her.

"I told her it's okay to hit bullies," Keahi told with a scowl, looking at Hans and crossing her arms over her chest while she watched him.

"And boys." Pips quickly added.

Elsa shot a look at Keahi. "You can't tell her to do that." She whispered hastily.

Keahi grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

Hans scoffed, looking at the three confused. "It's like you had an entire conversation I missed. What are you doing with your hands?"

"Pips is deaf," Elsa told in a clipped voice, picking up Pips and putting her back on the deck where she ran to Olaf.

"Ah." Hans mused, rubbing his jaw.

"Why is he on my ship?" Anna called.

Hans visibly stiffened and turned to an angry marching Anna. "It's actually —"

"I wouldn't finish that, pretty boy. You don't want to mess with a pregnant woman." Keahi whispered.

Hans clamped his mouth shut.

Elsa hid her smile and looped her arm with Keahi as they watched a storming Anna come over to them.

"I apologize," Hans started carefully, trying to pick his words, "I was just trying to get a count on your injured." He swiftly added as Anna came up to him and glowered.

She looked him up and down and sighed, most of the annoyance and anger expelling from her as she rubbed her temples. "Okay, I'm sorry." She admitted.

Hans took the time to scamper away.

Elsa tilted her head as she watched him head off deck and turned to Anna with a giggle. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel like punching something." Anna practically growled.

"Well, all right I'll just go uh, this way," Keahi pointed as she tiptoed away from the sisters.

Elsa scowled and caught Keahi by the sleeve before turning her attention back to Anna. "We're only docking long enough to gather supplies for the injured to hold them over until we get to Arendelle. Maybe stay on the ship?" Elsa eased, wincing and hoping Anna would heed the advice.

Anna crossed her arms and looked back toward the sea in the direction of Arendelle. The closer they got, the choppier the water got and the darker the sky swirled. Anna chewed her lip and just nodded. "I want this to be as quick as possible. Make sure everyone is patched and comfortable for the last leg to Arendelle."

Keahi saluted, "Ay ay, your Majesty!"

Anna scowled and gave Keahi a pat on the head like a puppy before walking away.

And if Keahi had a tail, it would be wagging.

Elsa rolled her eyes as the ships sailed into the worse for wear docks. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Keahi took her hand with excitement. She gave Keahi a questioning look.

"Can I steal you away for a little while?"

Elsa knew she shouldn't say yes. Couldn't say yes. She needed to help and stay here with Anna, Pips, and Olaf. She needed to help tend to the wounded.

But, oh. She couldn't say no. The hopeful look and dashing, almost childish grin on Keahi's lips just had a swarm of butterflies erupt in her stomach and all thought fly from her head.

She wanted to give her everything. The thought had a hand flying to her heart as it stuttered awkwardly.

"So... is that a yes?" Keahi edged, arching a brow at her and giving her a chaste kiss to the lips that pulled her from her thoughts.

She blinked, coming back to Earth and reality. "I...okay." She sighed out.

"Great!"

And as soon as the ship docked and the planks hit the pier, Keahi grabbed her by the hand and whisked her away so rapidly, she nearly stumbled as they ran.


	79. Pandora Caverns

**_Authors note: Hey every, sorry for missing yesterday. With the covid-19 stuff going on, I may miss a day here and there, I apologize! Thank you for your patience with me! _**

* * *

They spent twenty minutes walking along the sandy shoreline until it turned rocky and into a tide pool. Elsa stumbled on the slippery rocks, Keahi catching her hand and helping her over them.

Within the tide pools, starfish and smaller guppies swam happily in the shallow depths. It fascinated Elsa that the fish, who had a whole sea to swim in, seemed so happy in their tide pool prison.

"Here!" Keahi cheerfully exclaimed.

Here, where? Elsa looked up at the large mouth of a cave, foaming seawater sloshed in and out, casting a hazy fog over the interior from the spray of ocean water as it lapped against the rocks. Keahi laced their fingers together and led her into the depths of the cavern along a small channel of rocks that raised above the water that rushed in and out.

At the back of the cavern, a sandy beach sat where the waves rolled and sloshed against the makeshift shore. The interior was dark, a lot of the light from the mouth of the cave dispersing.

"Follow me." Keahi ushered, reaching out and once more taking Elsa's hand. She happily obliged, feeling safe in the confines of Keahi's touch as they ventured further back into the cavern. She didn't even question where they were going, only that she trusted Keahi to lead her. A small sandy hallway dipped downward as they went into the heart of the cavern. Almost no light filtered in, and the further they went, the darker it got.

Elsa couldn't see her hand in front of her face until Keahi sparked a bit of fire to light their path. "Where are you taking me?" Elsa mumbled, looking over her shoulder.

"I used to come here as a kid, got lost in here a few times. I named it Pandora's Cavern's because of it."

"Well, now, I'm concerned." Elsa laughed nervously.

"Well, it took a while, but I figured out how to navigate it." Keahi glanced around and nodded her head, snuffing out the fire she had sparked.

Elsa scanned around, unable to see anything. All she could feel was the brush of Keahi's shoulder next to her. She wasn't sure if something was supposed to happen, or what exactly Keahi was waiting on.

"This place used to remind me that there was beauty in the darkness."

The walls lit an illuminated pink. Some sort of algae spidered up the walls. The pink glow hit the ceiling where purple and blue sparkled as the bio-illuminance hit crystals that scattered across the ceiling.

They twinkled like stars overhead.

Elsa watched in awe, doing a complete circle to look at every aspect that the cave offered. She couldn't believe that something so beautiful found its home in such darkness.

She rested her eyes on Keahi who was smiling and looking at the crystals above. For once, she didn't overthink her next actions, no matter how unconventional it was.

She didn't think she could live without Keahi, no matter how dramatic that thought was. The love she felt for her surpassed anything she had ever thought possible and transcended everything she had known before this.

She took Keahi's hands in hers, clutching them to her chest as she watched the surprised look cross Keahi's strong features. She swallowed hard, but what she said had conviction and no room for doubt. She was never more sure of anything. "Will you marry me?"


	80. Vow

The dangers they were facing going forward would be perilous, and there was no way to know how they would end. But as long as she could go through it with Keahi, she knew whatever challenges they faced, she would be okay.

And at the end of all those challenges, she wanted to be with Keahi, and make those vows to one another. Could they do that? It honestly didn't matter.

Nothing could separate them.

She wasn't sure if Arendelle even had laws on this kind of thing; she had never thought to look as Queen.

Keahi was not only her love but her best friend. In dark times she sought Keahi's touch, sought her voice for comfort.

She shifted nervously, realizing that Keahi was looking at her, mouth slightly agape. She cleared her throat, "Well say something, you're making me nervous."

"You're asking me to marry you?" Keahi asked dumbly.

Elsa scowled, "That is what I asked."

Keahi stilled, then chuckled before erupted into light laughter. "I can't believe you asked me to marry you before I could get to it!"

Elsa frowned, "Whatever role you felt you needed to play in this relationship isn't necessary." She murmured. She remembered back on Olaf mentioning when Keahi would propose.

Jokes on them, because Elsa had always planned on beating Keahi to the punch. Whatever masculine role everyone thought Keahi had to play wasn't needed.

Keahi's hands cupped her face as Keahi leaned in, hovering just above her lips with a scowl there. "You...are always surprising me."

Elsa went to lean in to close the gap, but Keahi pulled back just enough to tease their lips close together without them touching.

She let out a small whine when she realized that Keahi was teasing her. When she did, hunger sparked there as Keahi hungrily kissed her.

It was a minute before they broke back for air, both breathing heavily. Elsa's cheeks were flushed with heat. Keahi's tongue flickered out to taste her lower lip, and Elsa's knees almost buckled.

"Well, the answer would be a definite yes," Keahi breathed out languidly, kissing her jaw. "What are we going to do for rings?"

Elsa put her hands to Keahi's chest and pushed back. If Keahi kept kissing her like that, it would leave no solid thought in her head. "I'm glad you asked. I wanted to make them with you. I've been thinking about it a lot since I set sail from Arendelle."

Elsa held out her hand, palm up between them. Frost flurried in her hand, spinning faster and faster until the flurry became a snowstorm just above her palm. When it did, she clamped her hand shut and when she reopened them, two frosted circles sat.

They were thorny with ice. Just how her ice bridge had been when she created it to her palace all those years ago. She leaned over and blew on the two rings; the frost materializing and leaving two periwinkle colored rings with ribboned snowflake designs. "I want you to embed your magic too."

Keahi shifted back uncomfortably. "I... can't create as you can. All my magic does is burn and destroy."

"That's not true. Your magic is like mine, you just refuse to believe it. It's not like Crows, it's not even like normal fire. It's blue, it's hot and pure, I believe you can do it."

Keahi looked unsure. She reached out to cover Elsa's hands but hesitated, pulling away.

Elsa shook her head and took a step closer, not allowing Keahi to back down. "There is still a lot we don't know about your powers since they were given to you differently than mine. But I want to help you discover them. It's something we can do, together." Elsa murmured, reaching her gingerly to press her upturned hands into Keahi's loose grasp.

She still seemed unsure, but she didn't pull away.

They stood like that for a moment, and Elsa laughed breathlessly. "Don't worry so much. I'll cool you off if you get too hot. Just focus."

It took a minute more before Keahi focused on their joined hands and the fingers enclosed in them. Elsa could feel heat permeate from Keahi, blue sparks licking between their hands, but she felt no burning, only a constant, feathering warmth.

They pulled their hands back, peering at the rings that danced with blue flames as they heated molten gold. A few sparks of flame shot out into the dark, lightly illuminated cavern.

The rings levitated and steam rose from them. Elsa waved a hand to douse it in icy mist. The rings vibrated and hit the ground, sitting in the sand sizzling hot.

Elsa and Keahi exchanged a glance, crouching down to wait until the molten glow of the rings settled. Once they looked cool, Elsa gave them a mist of ice to be sure they were no longer hot before picking them up.

The ring remained a deep gold, interwoven designs of the fire rune and ice rune ran along the ring in crisp design of periwinkle and indigo. At the top, two small crystals clasped together in the shape of a heart connected to the top of the ring, one of Keahi's blue-hued fire and one baby blue like ice.

She settled them in her hand, giving Keahi a dazzling smile. "See? I knew you could do it."

Elsa took Keahi's hand. It was trembling as she slid the ring on Keahi's finger. Keahi lifted her hand to look at it, before trembling hands had trouble putting the ring on Elsa's hand, though she finally managed.

Elsa tilted her head, "Are you okay?" Her own cheeks flushed at the significance of the moment. When she looked at the ring, she felt a swell of emotion rise in her throat and chest.

Keahi wrapped her arms around Elsa, pulling her close and resting their foreheads together.

"I want us to have something to look forward to after all of this. I'm worried, worried about what may come." Elsa whispered, her hand tightened against Keahi's, clutching them close.

Keahi smiled and kissed her forehead. "Are you kidding? I will fight the Queen of Nifelheim herself for this."

"Don't joke it may come to that." Elsa chided, leaning back and poking Keahi's nose.

Keahi just gave a wolfish grin and leaned in to playfully nip at her neck. It pulled a fit of laughter from Elsa.

"Thank you," Elsa pulled back, playing with one of Keahi's colorful threaded braids "for helping be my strength."

Keahi raised a hand to cup Elsa's, the one that was playing with her hair. "Thank you for being the light in my darkness."


	81. Home

A familiar sight brimmed over the horizon. Both Elsa and Anna rushed to the railing and leaned over. She couldn't believe they were almost home. Even as the choppy waters and dark, forbidding sky got darker over Arendelle, Elsa felt strength in her kingdom. Something she knew Anna felt as well.

Anna looped her arm with Elsa's, readily jumping up and down. "I'm so glad everything looks okay. Except, you know, the weather." Anna winced, looking to the crackling sky. "But we'll get through whatever happens, together. Ugh, I can't wait to see Kristoff." She sighed, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder before straightening. "How do you think he'll react to the news?" She gasped, "Should I tell him right when I get off the ship?"

Elsa chuckled and shook her head, squeezing Anna's hand. "You should probably tell him the happy news in private." She offered, smiling when Anna looked up at her.

Until she puffed up her cheeks childishly and crossed her arms. "Privately? Like your engagement to Keahi. I. Wanted. To. Be. Thereeee." She complained.

Elsa let out a soft chuckle, glancing down when the dim daylight hit her ring, "I'm sorry. It just kind of... happened."

"Well, that's okay. I guess. But I can't wait until all of this is over! We are going to have a HUGE wedding! You will be so pretty! Not that you're not already pretty, er, you know what I mean!" Anna did a happy little jig behind Elsa that caused her to giggle in response.

A tug at the hem of her cloak had Elsa looking downward at Pips.

"We're not living on the ship?" Pips signed hesitantly.

Elsa blinked and reached down to pick her up and set her on the railing. Pips was twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Why would you think we will live on the ship?" Elsa asked, Anna tilted her head with a smile.

Anna didn't know too much sign language, but Keahi had been teaching them both when she could.

Pips looked around. "I don't have any other place to go."

Elsa picked Pips up and propped her on her hip, swiping gently at a strand of honey gold hair on the girl's forehead. "Well, you will love Arendelle. It's where everyone lives." She didn't go into the fact that she lived in the enchanted forest and kept the answer as simple as possible. She tried her best to sign as she spoke, but she had to think for a moment. She still wasn't that good, and it took a minute before she managed.

"You and Ki?"

"And Anna. And Olaf." Elsa added, watching Pips glance back at Arendelle. As they ushered closer, she put Pips down who sat down with Olaf as the ship pulled into the fjord.

She couldn't believe it, they were nearly there. Her brows furrowed as she looked at the swirling, angry clouds overhead. She wished she knew what to do next. As soon as they docked, she will be heading back into the royal library and see if she can figure out what to do.

At this point, she could only assume they were past trying to prevent it. They needed to be ready for the worst. If those creatures that attacked their ship were any indications, they needed to be more prepared.

As soon as they docked, Olaf rushed off the ship with Pips in tow. He was smiling and showing her the plaza. She could hear him introduce her to really obscure things that caused Elsa to shake her head.

Anna zipped past her and leapt into Kristoff's arms. He swung her around before he put her down and they embraced again.

Elsa smiled and folded her hands in front of her, feeling Keahi behind her as she came up and leaned her forehead on Elsa's shoulder, all the while moaning. "I'm so hungryyyy." Keahi whined.

Jarrah practically skipped onto the dock while Saphire, in her begrudging glory, huffed and looked around. "This is what Keahi is so excited about?" She heaved.

Elsa rolled her eyes and turned to the two. Just as she went to speak, Anna bounced over.

"You all are welcome to stay in the castle!" Anna enthusiastically offered. Hardly able to contain herself as she bounced around the group.

Elsa nodded her head, Anna took the words right out of her mouth.

Anna turned on her heel and headed back to Kristoff and Sven, both deep in conversation as Matthias came up to her and they started to the castle.

Poor Anna would have a lot of work to do now. With the unknown of what would happen, she no doubt wanted to keep Arendelle safe.

Sighing, Elsa ruffled Keahi's hair and wrinkled her nose. "I know it's been a long trip and a lot has happened. How about we all head to the castle and get something to eat while we figure out what to do next?"

"Oh, man I'm never leaving!" Jarrah sang happily, strumming his lute like the pied piper as Olaf and Pips followed behind him. They all danced as they started towards the castle.

Saphire paused and looked towards Elsa and Keahi. A despondent look came over her as she glanced away.

Elsa frowned, watching as Saphire followed behind Jarrah. She couldn't believe she was about to say this, but she turned to Keahi, who seemed aloof to what was going on. "I think you need to talk to Saphire."

"What?" Keahi edged uncomfortably.

"You're friends, I know at one point you were more than that. And I'm not mad," she hastily rushed the last part when Keahi went to open her mouth. Elsa put her index finger to Keahi's lips. "I was jealous at one time, but not anymore. Not after everything we've been through. I trust you. But she's your friend and she looks upset."

Keahi blew out air through her lips before opening her mouth and biting Elsa's index finger.

"Ow!" Elsa shot back, pulling her hand back suddenly. It didn't actually hurt, but she was more surprised by the motion and the jolt than anything.

Keahi grinned, "You have a big heart and I love you."

Elsa just fluttered her lashes playfully. "I know, and you'll pay for that later."


	82. Saphire

_**Authors Note: Just wanted to say, over the past week I've had a few PM's and some reviews that are so encouraging and nice and I just want to thank you all for being so kind to me and my writing. It's always something I'm trying to perfect and I'm so glad that you all are enjoying the ride. I'm just happy that I can give something to help you all escape from reality a bit, especially with everything going on in the world lately. Please know I read all of your reviews and take them to heart. And that your words are really encouraging and they are definitely helping me out during this quarantine. Stay safe and sane, everyone! =) **_

* * *

Keahi ran a hand through her hair, rounding to her jaw where she rubbed. She stood in front of the fountain in the courtyard just in front of the castle.

It had only been a day since they got back into Arendelle, but Elsa had buried herself in the library to see if she could figure out what Crows next move would be.

Keahi tilted her head back to look at the sky. Thunder clapped and grumbled behind the curtain of nearly black clouds. They were getting more violent looking. She felt it, deep in her bones, their time was running out.

But with nothing else, all Anna could do was heighten security in Arendelle. She watched as the soldiers filed past, both Arendelle soldiers and those aiding from the Southern Isles. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't a soldier, so she couldn't help on that front. And admittedly, she wasn't the best reader in the world, so sitting with Elsa and pretending to read wouldn't be a way to help.

Then there was Saphire. Keahi grumbled, Elsa was right and she needed to make amends with Saphire.

Speaking of, Keahi caught a glimpse of Saphire's wild, red hair in the crowd heading towards the docks. Heaving out, she figured there was no better time than now. Jogging past the bridge and towards the docks, Keahi slowed when she listened to the worried murmurs and hushed whispers edging through the marketplace.

Her fists clenched. The poor people of Arendelle. They were frightened and didn't understand what was going on.

All because of her brother. She pushed the thought away and caught up with Saphire, reaching out to take her wrist.

Saphire gasped and turned, only to relax momentarily before giving her a scowl. "What, Keahi?"

"Okay grandma, calm down." Keahi eased with a playful grin.

Saphire gasped, "Grandma?!"

"Yeah, you're like those grumpy old people that traverse the marketplace as soon as the sun comes up."

Saphire scoffed and slapped Keahi's arm.

Keahi just smirked and held up her arm in playful defense. "Are you done?" Keahi asked, motioning for her to follow. "Let's take a trip?"

Saphire pursed her lips but reluctantly followed. "Where are we going?"

"On an adventure, of course." Keahi answered vaguely, like it covered everything that was needed.

"Wouldn't you rather Elsa go with you?" Saphire grumbled, crossing her arms and looking away.

Keahi just sighed and hoped her patience would keep up with Saphires pouting. She didn't want to say something that would depreciate Saphires feelings. After all, she had a right to feel that way.

"You know —" Keahi started before someone grabbed onto her leg. Looking down, Pips was looking at her cheerfully with a broad grin.

She had no idea where Pips had come from. Wasn't Olaf supposed to be watching her? Hindsight that probably hadn't been the best plan. As if on cue, Olaf rounded the corner out of breath.

"She's faster than she looks." Olaf heaved, plopping down on the ground in front of them.

Keahi arched a brow and shrugged, "You're off babysitting duty snowman. We'll be back soon."

"Oh, good. I'll just…lay right here…" Olaf whined.

Leaning over to pick Pips up, Keahi places her on her shoulders and walked backward, so she was facing a moping Saphire. "Correction, the three of us are going on an adventure."

Keahi started out of town and towards the hills. The spring breeze rustled the growing leaves on the thin branches. Soon, they'd be full and bushy once again. They walked for a while in silence, Pips resting happily on her shoulders as she pointed out various butterflies and birds they spotted.

"Where exactly are we going?" Saphire finally asked.

"To see some trolls. Elsa brought me there when we were trying to figure out my curse. They didn't have much information to give, but they know magic so it's worth a shot."

"Couldn't you do this yourself?" Saphire grimaced as she shooed a bee that buzzed around her face.

"And miss the chance to annoy you? Never."

"Thanks." She retorted.

"You used to love these adventures when we were kids." Keahi looked back at her, smiling at the thought. "Whenever we got to a new city, or a new town, we would always go exploring."

"We aren't kids anymore."

Keahi shrugged, leaping over a fallen log and holding her hand out to help Saphire. She ignored her and climbed over it and stomped ahead. Keahi followed behind. "Maybe not. But it's nice to go down memory lane, don't you think?"

Saphire was silent as she stomped up through the blossoming forest. She finally spoke once they got to the top of the hill. On the other side, Oakens Trading Post sat happily at the foot of the hill. "I guess. But are you ready to go back down that lane? You said we would all always be together." There was a wave of heated anger in her voice as she started down the hill. "And you left us. Just like that."

Keahi watched her and took a deep breath to steady her own anger. That wasn't exactly fair. "That's not fair Saphire, you both left."

"And you didn't even come to look for us! We thought you were dead!" She finally shouted, turning to face Keahi for a moment before gritting her teeth.

Keahi jumped and she could feel Pips jump on her shoulders. She took her down and placed her on the ground, pointing to the direction they would be going in so she could explore while they walked.

Keahi stood up slowly and dusted her hands together. "You're right and I'm sorry. I never planned on just leaving you guys out there. I was going to come find you. I just got wrapped up in my own feelings and time got away. I'm not making excuses for myself, but when you live in the dark for so long and you finally see someone that brings you back from drowning, it…" Keahi tried to figure out what she was trying to say. "I guess I was so swept in that feeling, something I had longed for so long and I let time get away."

"I thought at one time I could be that light," Saphire whispered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Keahi stayed silent, she didn't know what to say right away. She wasn't always the best person; she knew how Saphire felt, but she played dumb at the time and ignored them.

She really wasn't the best person, was she? Hanging out here with Elsa and her family made her feel like she was redeeming something. Making up for all of her bad choices. But some had to be righted.

"I'm sorry. You were always such a source of comfort, but…"

"But you don't love me as you love her." Saphire whispered.

Her heart clenched at the sadness in Saphires voice. She really was the worst person. She felt like shit and she took a steadying breath. "But be honest with yourself, Saphire. Do you really feel love or did you just like the comfort of me protecting you?"

Saphire visibly stiffened, especially when Keahi finally caught up with her and they walked side by side.

"Tsk, whatever."

"Honestly, I'm trying to work this out with you Saphire." Keahi tried to curb her annoyance but Saphires stubbornness was a lot to handle sometimes.

"Just forget it." She spat back.

Geysers of steam shot from shallow holes as the grass gave way to dirt and rock. Pips rushed around the steaming holes, holding her hand over it and giggling before going to the next one.

Keahi watched Saphire and just shook her head. She wished the woman would just talk to her instead of making Keahi pry. And finally, when she did open up, she shut down.

Once they got to the center ring of the trolls, the rocks started shaking and roll towards the center. Pips gasped and came to run behind Keahi, gripping the hem of her tunic.

"What's with the fat rocks?" Saphire asked dully.

The trolls popped up and one scowled at her. "I lost weight." He whined, another troll comforting him.

Keahi looked over at Saphire and motioned to the whining troll. "There you go, your sourpuss attitude hurt his feelings."

Bulda, the troll that took Kristoff and Sven in, rolled up and leapt to grab Keahi's left hand. The motion of the yank with how heavy she was despite her compact size had Keahi nearly face first in the dirt.

Bulda gasped, roughly yanking her hand to look over the engagement ring. "You and Elsa are finally tying the knot?" Bulda dropped Keahi's hand, "Who asked?" She inquired loudly, three other trolls circling and looked oddly interested in the answer.

Keahi arched a brow and eased back, "Uh, Yeah. And Elsa did."

Bulda's jaw dropped, as did two out of the three other trolls. The one troll that didn't look surprised gave a smug look to the others and tapped Bulda's arm. "Pay up, I told you Elsa would first."

The others grumbled and handed him blue crystals.

"Wait, you bet on it?" Keahi laughed, "Why was everyone expecting me to? It's the muscles, isn't it?" Keahi flexed her arm dramatically.

Pips giggles and all eyes went to her.

"OH, A CHILD." Bulda exclaimed and motioned for Pips to come out.

Pips glanced up at Keahi for affirmation. When she smiled down at her, Pips finally came around and Bulda held out her hand gingerly.

Pips put her hand in the cusp of Bulda's and a few of the younger trolls came over. "Such pretty hair." Bulda smiled, playfully tapping Pips' nose which caused the girl to giggle.

Keahi cleared her throat to try to get their attention again. "Where's the grandpa troll?"

"Grand Pabbie." A deeper voice came from behind the crowd of trolls. They parted, allowing Grand Pabbie to walk through. He just gave a wary breath, "Now, what have you all gotten yourselves into today?"


	83. Ruins

Keahi shifted and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Boy, did she have a doozy of an issue for him this time. "Would you know why my brother would want a fire giant's heart? The one in the land of fire?" She winced when he gave her a baffled look.

"The fire giant that guards Muspelheim?"

She snapped her finger, "Yep, that's the one."

"How did you find…" he rubbed her jaw and rolled his eyes, all the while shaking his head. "Never mind. The only people who can find the land of fire are those with powers, I shouldn't be surprised your brother found it so easily…"

"I mean how hard could it have been it's an island," Keahi answered deftly.

Grand Pabbie gave a sigh and Saphire popped her on the side of the head.

Keahi winced, "What?"

"Because magic, dummy," Saphire exclaimed.

Magic was confusing, truly. Keahi just grumbled, "Anyway, my brother mentioned something about some Queen, Hel? Of Nifelheim. Elsa explained a little of what that was, but we've been so worried about keeping up with the problem, everything has been jumbled."

Grand Pabbie stiffened and his eyes shot up to her. He pointed sternly. "Are you sure that's what he said?"

By how dramatically he said that Keahi had a bad feeling in her gut. "Yes." She confirmed.

He just tsked as he turned away. "Hel has been locked away from our world. Nifelheim is a world of the lost, damned souls from our plane of existence find themselves there. Stuck in a land of sin and ice, devoid of warmth. She was sealed away, the door to Nifelheim sealed with ice so hard even she cannot thaw it. But the only thing that could…" he looked to Keahi, the gravity of the situation heavy there. "Is the molten heart of the land of fire."

Of course it was. "So, what do we do now?" Keahi finally asked, exasperated.

"I cannot do anything. But there are ruins of a shrine just an hour south of here that was once used by people who worshipped Hel. Maybe you can find something there." Grand Pabbie offered, shaking his head a final time as he started to walk away. "Whatever you do, it's time for final preparations. The storm is already moving."

"Well, that's not ominous at all." Saphire mocked, arching a brow over at Keahi and started back towards Arendelle. "Well, we're all doomed time to head back."

Keahi reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, "Not so fast."

Saphire let out a string of complaints.

Keahi just scowled at her as she got what she needed from Pabbie to get to the ruins and luckily, the trolls kept Pips busy enough for Keahi and Saphire to slip out and head further into the valley.

The geysers stopped spewing steam and soon the ground, despite it being spring, was frosted and cold.

In a clearing, pillars of crumbled, old statues laced with moss sat from years of abandonment. The ground was stone and carved with various ruins that Keahi didn't know how to read. At the center, the tallest statues looked to be a woman. Though the status no longer had a head and the arm that was raised was cracked and pieces had crumbled from it.

Vines withered around it, while a semi-circle of pillars carved with the same runes still managed to stand, though a few more years and they'd be on the ground. They were decrepit and weathered, most of the runes etched into them unreadable.

Past the pillars, a mouth of a cave loomed, large and imposing, with a cold wind that howled past it.

"So we're just going to waltz into the death cave. No thanks, go get your ice princess for that. You two are perfect, rushing headlong into a bad situation." Saphire ranting as she turned on her heel.

"You've never been the best with directions, you sure you want to try to walk back to Arendelle?" Keahi asked with a scowl as she once more looked over the cave.

She wished she had brought Elsa. While she liked her time spent with Saphire as she tried to mend what she broke, she didn't think through the fact there may be danger. And Saphire couldn't handle herself as Elsa could.

But Elsa deserved some rest, back in Arendelle with Anna, while they still could.

Keahi cracked her knuckles and rolled her shoulders. Everything about this cave was ominous and foreboding. She started in. The dark pebbles crunched below her feet. She could feel Saphire nearly pressed to her back as the redhead begrudgingly followed.

The darkness was suffocating and the minute they were both within the mouth of the cave.

All light extinguished.


	84. Temple of Hel

_**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry about the lack of a post monday & tuesday, I had a series of huge storms roll in sunday night/monday morning and my power was knocked out for two days! Among that, I will not have a post tomorrow. I have a medical scare going on right now, not virus related. Depending on how that goes tomorrow, will depend on if I have a post friday. Just wanted to keep you all updated! **_

_**Also, trigger warning for this chapter: mention of rape. **_

* * *

The darkness felt alive as it abated around them, cold and hollow. Keahi shifted to look at the mouth of the cave only to find it completely absent.

"Well, shit." Keahi grumbled, turning to Saphire to realize she was missing as well. A hiss of air escaped her as she twirled around, trying to find her footing but it was so dark she couldn't get her wits about her. "Saphire!" She shouted, only to have her voice echo like she was deep down in a narrow hole.

Her voice bounced around her, resounding and getting louder until she finally had to cover her ears at the static sound of her own voice.

Just as it all began, it stopped. And the silence was deafening. She didn't know what she preferred more, the unbearable refracting sound or the silence.

Keahi spun, the sound of her feet clicking into the darkness. She flicked her hand. Blue fire ignited there before a cold gust swept through and extinguished it.

Laughter started around her and the darkness lit enough to reveal a woman. At first, it was a silhouette until she sauntered towards Keahi. Keahi's brows knit forward and she anchored herself, hands in front of her glowing hot as the figure continued towards her.

Just the soft clicks of boots bouncing eerily into the abyss.

A flash of light blinded her and she winced, opening them and stumbling back when the woman appeared in front of her. It was the same figure she and Elsa had seen in Ahtohallen before it crumbled.

She was taller than Keahi by a few inches, standing at least six feet. Her eyes were a stark silver, with speckles of black ore throughout them. But her hair was as dark as night and her skin as white as snow. A laced bralette barely covered her chest. What looked to be black chains criss-crossed her stomach to her rounded hips where shorts that looked to be the same material as her bralette scarcely covered anything.

She was barefoot and everything about her was sultry and dangerous. The woman smirked as she walked around Keahi, like a panther to its prey. She traced a finger along Keahi's shoulder.

The feeling sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine and Keahi hit the woman's hand away. "Are you the Queen of Nifelheim? Hel?"

The woman stopped in front of her, putting a long fingernail on her lip where she sucked on it and smirked. "And if I am?"

"What did you do to my brother? And what do you two plan on doing?" Keahi demanded. The woman was creepy as sin, but she wanted to get the answers she came here for.

This isn't exactly what she had in mind, but…

Hel tilted her head, her pupils dialing into small dots. An eerie smile spread across her lips, fangs piercing her lower lip as she bit it there. "How cute. You'd be a lot cuter if you weren't so stupid."

Keahi stiffened, igniting her hands, which were quickly sniffed out at a flick of Hel's wrist.

"Oh, calm down. Your brother made choices that led him here. His insanity is his own, as is every. Single. Choice." Hel purred, "You're like a fish aching for the frying pan. Thinking you can help someone who doesn't want the help. Tell me, little guppy, how does it feel?"

"What?" Keahi edged, flinching when she came near but not moving away. Even as Hel leaned into her face with a fanged smirk.

"To be one reason for your brothers insanity? To be one of the things he regrets most? If he didn't save you, he'd be on a beach somewhere, emotions intact. How does it feel...to leave a vulnerable friend to the wrath of monsters?" Hel took a step to the side.

Images played throughout the darkness, wisping memories of ships and blue oceans. Images of an old tavern wavered into view, of two men and Saphire backed into the corner.

Keahi's eyes dilated and anger erupted in her chest as she reached out. Only to have the mirage of memories swish away. They came back, with a broken and beat up Saphire on the ground with her clothes tattered and torn.

Keahi's heart lurched and sadness ebbed through her as she held her hand up to the image just as it flowed away once more.

Her hands dropped so heavily to her sides just as Hel came up behind her and coiled her hands on Keahi's shoulders. Her lips just inches from Keahi's ear. "That's right. That pain and guilt you feel...that anger. I want it. _I love it. _Don't resist it and _give it to me. It's what I thrive on."_ She whispered huskily.

As the guilt gnawed at her gut, as anger heated her veins, she felt the murky depths of darkness grab hold on her legs. Pulling her down into its muddy depths as her eyes heated and the ground below her rumbled with blue fire.

Hel just laughed, "Yes. Darkness is that lovely disconnect. The one thing that feeds like a leech off of all those sad, depressing emotions. I love it. _Feed it to me." _She pushed.

Keahi tried to fight against the sour anger that sweltered like a sickness inside her. Saphire has gotten hurt through all of this, an innocent bystander in Crows plan. If it wasn't for him…

She swallowed past the burning of bile in the back of her throat. She was tired of blaming herself for the toxic mess her brother had grown into. At what point did she finally condemn him for every action he has taken?

Her fire crawled over her body, enveloping her in blue flame as it shot out across the darkness. Black speckled the beauty of her blue flames. That darkness ebbing at the edge of her consciousness.

"Your fire is just destruction, anger, and heat." Hel gloated, her voice holding too much pleasure in this little game.

She sounded like she had already won.

Keahi's vision blurred crimson, but her fire stopped spreading. She clutched her hands so tight, her fingers burnt into the pads of her hands. Everything in her shook, her muscles straining to fight against the anger, the veins along her arms bulging as she tried to retract the growing expanse of her flames.

She wouldn't allow Hel to use her like this. To poke and prod at her insecurities and to make her doubt herself enough to allow Hels darkness to control her.

She had a reason to fight and strive for the future. Elsa, Pips, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven. Her family. And her friends, Jarrah and Saphire.

Knowing what she knew now, she couldn't just allow herself to fall. She had to keep going.

"You're wrong," Keahi's voice was gravel and coarse. "The darkness is what has us reaching out. It connects us together."

Hel sneered, practically growling. "The darkness is the epitome of fear and isolation. Succumb to it like your brother!" She shouted.

"It's sad that you think that. The darkness is what makes us reach out to others in the chance we have someone to connect with, to the share in those burdens. It's what makes us vulnerable. And it's what makes us human. If we can fight past it..we can truly live." Keahi sucked in a deep breath, closing her eyes to concentrate past the raw anger and guilt.

She finally reeled in her fire, sweat starting on her brow as she staggered from the exertion of the invisible fight with herself. She opened her eyes to meet Hel's cold gaze. A smirk came to Keahi's lips. "I have reasons to fight. I have Elsa's love to nurture me. Pips to care for. And I have to help Saphire past her darkness. _Now get out of my way." _Keahi leveled her gaze with Hel.

She grit her fangs together, "I'm coming to turn the world as cold and dark as Nifelheim. And Arendelle will be given to your Brother to do what he will."

Keahi took a step forward as Hel took a staggered step back. "I'll meet you at the gates." Keahi whispered, her voice grovel and threatening.

Hel paused, for once, she didn't look so confident as she spat, "I'll save a special place in Nifelheim for your charred soul."

Hel erupted into a spark of soot and smoke, the darkness scattered. Light from the mouth of the cave flowed back in and she saw Saphire standing with tears in her eyes.

Without thinking, Keahi rushed over and took Saphire into a hug. At first, Saphire didn't hug back but eventually, her arms trembled as she wrapped them loosely around Keahi.

"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" Keahi whispered. Pain stung at her heart like an angry wasp.

Saphire was silent. "I didn't want anyone to think I was weak." She finally muttered, sniffing before she broke into a sob. "I didn't want you, or Jarrah, to look at me like a pathetic victim." She said between sobs.

Keahi hugged her tighter, a knot in her throat but anger in her gut. Why couldn't she see the signs that her friend was hurting? Instead, she had just brushed it off as Saphire being jealous. Instead of a cry for help.

Once Saphire calmed down, Keahi pulled back enough and pulled Saphire at arm's length so she could look at her. "Saphire, you aren't a victim and you aren't to blame."

"Then what am I?" Saphire asked hotly, swiping furiously at the tears that stained her cheeks.

"A fucking warrior, Saphire. That's what you are. And don't you ever forget that."


	85. Fractured Hearts

_**Authors note: Good news from the doc, so no more medical scare! So have a nice passionate love chapter to celebrate xD.**_

_**Warning: this chapter contains sexual content 18+, if you are uncomfortable with sexual content I will mark a point to stop reading. Thank you!**_

* * *

The walk back to Arendelle was long and tiring. Both Keahi and Saphire were emotionally and mentally drained. But somehow, something was lighter between them.

Pips was asleep, cradled on Keahi's back as they trudged into the dimly lit halls of the castle. It was late, and Saphire let out a groggy yawn. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll uh...talk to you tomorrow?" Instead of being haughty in her words, she seemed unsure and even embarrassed.

Keahi stopped to face her, adjusting a snoring Pips on her back. Who knew a four-year-old could be so heavy. Come to think of it, everything was heavy right now. "Of course. Let me know if you need anything."

Keahi watched Saphire disappear down the hall and frowned before heading towards the room at the opposite end of the hall.

The door creaked open and Keahi tiptoed towards the bed to put Pips down. Across the room Olaf was asleep in his own bed, he was snoring and singing something about spring and leaves in between snores. Keahi chuckled and headed back out, closing the door as silently as she could and headed back towards her own room.

Scrubbing a hand down her face, she looked up in time to see Elsa rounding the corner in her magenta nightgown.

She paused, just watching as a look of concern came to Elsa. She was a sight for sore eyes. But when she saw Elsa, she felt emotion sweltering in her that she had been holding back since she found out what happened to Saphire.

To her astonishment, she felt tears swell in her eyes. Elsa crossed the hall immediately and before she knew it, Elsa had her arms around her without saying anything.

Keahi didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Elsa's waist, burying her face into the softness of Elsa's hair and taking comfort in the vanilla and lavender smell there.

Elsa was quiet, they both were, until Elsa pulled back just enough to look at her. "Did you want to take a bath with me?"

That...sounded nice. Keahi sniffed and nodded her head like the disheartened puppy she felt like in that moment. Elsa took her by the hand to lead her down the hall and towards the central area of the castle.

The room was built like an indoor sauna, a large square bath with a small step to get into it was in the center of the room. Hot water already steamed from its confines.

The top of Elsa's nightgown slipped easily from her shoulder as she let it slide down the gentle curves of her body. Her skin smooth and flawless, she looked powerful and confident.

She wasn't so shy anymore, especially when it came to them.

Keahi suddenly felt completely vulnerable, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

Elsa stepped into the water, taking her hair from its ponytail and letting it flow freely in coiled waves down her back.

Keahi got undressed tiredly. Everything that happened today had been so draining. She stepped into the bath and sunk down so far in the water only her nose and eyes were above the waterline. The water felt good against her body and she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, Elsa was watching her with a tilted look. "Are you okay?" She finally asked.

Keahi sat up enough to lean back, resting her head against the lip of the wooden, square tub. It was large and big enough for 3-4 people. It was nice to stretch out her legs in the warm water. "I think so."

"Where did you go? I was worried." Elsa whispered, hugging herself and glancing away.

"Saphire, Pips, and I went to go see Grand Pabbie. I thought he'd be able to help."

"Did he?" She edged.

"Yes." Keahi murmured, sitting up and rubbing her neck. When she looked to Elsa, her cheeks were a little puffed and her lower lip purses out.

Was she pouting? It was adorable. "Are you...pouting?"

Elsa's eyes shot up to Keahi. "No." she answered defensively. "Did you find anything?" She asked, changing the subject.

Keahi rubbed her jaw to hide her grin. It soon faded as she thought about today. The grin was replaced with a deep frown. "I went to the Temple of Hel. I saw her, I'm assuming some kind of projection, but still." Keahi raised her hands from the water, looking down at them and clutching them. "She invokes the worst in people. She encourages you to just…" Keahi looked up at the concerned gaze that wavered In Elsa's eyes. "Succumb to darkness. And it feels good. It feels...free. Because it's so easy. I almost did."

"Ki, you could've been hurt." Elsa paused, looking away. She seemed to be thinking and looked back to her, "What made you...fight it?"

Keahi smiled, "You." She eased, "and your family. Pips. Jarrah," she looked away, rubbing her hand over her eyes. "...Saphire." She choked on her name.

The water sloshed as Elsa moved closer, her hand on Keahi's forearm. "What is it?" Elsa asked beside her, looping their arm together as she rested her head on Keahi's shoulder.

Keahi took a while to respond. She didn't trust her voice. "Saphire was raped and I wasn't there to help her." Her voice still cracked and she cleared her voice. "I feel like there are so many people I let down. Do I even deserve to be here?" She whispered, practically choking on the words.

"Oh, Ki," Elsa breathed out, sitting up and taking her face into her hands.

Elsa's touch sparked life into her like it always did, and Keahi finally opened her eyes to look into Elsa's soft gaze. "You can't protect everyone. It's something I struggle with too, but I'm seeing it now. You can't blame yourself for everything. We'll help Saphire. But we have to continue to push forward. We can't look back. We have to grow. It's the only way you'll be able to help her." Elsa pressed her forehead to hers.

Keahi took in a deep breath, her heart ached for Saphire but she had been tangled in the past for too long. It was, at this point, holding her from moving forward.

She felt Elsa's hand on the inside of her thigh and Keahi peeked one eye open, leaning her head back just enough as she grinned and pouted playfully. "Are you taking advantage of me in my emotional state?"

"Wha— no, I wasn't!" Elsa babbled out, cheeks turning even rosier than they already were from the warm bath.

* * *

_**If you are uncomfortable with sexual content, please don't read past this point**_

* * *

Keahi chuckled, pulling Elsa into her lap so Elsa was straddling her. Her eyes were downcast as she hooked her arms loosely around Keahi's neck.

She could feel Elsa's fingers twinning in her hair, it felt good and she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Her own hands rubbed along the tops of Elsa's thighs. They were petite but felt more muscular. With everything they had been through in the past few weeks, it shouldn't come as a surprise.

When Elsa's lips pressed to her neck and the languid stroke of her tongue flicked against her skin, Keahi's eyes shot open and naturally leaned her neck into Elsa's touch.

She gripped Elsa's thighs, bracing her tightly there as Elsa trailed kisses to her shoulder where she bit.

Her heart stumbled awkwardly in her chest as a spark of lust zipped hard and fast through her body. A rush of air escaped past her lips.

Passion rose in her and she lifted her hands and cupped Elsa's face.

Big, blue eyes searched her face and just past those depths, she could see the heat simmering in them. Keahi swiftly brought Elsa's lips to her own, crushing them together as her tongue ran along Elsa's lower lip before she deepened the kiss.

Elsa melted into her as she heard her moan.

When Keahi pulled back, Elsa watched her in a heated daze. "Maybe we should go back to the room.." Elsa whispered.

Keahi grinned, she was adorable. She would always be adorable. She reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Elsa's ears. "But it's so comfy here," Keahi whispered, leaning up to kiss Elsa's neck, her tongue flicking out to run over the water droplets there. She moved her hands to the inside of Elsa's thigh, rubbing higher until he cupped her in her hand.

"Ah — no, what if—" Elsa didn't finish as her voice clipped into a sigh as Keahi slid her fingers in small circles against Elsa.

Elsa gnarled her fingers in Keahi's hair, gripping there and pulling Keahi in closer.

Her head floated in a sea of lust and heat. She couldn't remember a time where she couldn't have this with Elsa. Couldn't remember a time where she couldn't touch the warm supple skin of Elsa's thighs or chest.

She went crazy at the thought of not touching her.

She flicked her tongue out to circle the soft swell of Elsa's nipple before using the rough top of her tongue to press there, teasing her as Elsa arched against her mouth.

The faster she moved her tongue against Elsa's breast, the faster and tighter she made her fingers move against Elsa's core. Just as she felt Elsa's body start to stiffen, she slowed and made her movements languid and loose.

She could feel the hammering of Elsa's heart in her chest as she kissed a trail to Elsa's neck.

"Don't tease me," Elsa complained, pouting a bit as her chest heaved.

Keahi smirked and leaned up, taking her pouting lower lip into her mouth and sucked on it lightly.

Elsa responded by taking her face into her hands and kissing her roughly, at that moment rising up to overpower and sit up on her knees so Elsa was above her. Keahi's head tilted back and she was gazing into smoldering blue eyes and a curtain of platinum blonde hair.

Oh, gods, it was so hot. Her heart stuttered in her chest.

Elsa tipped Keahi's chin up, holding it there so she couldn't look away. She looked like she would say something but licked her bottom lip instead.

Keahi thought for sure she would melt into a pile of lava there in the tub.

With that same regal authority and cool facade, Elsa kept her hand on Keahi's jaw and kissed her hard. Elsa's free hand dipping below the waterline and pressing her fingers to Keahi's core.

Keahi sighed, but Elsa's rough kiss swallowed it. In the past, she wasn't a huge fan of people touching her during sex. Because sex was often used as a tool to get the things she wanted.

But Elsa's touch always caused her body to respond in desperate need and there was no other touch she craved more.

Keahi's hips twitched when Elsa's delicate fingers moved in steady strokes against her. Keahi's hand came up to grip Elsa's hip, her fingers squeezing there with bruising pressure. She shifted to try to pull her hips away, her body being as sensitive as it was already coiling tightly under Elsa's precise touch.

Elsa's tongue moved in bold strokes against her and she couldn't hold back anymore as her body lost control and her orgasm rolled through her body in electrical waves. She pressed her hips to Elsa's hand until her body fizzled out and she tore her head back with a gasp of air. It was like she was coming up for breath after being underwater.

Elsa went to move off of her, but Keahi gripped her so she wouldn't move from her perch in Keahi's lap. "That's not fair." Keahi grumbled, both watching each other, "I don't know what to do with you, you are getting so bold." Keahi whined more, letting out an exhausted breath.

Elsa pressed the length of her body to Keahi, her fingers snarling more in her hair. "I hope you know exactly what to do." Elsa whispered in a husky tremble.

That's all it took to reignite everything in her body and she took Elsa's hand to lead them out of the bath, both hastily getting dried and dressed before Keahi led Elsa back to their bedroom.

The door barely closed before Keahi grabbed Elsa's thighs and picked her up, bracing her against the wall and pressing her there as she rained hot kisses on her neck. Keahi trailed down Elsa's neck to the joint of her shoulder where she sucked until a red spot formed, her tongue flicking out to lick over the remaining moisture on her skin as she tore her away from the wall and brought her back to the bed.

Elsa wrapped her legs around Keahi's hips, switching their positions so Keahi laid on her back and Elsa straddled her.

Keahi scowled up at Elsa, who only smirked back down at her. "Are you enjoying a power struggle, Princess?" Keahi asked, amused.

Elsa batted her eyelashes down at her, "There doesn't seem to be much of a power issue at all." She replied coyly.

Elsa's coy smirk soon vanished when Keahi's hands slid up her thighs and under her nightgown, pressing a finger with enough pressure through her underwear.

Elsa's back arched in response and a husky moan echoed in the room as Keahi worked her fingers against the clothing, teasing her and causing Elsa's body to tremble under her touch.

Elsa let out a sultry breath as she closed her eyes and grabbed Keahi's shirt in her hands, ushering her on with unspoken words. Until finally, those unspoken words tumbled out in a whisper. "Please."

Keahi's blood ignited hot under the sexy heat of Elsa begging for her to continue. She pushed her undergarments aside and slipped two fingers inside her, she was slick and hot as Elsa's hips jerked.

She moved her thumb against her core, going in rhythm with the thrusting motion as she made small circles against her sensitive point there.

Elsa moved her hips in tandem with the motion Keahi set, her body aching for release. Elsa's body tightened around her fingers as her rocking stilled and her body trembled.

Keahi used her free arm to brace herself up on her elbow and kiss Elsa so that she could feel those wispy moans at the back of her throat as she took in everything that was Elsa.

She pulled back just enough to grin, kissing Elsa's jaw and rolling her over so they were lying side by side, facing one another.

A healthy blush radiated over Elsa's cheeks as she still tried to reel in her breathing. Keahi smiled, her eyes roaming over Elsa's unblemished features and how adorable she was.

Who knew her innocent little Elsa could turn into such a sex kitten?

Keahi wrapped her arms around Elsa and pulled her close, she felt her breath on her neck and the gentle and content sigh as Elsa snuggled in close.

It wasn't long until the even and deep breathing signaled that Elsa was asleep and Keahi rested her cheek on her head.

This is where she wanted to be.

Forever.


	86. Can People Change

Elsa rubbed her face against the pillow as a crackle of thunder split through the morning. The damp smell of rain and the earthy musk of wet dirt had her rousing from sleep.

Rubbing her palms over her eyes, she leaned up, looking down at Keahi who still had a hand on her hip. She smiled and leaned into kiss Keahi's forehead before stretching languidly, her body felt content and loose.

Trying not to wake Keahi, she tiptoed across the room and slipped out of her nightgown, waving a hand as blue glittered around her as her fifth element dress materialized.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she was happy to be back in Arendelle and back into some normality. Gale flittered through the room, quietly chiming around her and giving a gust of wind that blew Elsa's hair wildly.

She grinned and held her index finger to her lips to try and keep Gale quiet. "I'm happy to see you too, Gale. Let's let Ki sleep a little longer." She whispered. Gale glittered around the room and paused over the bed, like the spirit was contemplating waking Keahi, but decided against it as it followed Elsa out of the room.

The hallways were quiet even as Gale moved across the wide halls and stirred up the carpet and rattled paintings on the wall.

Kristoff rounded the corner and paused when they locked eyes. He had a glass of water and a plate of what looked to be toast in his other hand.

A broad smile made its way on his cheeks, "Elsa! I didn't get a chance to see you when you all came in. Are you okay? How's Ki?" He awkwardly half jogged over to her, trying not to spill the cup of water or rattle the plate.

A piece of toast fell from the plate, but Gale chattered and pushed it back into its place.

Elsa smiled warmly at Kristoff. She was so happy to see him and was even more excited to see how he was feeling about Anna's unexpected surprise. "I'm fine, and so is Ki. She's sleeping, we were both...exhausted." She coughed at the last bit as she thought about last night and straightened, "How's Anna?"

Kristoff's eyes brightened and he moved so excitedly that he nearly threw everything he was holding. Gale helped keep everything together but frittered around him as if she were chiding him. "She's okay! Doctor said she needs to rest, she's four months along!" He was almost out of breath, he was so excited.

Elsa's heart warmed at his excitement, but it fueled her own. Their family was getting bigger and she couldn't wait to see her niece or nephew. "That's great, Kristoff. Take good care of her, she deserves some rest."

A clash of thunder outside had her looking back and frowning. Even with all the excitement of Anna's pregnancy, she had to remember that danger still loomed in their future. Elsa leaned over, putting a feather of a touch to Kristoff's arm, "There may be a time that I ask you to take Anna away from here and I need to know, no matter what Anna says, you will do it."

Kristoff stilled, his eyes resting on her as a frown marred his lips. He gave a somber nod of his head. "I will always do whatever it takes to protect her. I promise."

"Thank you." She watched him nod and walk away, looking over his shoulder as he did so until he rounded the corner.

She continued down the hall and towards the front of the castle, stopping outside in front of the fountain in the courtyard.

The clouds swirled angrily overhead; the wind rolled across the fjord to an angry sea. Elsa couldn't help but feel unease as a bolt of lightning lit the sky.

"Doesn't look good." The voice behind her had her whole body stiffen and she twisted to look at Hans.

He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, the hard look resting in his gaze as he kept a distance from Elsa. "It's hard to believe that such dark magic could flood this world."

She cast an icy gaze in his direction, "You believed my magic was dark."

Hans shrugged, edging closer, "Magic is uncommon and usually it's used badly."

She couldn't deny that. What she had seen in her short time sailing beyond Arendelle, and what had happened with Keahi and the curse, was that magic was highly sought after and rare. Still, she didn't like agreeing with him. "I hope I can change that."

"You already have."

He came up a few feet beside her, watching the fjord with her and the choppy waters as they rocked the boats like toys. "The question is — when it all comes down to it, will your true nature come out?" Elsa asked, shifting to face him as she folded her hands in front of her.

Hans brows knit forward and for a moment, he looked angry until he let out a staggering breath. "I'd like to believe I can prove myself and make up for the wrongs I've done. I've done a lot of searching on my own, and my brother, the King, hasn't made it easy. I've done a lot of dungeon duty." He grimaced.

Elsa gave him a once over. Maybe they had all been too harsh on him without giving him a chance to prove himself. If it's one thing she'd learned from Keahi, was that the past should be left in the past and who you grew into today depended on what you learned from those mistakes.

People could change.

Elsa hesitantly rested a hand on his shoulder. It was brief and she pulled back almost immediately but Hans watched her curiously. "Let this show who you are so we don't keep judging you on your past." She murmured.

Hans puffed his chest, hands gripping at his sides as he turned back to the fjord and gave a shallow nod. "It would be nice to be looked at with respect instead of disdain and disappointment."

She frowned and nearly felt sorry for him. She knew he would have to dig himself out of the ditch he was in, but she would not make it more difficult.

He was still held accountable for, oh, trying to kill her and trying to kill her sister. But she was different back then. Shut off, cold, lacking confidence. She saw herself as a monster, but she chose against it. What if something happened in the past to Hans, and he had the same crossroad but thought the only way past it was to be that monster?

"This was...actually nice." Elsa told, albeit a bit awkwardly.

A chirp came from the fountain and she turned back, only to have Bruni belly flop into her hands. Her eyes lit up and she brought the small salamander to her cheek. He happily rubbed his cheek to her before giving an open-mouthed smile.

"Elsa!" Honeymaren called, coming from the market back across the bridge to the courtyard. She waved her hand wildly before stopping in front of Elsa, leaning over and letting out a hefty breath. Once she caught it she straightened, "I'm glad you're back! Are you okay?"

Elsa wrapped Honeymaren in a hug, "I'm fine, did Kristoff and Anna tell you what was going on?" She pulled back and held Honeymarens hand, squeezing it.

Honeymaren nodded somberly, squeezing Elsa's hand back in reassurance. "Whatever is going to happen, the spirits, and the Northuldra stand with you."

Elsa smiled and felt a little more confident, though she paused and looked around. "Where's Ryder?"

"Ryder I swear to whatever gods you pray to!" Keahi's shouts came from the entrance of the castle.

Ryder laughed and took the steps two by two, only to be tackled by a half-dressed Keahi and both of them jumbled down the stairs.

Honeymaren and Elsa glanced at one another and Hans came up to join them in their gawking.

Honeymaren jumped when she realized Hans came up beside them. She hitched a thumb to him, "Who's this guy?"

Elsa looked away just long enough to answer, "Hans." She answered simply before walking over to the bickering two at the foot of the stairs. "What are you two doing?"

Ryder and Keahi both stopped and looked up at Elsa who just cocked a brow and crossed her arms.

"This egg head woke me up by making kissing noises and had Bruni burn the blankets," Keahi grumbled, standing up and dusting herself off. She only had on her black pajama pants that hung low on her muscular, narrow hips and a thin shirt. Elsa coughed into her hand and reached over to adjust her shirt.

"Hey! I waited until Elsa left! Be thankful!" Ryder leaned over and punched Keahi's shoulder.

Keahi scowled and shoved him until the two got into a shoving match.

Elsa just watched them and shook her head, closing her eyes as she rubbed her temple. "I'm engaged to a child."

"You're engaged?" Hans, Honeymaren, and Ryder all asked at once. All poking their heads up like baby birds being offered a worm.

Elsa jumped at the unanimous question. Her cheeks turned rosy in embarrassment. "Oh — Ahem, Ah, yes." She fumbled.

"Oh man, who asked?" Ryder edged.

Elsa's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as she looked at the three of them gawking. Even Hans looked interested in the situation. "Er — me."

"Pay up." Honeymaren elbowed Ryder.

"Why is everyone making that bet?" Keahi complained.

"What do you mean?" Elsa frowned.

"Oh, the trolls made a bet too." Keahi offered and shrugged. "For the record, I would have asked." Keahi objected defensively.

Elsa's gaze softened on her and she just giggled, "I know you would have." She leaned over to give Keahi a peck on the cheek.

The group joked back and forth, Hans introduced himself to both Ryder and Honeymaren.

They were pulled from their chatter when the ground grumbled below them and a frosty wind blew through Arendelle. A cackling splintered the air and they all turned their attention towards the fjord.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and gasped just as the entire fjord froze with black ice.


	87. Out of Time

_**Authors Note: Sorry for missing days here and there during the week. My internet has been really slow/going out randomly and I can only assume it's because more people are working from home. Anyway, just wanted to assure everyone, I don't want anyone to think I'm being flaky - we are seeing this thing through to the very end ;) **_

* * *

Elsa paced the throne room, always finding herself back on the balcony where she looked over the black ice that seized the fjord as far as the eye could see. It looked like the entire ocean was frozen. She had tried to thaw the water, but nothing she did worked against the black ice.

Whatever was happening, they were out of time. She could feel it in her bones, in her magic. The darkness that touched the edges of her magic was finally closing in.

Gale frittered around her and Bruni scrambled up her leg to rest on her shoulder. They could feel it too and Elsa hugged herself.

Behind her Anna, Kristoff, Matthias, Hans, and Keahi all spoke, though their voices mingled together. A hand touched her shoulder and she leaned back without hesitation against Keahi.

"We're out of time," Elsa whispered in despair. They didn't even have a plan yet and Crow and Hel were coming for not just them, every one.

They were just the lucky recipients of Hel's first stop.

"We'll be okay." Keahi came around so they were facing one another, her hands running down Elsa's arms until their hands were clasped together.

Elsa just shuddered at the dark magic that hung thick in the air. "How do you know that?"

"Because we all have things to fight for. Now more than ever." Keahi guided her back to the group.

She looked over everyone before her eyes landed on Anna. Her sister looked feistier and ready to fight harder now than ever.

Anna looked over everyone before turning to Matthias, "We need to have an evacuation of Arendelle." Anna directed towards Matthias who had a hard edge to his eyes as he gave a small bow of his head.

Kristoff stepped forward. It was the most serious Elsa had ever seen him. He looked like a knight ready to knock down anything in his way. "There's an old ice harvesting village tucked just behind the mountains."

Matthias hit his fist to his chest, "We'll start the evacuation now." He hesitated. "Your Majesty—."

"I'm staying until I'm sure everyone on Arendelle is evacuated safely," Anna interjected before he had the chance.

Matthias only sighed but didn't fight her word as he bowed and headed hastily out of the room.

Elsa caught Kristoff's eyes as they exchanged a knowing look. Anna wouldn't leave, but she was the most important person here right now. If no one made it out of this, it was imperative that Anna should. She was the Queen; she was the leader of Arendelle.

Hans cleared his throat, "I'll move soldiers around the edges of Arendelle and send word to my brother that the situation has escalated."

"Thank you." Anna eyed Hans before nodding her head as he rushed out of the room.

"The spirits are out of balance," Elsa gave Bruni a pet on the head with her index finger before he belly-flopped to the ground. A pink Mohawk of fire shot down his back as he paced, irritated. "Whatever happens, it needs to be corrected quickly."

The door shot open as Sven strut in carrying Olaf and Pips. The two slid from Sven's back as he kneeled closer to the ground. Another clap of thunder rang out before lightening reflected in the room.

Pips squealed and rushed over to her and Keahi. Elsa leaned over to hold out her arms and Pips leapt into them as she picked her up. She buried her head into the crook of Elsa's neck and clung to her.

Yes, they all had a lot more to protect now. Elsa looked over at Keahi who nodded in confirmation as if she knew what Elsa was going to say. She rubbed Pips back to try to soothe her.

Keahi grinned and put her hand on Pip's head, "Hey little Pipsqueak, it's okay." Keahi told her cheerfully.

Pips looked up from her spot in the crook of Elsa's neck and reached out for Keahi who took her and cheerfully swung her around. It got a giggle out of her.

"Here, let's take Sven and Olaf and go get cake!" Keahi cheered.

"Cake?!" Olaf yelled from the other side of the room as he rushed over, Sven excited at his heels as they all trailed after Keahi. The door closed behind the group and the clicking of the door was a lot heavier sounding than it should have been.

Elsa rubbed her arms as a sudden rush of cold. "Anna —"

"No, Elsa." Anna snapped.

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking over to Kristoff.

He cleared his throat and tapped his hands on his trousers before hitching a thumb to the door. "I'm just gonna go make sure Sven doesn't eat too much...cake."

After he made his exit Elsa turned to Anna and gave her a hardened look. "You're pregnant and you need to evacuate."

To her surprise, Anna looked away with a gleam of tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything and they both stood silent until Anna took in a shaky breath. "I know."

Elsa's shoulders relaxed and she wrapped Anna in a hug. She hadn't noticed it during the duration of their harrowing voyage, but she could feel a very slight swell of Anna's belly. "I want you to take Olaf, Sven, and Pips and evacuate with everyone. Arendelle needs its leader." Elsa pulled back and clasped her hands with Anna. "And you are the brightest ray of sun that Arendelle could ever hope for in a time like this."

Anna's eyes wept with large tears and she brought Elsa's hands to her face where she quietly sobbed into them. "I don't want to leave you. We were supposed to face these things together."

"And we can. We work well as a team even though I'm in the Enchanted Forest and you're here, remember? I need you to uphold your side of the bridge. Keep the people of Arendelle safe."

Anna sniffed and straightened her shoulders, solemnly nodding her head. "You promise you'll come home, safe?"

Elsa frowned, leaning over and kissing Anna's forehead and wrapping her in a hug. "I can't promise that this time."


	88. Draugar

It had been three hours since the start of the evacuation. Elsa stood in the market to help guide everyone in the right direction.

She hated seeing Arendelle like this. Scared citizens flooding the streets as a worried murmur hummed through the crowds. Arendelle and Southern Isle soldiers helped everyone proceed with as much unity and organization as possible.

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and Pips resided back in the castle where they were getting ready to depart. She squeezed her hands together in front of her, trying to still her sporadic heart. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't afraid.

Jarrah was strumming his lute to a cheerful tune to help ease the escalating fear, especially for the children. A careful smile eased onto her lips as she watched him.

Just past Jarrah and closer to the docks, Hans directed a few soldiers and shouted some orders she couldn't quite hear. She was thoroughly impressed with him; he was helping and not causing any issues.

When she looked back over the crowd, she noticed Keahi moving through it and towards her. Her heart lifted and despite the situation, a broad smile made its way onto her lips and she wrapped Keahi in a hug. Strong, warm arms immediately encompassed her.

Keahi looked down and pulled away just enough, rubbing Elsa's back. "Want to go see off Anna and Pips?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. She had been dreading saying goodbye to them, but she wouldn't allow them to go without seeing them first. She sadly nodded her head.

"Don't look so sad, we'll see them as soon as all of this is over." Keahi tipped her chin up with her finger and gave her a butterfly kiss to her nose.

Elsa wrinkled her nose but smiled despite the ominous feeling that settled into her bones.

A bull horn spat loudly and everyone quieted before erupted into shrill chatter.

Keahi leapt onto the fountain in the town square, holding her hands up. "Everyone, be calm and continue to stay as organized as possible and continue —" some people listened to her while others continued to shove forward in fear.

Elsa hissed out the air between her teeth, pivoting to look back at Hans who was waving a hand as he ran towards her.

A bit out of breath, he pointed a gloved hand towards the fjord. "Something is happening!"

"We only have half of Arendelle evacuated." Elsa spat, rushing behind Hans towards the fjord.

The black ice had a wispy black fog emitting from it. The glass-like ice suddenly looking like a void. From it, shadowed, willowy figures rose. The creature's skin was a faded blue while their eyes had a milky white layer over them. Their skin was thin, barely scrapping over their bones.

"What...are they?" Elsa whispered, blue glowing at the tips of her fingers. But the humanoid creatures just stood, billowing with the breeze that cascaded over the frozen fjord.

"Does it matter? Men, to your position!" Hans yelled, his soldiers filing in to create a wall of men.

The ground trembled and Elsa groaned. What else could go on right now?

"Grand Pabbie?" Keahi's voice reached her ears just as she caught sight of the multitude of trolls rolling into the town square. Keahi jogged over to Elsa just as Grand Pabbie unrolled and grimaced.

"They are Draugar, they are the remains of humans that are banished to Nifelheim." Pabbie breathed out in dire warning. "Their strength surpasses normal humans despite the way they look. They spread carnage and decay and are the first plague before Hel shows herself."

She could scarcely hear the end of his words with the blood pulsing so loudly in her ears. Could anyone else hear her heartbeat? Because that's all she could hear.

Without question, she ran to the docks, Keahi right behind her as they stared out over the ice and the ominously twitching Draugar.

Everything was silent, the clouds swirled darkly overhead but no lightning or thunder staggered through them. A shadow crept over the land and it caused Elsa to shiver.

Another horn sounded, causing Elsa to jump. The Draugar seemed to come out of their trance. Taking one staggering step forward as a rolling groan moved through the Draugar army. With a slow procession, they started towards Arendelle.

Before Elsa could summon any ice, Grand Pabbie, along with a handful of trolls, rolled in front of them. "Make sure the Queen and citizens continue their evacuation," Pabbie warned.

He took the fire crystal from his neck. The other trolls followed his motion. His gravel old voice mumbled a few ancient words as a cloud of blue started in front of them. The chanting continued down the line of trolls, and the fire crystals hovered within the cloud of blue that Pabbie summoned.

Grand Pabbie clapped his hands, a wave of claps going down the line. The fire crystals gleamed lime green, the light from them getting strong until they shot into the darkness of the clouds. A thin, rainbow sheen started along the edges of Arendelle. Shooting around its outskirts until it was fully surrounded.

"We'll hold them off for as long as possible." Grand Pabbie explained.

Elsa jumped when the first wave of Draugar hit the barrier. It glitched as it pulsed with every hit. "Go!" Grand Pabbie yelled, jarring Elsa from her thoughts.

She turned and grabbed Keahi by the hand, "I need you to make sure Pips and my sister make it out."

"I'm not leaving you." Keahi shot back, almost aggressively.

"Please. You're the only person I trust that can keep our family safe." Elsa pleaded.

Keahi swallowed hard as Elsa watched the heaving rise and fall of her chest. With a sullen sigh, Keahi meekly nodded her head. "Fine. But I'm coming back."

Elsa smiled, putting a hand to Keahi cheek and rising to give her a kiss. There was a strength in it she relied on, and she lingered on for a few more seconds to memorize the contours of Keahi's lips before pulling back. "I'm counting on it." She whispered, pulling away.

If she stayed there any longer, she wouldn't leave. So she turned and ran into the crowd of Arendelle citizens to help them evacuate.

Hopefully in time.


	89. Escape

Keahi slammed open the door to the castle and stormed down its halls, desperately looking for everyone. She grit her teeth so hard a muscle in her jaw ached.

She should be with Elsa. But she was wrapped around her finger and couldn't refuse what Elsa was asking. She understood the request but the need to be with her was overwhelming.

She stormed into the throne room where Anna jumped in surprise and Kristoff stepped in front of her instinctively. Sven let out a grunt while Olaf hid behind Anna's leg.

Pips, however, didn't hesitate to run at Keahi who swept her up and didn't falter in her strides towards the group.

Behind her, Jarrah and Saphire rushed into the room.

"Honeymaren and Ryder are out there helping Elsa and trying to get the rest of Arendelle evacuated." Jarrah breathed out in a rush, sweat glistening on his skin.

Saphire had a smear of dirt across her forehead as she let out a tired sigh.

Keahi turned to Anna and Kristoff, "We need to leave, now. There's an army of Draugar at Arendelle's door." Keahi hugged Pips more securely when the girl wrapped her arms hard around Keahi's neck.

She probably felt the tension in the air. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Draugar?" Anna asked, but Kristoff ushered her towards the rear of the room.

"There's a secret passageway towards the back—" Kristoff started, a low rumbling enveloped the room.

Near the throne, black wispy shadowed flames swirled like a portal, and with one heavy step, Crow materialized from its confines. Keahi didn't hesitate as her heart sped up. She squeezed Pips before handing her off to Anna, who took her gingerly.

Tears started in Pips' eyes as she held out her hand to grasp for Keahi, but Keahi had already turned and blasted a wall of blue and purple flames. They didn't burn, and no smoke rose from the flames as they danced along the carpet.

But when Crow tried to pass, he hissed and reeled back, holding his steaming hand. "You've gotten stronger, sis."

"Yeah, the key is to not be an asshole," Keahi growled, turning to look over her shoulder. "Get everyone out!" She yelled.

Kristoff nodded and ushered for the group towards the hall.

But another portal of black flames swirled in their path and three Draugar stepped from its constraints.

"You didn't honestly think it'd be that easy, did you? If you don't surrender, the pregnant one and the child are dead." Crows gravel voice flitted over the flames.

Sweat dribbled down Keahi's chin and she flicked her wrist as her flames extinguished.

She promised Elsa she'd get Anna and Pips out of here safely. Her mind raced, trying to figure out what to do. If anything happened to any of them, she didn't know what she'd do with herself. She couldn't fail this task.

"Fine." Keahi whispered, she heard the shuffling behind her and the cuffs and chains that were being put on the others.

As Crow stalked his way over, she flicked her wrist behind her back, mimicking the way Elsa's magic flowed in beautiful lines of blue. Her own magic started to wisp in flowing lines of purple-orange, surrounding Pips, Sven, and Olaf. The ground outlined in red, the ground below the trio erupted into sparkling flames that didn't burn as the floor collapsed.

Pips squeaked and Olaf shouted as they fell.

Just as Crow got to Keahi, Anna, Kristoff, Jarrah, and Saphire.

Crow glowered and backhanded Keahi across the face. "Are you stupid?"

She winced as her head clacked back at the force of the hit. Blood oozed from her nose and her tongue flicked out to the cut on her lip.

"Find them!" Crow shouted, the Draugar hesitated before marching out of the room.

Keahi just smirked and leveled her gaze back at Crow. "Good luck." Somehow Olaf had an uncanny ability for getting out of tricky situations.

Crow rolled his eyes and pulled back to give Keahi a hefty punch to the gut.

"Ki!" Anna cried out just as Keahi's vision wavered and she spit out a mouthful of blood.

Crow grabbed a handful of her hair, jerking her head back so she was looking at him. "When I rule Arendelle, you'll see just how powerful I am. You'll regret it, Ki."

Keahi swallowed past the metallic tang of blood gushing in her mouth. She smiled, the blood staining her teeth. "You're weak and afraid, that's all you've ever been." She watched as his nose wrinkled in disgust. "You're just like dad."

That pushed him over the edge and he hit her so hard, her ears rang and her vision started to fade.

She just grinned through the pain. Crow had a one track mind, if she could keep him angry at her.

The rest were safe.


	90. Team Olaf

_**Authors note: Hey everyone! I hope everyone is staying safe and comfortable during this craziness! I'm going to be going on a short hiatus, probably for 3 weeks as work has gotten insane and I'm working on releasing my original book to the kindle platform so I'm being spread pretty thin. But I promise I will be back soon. We are nearing the final leg of our journey with Elsa and Keahi and I'm so excited to share it with you! =) **_

* * *

Pips and Olaf clung to each other as they spiraled down a magical purple and blue slide to the floor below.

Olaf squeezed his eyes closed, trying not to scream as they slid across the stone floor. When he peeped open his eyes, Pips was clinging to his neck so hard that his head promptly rolled from his body.

Pips gasped and Olaf stood, motioning for his body to come pick up his head. It took a few tries before his twiggy arms got him and placed him back together.

He shook his head and shivered, "I need to work on my fine motor skills." He chuckled, unsure as he looked around. It looked like the dungeons below the castle if the soft dripping of water and the humid air were any indication.

Cold torches lined the walls, leaving the labyrinth of thin halls shadowed and dark. He held his hands to his mouth, "Helloooo!" He yelled, the echo of his voice bouncing along the walls.

Sven let out and groan and bit at his nose, grunting.

"Yeah, I know I should probably be quiet, Sven." He mumbled, letting out a pft as he turned to Pips who was curled against the wall, sniffling.

"Oh, it's okay! We're okay!" Old told cheerfully, leaning over to put her head. Sven came to sit beside her, wagging his tail and leaning over to snuggle his muzzle into her cheek.

She gave a wobbly smile and hugged his snout. Pips glanced over at Olaf, finally standing and signing meekishly to him. "Is Kee okay?"

Olaf watched her and nodded his head, "Yes, she will be fine! I promise."

Sven arched a brow and grunted towards Olaf as the trio started down the hall.

"Yes Sven I can understand her, I'm bilingual, duh. I talk to you, don't I?" Olaf scoffed, rolling his eyes and giggling.

Sven bobbed his head to the side, leaning down to motion for Pips to get on his back. She stumbled on and gave him a happy pat.

Olaf looked at the three hall splayed before them, narrowing his eyes. One of the halls danced with shadows as shouting and the clanking of chains rattled.

Olaf gasped, taking a step back and running in a circle. "We need an adult!" He yelled. Sven grunted and stomped his hoove. "You're right, I am the adult! Who put me in charge?" Olaf whispered hastily, trying to keep his voice quiet by stuffing his arms in his mouth.

Sven was already moving down one of the free halls and opened an old, scuffed door with his antler. Grunting for Olaf to follow.

Olaf took a second before he wobbled and ran towards Sven and Pips, the three of them peeking through the crack in the door.

The skeletal figures shoved the group into the small cell. Kristoff stumbles in but righted himself as he caught a kicking and flailing Anna.

"I'll rip your throat out!" Anna yelled.

Kristoff gave out an exasperated sigh, "Alright feisty pants calm down."

Jarrah and Saphire were shoved in next. Jarrah only lightly stumbled before walking to the back of the cell and Saphire was about to attempt to claw the Draugar's eyes out before Jarrah sighed and grabbed her by the collar.

The slamming of the cell sounded louder and heavier than it should have as it echoed down the cold halls.

Pips slid from Svens back and tapped Olaf's shoulder.

His brows were furrowed as he looked back at Pips.

She panicked, "Kee isn't there." She signed multiple times, quickly and panicked. Crocodile tears started in her eyes. "Do you think she's okay?"

Olaf quietly watched her, he felt eerily calm as he took her hand. He knew the dire situation they were all in. For the life of him, he couldn't dig in and find that carefree Olaf. "Ki is strong and so is Elsa." He told her gently.

She sniffed, rubbing the back of her hands against her eyes, standing pigeon-toed as she tried to calm herself.

He tried to think of a way to calm her down, he got her to look at him so she could see him talking. "What do you love about Elsa and Ki?"

Pips paused, rubbing the trails of tears down her cheek to try to dry them. "Elsa smells good and makes me feel calm," she sniffed but stopped crying. "Ki is funny and makes me laugh." She shook her head, her tears all but drying up. "I feel safe when I'm with them. They are the closest thing I have to parents"

"See! All better and guess what? Nothing can stop our family!" Olaf cheered, finding resolve in the moment and turning to look at the crack out the door. "Team Olaf, it's time to free our family!"


	91. First Wave

**_ Hi everyone! I would just like to apologize to all my loyal readers about the enormous gap and delay in the story! To be completely transparent, I wasn't ok. I went through a breakup with my fiancee midst this pandemic, and it took me a while to settle in and figure out what I was doing. I went through a bought of depression that killed my inspiration. But I think my headspace is finally cleared, and I'm happy to bring Keahi and Elsa back to you all! _**

"We can't hold it much longer. Is everyone evacuated?" Grand Pabbie asked, wincing as the shield began to break. The Draugar's hands slipped through the cracks in the shields. Wildly clawing aimlessly at the air as they attempted to slash at anything.

Elsa took in a large gulp of air, trying to steady the hammering of her heart as she looked over the shield and tried to figure out her next course of action. "We have a few left but the soldiers assisted them to the castle and closed the gates." She never thought she'd say that again.

Grand Pabbie breathed hard, his body wheezing and the other trolls starting to stagger.

Her fingers coiled as an icy mist started around them. Rushing in front of Grand Pabbie, she erected her shoulders back and took a deep breath. She needed to make a wall of ice big enough to keep the Draugar at bay.

Summoning all of her strength, she shot out a powerful stream of ice that caused her to move back. One troll ran and grabbed her leg, another steadying her other.

The ground crumbled and shook under the massive glacial wall that rose under her power. Her hands trembled, her arms wobbled, and her body waned as she put out as much as she could. The wall started around Arendelle and while it was a good height, she just hoped it was enough.

The screeches and groans echoed from the other side. Through the thickness of the ice, shadows wavered and horrible nails against metal sounded as they clawed at the ice.

Elsa stumbled back, falling to her knees and taking in large mouthfuls of air. The trolls gathered around, all whispering as Grand Pabbie and to rest a tired hand on her back.

When she looked up, she watched the tired, weary look in his eyes. They helped each other up, Gale flittered around Elsa and the trolls. A few green leaves scattered in Gales torrent of air as she wrapped herself around Elsa to help her stand.

Pushing a strand of hair from her eyes, she squared her shoulders back, looking at her massive ice creation as it stood strong along the borders of Arendelle.

"_Did you honestly think that measly little thing would keep my army back?"_ A haunting voice drifted through the field.

A cold chill that had nothing to do with the ice floated around the area.

The clawing of the creatures on the other side stopped. Everything fell quiet, the sound was haunting and unnerving. Elsa shifted uneasily and looked around.

"_I created the ice of Nifelheim, do you think your goodie two shoes love inspired ice could be as cold as death itself?"_

It sounded as if the voice brushed directly in her ear. Her hand flew to ear as if Hel whispered to her there.

A splinter racked the front of the wall, a large crack started at the bottom and rocketed to the top. Other cracking started around the city as black ice crawled in veins through the brilliant blue of her own ice.

Still weak, Elsa grunted as she tried to fight back the black ice with her own. But her spray of magic started to glitch and stutter as her strength waned.

The ground shook, and large pieces of ice fell from the top and crashed to the ground. Fear caused her mind to blank, it was the hand of one of the trolls to hers that snapped her out of it. "Can all of the trolls fall back to the castle where the remaining citizens are? And protect the castle at all costs."

The trolls blinked and looked to Grand Pabbie who gave a gentle nod of his head. He turned to Elsa and gave a tired sigh. "Be careful. She will try to get in your head. The minute she finds your weakness is the second she injects her darkness."

Elsa swallowed hard and gave a barely visible nod as another troll helped Grand Pabbie and the other back to the castle.

A hand clasped her shoulders. "Are you ready?"

She couldn't believe her ears as she turned and gawked at Hans. She truly believed he would have fled by now. "I'm surprised you're still here and on our side."

"That's a little hurtful," Hans replied as he pulled his sword from his sheath.

Elsa took two steps away and eyed him.

He looked down at his sword and cleared his throat, "Don't worry, I plan on aiming my sword at those things." He pointed the tip towards the steadily crumbling ice.

Elsa said nothing as she looked on, wide-eyed, and frustrated that she couldn't do anything. If she used any more of her magic now, she wouldn't be able to fight.

Black ice bled into the center of the wall where it looked like ink, crackling, and popping until it exploded and projected black ice particles outward. The particles suspended in the air, rune symbols for darkness on each and every one of them.

Groans erupted through the settling dust as silhouettes of the Draugar staggered through the massive opening.

Elsa squared her shoulder, ice speckling at her fingertips. "From the graves they come," she whispered, remembering an old child's nursery rhythm.

"And to the graves they return." Hans finished as he pointed the tip of his sword at the screeching dead that flicked through the opening.

Elsa nodded, bending her knees to be ready to fight. "And to the graves they return." She repeated.


End file.
